The original Broken Promises (PART 1)
by Dark Magician LQuinn
Summary: My own story of how Christian and Ana meet in an AU. Back by popular demand. Christian Grey as the worlds hottest magician. Ana works as a part time waitress and goes to see his show. Creates a whole new story for our favourite two love birds. This is the first part of a three part series. Contains Mature scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**(This is my own story. I took this off awhile ago and due to popular demand and also someone posting this on here under a different name I have decided to put this story back on. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks.)**

Christ how did I end up this position.

I'm looking at the reflection of myself in the mirror while applying my lipstick. Not quite the colour I normally use but it will have to do as I ran out of my favourite colour last week. I stare at myself, trying to make me look presentable is not an easy task. It takes great time and care. My brunette hair normally allows me to attract attention but right now it's refusing to do anything I ask. After trying to comb it straight for the millionth time, I finally drop the brush and push my fingers into it. It only gives the slightest volume to my crazy mane of hair. At least it's just me and Kate tonight.

After all this was Kate's idea. Kate Kavanagh is my most trusted and dearest friend. She is also a wild card and my roommate. We have been friends since high school, we even shared a room together at university and then both thought living together was great. So naturally we moved in together in an apartment in San Diego. Kate is strong, clever, persuasive, sporty and wild a dangerous mix. It's Kate's wild side that now has me in this situation.

After working all week, Kate wanted to let off some steam for the weekend and even after trying to talk her down I knew Kate never takes no for an answer. So that led me to this, getting ready to go out for a relaxing evening or as Kate would say blow off some steam and party. That quote also made me realize that I would be the designated driver for the evening and Kate would drink as much as she wanted.

At that moment as if the mere thought of my friend made her appear, Kate came bounding into the room. Her movements having all the grace of a dancer as she waltzed over to me. I snatch at a thought of jealously. Her flowing blonde hair always looks like she stepped out of a hair salon seconds earlier. Her full chest and curvy hips make any man stop and drool. Yes, I have seen many of them drool. She is gorgeous as her arms draped over my shoulder brushing against my wild mane.

"You ready to go? Sweetie." She asks me with a full and happy smile that belongs on a TV advert.

My look to her should make it obvious that I don't want to go out, but she just blows it off and hugs my shoulder.

"You look great. I might even have to fend the men off you tonight."

She is kidding right. She has to be joking. I might as well not even be there when the men spot her she draws them in. "No guy in his right mind would go after me with you there." I manage to get out.

She turns to me, looking at me seriously. I feel that she is about to argue with me.

"Well, that never seems to stop Jose and James from flirting with you whenever they come over." I look at her stunned for a second.

They had been our friends for almost two years. Come to think of it I had started to wonder if they liked me more than they let on. My thoughts are derailed by Kate grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door.

"Come on I have something really exciting planned for tonight. I'm sure you will love it." I allow myself to get dragged out the apartment and down towards my car silently praying that she hadn't set me up on some kind of blind date with one of them or both of them.

Sat in a dark bar almost hidden off to one side of the room in a booth I sit rolling my wine glass between my fingers. Kate was facing me and laughing so hard at a joke that the comedian had just said. This was not how I was expecting my night to have gone. Kate had decided for both of us to take a night off from all the clubs and told me to drive to this bar. Yes in my car my old Becky, my nickname for my Buick. She has seen better days, but my father had given me her when I went to university, and she had treated me well. It also meant my suspicion that I was the designated driver was correct. As Kate had left her BMW series five back at the apartment. Another round of laughter due to one of the comedians jokes rang out as I looked around the bar.

Even with not many lit areas the bar looked expensive. Like only the rich would come to places like this. The drinks were incredibly expensive and we had both settled for a bottle of white wine that Kate would drink mostly. All of the customers were well dressed in suits and dresses. I felt left out again for the second time since entering the first time was in the line to get in. Women in stunning dresses and men in sharply tailored suits stood in the line. While I wore a plain black skirt I had for years and a cream coloured blouse. Kate leaned over the table excited as the crowds started clapping.

"Oh, Ana. It's time. He's on now." She jumped up and down like an excited little schoolgirl at the thought of meeting her favourite pop singer.

"Who's on now?" I ask gaining more interest in what is happening on the stage because of Kate's mood spike.

"You're joking. Ana I got us these tickets to see Christian Grey. He is only the best magician there is." She was bouncing up and down in her seat as she drained her glass of wine and poured herself some more.

I couldn't hide the disappointment in my eyes or my words as they came out sharply. "We drove for an hour to this bar so we could see a magician?"

I saw the look of sadness pass over Kate's eyes as she stopped bouncing. Great, it's our night out and I'm the one ruining it for her.

I quickly change my serious scowl into a soft smile and speak a little softer. "Well I'm sure he will be fun to watch and it's a nice change from the club scene."

I hold her gaze to make sure she buys it. She smiles and turns back to watch the stage. My eyes briefly glance over to the stage where a few members of the crew are setting up for the main event.

This whole night is going to be us watching an overweight magician in his fifties with gray hair sawing a woman in half that we already know is in a fake box. I tilt my head back and take another drink of my glass of white wine. This glass is still my first while Kate is now on her third glass and gazing at the stage in wide-eyed wonder.

I turn back in time to see a beautifully stunning brunette walk onto the stage. She is wearing a little black dress with a long-sleeved suit jacket that has been cut short to allow the rest of the dress to be seen. Her brunette curly locks naturally bounce and sway as she walks onto the stage. Her hands come up into the air and the music stops as all eyes are on her. A silence has fallen over the crowd as she speaks. A clear crisp accent that I can't place rolls off her tongue. "Ladies and gentlemen I present to you, Christian Grey."

His entrance was entrancing as he walked onto the stage with all the power and purpose of a man that had been doing this for decades. As he made it into the spotlight I finally got my first sight of Mr Grey.

He was young, I know I'm only twenty-three, but he didn't look a day over thirty. He holds himself in a black suit jacket with matching pants a crisp white shirt beneath and a black tie. His warm gaze sweeps across the audience as he introduces himself.

His accent calming and crisp but still eludes me as to where he is from. "Ladies and gentleman I am Christian Grey and I intend to take you on a world of adventure through the form of magic. I know some of you out there may not be believers but let me assure you by the end you all will be."

His eyes seem to spot me out of the crowd and hold my gaze for a moment longer before he carries on. You're kidding yourself, he was most likely staring at Kate.

I don't even hear him finish his speech as pangs of jealousy spike in my chest. I must ignore them I tell myself over and over again. It's not Kate's fault. The whole audience bursts into applause as I realize I have already missed his first magic trick.

I quickly glue my eyes to the stage and watch with interest. I say to myself it's simply to figure out how he does each of his tricks, but my eyes can't help but focus more on him. He snaps from one trick to the next in the blink of an eye getting rapturous applause every time he completes one of his many tricks.

I study his hands carefully as he begins to do card tricks knowing they have hidden cards up their sleeves. I silently wish to myself that Kate had gotten us a closer table to study for his slight of hands. The inner devil in my mind decides to answer my thought mockingly and that's the only reason you want to be closer to the stage.

A hush falls over the crowd as I realize he had just asked for two volunteers. These are always people that have been put into the audience by the magician himself and work along with him to trick everyone into believing in magic.

A large spotlight begins to scan the crowd moving backward and round till it lands on a blonde haired woman in a peach coloured dress sat with a businessman in a suit. The blonde jumps up and heads toward the stage. The spotlight staying on her till she made her way up to him then it's moving again. Kate is almost jumping out of her seat with the idea of being picked and I can't help but smile at her innocence. I just take another drink of the white wine, it's delicious as it slips down my throat. I feel my body temperature rise as Kate squeals out loud making me open my eyes. The spotlight is shining on our table, it's shining on me.

 **(I hope you all enjoy it. I would love to hear your reviews. Please favourite and follow this story to find out what happens. Thanks. SJamesW.)**


	2. Chapter 2

I look up in shock to see him beckoning me from the stage to join him. I sit frozen to my seat unable to move. I don't know how he does it, but he must see me hesitate and he steps off the stage coming to get me. Moving effortlessly through the crowds he is at my table in under twenty seconds. I have not yet even had time to close my mouth fully from the shock.

The spotlight blocking my view of him as he takes my hand, I feel a sharp spark of electricity charge through us. Gasping slightly I pray that he didn't hear that over the applause the crowd is giving him. Pulling me softly from my seat he leads me towards the stage his hand holding mine the whole time. I stare down at my fingers completely numb in his grasp. My whole body feels numb like I'm his puppet. Leading up the few small steps onto the stage. My mind telling me please don't fall over, please don't trip. Then I stood looking there at him. His gaze lingers on my own briefly before he turns to the audience.

"ladies if I may please have your names?" He asks softly.

The peach dressed woman almost jumps forward saying her name. "I'm Penny." She giggles sweetly to the audience.

His head turns to look at me as he awaits my name. My brain tells me to speak, but my voice won't come out. I feel brain dead as his grey eyes gaze into mine. I want to swim in those eyes. Who cares if I drown. My sweet little inner angel inside my head nudges me reminding me to answer his question.

"I'm Ana." I croak barely audible. I clear my throat and try again as he smiles at me.

"I'm Ana," I say back more confident than I feel. A small smile spreads to his lips before he turns his head back to the crowds.

"Please give these two lovely ladies a round of applause for coming up here." The crowd bursting into applause on his order.

I can feel myself blushing under the eyes of over two hundred people. Who my mind informs me are all staring at this beautiful man stood next to me. He turns his back to me for a moment and I'm relieved to be out of his gaze.

"Penny I want you to write on the paper. First any number that comes into your head. Secondly a place in the world. Finally a statement about anything you like. I will tell you what you have written." He turns completely away from her and closes his eyes.

I can stare at him without those deep eyes looking back at me. His brown hair flicked up off his face. His jaw strong and clean shaven. He looks so good as I feel my mouth part slightly.

"I'm finished," Penny shouts. His eyes open looking at me again.

My inner angel inside me warns me that I'm drooling. As my mouth shuts his eyes fall to my lips and a small smirk pulls at the corner of his mouth.

He turns away and I'm left in his shadow. Penny has folded her paper over to stop him from seeing. I watch as his two fingers move to his temple as if he is thinking hard just for show.

"I'm seeing the number eleven." Penny's beaming smile gives her away. He is right.

"Now for the location Japan" Penny is almost screaming with joy. The audience applaud.

"Now finally your statement." He seems to be struggling a little more as his fingers press to his temple harder.

"You think I'm more attractive than your boyfriend. I think the word you used was hotter than."

Penny practical scream out loud. "Yes, your right." I imagine her boyfriend it not to happy as Christian thanks her for taking part and she hugs him.

Lucky cow my mind snaps at her. As she heads down the stairs the spotlight focuses on me and so does he. Oh, crap! He holds a pen and paper in his hands.

"Now Ana I would like you to do the same as Penny there. A number, any number. A location and a statement. Please." His words roll off his tongue and he turns away from me.

I want his gaze back on me. I need to write my answers quickly. My inner devil rears her head and whispers into my ear. I will show him, I quickly right down my number. He won't know what hit him. My location now, he has no chance on this one. My statement is out on the paper before I can even think.

I fold the paper into a little square. "I'm done now," I say.

He turns smiling back at me as all my blood boils at once. His fingers come up to his temple and his eyes pierce mine. My mind goes blank as his eyes are so intense. His lips break into a smirk. "Four thousand seven hundred and twenty-one." Oh, my god, he's right.

Was it a lucky guess? Does he have cameras or an earpiece telling him what I wrote? Looking round there are no cameras and his ears are cute but empty.

"I'm getting Chicago. Seventy-five Ashland Avenue." My mouth opens wide.

No, no, no this can't be happening. He got them both right. My eyes go wide in horror at my statement. My moment of madness only made slightly better by the fact I didn't write what my inner devil said. I stare up at him praying for the ground to swallow me whole or a secret trap door open so I could escape, but there is none. His eyes stare deeply into me focused and hard. I see his gaze soften as his fingers drop from his temple his smile disappears.

"You don't believe in magic and that you think I'm a conman." I cannot even dare to look into his eyes as I stare down at the paper and unfold it slowly.

I can't look up as I raise the piece of paper so the audience near us can see. My words are as follows.

4,721

75 Ashland Avenue Chicago

I don't believe in magic and you're a conman.

The audience burst into wild applause as I finally steal a glance in his direction. He looks hurt by my words. Who would blame him I called him a criminal in front of this whole audience? I try to look sorry as I shuffle from foot to foot. Maybe I should have written what my devil told me. How I wanted to kiss his lips. The audience calms down as I look up to see he is standing ten feet away from me his eyes locked on me.

"I will make a believer out of you yet. I want you to think of your most sacred possession. Think hard about what it is." He says even with the distance between us I can feel all his focus on me.

I quickly think of the most important thing my mother ever gave me. I see one of his hands come up level with his chest.

"Is this it?" I watch as my mother's necklace drops down between his fingers and swings gently from his open palm.

My hand shoots up to my neck to find the necklace gone. I was wearing it a second ago. I felt the cool metal on my skin and somehow it's in his hand. I nodded gasping in shock as a slow smile breaks across his face. The audience thunder with applause as he walks over to me. The spotlight following his every move as he slips behind me and opens the necklace.

The heavy strong beam of the spotlight now raining down over both of us as he pulls my brunette hair to the side. His fingers softly brush against my bare neck and that charge of electricity pours into me. His fingers move and I long for them back on my skin again as I feel the cool of the necklace fall into place. The applause seems to disappear completely and I feel like we are the only two there standing on the stage together. Everything is gone but us and the spotlight. I hear the clip on the necklace and his breathing heighten as his fingertips trail over my bare shoulders.

A loud sounding whistle fills my ears and the clapping returns as do all the audience. I blush as I look past the light and see Kate standing up clapping and whistling. My blush raises up from my chest and covers my whole face as he moves around in front of me.

"Now are you a believer?" He asks me, softly his lips parting a little.

My eyes look down to his lips. "Maybe," I whisper feeling my own lips parting. His eyes move down to my lips as I lick my lips slightly.

His hand takes mine again for the second time as I feel my knees go weak, as he turns.

"Please give our Ana a warm round of applause. What a treasure she has been for me." His words send the audience off clapping again as my skin stays scarlet.

My fingers instinctively tighten around his as he holds my hand. Then his touch is gone as my body leads me away from the stage and over towards Kate and our table.

She positively hugs me as I come back from the stage. Her face is a picture as she grins at me. "Oh, Ana I can't believe you wrote that. How could you." She is still grinning like the Cheshire cat at me.

"I nearly wrote something worse." I bite my lip right after the words come out.

Kate's interest is peaked as she goes to ask the question I really don't want to answer. I think quickly to distract her. "Shall we get another bottle of wine? I ask noticing our bottle is completely empty now.

Kate smiles with an apoplectic look in her eyes. "Sorry, I guess I did drink a little too much." We are both interrupted when a waiter comes over.

"I have a bottle of white wine for this table." He says an stares over Kate and grins like a love struck boy.

Kate gives her trademark flirty eyed look his way and the young waiter melts. "We didn't order that," I remark looking a little bit confused.

The waiter finds his voice again. "Compliments of Christian Grey."

Kate snatches the wine bottle out of his hands and pours herself some. "Thanks," she throws back over her shoulder.

The waiter slinks away toward the bar as Kate's eyes are aglow. "Looks like he can read minds." I don't even reply as my gaze is already fixed on him and how he commands the stage.

Every audience member is in awe of him. Who am I kidding I am in awe of him. My hand rests on the table as I feel that electric spark that we had. Did he feel it too? I wish I could read his mind.

His routine continues on as I appear spellbound by all his tricks. Trying to think how he could pull them off as my fingers tap at the solid wood table. I watch him like a hawk as suddenly his eyes look at me. His hand flies forward only for a moment and then back again. It seems an odd gesture to do in the middle of his act. Something is wrong as my fingers tap against the table. The feeling is different. It's not as hard as before as I look down and see something under my hand. A card, I flip it over and it has.

Ana please come and see me after the show.

Please enjoy the wine.

Christian Grey.

I look back up and he is doing a card trick for the crowds. I'm stunned into shock as I hold the card in my hand. Why me? Why did he pick me to come backstage after his show? I feel the card pulled from my hand as I look across the table to see Kate holding it staring at the words. Her eyes shoot up to meet my own.

"Damn Ana a personal invite backstage by Christian Grey." My mind fights the thoughts that are brimming to the surface. There is doubt in my eyes and Kate can see it written all over my face. I want to go so badly, but my mind says no.

"I can't." I barely get that far when Kate stares me down.

"No, you can and you will." I know not to argue with Kate, but I can't help it.

"Kate I can't. I have to drive you home and in case you didn't read it fully it only says me." I plead with her.

"I read it fully and he wants you to go. So you're going. I will take a taxi back. You're doing this." She is adamant.

Her argument seems sound as a part of me wants to see him again just to be close to him. I can feel my resistance slipping before I can even open my mouth again Kate butts in.

"Ana when have I ever lost an argument?" My mind already knew the answer as my mouth opened.

"Never," I spoke softly.

"Good and it's not going to start now." That was the end. I was doing it.

Both my angel and devil seemed happy. My angel smiling and my devil smirking at me. Looking back over at the stage as he finished another trick my eyes gazing at him. He looked straight over at me again his eyes questioning. I wonder if he could see me staring at him in this bar with all these people. I nod my head in silent agreement to his card. I watch as a smile spreads across his mouth. What a night this was turning out to be.

 **(Thank you to all my original readers and to all the new readers to this story. This is not a short story and is still being worked on with part 3. I have been working though writers block and also had my laptop wipe my latest chapter. I will be updating this first part often, as it's completed. Please do leave your reviews and favourite and follow this story and I hope to keep you all entertained. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting there for the next hour I could do nothing but gaze at the man that proceeded to amaze the audience. It took me all that time to finish one glass as Kate was having a wonderful time. She poured more wine for her and then poured the last of the bottle into my glass. My thoughts filling my head with so many questions that I couldn't answer. How could he do what he did? Why had he chosen me? What made Anastasia Steele from the back end of nowhere stand out? When he finished his show making his elegant assistant disappear then himself the crowd applauded and cheered. Everyone was standing on their feet clapping myself included.

As the audience calmed down and moved back to their seats I wondered if he wanted me to go now. His show had finished, but a guitarist was taking to the stage to play some smooth music to end the night. I sit down hesitating on if I should go now or wait until the guitarist finished. Kate leans over the table to me.

"Sweetie if you don't go now I will be forced to drag you there." The tone of her words makes me leap up from my seat.

She has a sweet caring smile placed across her lips. Seeing my wine glass full on the table I take it downing the contents without a single thought. I hope that will give me some courage.

"Have fun." Kate beams from behind me as I walk steadily over towards a dark door by the side of the stage.

A soft and gentle tune begins on the guitar as I try to gain my confidence walking up to the large male gorilla at the door. Clearly a bouncer, he just goes to wave me away when I hold out the card to him. His stern expression drops instantly and he opens the door.

"Please miss, go on through. It's the main door you want." I slide past him and he closes the door leaving me in a short corridor with a single door at the end.

I start towards the door at the far end. My heart is beating like a drum crashing into my ears. I make it the short steps to the door and I freeze. Just behind me to my right is the fire escape. My body comes to life heading in that direction. My feet making quick work to get me there it's only when my hand barely touches the handle does my brain kick in gear. You can't do that if the fire door is alarmed you will start a panic. My own internal panic was the problem now. My fingers peel back from the handle. I could head straight out into the bar. Great and deal with Kate. I would rather die. The door behind me begun to open. His door my mind shouts and before I know it I throw myself behind a large stack of equipment.

Hidden behind the shelves I see his assistant walk out. She turns to him as he stands in the doorway. She leans up and kisses his cheek then quickly heads back down the hall and out through the door with the bouncer. I slide out from behind the shelves once his door shuts. I need to get out of here. Looking over my shoulder I see his door is slightly open and he is expecting me. I step quietly over to the door and go to knock when I see movement. My eyes are drawn to a mirror that shows him.

He has his back to the mirror, but I see his upper half. Watching he slips off his black jacket and drapes it over the chair. My eyes stick to him as he pulls at his tie releasing the knot and pulling it from his shirt. His shirt will be next, my breath hitches in my throat as he reaches for his first button. I gasp and he glances back towards the door the same moment I lose my balance and fall into the room.

I'm beyond red faced. My skin the colour of a cherry tomato. I'm on my hands and knees in his dressing room. I glance to the side looking through my hair that is covering my face and see his gaze.

He glances over me as his hand reaches out toward me. "Are you okay?" He asks concern in his voice. I take a deep breath.

"I'm fine I just tripped." I take his hand as I'm sure he can feel how hot my skin is from his touch.

He lifts me up to a standing position and I stare into his grey eyes. He turns from me and releases my hand.

"Please have a seat. Would you like a drink?" I mentally shake the embarrassment from me. Walking over and sitting down on a sofa.

"No I'm fine thank you." He takes a glass and walks around taking a sip from it.

Pulling the glass from his lips. "Did you enjoy the show?"

I swallow hard. He knows I was watching him get undressed. I feel the blush rising again and do my best to fight it. What do I say? What can I say? Yes, I'm so sorry for spying on you. He smirks at me.

"I mean you said you don't believe in magic." Thank heavens. He means his magic show.

I quickly smile back as the blush that started to raise begins to fade. " Yes, it was wonderful to watch."

He shows genuine surprise at my response. "That's very surprising. I thought it may have bored you." He sits back seemingly sure of himself as he lifts his foot placing it on his other knee.

"No, I really enjoyed it. I do have a question to ask." My mind trying to pick out one question through the haze of all of the questions filling up my thoughts.

"By all means. You're more than welcome to ask." He smiles taking another sip of that wine. " How did you do it?" I mutter.

"Do what?" He answers me back with a question of his own.

"How did you know what I had written?" I manage to sound more confident or at least my voice didn't crack.

"It's magic." He replies simply, his smile showing a set of gorgeously white teeth.

"How did you get my necklace?" I feel bold more powerful. Perhaps the wine is finally taking the desired effect.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." He smiles at some kind of private joke that I can't share in.

"So what is with that address you wrote down?" He asks casually.

"It's my families home," I answer watching him stroke his wine glass.

I want to feel those fingers back on my skin touching my neck or anywhere else for that matter my inner devil pipes up. I flush the thought away and decide on making small talk helping distract me from his fingers.

"Have you been doing magic for long?" I manage to say. I inwardly curse myself for such a stupid question.

"I don't do magic. I con people as you put it." There is a smirk that spreads over his whole mouth.

"Are you teasing me?" The words spill from my lips before I can stop them.

Oh no. His cool gaze locks on my eyes and I feel glued to the sofa.

"Do you feel like I'm teasing you?" His eyes pull me towards him silently.

"Yes." I breath as I say it. "Erm I mean no. You're quite difficult to pin down."

He shoots his answer back at me. "Oh, Ana you have no idea." His lip again pulls up slightly almost to a smirk.

Is it a nervous habit? I'm certain that Mr Christian Grey does not do nervous.

"Kate thought you were amazing. She does love magicians." Quit it. I think to myself.

The moment I get nervous I go into either babbling, chatty Ana the waitress mode or silently torment and torture myself with my thoughts. Clearly my body moves easily from one to the other without any warning.

"Really and who is this Kate?" He touches his finger to his lips tracing them softly.

"She is my friend who I came here with tonight. She was the one who got the tickets and dragged me out here." Shut up. Stop talking.

Yes, why don't you throw this handsome man at your best friend who can seduce a guy with a simple look. I am still thinking of the horror of Kate getting her hands all over him when he cuts into my thoughts.

"She dragged you out?" Instantly I realize how bad that sounds and mentally kick myself for saying it.

"Do you really dislike magicians that much? Or is it just me?" My eyes that are now staring at my hands look in shock to his question.

I feel it rising and before I can stop myself the words pour out of me. "No, I just thought that all magicians were conmen. Quick little slight of hands tricks and fake items that the audience are made to think are real. With you I don't know." His eyes change and become serious.

"You don't know if I'm a con man or you don't know if you like me?" His words catch me off guard as he leans forward toward me.

"I don't' know If you're a conman. How did you give me your card?" I ask licking my lip softly as my mouth has gone so dry.

His eyes focus on my lip as he watches me and for the first time I feel I get a little bit of an answer. " Maybe one day I will show you." He says before shaking his head as if coming out of a trance.

There is a knock on the dressing room door. A disembodied voice calls through.

"Closing time Mr Grey." His gaze leaves mine heading to the door.

"Thank you Roger."

I quickly stand up and he does so too. In one fluid motion, he is up and next to me as he leads me toward the door opening it, like a gentleman as I turn to him.

"Thank you for the wine," I say softly. He looks at me with a calm and serene glow.

"You didn't have any wine here." I smile for the first time in this whole meeting I can sound overly confident.

"For the wine you sent to my table."

He nods his head and leads me to the fire exit door. He is about to press the handle when I touch his hand stopping him.

"You can't open the door it could activate the fire alarm." My fingers stay on his hand, that draw is there again pulling me to him.

"This means you won't get caught in a long queue to get out. What can I say I like to live on the edge." He smiles like a young reckless little boy without a care in the world.

He presses the bar down and in one move I am spun outside and now facing him again. I let go of his hand as his other holds the fire door open. The alarm noise is deafening. Both my inner angel and devil are plugging their fingers tightly in their ears to drown out the sound. The whole building is going to be evacuated because of this. His hand comes up and flicks the air and suddenly the noise is gone it's silent peaceful even. As I'm standing in the parking lot of the bar.

"Can I ask a question?" I stare at the handsome man and nod. "What is your last name?" I smirk now it is my turn to get the upper hand.

"Well, I'm sure a magician would know that?" He nods accepting defeat. "Can I ask a question?" I quickly blurt out before he shuts the door.

"By all means." He smiles waiting.

"Why pick me?" A long drawn out smile spread across his face as his eyes darken a little. It could be the lighting in the parking lot.

His words come out softly. "So many reasons. Goodnight Miss Steele." The door shuts softly and flush to the wall as I'm standing there dumbfounded. Shit! How? He knew my last name.

 **(So what does everyone think of this Christian Grey? A lot of my long time readers love the hot sexy magician who is more than meets the eye. I do reply to everyones reviews and please do favourite and follow my story. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	4. Chapter 4

I stand there in silent shock of what just took place. My heart rate pounding so loudly, I only realize in the silence of the parking lot. My eyes don't leave the fire escape door. What the hell did he just do? I feel like I have just run for miles as my breathing is returning to normal. I take in big gasping mouthfuls of air. Jesus, did I hold my breath the entire time I was in that room? Alone in that room with him, my inner devil smiles while reading the Karma Sutra. I shut out the thought rapidly.

What was with him? Why do I feel like this? Mr, Christian Grey asked me to meet him backstage and what I turn to Jello. Yes, he is handsome and mysterious not to mention magic. I pull back at the thought. What no. It's ridiculous there is no such thing. Then how did he know what I wrote, how did he get my mother's necklace and how did he know my last name? I need distance.

I turn realizing that my car is only in the next parking space over. A new wave of anguish washes over me. He saw my car. My old and battered but still reliable Becky. I step towards her and reach for my bag on my shoulder when I realize it's not there. Oh, what fresh hell is this! My bag had my phone, purse and most importantly my car keys. I drop my head down onto the roof of my car in defeat. The dull thud and pain reminding me that metal beats skin. I raise my head up rubbing the pain just over my temple when I see a girl head into the parking lot.

"Sweetie your not going to get far without these?" I look up and I'm eternally grateful that Kate is strolling over toward me holding my keys in one hand and my purse in the other. she shakes the keys in her hand.

"Thank you." I reach over delighted and hug her.

We are heading back to our apartment as the cool San Diego air blows through my open window. It's late and there are few cars on the streets. The music on the radio is soft and smooth perfect background music for a talk, but we are not talking. As my hands grip the wheel I can feel eyes on me and glance at Kate who is staring at me. Is she waiting for me to speak? To tell her all about my time with the lovely Christian Grey. Well, she will be waiting a long time. I keep my eyes trained on the road hoping to completely put her off the conversation but I know deep down inside that won't work.

Two more minutes of sweet silence and then she can bare it no longer. If I'm not going to start talking she damn sure is going to try to get me to talk. "So what happened back there?"

I try to keep any emotion out of my voice. "What do you mean?" I ask innocently.

My inner angel shakes her head at me before heading back to sleep. "You know with Mr sex on legs?" I look at her for a second.

How dare she say that about him, even though I thought the same thing. The revelation shocks me for a moment, my guard is down and Kate knows it. The unsure expression is plastered all over my face. She lunges in for the kill.

"Ana you headed backstage so fast you left your bag behind. So did you talk or was it something more steamy?" She leans in closer.

I can feel her eyes gauging my reaction to her words. My mind is still spluttering from the last revelation.

"We just talked there was nothing steamy." My mind suddenly replaying the sight of him removing his jacket and tie.

I wish I was not driving as my thoughts are making it increasingly difficult to focus. My inner devil throws in her two cents wishing the door hadn't opened when it did and I could have seen more. My gaze must give something away to Kate. After all being friends for so long makes you acutely aware when the other is not telling you everything.

"What is it Ana? Your hiding something." I fake gasp.

"No, I'm not." She is not buying the lie I'm selling.

"Did he kiss you?" She counters quickly.

"What. No nothing like that." Damn it.

"Then what was it then?" She asks her face close to mine. I can smell the wine we drank on her breath. She has me caught and she knows it.

"I saw him undressing." Her jaw drops open and I swear I could shove my hand into her entire mouth it's so wide. That seems to have shut her up for all of thirty seconds till her voice comes back.

"More?" She says and I look at her. Her hands positively clapping with excitement.

"No." I shoot back at her.

"Did you undress too?" She asks smiling.

"No, I didn't. God, he only took off his Jacket and tie." Kate pouts for a second and turns to look out the window. Her words come back softer.

"That's not undressing Ana that's getting comfortable." I stay quite not sure what I say to her last comment as I keep my eyes on the road signs flashing past me.

After a few minutes have past I look over to see that Kate has fallen asleep with her head leaning on her shoulder. I have to say I'm relieved as she won't give me any more questions to add to the ones flying around in my head already.

I pull into the underground parking garage for our apartment complex. A thick looking gate keeps anyone who doesn't own a key card out. So we never get anyone stealing our two parking places. There are twenty apartments in total and Kate's father purchased the place for us. We never have to pay the rent. Leaving us only to pay the energy bills and for food. Pulling up my car next to Kate's BMW I try hard not to look at the silver car that she's only had for two years.

I open my door and reach over to shake Kate awake. She opens her eyes slowly looking around, her eyes struggling to focus. I know this Kate, which means I will see hung over Kate tomorrow morning. The thought makes me wonder how much wine she really drank.

"Kate come on. We need to get you in bed." I say getting out the car and coming round opening her door.

She tries to climb out for a moment before realizing she hasn't undone her seat belt. She clips it open and I help her up. Kate is not as bad as I original thought and we make it over to the elevator.

I have her arm wrapped around me as she giggles about something on the ride up. The elevator beeps and opens onto our floor. I lead her out as somehow even with her high heels on and drunk she walks surprisingly well. She leans against the wall while I open the door. I take her leading us past the kitchen and towards her bedroom. I think I have gotten away with my talk about Christian Grey.

"Don't think we're done talking about him either." In her drunken state can Kate read minds or so it would seem. I shrug it off moving her into her room.

"Let's get you in bed," I say softly.

"I bet you wish Christian said the same thing." Kate drops onto the bed and I hear her high heels hit the floor as she crawls under the covers.

Her words stump me as I stand there for a moment longer before turning toward my room. "Goodnight," I whisper, but Kate is already asleep.

The following morning I'm up for work throwing my uniform on. As I pass through the apartment I make sure to check in on Kate. A light knock on her door, but there is no answer. She must still be sleeping. I head out of the apartment and toward my car to make the twenty-minute drive to work.

I've been working at Sammy's diner now for six years while I finished high school and went to university. It's always been a part time job for me until I find the perfect job. Unfortunately, I'm beginning to think that my perfect job doesn't exist. Over the time though people have come and gone and I have grown to know them all well. The owner is Sammy which is actually Samantha Murray. Even though she is the boss she isn't afraid to get her hands dirty in the kitchen. As I enter the kitchen throwing on my waitress apron round my waist and tying it tightly. She looks up spotting me over the kitchen.

"Great Ana. We just got rid of the morning trucker rush. Get ready for retail." She shouts over the kitchen noise to be heard.

I grab a slip and two plates, grateful that with a busy morning of retail workers coming in that hopefully it will keep my mind off Christian Grey.

 **(Well I'm sure that some of you have as many questions floating around in your head as Ana. Do you all really think that Ana can keep her mind off Christian? It seems like Kate is not finished with her questioning of Ana and what happened. It's great reading your reviews and seeing how much your enjoying this. Please do leave reviews I respond to them all even guest reviews. So remember to follow and favourite if your enjoying this and want to know what happens next. Thanks. SJamesW.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the apartment I have barely walked through the door after my shift when I see Kate jump off the sofa and spring towards me. Not only is she not hungover but she seems fine. In jeans and a tank top, she storms toward me like a woman on a mission. I quickly dump my bag down on the table next to the door and head for the sofa. I don't quite make it as Kate stops me.

"Now tell me everything." She asks. This is full blown detective Kate mode. She wants information on a certain person.

"Can I at least sit-down." She nods her head and lets me move past her and I slump down onto the sofa. She turns a full hundred and ninety degrees and is staring at me her arms folded across her chest.

"Well? I'm waiting." I know if I try to argue how it will end so I stop before I even begin.

"What do you want to know?" I sigh as Kate jumps toward me excited.

"What's he like?" I replay our meeting in my mind before answering. "He is smart, mysterious, handsome, confident and one big riddle," Kate smirks at me she is up to something.

"Interesting choice of words let's start with handsome." I try to butt in as I see her mind working.

"Oh, no Kate." but she is already leaping to her own answers.

"You like him. He's one big riddle that you would love to unravel." She is grinning with delight.

"No Kate your so wrong." My argument doesn't even sound convincing in my own head.

"What did he ask you backstage for?" She changes topic area.

"I don't know," I reply sullenly.

"Did you not even ask him?" Does she really think that wouldn't be the first question out of my mouth? Saying that it was my last question I asked him.

"Yes, I did ask him as a matter of fact. His exact words were so many reasons, Miss Steele." I decide to leave out the goodnight part. Kate is nodding in silence listening to my every word. "I also told him I thought all magicians were conmen." Kate gasps.

"Tell me you didn't." I nod looking up at her. Her face was filled with both shock and a glint in her eyes. "Did he tell you how he did any of his tricks? Like your mom's necklace or his card."

I smile back at her ready to throw the magicians catch line at her. "Magicians never reveals their secrets."

She rolls her eyes before asking. "Did he say anything else?" It seems like Kate is a record stuck in the same place over and over again as one of the lines he said to me comes back.

"After I asked him about the card he said maybe one day I'll show you."

Kate almost flattens me as she dives at me. Pulling me into a hug as she pulls back smiling.

"Ana he likes you. He wants to show you his tricks. He invited you backstage. He wants you." I shake my head as she releases me and heads to the kitchen to make us a drink. Christian Grey likes me. No, Kate is mistaken. She is wrong, she has to be.

I Just make it out of the shower with a towel around my body and using my other white towel to dry my hair when I hear our apartment door open. The sound of Jose's voice comes through the wall as I hear his deep low voice chatting. Shit, I forgot Saturday night is our standard get together evening. Me, Kate, Jose, and James had been meeting up on a Saturday night ever since college. I quickly towel dry my body as I fish out some underwear from my drawer and slip my jogging bottoms on. I can't find any of my bras as I ransack my room and just throw a t-shirt on. I keep hold of my towel as I walk out my room drying my hair.

James sees me first as he sits down on the sofa. His smile is contagious as he jumps up. "Hey, Ana good to see you." He steps up and I embrace him.

He is hugging me back when I remember I'm not wearing a bra and quickly pull back from him. He grins at me handing me a beer. I take it from his hand just as Jose steps out from the kitchen with Kate a step behind him.

"Ana I'm glad you're here." His deep voice booming through our apartment.

I sit down as I take a sip of my beer and James moves next to me on the sofa. Kate flops down on the sofa across and Jose perches himself on the arm closest to me. I catch eyes with Kate who raises her eyebrows. I remember her comment about Jose and James liking me. It does give me pause how Jose didn't sit down next to Jess on the perfectly free seat.

"So you girls been up to anything good?" James asks in his soft-spoken accent.

It's difficult to realize that James and Jose are brothers. They are only two years apart but very different in looks. James is your typical boy next door in looks with blonde hair and brown eyes. Tall but slim. Jose, on the other hand, seems older and built with short black hair and brown eyes. His work at the garage helps him keep his muscle tone.

"Well, we went to see Christian Grey last night. He was very good wasn't he Ana?" Kate smiles over at me as I start to blush.

Jose see's the look she gives me as James pipes up. "You lucky girls. I bet he was amazing."

Jose looks over at me confused then he turns back to Kate. "Who the hell is Christian Grey?" His voice dripping with sarcasm.

"He is only the world's best magician. Dude, he is amazing. You got to check him out. I'm so jealous. How did you get the tickets?" James has put down his beer and seems so animated.

"A friend had two tickets and couldn't go so she gave them to me," Kate answers as I feel Jose's gaze back on me. I shrink down and drink my beer, it tastes good.

"Why didn't you ask me to go Kate? I'm a huge fan of his." James asks a little upset.

"Sorry hun I couldn't leave my girl at home alone. Though she did leave me to go backstage and meet him on her own." Kate tells them as James spills his beer. I pray to escape to my bedroom and safety.

Kate jumps up to get a cloth for James and Jose's eyes are burning into me. I risk a look at him, he seems tense his shoulders hunched his voice low.

"You went backstage to meet him?" In that split second I know Kate was right at least about Jose.

He seems angry which makes me defensive. "Yes, I went backstage to meet him. We had a drink and chatted so what?" My words come out stronger than I mean and I see Jose relax a little.

Kate comes back in with a cloth she throws to James. "Thanks, babe. I wish I could have met him. I could have asked him to sign my collection." He is dabbling his shirt trying to soak up the beer.

The rest of the evening is a lot more comfortable with all of us discussing our work as well as our lives. James keeps coming out with little jokes that have me and Kate in fits of giggles. Even Jose mellows out and relaxes. He does keep staying awfully close to me and asking little questions about what happened backstage with the oh so gorgeous Christian Grey. I'm grateful when Kate finally kicks them out around one in the morning. Kate begins cleaning up as I head into my bedroom to crash. I barely remember getting into bed.

I wake up late on Sunday. Rolling over I'm so glad I don't have work today. I glance at my alarm clock and see it reads ten past ten. Without even thinking I throw the cover over my head as my mind tells me, five more minutes.

I'm on stage in a beautiful silk cream backless gown with two spotlights on me. I can't see the audience, but I can hear the applause. I have no idea why they are applauding as I have not done anything. From behind me, I feel a hand trail over my bare back. The hand is covered in a soft glove, but the spark I feel on my skin is unmistakable. It's him. I want to move, but I feel paralyzed. The hand trails along my spine and down to the base of my spine.

I want to see him, I need to see him. My head is frozen in place as he moves in front of me. A black-suited figure in front of me. He slowly pulls at the glove to remove it and I can't see his face due to the damn spotlights. His bare hand is released from the glove and he takes his soft hand running over my face. Over my cheek as they flush crimson, moving down onto my neck. His fingers feel light as feathers. Then they are on my collar bone. I gasp wanting his hand to dip just a little lower.

I awake with a jolt all thanks to Kate dropping a pan in the kitchen. My breathing is ragged and my legs are wide open in bed. My pulse is racing and I look at the clock to see it ten past one in the afternoon. My inner devil is pissed at Kate, her arms folded and her horns glowing red. I lay back in bed wishing to continue my dream. Life is cruel however and I get no such luck. Ten minutes later and I'm up eating my breakfast which is technically dinner.

My mom calls me every Sunday at four like clockwork. I really believe she is missing dad. He works away a lot for the airline meaning mom is alone, sometimes for long periods. She likes to keep herself busy decorating and redecorating the whole house. The only room she never touches is my room as she likes to keep it just how I left it. I get informed that Chicago weather is dull and cold and has been for most of the week. I tell her San Diego has been in sunshine the whole week. Dad is currently in Seattle with the airline and has been for a week now. She ends the call letting me know to be safe.

The rest of the night is uneventful as me and Kate order Chinese food and then sit down to watch Troy. Kate swoons over Brad's Pitt's muscles asking me why men aren't built like that. My mind briefly flashes the image of Christian in my mind. Bite me I whisper under my breath. Meanwhile, I am trying to hold back from crying as Eric Bana says goodbye to his wife and baby. I manage not to sob into my ice cream. As soon as the film ends we both call it a night. I dive into bed already in my Pajama's hoping to dream of Christian.

 **(Think Ana will have another dream about Christian? Also got to meet Jose and his younger brother James. What is your thoughts on the new character? Thank you for all your kind comments about my story. Feel free to ask any questions if your unsure but I will only hold off answering if they impact the story later on. Please do review this. I love reviews. And remember to follow or favourite or both if your enjoying this story. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Monday morning I swing my feet out the bed disappointed no dreams of that handsome man. I clean up in the bathroom and dress in my uniform. Kate is sat enjoying breakfast leisurely. I rush out the door stealing a piece of Kate's toast on my way out.

I beat the traffic and get into work early which is fine as Rachael has missed her morning shift. So I dive right in picking up the slack. Meeting all my regulars that are in here every day ordering coffee. Some order coffee and pancakes, a few go for the full breakfast to keep them going longer. The shift runs smoothly as I'm working with Julie and Heather. We know each others routines and work like a dance group quickly ducking and turning out the way of each other. I enjoy all my brief and polite conversations with each of the regulars I come across.

I do meet a few new customers, the most noteworthy is a couple from England who are on holiday here. They seem very much in love with each other and their British accent has me enthralled. It's a much different accent from what people believe is British and when I ask them about it, they tell me it's because they come from the north of England. Apparently not everyone from England is from London. The food moves out fast and by lunchtime the diner is only just calming down a little to give us all a breather.

I just grab a drink when I hear Rachael arrive from the back. The water is cool and refreshing on my lips.

I just swallow when Julie steps up. "Ana you got one corner booth."

I put the glass down and stroll over to the last table. My eyes flick over to the music box as Mr, Barnes leans over it picking a tune. Bonnie Tyler is currently playing from it. Total eclipse of the heart. I Bet he will pick Frank Sinatra he always picks Frank. I arrive at the table still looking over at the jukebox.

"How can I serve you?" I ask casually. The chorus blurs from the speakers louder. I turn around to look at the man in the booth. My whole world stops dead.

Oh, shit!

As more of the words spill from the speakers. It's him. Christian Grey is sat there staring up at me with those delicious and deep grey eyes. I think I'm going to faint, All the colour drains from my face and I feel as white as a ghost. At least those have a blanket to hide under I have nothing. Keep it together, Please keep it together. Right at the moment Bonnie Tyler belts out her words throughout the diner. She is singing how I feel about him. The thought stumbles me and I'm standing there slacked jawed, I hope I'm not drooling at him. As Bonnie crooning continues.

The music fades a little softer. I stand there stunned. I can't move as I stare down into his face. He has that smirk on his face. Oh, that hot smirk. My tongue wants to reach out and lick that smirk right from his mouth. I feel a nudge from my inner devil and she is nodding, whispering even do it. I feel so clumsy my hands are dead weights holding my pen and pad, my fingers don't respond and drop my pen. It doesn't even hit the floor and he reaches out catching it.

Wow, his reactions are fast meanwhile I'm still standing there rooted to the spot like an old tree blowing in the wind. His hand holds my pen up to me. His strong hand holding out to me like an invitation. I reach out trying to not let my hand tremble and take my pen. My fingers touch his skin and I feel my skin tingle. Gripping my pen, I pull my hand free and double click my pen clearing my voice to speak. Well, Anastasia Steele, you need to open your mouth and say something my mind shouts out me. My inner angel has woke up finally and whispers into my ear. The words are out before I judge them.

"How can I serve you?" I repeat.

My mind snaps at my inner angel, of all the phases you could have given me you pick that one. My inner angel looking down to the floor in shame. True, It's one of my many sayings to ask a customer their order. His smirk seems to make me think he is thinking something else as his eyes darken.

"How indeed. What's good here?" He asks, his words drip with a dark tone like melted ice cream.

My inner devil is awake and in full blown lust mode. She is jumping up and down screaming at me, I'm good take me! Give me your melted ice cream. I don't even fully understand her, but I feel my blush creeping up.

"It's all good here." I managed to say in barely a whisper.

"I bet. I will have the full breakfast, please. With fresh orange juice. Miss Steele." I nod my head and turn walking away.

I have not even made it back to the counter when the girls rush up to me. Julie, Rachael and Heather surround me.

"Ana that gorgeous hunk of man on the table at the end came in yesterday asking for you," Rachael says as I stand there mouth open. Christian Grey came in yesterday asking for me?

"Ana careful you don't catch flies with your mouth like that," Julie says pushing my jaw shut.

"So spill Ana who is he?" Heather asks her gaze locked on his back.

"Christian Grey." Julie nods to Rachael.

"You knew it didn't you. The famous magician." My mind is still reeling, how do so many people know about him but not me? He is a magician or con man as you like to think. My mind answers my question.

"What did he order?" Rachael asks.

"A full breakfast and fresh orange juice," I say still in shock that he came in looking for me yesterday.

Rachael shouts my order to the kitchen and pours his drink handing me a tray with his drink. Heather turns me round I'm still in shock. My mind somehow caught that the music went lower in volume after I saw him. The jukebox doesn't have a volume control my mind absently thinks. Now I'm back heading towards his table. I focus on the simple task of walking so to not trip. One foot then other foot, one foot then other foot. Then I'm there at his table placing his drink down.

"There you go, Sir," I say trying to sound professional. His eyes are watching my every move. My skin is flushing again. Do I only need to be near him and I blush.

"Please sit with me." I quickly step back.

"I can't I have to work." As soon as the words leave my mouth I feel an arm on my shoulder and turn to see Samantha standing there. "Ana you can take your break now." I go to protest as Samantha turns to face Christian when I see Heather, Julie and Rachael smiling and laughing with their thumbs up behind the counter.

I will murder those girls, nice trick. My inner devil is giving me the thumbs up and thanking the girls for their sheer brilliance of their plan.

I feel trapped now my eyes start drifting over to him and stop at Samantha's face. She is staring at him. At my magic man. She hasn't spoken one word, I'm grateful it's not just me that has that reaction. He smiles at Samantha.

"Thank you. Samantha." Still in a state of full-blown shock from the girls scheming ways I have not moved an inch.

Samantha's gentle hand on my shoulder pushes me down and into the opposite booth seat before I have time to process what just happened. Samantha takes that moment of broken eye contact to rush off.

I'm sitting across from him as he takes a sip of his orange juice. It feels like we are on a date. He is wearing a tight fitting cream colored top. The color makes me think of my dream. My dress would have matched perfectly with that top. The mere thought makes my insides clench up. I have no idea what he is wearing on his lower half, the table blocks my view of him there. I stretch out my legs as my feet feel stiff. My bare ankle touches something most likely the table leg. As I realize someone needs to speak.

"So do you come here often?" God Ana you work here you should know that.

He looks at me with those warm eyes then I see his whole body stiffen. It's the very same moment I work out that my shin isn't brushing against the table leg. It's brushing against him. I squeal out loud and pull my foot back. The feeling was denim on my shin. I brushed against his jeans. I feel like this is going awfully. As my head is down. Risking it I glance through my hair to see he is looking at me with an amused smile on his face.

"Hey, Ana I just thought you might want a drink for your break." Sitting back I see it's Rachael standing there.

In one hand his plate of food in the other a glass of diet coke. I nod mutely. I know what she is up to. She has been sent over to gather information on this good looking man before me. She places my drink down first and sets her eyes on him. For a second, I feel sorry for her as she splutters and stares at him trying to talk.

"Erm here is your erm meal. Mr, Grey." She places it in front of him.

A smile comes to my lips as I realize she forgot to warn me about him and she helped bait this trap. With me as the bait, I might add. She can suffer. I look back at her as she giggles a little. Her uniform is clean and fresh the yellow red and white of our uniforms matches the sign outside. She runs off as I remember my uniform. I'm sitting in it. I have been wearing it all morning. It has honey and red sauce stains on it. At least he can't see it. I feel like a tramp compared to the catwalk model across from me. He has already started in on his meal. I watch with interest as he cuts everything up first before eating any of it.

"No, I don't come here often. This is my second visit. The company is much better this time." I stare at him.

"You had company?" The words trailing out like a desperate plea.

"No, I sat alone." He replies before eating another mouth full of food. I watch the fork in his hand. Can I be on that fork? That would be my inner devil again licking her lips and wanting his mouth.

"Why are you here?" I ask before my brain connects with my mouth. Lucky for me it didn't come out harsh more of a soft almost casual question.

"I was doing a little shopping nearby and thought I would drop in. I also didn't get a chance to give you tickets for my show next week." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out two tickets handing them to me.

"For you and your friend Kate." Kate and James would both love to watch him. James, I think quickly.

"It's a shame you don't have two more," I mutter.

"Why is that? do you want to bring your boyfriends?" I laugh at the comment. I can't help myself and he looks surprised. When I finally get my giggling under control I gaze at him.

"No, I have two friends who would love to come and watch you." It's a little lie.

James would love to, Jose I'm not so sure. He reaches over taking my hand and places the two tickets in my open palm. His own hand covering mine as his eyes close. I can feel that spark again. Does he have electricity running through his body? There is a warmth coming from between our hands as he pulls his away. Sat in my palm there are four tickets for his show.

"How?" He shrugs his shoulders like everyone in the world can do that.

"My secret." He replies and continues to eat.

"You're a riddle, Mr. Grey. Does anyone know the real you?" He beams at me.

"No. I'm a riddle as you put it. I like that better than a con man." I cringe again. Why did I write that stupid statement?

"So Miss Steele what are your interests?" He helps me from my drowning self-wallow.

"I like reading novels, riddles, and swimming." His eyebrow raises up as I say riddles.

A loud noise comes from his pocket and he pulls his phone out quickly reading something. He stands up and pulls out his wallet. Dropping a note on the table he gazes at me.

"It was lovely meeting you again. My number is on the card." I feel a card in my hand how did he? How? It's his card. Only his name and phone number are on it.

"I may have to make this my favourite place to eat." He says flashing me a smile and he walks out.

The note on the table is a one hundred dollar bill. His whole meal doesn't even cost ten dollars. The girls descend on me like a pack of hungry wolves. I watch him leave through the window as the girls ask me a hundred and one questions. My body starts to calm down as if trying to tell me the hidden meaning of my reaction. Fine. I can't fight it anymore yes I like him. I grin like a child as I hold up the tickets and I'm going to get to see him again.

 **(Well he couldn't stay away from Ana for too long could he? Now another chance to see the man in action and with friends. This should be interesting. We still have a long way to go in this story and I hope you join me for the ride. Leave your reviews and don't forget to follow and favourite this story if you want to read more. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	7. Chapter 7

I spend the rest of my shift answering all the girls questions about my mysterious visitor. They are tenacious as they empty my mind of everything I know about him. By the end of my shift, I'm exhausted. Saying my goodbyes I head down to my car in the parking lot. Ripping my apron off as I pull out my keys. Soon I will be back at the apartment giving me time to sort through the jumbled mess that is my thoughts.

I fail to see the large neon warning sign that is Kate's BMW in her parking spot as my mind is still trying to organize my thoughts. He came to my place of work twice. Why would he do that? Sure we do nice food and good prices but it's not like he is short on money. I remind myself that Samantha had ordered me to return his change in person. His change resting in my apron pocket over my bag as I walk up the stairs.

My thoughts softly whisper maybe he came to see you. I try to block the thought out, but Rachael said he came on Sunday asking for me. I'm blushing again. I am truly surprised I have any blood in the lower half of my body with so much blushing in the last few days. Arriving on my floor I get to the door and open it. I'm still blushing when Kate sees me enter. Not that glint in her eyes. More questions. I feel like I have been interrogated enough for one day. Hell, make that a whole year.

"You saw him today didn't you?" Kate asks accusingly. I shake the surprise from my mind.

"How did you know?" I gasp. Kate is in the wrong line of work. She should be a physic.

"Sweetie your blushing scarlet and you have such a happy smile on your face. It could only come from him." I catch a glimpse of myself in the hallway mirror and I'm grinning like a fool with red cheeks.

We sit down on the sofa and I tell her about my meeting with him. She is full of gasps and giggles as I let her know of all the stupid things I said while in the diner. She nods her head grinning when I tell her how the girls ambushed me into sitting with him. She tells me she would have done the exact same thing. Hearing about the tickets she lets out a little laugh that is just Kate all over. She reminds me how much James will love me for this. The thought is pleasant, but he is not the man I'm after. Wait, I'm after Christian Grey?

Picking up my trail of thought I inform her of the overpayment on the meal. She goes into stunned silence when I tell her about the card with his number on.

"Ana Earth to Ana. He likes you." She is excited again.

"No, he doesn't," I reply weakly.

How could a man so handsome he could be mistaken for a god want with plain Anastasia Steele waitress. She flicks my nose. What the hell? Kate just flicked my nose.

"Get out of your head. Come on Ana this man calls you up on stage, then invites you backstage. Says one day he may show you his tricks. Then a few days later arrives at your workplace. Gave you four free tickets to his show that cost almost a hundred dollars each. He leaves the mother of all tips knowing you will want to give it back so he gets to see you again. To top it all off, he gave you his phone number what more do you want. He likes you." Kate is almost screaming in my face like she is trying to break through a brick wall with just her voice.

I'm unable to move as my mind processes what she has just explained to me. Could he really like me? No a man like that deserves a stunningly beautiful woman draped on his arm. In fact I think no woman on earth would look good next to him. His looks are too godly. I feel like Kate is trying to enforce her point and my inner angel is nodding in complete agreement with her. My inner angel always seems to be the brains of the operation. I'm still running through my thoughts when Kate moves away. I only seem to come back when I hear buttons on the phone being pressed.

I look up in horror toward the noise. Please, no Kate. I see the phone in her hands and she is dialing. No, she can't call him. I remember that his number is still on the card in my pocket so I'm safe. I look puzzled if not Christian then who? She grins at me. Whoever she is calling this can't end well.

The caller picks up and she hits speaker phone straight away. "Hi, James."

Jame's voice burst from the phone. "Hey, Kate. Nice to hear from you."

She stands there holding the phone in her hand by her side as I sit on the sofa staring at her. What is she planning? "You will never believe who Ana bumped into today. Christian Grey."

Jame's voice goes up two octaves. "She met him twice, she is so lucky."

I can't help but giggle as he seems so happy and pleased.

"It gets better than that James. She got us four tickets to see his show this weekend." Kate has barely finished telling him and he makes a noise like a scream that we both barely make out.

"Yes, I'm going to see Christian Grey. Ana is amazing. Tell her I love her and thanks." Kate winks at me and I relax a little sinking into the sofa.

"I will do hun. Make sure Jose is free to come too."

James replies. "He is going to come even if I have to twist his arm. Saying that, he will be there as long as Ana is." Kate raises her eyebrows at me and I roll my eyes back at her.

"Another thing James, Ana has Christian's phone number too." I glare at her and mouth the word no.

"Please, please, please Kate get her to call him, I would love to meet him. He could sign my collection please Kate I will owe you one." I see the evil smile spread across Kate's lips and I'm on my feet.

Heading for her silently saying give me the phone. She shakes her head and steps behind the coffee table putting it between us.

"Yeah James, I'll get her to call him." I go to step around the table and she moves the other way. I lunge for her and miss and she darts into the kitchen as I give chase.

"Thanks Kate, I'm free for the next two days. Thank you so much." I race into the kitchen and she is stood behind our kitchen table.

"Will do okay. I'll let you know. Bye, James." She hangs up as I keep my glare on her. "Your welcome." She teases. I go to explode at her about how wrong that is but her words stop me cold. "Your turn. Call Grey."

 **(Kate certainly likes to stick her nose in. Now James is excited with the chance to meet Christian. So that will be the next chapter. Will Ana call Christian? Who loves the cute boy next door James? Please let me know your thoughts in your reviews. Thanks. SJamesW.)**


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sitting on my bed with the phone in one hand and his card in the other. I keep flicking it over and over. It's a hand written card with his name in beautifully curvy writing and his phone number below. The other side is mostly blank with a small spiraling symbol at the bottom. I slipped into my bedroom to get away from Kate and to think through what I was going to say. Kate is unusually quiet in the apartment. As I wonder what she is doing. You're putting off calling him, my mind barks at me. Just call him now. My inner devil is nodding her head and pointing at the phone. Come on Ana you can do this. It's only a simple phone call. I have read his number so many times it's already memorized. My fingers softly flick over the keypad. It's ringing do I put the phone down? My inner devil snaps at me don't you dare. It's too late.

"Hello, Christian Grey." His voice pours out of the receiver over me. It's so warm and charming. I feel my throat tighten as I managed to form words with my mouth.

"Hi, it's Ana. Anastasia Steele." Great job, you're actually talking and haven't passed out.

"It's a pleasure to hear from you Ana."

You can do this, you can do this, my mind recites. "Erm yes. See I have a friend.." I barely get that far when the door swings open to my room and Kate is stood there watching.

She was listening the whole time that's why I couldn't hear her. My conversation is broken as I try to think what I was meant to be saying.

"Yes, I have a friend who would love to meet you. He is a huge fan of yours. He would kill me If I didn't ask you to meet him." I stop talking, Kate is nodding her head like a bobble head on a bumpy road. Well, at least I asked him.

"Would you be there?" The question takes me by surprise and I nearly drop the damn phone. Kate stops nodding looking at me in wonder. She can't hear what he just asked me. My inner devil whispers into my ear to help me.

"Yes, I will be." I breathe. His voice almost seems to relax more.

"That's great, are you free tomorrow?" I bet he is smiling or smirking.

That sexy smirk. Stop thinking like that. I'm already blushing and grateful he can't see Kate on the other hand, is getting a front row seat to my squirming, blushing talking to Mr. Grey show. He asked you a question.

"Yes I am and my friend is too." I managed to add at the end.

"Great how about twelve tomorrow at the West gate Hotel bar?" His voice is so seductive I'm weak at the knees and thankful to be sitting on my own bed. I can't help myself I'm nodding my head.

"Yes, thanks. That's great. I'll see you tomorrow then." Kate is smiling and I'm grinning like the cat who got the cannery.

"I look forward to it." His words drip like melted chocolate onto my skin. The call ends and I feel exhausted dropping the phone onto the bed as Kate winks at me.

"Well done Ana. You know I'm coming to right?" Great, I want him for myself and now it's going to be a party of us.

I'm so excited to see him I struggle to sleep. Finally in the early hours of the morning sleep wins and I drift into slumber. I awake at nine which gives me two hours to get ready and another hour to get there. Kate has already told James to meet us at our apartment at eleven. I get up and stroll towards the bathroom when I stop in horror. My eyes fixed to my waitress uniform hung up on my wardrobe door. I have work today at one. I burst out my room in full blown panic mood and Kate is walking out her room in a robe. I go into full crazy babbling mode instantly.

"Kate oh my god. I'm supposed to meet him today and I've got work at one and we're meeting him at twelve and I don't know what to do. I was just so happy I get to see him again that it slipped my mind. Do I call and cancel on him? Do I call work and say I can't come in? What if I turn up in my waitress uniform and just see him for a little bit and then head to work. Would that even be enough." I'm already on the brink of tears.

Kate is gripping my arms in two seconds flat. She had seen me go off the deep end before in university when I was studying for finals, but this seems even worse.

"Ana, look at me. I want you to take some long deep breaths. Come on do it with me. Breathe in, and out. In and out." I only realize that I have barely bothered to breathe in my outburst. Taking deep lungfuls of air I try to focus on something, anything. "Call work see if you can get the day off. We will work something out. It will be fine." She squeezes my arms for support.

We walk into the West gate hotel and a silence descends over us. It's beautiful. The interior design is stunning and even James who had been even more animated since he arrived at our apartment today seems to have calmed down. We stand in awe of the main hall however my mind can't get Mr tall, dark and oh so handsome out of my head. I have decided to opt for my favourite jeans, a natural coloured top and jacket. Kate was trying to offer me some of her tops to wear, but they all seemed a little too busty for my tastes. My bag over my shoulder. Kate is in a beautiful knee length dress. James is wearing dark jeans and a large sweater his usual attire choice. I feel greatly underdressed and the image is reflected back at me in James and Kate's eyes. We all feel the same. I feel a small spark through my body. He is here I know it. It's like I can feel his eyes on me. The concierge walks over to us and Kate asks where the bar is. I already know.

I can see him looking straight at me standing at the bar alone. Those brooding hot Grey eyes are burning into me. I want to be close to him and my body takes control as I begin to walk over to him. He is wearing gorgeous grey jeans that match his eye colour perfectly a white shirt that makes his eye colour burst even more. It's open at the collar to show his bare neck that I was to kiss. A casual black jacket is over his shoulders. Is anything that this man does casual? I'm barely half way over to him when I hear James behind me talking to Kate.

"It's really him." I stop and groan inwardly. We are not alone. I look back up into his eyes and he is in front of me.

"Such a pleasure to see you." His statement focused on me. Kate and James are suddenly either side of me. His eyes turn to take in each one of them in turn.

" Hi, I'm Kate. Ana's best friend. " She extends her hand and he takes it shaking it. I look to Kate, no blushing no flustering her words. Even if she does find him attractive she does a damn good job hiding it. He looks over at James.

"So you must be my biggest fan then." He says to James. My inner devil is jumping up and down wearing a baseball cap, t-shirt and waving a flag and foam hand all with Christian Grey written on them screaming, I'm your biggest fan.

"Yes, I'm James. I have all your shows on DVD. I hope you don't mind signing some of them." James is bouncing up and down. Control yourself, James I think.

"Let's have a seat and a drink and I will sign everything you have brought me. Which seems to be quite a lot." Christian says smiling.

We barely sat down at the table for a few minutes when a waiter comes over and places a bottle of white wine down. Pouring the wine out as James opens his bag and removes a DVD for Christian to sign. Pulling a pen out of his jacket pocket he signs the DVD. James is telling him about some of his favourite magic tricks that he has seen Christian do on his DVD's. I enjoy the fact that I can gaze upon his flawless form without his eyes on me. Ever the polite gentleman he doesn't mind as James pulls out more and more DVD's for him to sign.

I see Kate in the corner of my eye stifle a giggle at James. I think it's sweet that he is getting to meet his favourite magician of all time. All thanks to you my mind adds. When James finally finishes babbling on like a schoolgirl with a crush Christian has signed everything for him. I glance at my watch I've already lost fifteen minutes with this man thanks to James. He sees me looking at my watch and I turn away quickly under his gaze. Kate is up to something as she twirls her glass of wine round in her hand using the stem.

She winks at me for a moment before tipping and flicking the glass in the direction of poor James. He is busy returning his DVD's into his bag when the wine hits his chest and lap. "Oops sorry." James jumps up and shakes his head at Kate before heading off to get something to soak up the wine with. As my eyes turn back to Christian's he is gazing at me.

"I'm so sorry my mobile is going off. I have to take this. Go for Kate." She says standing up with her ear to the phone and walking out like she wants a private conversation with a secret boyfriend.

"Looks like it's just us two," Christian says in that oh so seductive voice that tickles and teases me down there. "You know I really did enjoy my meal yesterday." How can he make a statement like that sound so sexy and hot? My breathing is already faster than normal and my pulse is racing. At least you're not blushing like a strawberry yet my brain says.

"That reminds me you overpaid for your meal." I push my words out.

"That was your tip." He smiles at me his eyes dancing with interest.

"Well, my manager told me I have to return it to you," I state.

"Which reminds me I have to go now, as I have work." He looks stunned and then lost for a moment.

"Really? I was hoping we might go for a meal." The shock takes me by surprise. He wanted to go for a meal with me. With us, I must remember Kate and James are here with us. I stand up and so does he as I scan the room for Kate. She is nowhere to be seen.

"I forgot I had work till this morning and didn't want to cancel on you. Kate drove us here." I say still searching the bar for her.

"I could drive you to work?" I turn to him. What do I say to that?"After all, I wanted a meal and your place does have the best food." I can't help but laugh at what he says. I'm standing across from him laughing in the bar. His eyes turn stormy, as the deep grey eyes seem to grow a little bit cold. I quickly cut my laugh short as I glance at my watch. I don't have long to get to work. My inner angel is still silently searching for Kate. Meanwhile, my inner devil is scanning through the Karma Sutra looking for positions that can be done on the back seat of a car. I suppose it couldn't hurt to get a ride from him.

 **(So now what Ana is getting a ride from Christian. James had met his idol. And the next chapter will be very explosive indeed. On a plus note for all my long time readers I have gotten to work on writing my latest chapter. I look forward to hearing your thoughts in the reviews. Please don't be afraid to ask questions or tell me how much your hopefully enjoying my story. I love to read your reviews. Remember to follow and favourite and don't forget to tell your friends about the hot sexy magician that is Christian Grey. Thanks. SJamesW.)**


	9. Chapter 9

We're speeding along the highway towards my place of work. Sat in the passenger seat of Christian Grey's car. The feeling is out of this world. It's a Bentley continental and the top is down. The wind is whipping my hair back and round all over the place, but I don't care I'm happy. My hair will look devastating when I finally get out of this ride, but I don't want it to end. He seems in his element with a smile on his face and relaxed, at ease even. I wish I didn't have to work today and I could go for that meal with him. I sent a quick text to Kate on the way out of the hotel letting her know I have a ride to work and thanking her for the distraction. I don't know if James will be upset he didn't get more time with Christian or be thrilled just to of met him.

"I was wondering if you intended on a costume change." I stare at him confused as he nods his head in the direction of my suit bag with my uniform in.

"It's my uniform," I say downheartedly. Feeling more comfortable my playful side comes out. "What don't you like this outfit?" I say teasingly.

"It's a lovely outfit indeed." He's called my bluff and I blush a little from his comment. "So is your friend always that obvious?" He asks keeping his eyes on the road. As we begin to head off the highway.

"You mean James?" I ask wondering where he is going with this.

"No Kate. She practically threw that wine into Jame's lap." He knows. I feel the blush creeping up my chest and into my cheeks.

"I'm sure she spilled it," I say weakly not even remotely convincing.

"And someone just happens to ring her at the exact moment. I mean I didn't hear her phone." I mutter back.

"Maybe it was on silent." He smiles a little more.

"I have a good mind to check your phone to make sure it wasn't you who called her." Relief floods through me he can check my calls. I didn't call her but my text thanking her for the distraction would give it away. I look up from my phone and his eyes are there looking back at me. We have just pulled up in the diner parking lot. He leans in.

"If you wanted me alone. You only had to ask." Oh, lord. I can't pull my gaze away from his eyes, his face, his mouth. My lips are so dry and parted. I lick my lip. His eyes grow hotter burning into me like fire. "You're going to be late." I'm too wrapped up in him to get his meaning. He pulls back slightly and I realize I'm at work.

"Thank you," I mutter and quickly snap the belt open and climb out the car. He moves around to my side and hands me my bag. I turn away and walk across the parking lot towards the diner's rear entrance stealing a few glances back at him before I head inside.

Once inside and safely away from him I shut the door. How could he do that? Drop a bombshell sentence like that right before I'm about to start work. All I will be able to think about is what he said. If I want him alone I only have to ask. Does that mean he is interested in me? Now is when I would wish for Kate to be here so I could ask what the hell that means. She would just say what she has always been saying. Christian Grey the famous magician likes me. My inner devil is pulling off a dance routine that would rival flash dance. I really need someone to talk to, lucky for me Heather and Rachael are in today too and Samantha too. So I can get three lots of advice.

How much different would today of been if I could have gotten the day off, I think as I hang up my bag and unzip it. I need to get my mind off Christian Grey. Focus on work. I can get the girls opinion later when it quiets down. It feels warm still, my skin flush for how close he was to me. Standing in the staff room next to the kitchen. It feels too warm and that noise. I can hear a hissing noise that sounds out of place. I push the partly open door into the kitchen and the noise is louder. I see Samantha, Bill and Sam all working away in the kitchen. Bill has just thrown some alcohol onto our beer soaked streak causing the fire to flash up. The noise is off to my right. I turn looking for the source and see the gas cooker. There is a small gap behind it. The pipe is damaged and as I look closer I finally smell it gas.

"Gas," I scream at the top of my lungs.

All three kitchen staff stare at me for a split second in horror. I see the words register on their faces and it's pandemonium. Samantha, Bill, Sam and I all charge out the doors into the main diner. Samantha screams as do I.

"Everyone get out. Gas leak." The diner bursts into life as regulars dive for the door and families race out of the double doors. The diner empties fast as people race out into the parking lot and safety. I slam into Rachael hard almost knocking her over by the front doors. Samantha, Bill, and Sam race out the door. I grab Rachael's arms.

"Where's Heather?" I shout. She looks at me in horror.

"I think she went to the toilet." She gasps. We are both standing in the doorway at the front of the diner. I see the unsure look in Rachael's eyes on if she should go back in.

"Go," I shout pushing her down the stairs and towards safety. I turn and head back inside through the diner and behind the counter I move into the kitchen. I almost collide with Heather as she comes out of the toilet and I grab her arm pulling her towards the back door. We're almost at the staff room door when something explodes.

Bang!

The blast is off and to our right knocking Heather back and me forward. I land on the tiled floor on my hands. I shake the cobwebs out of my head. My hands are sore, but I'll live, pushing off the floor to stand up when I realize I can't. My ankle is caught under some of the kitchen shelves. Heather is on her feet as the cooking stoves are all on fire.

"I'm stuck," I shout through the noise of the fires. She is about to kneel down next to me when she is pushed towards the diner doors.

"Get out now." I hear shouted from behind me. A pair of strong hands grip at my ankle as I hear the words. "Don't worry." The voice is soothing and soft. Christian? I'm face down on the tiled floor as his hands tug at my ankle. I feel the pressure shift and I'm free. I just manage to turn over onto my back and he is kneeling above me. Boom! Everything goes black.

 **(So I told you the next chapter would be explosive. The car ride might not of been as hot as you hoped for but I'm sure the kitchen was. What will become of Ana and Christian? Please let me know your thoughts in the reviews. I do reply to them all and love to read them. Also follow and favourite this story or myself as an author. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	10. Chapter 10

I can smell him all over me. Christian Grey, the scent of a god. I don't want the smell to ever go away. I want it to stay wrapped around me keeping me warm and safe. It calms every part of me except somewhere deep below my stomach. I gasp out softly. I slowly open my eyes and there he is in all his glory above me. Directly above me. It's just us, nothing else matters. His arms over my shoulders, his body on top of mine. Oh, sweet lord, this is intense. I can feel his thighs over either side of my thighs. Oh my, he is straddling me. I can't speak as my heart is beating like a racehorse at full gallop. My eyes gaze into his eyes. Like deep grey holes that I want to stay in forever. My blue eyes surrendering to his blue-eyed gaze.

He looks so handsome. I tear my gaze away and then my eyes fall to his lips. Those perfectly sculpted lips that are slightly parted. I need to feel those lips. I want to feel those lips, please. My body aches for his touch. We're together in such an incredibly erotic position. I can feel his whole body against mine. As my body reacts to his close proximity. I feel like my whole body is begging him to kiss me. I lick my lips to part them more. His eyes flick down to my lips and stay there. His eyes smolder, god this is too intense. Let your tongue invade my mouth to claim it as your own. I'm right here do it, please. That smoldering gaze changes to a stormy sea as if he is fighting something dark.

He pulls back lifting himself away from my face. No, no, no my mind screams and my inner devil has gone from panting with her arms wide open to stomping around like a spoiled child. My inner angel can't look me in the eyes and is looking anywhere but at me. Why doesn't he want to kiss me? I want to kiss him so badly I can taste it.

Fuck it!

I reach up and grab the back of his neck, leaning forward. I will get my kiss. My other hand bracing against the floor. My face inches from his as my hand pulls back from the hot tiled floor. Wait a minute? I finally see everything. Shit!

We are in what remains of Samantha's kitchen in her diner. It's destroyed. Few areas have escaped the explosion that tore through it. Metal is shredded to pieces, tiles have been blown off the walls. Everything is covered in scorch marks from the fireball. Except us! My eyes are wide in amazement as I look back at him.

Christian stands up and slides his hand under my knees and his other hand goes behind my back. He picks me up as my gaze doesn't leave his face. He carries me out through the staff room door and outside into the parking lot. I'm numb, nothing is inside my mind, it's empty. He releases me from his grip letting me stand on my own. I don't know how I stand.

"I should go." He mutters softly.

I don't know what to say, My own mouth doesn't respond to any order. He walks over to his car gets in and drives off without a backward glance. My world crumbles. Is that the last I will see of my dream man Christian Grey? Is he even a man? I begin to cry as I hear fire engines pulling up behind me and Rachael shouts my name.

I'm checked out from head to toe by the paramedics in the back of the ambulance, but apart from a bruised ankle I appear to be fine. They think I may have a concussion as I react slowly to anything they ask me to do. What the hell do they want from me? I just witnessed the impossible. How did he do that? I see Heather and Rachael from the corner of my eye, both terrified at what happened but relieved I'm okay. Samantha is sobbing in Sam's arms as the firefighters put out the small remaining fire.

Everything feels to have taken on a surreal feeling as both my inner devil and angel are nowhere to be seen. The police call me over once I'm cleared by the paramedics. They ask me to fill in the blanks after speaking with the other staff members. There are still a few parts of the story they are missing. I explain to them about hearing a noise and finding the gas line leaking. I helped everyone get out, but Heather was missing so I went back in for her. They nod their approval and I continue saying I ended up trapped by my ankle in the kitchen. When they asked me how did I get out. I simply shrug. I'm not even looking at the officer as I look at my hands. The officer is called away by someone else and I'm free to go. I see Kate's BMW skid to a stop and she coming running out to me, locking me up in a fierce hug.

The drive back is deathly quiet as I'm sure that Kate has her full lists of questions written down ready to fire off at me. Somehow she resists, maybe she can feel my mood and wants me to be the one to open up. I wouldn't even know where to begin. I nearly kissed a man who is incredibly handsome and fire resistant too. Shutting my eyes, I see him there again over me. There wasn't a mark on him. Not even a scratch, no singed hair nothing.

He took the blast from the explosion over his back protecting me. His back, I open my eyes. I was so focused on him I didn't look at his back. What if he ran cause he needed medical attention? My mind shows me the image of a sharp piece of metal sticking from his bare skinned back. No, I wipe the image from my mind. He was perfectly fine. If he was okay why didn't he stay there? I sink down into the car seat and I feel Kate drive a little bit faster to get us home.

By the time we arrive back in the apartment, Kate has given up hope of me starting the talk. She takes my jacket hanging it up for me.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Her words break me down and I'm crying again. She steps in and hugs me close. We stay like that till my sobbing slows and she careful pulls me back to look at me.

"Come on tell me about it." I don't even know where to begin or what to say. I speak but it's the wrong words that come out.

"We could have kissed." Kate holds me at arms length.

"Could have?" She says.

"He doesn't want me. I need to be alone." I push past Kate and head into my bedroom.

Shutting the door, I throw myself onto the bed crying again. I hear movement and know Kate is outside my door. Please don't come in. Please. After a few seconds, she walks away and I continue to cry.

 **( What truly did happen in that diner? So now the mysterious Christian Grey has left her alone. What will our poor Ana do with herself. It seems like she has already fallen hard for him. Please let me hear your thoughts on if you think Christian is magical or what supernatural beast he could be? Remember to leave your reviews. I am a review addict. An I do reply to them all and follow and favourite the story. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	11. Chapter 11

My room is dark when I pull my head out from under the pillow. My eyes are red and stinging from so much crying. I turn onto my back and stare up at the ceiling. How did I get into this mess? Less than a week ago I was perfectly happy, Anastasia Steele waitress living with her best friend. Now I'm a nervous wreck. The one man I have ever felt anything for happens to be more than a man. How can you stop an explosion with your back? Why didn't he kiss me? Was Kate wrong about the signals he was giving off?

I feel my phone vibrating through the mattress and I reach out grabbing it. Running my hand through my hair I answer it.

"Hello," I say the simplest of greetings as I can't be bothered with any politeness.

"Hi, Ana are you okay?" The words roll off his tongue. It's Grey. I sit bolt upright in my bed. He sounds tense and nervous. I want to go crazy and ask him a thousand different questions at once, but I settle for.

"Yeah. I'm okay thanks to you." I hear a sigh from his end of the phone. He is relieved.

"I'm so sorry I rushed off before." His tone is soft and gentle.

"It's okay. Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah don't worry about me. I'll be fine." The thought sends a spike of worry through my body. He is not fine now. I want to ask him what is wrong. "Your quiet." He states.

"Sorry. I just don't understand what happened back there."

There is silence for a moment from his end and then he speaks. "The important point is that your okay." How can he make that the important point? The most important point is how the hell he saved both of us from being two human kebabs.

"How did you..." My words trail off.

"You really should believe in magic." Wait he used magic to protect us both. My thoughts are jumbled up in my head as I remember the terrible thought of never seeing him again.

"I thought I would never see you again," I mutter pained by the thought again.

"You forget that I still want to have dinner with you." I gasp and I can imagine the smirk he has on those hot sexy lips of his.

"Really?" my heart begins to pound in my chest. He wants to have dinner with me I hug myself tightly trying not to drop the phone.

"Ana?" I lift the phone back to my ear.

"Yes sorry," I say trying to hide my happiness.

"I look forward to seeing you at my show this weekend. Until then." I manage to blurt out.

"See you then." Then the line goes dead. I drop my phone on the bed and stare at it, A large smile comes to my face.

I need a drink, I think to myself and head out into the apartment. Kate is sat on the sofa going through her notes. She looks straight at me as I walk out.

"Well, you look a whole lot better. Did a certain Mr. Grey sneak into your room while I was in the shower." I look at her puzzled. "Ana you looked dreadful before and now you're smiling again." I make a mock horror expression.

"Thanks." She gets up and follows me into the kitchen and leans on the small bar.

"So feel like talking about it?" As I reach into the fridge for a drink, I realize that she isn't giving me a choice there.

Sat on one of the bar stools Kate has been listening intently to me explain everything that happened after she threw the drink on James and then made herself scarce at the hotel. She hasn't interrupted me once. Which made me think at one point she wasn't listening to me however she wanted me to carry on. I take another mouthful of my drink as she sits there nursing her own cup.

"So that's everything." She nods her head smiling at me.

"So you wanted him to kiss you." I snap back quickly.

"That is what you got from that. The guy is flame resistant." Kate lifts up her drink.

"Well, he is hot." She takes a sip and I laugh a little. "So then you tried to kiss him?" I shake my head.

"No." She watches me careful.

"You said you grabbed him as he tried to move away. Why?" Damn, I let the piece of information slip and Kate is like a dog with a bone now. I feel a blush coming on and her mouth breaks out into a smile showing her white teeth. "Ha, I knew it. You did try to kiss him." I try to find a decent response to her comment.

"Well, we didn't okay." I throw back at her. She accepts it and give me a revelation moment.

"So that's why you ended up crying in the parking lot after he left." It dawns on me that she is right.

I thought I had been crying from what had just taken place and that I was sure I would never see him again. This whole time part of me was crying because he didn't kiss me even thought I wanted it with every fiber of my being.

I'm still letting the thought soak in when the news comes on the TV. It had been playing quietly in the background as we spoke. My eyes focused on the burning remains of the diner. The headlines under the reporter read. Downtown diner destroyed in an explosion. Kate glances over her shoulder checking to see what has my attention. Turning back to me.

"It's been all over the news for the past few hours." Oh god, my parents.

I race into the bedroom and look at my phone there seven missed calls from my mom and three messages and five more missed calls from my dad with four messages. Kate follows in behind me and sees the missed calls.

I hit autodial for my mom and spend the next twenty minutes trying to calm my hysterical mother down. She told me she nearly rang the police in San Diego to make sure I was okay. When I asked her why she didn't think to ring Kate, she told me she had lost her number. I gave my mom Kate's number again and managed the Herculean task of easing her mind. She lets me go to call dad, reminding me to put some ice on my bruised ankle. I completely forgot it was sore. That would be the lovely painkiller that is my thoughts of Christian Grey.

Less than a minute later and my dad answers the phone. He had begun making arrangements to fly down San Diego and check in on me. He is worried about his baby girl. I let him know that I'm fine and that he should get home to mom as she misses him. He tells me he will be in Seattle for at least two more weeks then he should be back home. After offering again to come down and visit me, I inform him that I really am okay. He hangs up a little bit later and I finally feel like I can relax after a stressful day.

I roll over in bed as I wake up. It takes me a moment to realize that everything that happened yesterday wasn't a dream. No, had it been a dream we would have kissed and it would have been magical. I flush at the memory of my dream from last night. He and I having a fabulous dinner together happily chatting away as I gazed into his gorgeous face. I knocked my wine glass and try to catch it leaning over and in a flash he has caught it and me. I'm under his body and he is on top of mine. It's the diner all over again, I'm staring up at him and he is looking down at me.

This time he presses his lips into mine hard. Then I woke up. Maybe I shouldn't sleep anymore. I feel my own dreams are teasing me with something I can't have. I climb out of bed in my flannel Pajama's and slip into the bathroom to refresh myself. I stalk into the apartment and find Kate is already up. Back from her morning jog. In jogging bottoms and a sporty jogging top that shows off her stomach. Her iPod still strapped to her arm. She is looking at the computer as I step over softly to see what she is reading.

The screen is filled with Christian Grey. Three pictures and plenty to read in the article. My eyes gaze over each professional picture. The first a close up of him, just his face as his hand holds a deck of cards fanned out. Checking out his gaze I feel any women would need a fan to calm them down. His eyes are beyond any grey I have ever seen. The second is him in front of a massive window staring out at the San Diego skyline wearing a black suit. He looks like the ultimate gentleman. It's then I spot the set of handcuffs hanging from his hand. The final picture is him holding out a rose. The colours are in black and white apart from the blood red rose and those deep grey eyes. I shiver at the thought that runs up my spine. My inner devil has finally returned and is taking pictures with her phone of them. Kate looks over her shoulder as I see her close another window.

"Good morning. How are you today?" She asks casually.

I figure she is quietly testing the waters of my mood as I'm now without a job after my place of work blew up. I silently thank myself for listening to my dad and kept some savings in an account.

"I'm doing okay. I wish I could go back to sleep." I reply.

"Are you still tired?" She asks looking a little bit more worried.

I can't help but think of my lovely dreams of him as my inner devil slips under her blanket and closes her eyes, anything to see him again. I decide to distract her. I'm not really in the mood to let Kate in on my dreams. She would go to town and have a total field day on sorting them out.

"So what are you reading?" I ask to distract her.

"An interview with Christian Grey. Do you know he is crazy wealthy." She answers back.

"Well, he did leave a ninety dollar tip." Kate carries on like I haven't even spoken.

"He likes to keep to himself. Never tells anyone how he does his tricks. Even other magicians don't know. He comes from a small family. Has been doing magic from as early as he can remember. And Ana he lives in San Diego." The words stop me dead in my tracks.

I was just about to ask if it says how he is flame retardant, but the thought disappears. He lives in my city? I had not even realized that he could have been touring and would disappear in a few days. Now I have hope, long loving bittersweet hope that I will hopeful see so much more of him. Kate pulls me out of my thoughts as she smiles.

"I sent the picture of him to your phone. You know that one." She points to the one that is him holding the rose. It's so beautiful and he looks so handsome as always. "You could put it as your phone background. You're welcome." Her grin widens.

The mailbox opens as a few letters come through. As I'm nearest I move to collect the letters. I flick through them. Three letters in total. I hand Kate her one and only letter. It's a phone bill that she laughs at the amount. It shows how much she likes to chat. The first letter addressed to me is a rejection reply from San Diego zoo. It's apparent that they don't have the money to afford any new animal carers. I drop it down on the table as my eyes focus on the last letter. The beautifully written handwriting is looking back at me. It's the same handwriting that is on the card he gave me. It's from Christian. I open it carefully before pulling out the contents. There is a folded letter and a brochure. I open the letter and read it.

 _Ana_

 _I very much look forward to meeting you again._

 _As my next show is in San Francisco I took the liberty_

 _of putting you and your three friends up in the hotel_

 _I will be staying in. I do look forward to our meet_

 _this weekend. Have a safe journey._

 _Grey_

I reread it again. I'm going to be staying in the same hotel as Christian Grey. I can't deny my excitement as I look over and Kate looks from the letter up to my face. She has read it, I can tell from the infectious smile spreading on her face. She grabs my arm.

"We need to pack. Ana pack light I have a few things in mind for you." She looks down at my clothes. "No flannel pajama's. If I have anything to say about it, you will be sleeping el natural." She jumps up and charges into her room. I just go to complain about sleeping in the nude and then I realize she means with Christian. The blush rises quickly as I rush off to pack.

 **(Well it appears she hasen't seen the last of Christian after all. Anyone got any ideas of what he could be? Maybe the next part will be a little bit hotter. please lets hear your reviews. An follow or favourite my story so I know your enjoying it. Thank you also to my two guest reviews on the last chapter. Even though I cant reply to you i'm grateful for your reviews. Thanks. SJamesW.)**


	12. Chapter 12

I can't believe it, we are finally here. It's a long drive but in the comfort of the air-conditioned BMW it helped. I'm still so nervous. After ringing the hotel to confirm our rooms. They had no record of our names after I mentioned Christian's name the clerk happily told me he had booked five rooms. The penthouse suite. Two more deluxe rooms on the floor below and two standard rooms two floors lower. Kate seemed to be in full blown party mode as she had her music blasting through the speakers and was singing it out the car windows. I was much more subdued thinking of meeting him again. Jose and James had followed us up there in Jose's old ford mustang. It was a good car but had seen better days as his father had owned it before him. He had only given it to Jose after he had an accident at work and was told he wouldn't be fit to drive anymore.

The hotel was wonderful, full of five-star elegance. We were seen to right away as the female clerk with blonde curls typed in our details. She was pleasant but had a hint of arrogance about her. I felt it was due to the fact we didn't look like we belonged there. As Jose and James play fought behind us over which team was better I notice everyone was dressed very smartly. Kate leaned against the counter in her hipster jeans, tank top, and sunglasses. I wore my best jeans with a t-shirt and small jacket.

I don't know what came up on the screen, but her expression instantly changed. Suddenly she became so helpful, friendly and polite as she placed our keys onto the desk. She seemed to have a Jekyll and Hyde personality. "All your rooms have already been paid for in full. Please enjoy your stay." Our bags were taken off us by two bellboys. They offered to take Jose and James' bags, but they refused and we were led into two different elevators. James and Jose in one with a guide and me and Kate in the other with two bell boys.

The word beautiful came to mind when we had been shown our rooms. The two deluxe suites were next to each other and were so spacious and tidy. I had gotten to work right away unpacking my suitcase. I may only be here for a night but yes I wanted to make sure I had everything I could possibly need. I hung up my few clothing options for the show that evening. Then headed into the bathroom to unpack my toiletries. There were a lot of hotel toiletries on the counter as well. I was scanning through them when I heard a knock. Kate rushed into my room looking around and bouncing on the bed.

"This is great. Your room is exactly like mine. He sure knows how to treat a lady." I shake my head at her.

"He's being polite that's all." She is still bouncing on the bed.

"Well, when he sees you tonight he won't know what hit him. It's makeover time." Kate adds smiling. In two sentences, Kate makes me believe it can happen. That somehow she could make me look so good that I might just render Mr. Grey speechless.

"I doubt that," I say mildly.

"Ana this bed is soft and bouncy. It's going to see some action tonight." She grins before chasing me into the bathroom.

It's time, after almost two hours of getting prepped and ordered round by Kate not only am I ready, but we are sitting in a dining area that houses a stage. His show is about to begin. I feel slightly disappointed that I didn't get to wish him luck before the show. Kate laughs out loud as I lean into her.

"What's so funny?" When she stops laughing she leans into me.

"Those boys reactions when they saw you. I thought James was going to faint." I give out a low chuckle.

When we exited the elevator to be met with James and Jose in the main hall both of their eyes looked straight at me. Jose's jaw dropped wide open I thought it might crack the marble floor. James however, had all the blood drain from his face. "I bet I know where all his blood went to?" Kate howls with laughter and both of the boys look over at us. I grimace at the thought she put into my head. I just don't see them like that at all.

Slowly a hush falls over the crowd and the spotlight begins to search the stage. After a while, there are giggles and murmurs from the crowd. I feel the softest touch on my bare shoulder. Skin against skin, that tingle. My whole head snaps upright to look up into his face. He is standing so close to me. How? I didn't hear him or even feel his presence till he touched me. I hear Kate gasp in surprise next to me.

"Hi. Enjoy the show." He whispers.

His words flow through me spoken so soft and gentle that only I would hear them. He takes two steps forward and I don't want him to walk away. I go to reach out for his hand when the spotlight finds him. The crowd erupts into applause as he stands there waving to the crowd as he walks down to the stage.

What then follows is two hours of the most riveting show I have ever witnessed. He must do some of his classic tricks as James would clap harder telling us he knew that one and this one. I saw Jose at one point roll his eyes. He seemed disinterested with the show and continued to drink more and more. Our table had been given free access to the bar and a waiter would constantly top up our drinks courtesy of Mr. Grey. Watching him move and appear on stage in front of people he seems such a showman. Never once cocky but he oozes confidence out of every pore in his body. My inner devil gazing lovingly at him while my inner angel was looking through a magic book for dummies trying to work out he could pull any of his tricks off. Just watching him I could feel my lips getting dry. A girl can only lick her lips so many times.

The wine helped dampen my lips and throat and both me and Kate drunk it quite quickly. Going through many glasses. James was the only one not really drinking as he watched enthralled by every trick. Jose, however, was downing bottles and bottles of beer. He would have a vicious hangover tomorrow, but it would be his own fault. The whole show Christian was joined by his lovely assistant as he put it. It was the same woman from his other magic show. The beautiful brunette with the curly locks. If anyone was pretty enough to be his partner it was her my mind thought sourly.

My inner devil sticking out her tongue at her and making a rude gesture with her fingers in the assistant's direction. Men seemed captivated by her as to my surprise Jose placed his fingers in his mouth and whistled toward her. Jose seemed off, not like himself at that point. My mind returned to the show and I felt disappointed again when it finished.

Jose and James both turn back to the table to face us as the house lights come up.

"That man is amazing." Kate beams.

"That was awful. I was bored the whole way through it." Jose says looking down.

"Aww come on man. That was awesome. Christian Grey is great." James adds before finally finishing his second beer.

The house lights show the table and I see that there are nine empty bottles of beer by Jose. His hand holding a half drunk one.

"I could do that. He's nothing but a cheat." This is drunk Jose.

The same thing happened in university after he failed one exam, he went off drinking and we lost him for nearly a full day. We found him in a bar off campus drunk as a skunk. Two weeks later he aced the exam with some study help from all of us.

"You're just jealous." Kate snaps. Jose demeanor darkens.

"Jealous of what?" I can see this going badly. I have to do something. Kate spits back.

"His looks or that Ana wants him." I put my head in my hands.

That's the nail in the coffin. I can almost feel Jose's blood run cold. His hard cold gaze is staring right down at me I can feel it. I slowly lift my head out my hands, my eyes meet Jose's. I see it in his eyes then he knows I don't want him. That I will never want him and it hurts him. He stands up holding his bottle. I go to reach for him.

"Jose," I call softly.

"Don't." He says and I can hear the venom in his words. I try once more, softer hoping to break through to him.

"Jose. Please, you really shouldn't drink..." He snatches the bottle out of my reach and doesn't look at me.

"Ana don't." His tone harsh, strong and slurred.

He storms away from the table and I fall back into my chair. I look over at Kate who is looking down at her hands. She feels guilty for saying how I felt to him. I take her hand softly in mine.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." I say. I know deep down I should have been the one to tell him, I just didn't know how to and I wasn't sure.

Now I am. James is sat across from us. Kate told me that James likes me too. He looks like he is trying to work something out. His gaze never turns my way. It's upset him too. I need to fix this.

"James..." I don't get to finish as he stands up.

"Erm, I should really go and look for Jose. I don't want him getting into any trouble." Kate is almost sobbing now.

"Ana. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it." I put my arm around her hugging her tightly.

"It's okay Kate. Let's get you back to your room." Well, the night is over. So much for letting Christian see me dressed like this.

 **(Well Christian didn't get chance to see her. Such a shame. What are your thoughts on Jose and James? Also I would just like to thank everyone for reading this. Not many people would give a supernatural Christian Grey story a chance so thank you for doing so. I also gave a copy of my book to a very close person and they told me it was awful but didn't read the whole thing. So your kind words and comments in the reviews are lovely to read and uplift my spirits. Please do follow and favourite this story and Thank you again for your support. SJamesW.)**


	13. Chapter 13

I open Kate's door as we both head into the dark room, filled with wine normally making us giddy. This time we're both quiet as I hit the light switch. The room is filled with the soft glow of the surrounding wall lights.

"Ana I'm so sorry." She mutters while I lead her towards her own bed. She kicks off her high heels and for once I'm taller than her. Her body slumps down onto the bed as I reach for her dress strap. She bats my hand away and lies back in the large plush hotel bed. As she moans into the pillow.

"I'm not wearing underwear." The words catch me by surprise.

After the fancy lingerie, she gave me to wear under this dress and she doesn't even wear any. I shake my head and pull the cover over her letting her sleep. I creep back and make me way over to the door knocking the wall lights off as I do. Shutting her door is a little bit louder than I expect but I'm sure she is already well asleep. I giggle to myself about nothing as I try to think how to deal with everything that happened after the show.

I'm still upset that I didn't get to see Christian Grey. I got dressed up all pretty for him and he barely even saw me. I step over towards my door as my legs feel a little bit drained. Gripping hold of the door handle as I begin to attempt to open my door with the key card. Did I really drink that much wine? I think after missing getting it into the slot for the second time. There is a shadow coming from down the corridor and turning I see it's Jose.

He is alone, as he looks me up and down. I guess James didn't manage to find him. The key slips into the lock and turns green as I face him.

"Jose about before. Kate didn't mean it. She was drunk." He stumbles toward me fast and I know he will not stop in time.

His body hits mine knocking me back, but his arms are around my waist. His head buried into my cleavage. I feel my rear pushing against the wall next to my door. I try to move, but his hands grip my waist hard.

"Jose?" I mumble. His head comes up toward my face as I feel his pushing himself against me. He is not trying to get his balance back. Damn it, this is not good. Warning lights are flashing all over my mind. I hear the door open to my room.

"Jose. What are you..." He slides a finger against my lips as his mouth opens.

"Shh." He moves in closer dropping his finger from my lips as he tries to kiss me. I buck and turn my head away from him.

"Jose no. Come on. No." His fingers feel like they are digging into my hip as I try to squirm away. He grabs me by the neck with his other hand and tries to push his tongue into my mouth. I stumble back and I'm inside my room with him against me blocking the open door and my escape. I slap my hand against his chest.

"Jose. No! Stop! I said no!" I pull back my hand to slap his chest again certain it will do nothing. I have to try, but my hand hits nothing but air as Jose is pulled backward and threw out into the hallway.

"She said no." A man in shadow says as he steps into the hall to follow Jose. I see it's Christian.

I slowly edge forward as Grey steps out of my view and as I come round the door I see Jose get up to his feet. Grey's back is facing me. His strong and broad back acting like a wall between me and the drunken Jose. Christian has his hand out trying to warn Jose away. This only pisses Jose off more.

"You son of a bitch. It's you she wants. What makes you so special?" Jose stumbles forward and is right on top of Christian.

They are face to face, point blank. I don't hear what Christian says to Jose, but Jose almost falls back looking at him in horror. Without a backward glance, Jose staggers away fast. Christian turns to face me and I take in his radiant gaze. How does this man look so good? His eyes gaze over me and I see a smile spread across his mouth.

"You are beautiful Ana." I giggle at how sexy he makes my name sound slipping from his mouth.

"I feel dizzy." His arms are around me in a second holding me up as I lean into his embrace. He takes me back into my room as I breath in his scent. I see he is leading me to the bed with my double vision.

"Two Christian's. Double hotness." My brain to mouth filter has now crawled under a rock and died. I feel him begin to slide the strap of my dress down as I stand over the bed.

"I need to get dizzy more.." I pitch forward into bed. Lights out.

I'm trapped in a long dark tunnel with a light pouring in from one end. I start running for the light not wanting to remain trapped in the darkness. The light seems to be moving towards me making the area around me brighter and brighter. I open my eyes as the blinding sun pours through the huge windows. Where the hell am I? I look around the deluxe suite hotel room. I push my hand against my head. God, I feel rough. The events of last night slowly filter through. I hope that Kate doesn't feel as bad as I do. A lovely soft chirping noise comes from my phone. My alarm but why would I of set it? I reach over and grab my phone seeing the alarm say.

Meet me in the dining hall for breakfast at eight. Please take the painkillers to help your hangover. Mr. Grey.

I cancel the alarm and groan out loud at what I see. Kate took the liberty while she helped me get ready last night to change my main screen to the handsome picture of Christian Grey in black and white holding the rose that she sent to my phone. I just want to crawl under the covers and stay there. He saw the picture how could he not. Why didn't I change it back? The thoughts keep coming back from last night and I remember Jose trying to kiss me. I silently wished I didn't remember that, but I do. I'll just avoid him for a while till I figure out what to do. Meanwhile, I have a meal with Mr. Grey to get to.

I pull back the covers and scream out in horror. I cover my mouth a second later I'm laying in the bed wearing the red and black lingerie that Kate ordered me to wear. Please tell me he didn't see it. My mind is a vicious creature and flashes a memory of him slipping my shoulder strap off. What does he think of me now? It's a push-up bra with a matching thong. I just want to sit in the bed and think it's all just a dream, but I need to get ready. I don't want to keep Christian Grey waiting.

 **(What was Jose thinking? Christian swoops into the rescue. Poor Ana if only she had not of been drunk we may of got to hear more. Now she has to get dressed quickly. A breakfast date with Christian Grey what could possibly go wrong? Please do leave your reviews as by now you now I read and reply to everyone of them. So let me know your thoughts. Also your support is wonderful to have and helps me keep writing. Please do follow and favourite this story or myself. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	14. Chapter 14

Once inside the main hall I check my phone. Made it and with five minutes to spare. I walk over toward the dining hall. The painkillers are finally starting to work which I'm eternally grateful for. I have ditched the saucy lingerie and picked my plain black underwear and black bra. I have put on a pair of black pants and a pale shirt. I managed to shower and tame my hair with a hair tie. When I step into the doorway I see him sitting casually at a window seat. My eyes are pulled to him like he is my own beacon. He is sitting there with a blue shirt on with black jeans. He is scrolling on his mobile phone. Maybe he feels my eyes on him, he looks straight at me and slips his phone into his pocket as I start to walk over to him. He stands up and comes over to me, meeting me as I arrive at the table.

"It's good to see you. You're early I like that." He says pulling out my chair. I sit down and he pushes the chair in. Slipping around he slides into his own seat. "What would you like to eat?" I quickly pick the menu up just as a waiter walks over. They really do not waste any time in this place.

"Are you ready to order?" Christian looks over at me.

How the hell do I know what I want. My inner devil is ordering Christian Grey, nude to be delivered via room service to my room. I look up at him lost. Christian merely says.

"We would like the croissants please hot with melted butter. Also two cups of English tea please." The waiter nods and takes my menu as I stare at Grey. How did he know what I wanted?

"How are you feeling Ana?" I smile shakily.

"A lot better now thank you,"I reply. He seems angry.

"Who was he anyway?" I shake my head.

"That's Jose. He's a friend." His gaze grows cold.

"I seriously believe he wants to be more than a friend Ana." I feel like I'm being told off.

"He was just drunk. It was stupid of him." I pause. Why the hell am I defending Jose? He did try to shove his tongue down my throat?

"He was in your room with you, forcing himself on you. I dread to think what would have happened had I not turned up." He says and I can see the worry in his eyes.

"I don't really remember that much about last night." I lie. His mood seems to lighten and he relaxes.

"Well, you are an amusing drunk." I turn the comment back at him.

"And your not much of a gentleman if you find me so amusing," I remark.

"So do you intend to get drunk more often? You did say you needed to get dizzy more." He is smiling at me with a dark spark in his eyes.

"Maybe I will." I try to sound at ease.

"I doubt it if I have my way with you." He whispers. Did I just hear him right?

My mind grasps onto the thought, I want him to have his way with me. He looks so attractive and being this close to him almost makes me light headed. I want him to whisk me upstairs to his room or mine, I don't care and lay me down and make love to me over and over again until my body aches and I can take no more. I have never wanted a man this strongly before in my entire life. He is like my own drug, I need him flowing through me. My name is Anastasia Steele and I want to have sex with Christian Grey.

I'm still thinking of how great it would feel to be under him as he filled me up when the waiter comes over with two cups and a pot of tea. We sit in silence as he pours the tea out then rushes off quickly. My mind deeply distracted by what I was thinking I have to snap out of it. I focus back on our conversation. What were we talking about again? Me being drunk? I want to get off this subject of my drunken mistakes, but my mouth fires out the question before I can stop it.

"So do you make it a habit of undressing drunken women?" His eyes look up from his tea in surprise.

Score one for Ana Steele.

"No. That was a first for me. I must say though you had such an interesting choice in underwear on." My breathing hitches and I blush crimson.

Point to Christian. I try to recovery my thoughts.

"You weren't meant to see me like that." His eyebrows rise.

"Are you sure? So then it means that lingerie was for your boyfriend?" I pull back.

"What? No, I don't have a boyfriend." I see a small smile flash across his lips then it's gone.

The waiter comes over with our plates four large croissants covered in melted butter on each plate. I look down at the plate it looks delicious and my mouth waters a little. I grab a small piece and tear it off popping it into my mouth. It's tastes exquisite, Soft and fluffy with a texture that melts in my mouth. His eyes are on me watching me eat so carefully. His gaze seems to be focused on my lips. I wonder what he is thinking.

Suddenly my mobile phone is ringing and I pull it out of my pocket to see it's Kate calling. I look up at him and he is staring at me smiling.

"It's Kate. Do you mind if I take this?" He smirks darkly. Why am I even asking for his permission to take a phone call, I think to myself. Her smiling face lighting up my phone as it continues to ring.

"Asking permission already. By all means." I rapidly answer the call and get a worried sounding Kate. God.

"Ana are you alright? I don't know why I said that to Jose last night. Wait, where are you? I have been outside your room banging on the door for the last five minutes." My eyes watch Christian as rips a piece of croissant off and pops it into his mouth.

"I'm having breakfast downstairs." I hear Kate's mood lighten instantly.

"Great I'll be down in a second. Go ahead and order for me. Can't have you sitting there alone." I need to stop her fast. Looking at him, he is watching my reaction.

"It's okay Kate. I'm not alone." She goes quiet.

"You're not talking with Jose are you?" I don't want to talk to Jose for a while till I clear my head. I also don't want to mention his name in front of Christian.

"No Kate. It's fine really." I actually hear the moment she works it out as there is an audible gasp through my phone.

"You're with him. Christian." She gushes.

"Just having breakfast now." He is smiling that dark and hot smile that he could melt chocolate with.

"Okay talk to you later Ana and I want details." She hangs up and I put my phone down onto the table and mutter.

"Sorry about that." He swallows another piece as I slip some more into my mouth.

"Don't apologize. I like watching you eat." I smile and blush getting nervous about how much he enjoys watching me.

The table shakes as my phone lights up this time with a stupid picture of Jose sticking his tongue out. He is calling me. Both our eyes land on the phone at the same time. I glance up at him and his hot gaze turns cold, his whole body tensing up.

"Are you going to answer that?" He asks dryly. I knock it onto silent and slip my phone back into my pocket. I would not be in the mood to talk to Jose right now anyway. I'm so pissed off at him for what he did.

"No. I think I'll let him stew for a while." Maybe forever my mind snaps at me. It seems to be the right response as I see his whole body relax a little.

A warmth returns to his eyes. "You know I don't normally do this." He says taking the conversation in a different route.

"Do what? Eat?" I say as relaxed as I can. He laughs and I love hearing his strong, heavy laugh.

"No I mean getting to know someone. I have to say it's been a while. I might be a little out of practice." I lean in to get a better look at him smiling.

"I think you're doing just fine." I tease. His eyes seem to drift to a cool light grey.

"Are you teasing me, Miss Steele?" He asks.

"What if I am?" I counter back at him. My lips going dry as I say the words. I reach for the cup of tea and lick my lip. I hear the noise of his breath hitch. I look back at him and he is staring with intent at my lips. His deep grey eyes seem clouded with some unknown thought.

"Then I might have to teach your sweet little mouth a lesson." My core clenches across his words. Oh sweet mercy, those are the hottest words I have ever heard. My inner devil is dressed as a naughty school girl leaning over the desk wanting to be punished. I feel a little light headed.

"Ana. Please finish your food." Without thinking, I take a full croissant and bite a chunk off. He smiles like a little boy, so happy and playful.

"So. What does Ana do in her time off?" I swallow my second mouthful of the croissant as he finishes his.

"Well, I want to work in animal care. That's what I studied for at college, but zoo's are struggling for money and can't take any new staff on." I complain, eating another bite.

"Well, you could always work for me?" I look up at him shocked.

"You're a magician?" I say questioningly.

"Oh, so you noticed that did you. My larger shows require animals for some of my tricks. I would be able to get you on my handling team." The thought of traveling the country with him is appealing.

Spending our days together and doing shows in the evenings. Then the hot passionate lovemaking at night. My whole body clenches at the thought of being with him all the time on the road.

The waiter comes over and takes our plates away. As I enjoy my morning breakfast with Mr. Grey. Upon the waiter's return, I look over to see that Christian is holding the menu. Is he still hungry? However I notice his eyes are focused towards the doorway of the dining room. He moves fast quickly slipping out of his chair and leaning in next to me. The smell of Christian Grey washes over me. A mixture of him and soap. I want to bathe in it.

"Excuse me a moment." He moves away from our table as I pretend to look over at the waiter.

"Please, can we have a few more minutes." The waiter turns and leaves. As I glance over my shoulder as if watching the waiter walk off and see Christian standing in the dining room doorway talking to a gorgeous brunette. Her hair may be straight this time, but I recognize her as his assistant. Their talk seems to be getting a little heated. I wish I was closer to hear what they were saying. She seems a little bit upset about whatever he is saying. I turn away for a moment not wanting to get caught staring at them if they turned around. I look back at the desert menu, but suddenly my stomach doesn't seem interested in anything now.

I risk a look again and see them hugging as she kisses his cheek. I look away in horror. How could I have been so stupid? I wanted him to like me so badly I had made up all these crazy stupid ideas and the whole time he is with his assistant. I feel tears welling up in my eyes. I can't let him see me like this. I have to get out of here. I stand up turning and realize he is blocking the door. I look for another escape route and see a door across the hall. I move toward it fast praying he doesn't turn around and see me. Tears are streaming down my face. Twenty feet, Ten feet nearly there.

 **(It seems like our Ana has fallen to deeply for him already. Such a shame their breakfast was interrupted. Trust both Kate and Jose to call at a time like that. So who here is enjoying our magical Christian Grey? I will reply back to your reviews of chapter 13 as soon as they become visible. Also welcome to any new readers. I hope you are all loving this story and please do review, follow or favourite my story as there is plenty more excitement to come. Thank .)**


	15. Chapter 15

I hit the door open as I hear.

"Ana. Wait." Shouted across the dining hall. His voice so strong and commanding I almost stop, my feet keep moving and I'm out the door. heading down a corridor with a few doors on either side. I don't know where I am and I don't care. I have gotten away from him. How could he do this to me? Why did I have to fall for such a handsome jerk?

"Ana. Please stop." His voice is behind me and closer now as he bursts through the door into the corridor.

I push the handle down on the door to my right and rush inside. There is an echo as I turn around and see I have managed to find the indoor swimming pool. The roof is fully glass letting natural sunlight in and the pool is beautiful. There is no time to admire it now as I rush along the massive poolside praying that I don't slip. I had not even made it halfway when Christian comes racing through the door. He is behind me in a few seconds catching up with my storming power walk.

"Please, Ana let me explain." I turn round with both anger and tears filling my eyes.

"You don't have to, I saw you with her. Your girlfriend is your assistant. I'm not stupid." I snap at him loudly in the empty swimming area.

I stare at him through tear strained eyes. He starts laughing. Was I some type of joke! I step forward and push him trying to put some distance between us. He stops laughing as I see him put his arms out for a second then he falls back into the pool. My eyes are still filled with tears, but the look on his face is priceless as he comes up. Pure shock. Game set and match to Ana.

I burst out laughing as his head breaks the surface. He stands up and begins wading over to me. God, please don't be angry with me, my mind thinks. As he gets to the edge of the pool I'm staring down at him trying to control my laughing for even a minute. His gaze is full of concern.

"Ana, my assistant is my sister. She came down because she wanted to meet you. She's heard a lot about you." I'm numb due to the words. I just made the mother of all overreactions all because his sister kissed his cheek. He pulls himself out of the pool in front of me and stands up.

"She's heard about me?" I stare in disbelief.

He has been talking about me to his sister. Well does that mean he likes me? I try to confer with my inner angel and devil. My angel shrugs her shoulders. My devil, however, grabs my head snapping my attention back to Christian. He stands before me dripping wet. His hands move up his body to his top button and he opens it. My eyes are glued to his fingers as they move along his shirt opening button after button. His bare skinned chest draws my eyes as they trail down to his stomach. When his shirt is fully open he pulls it off and I'm actually drooling. He turns away from me and grips his shirt ringing it out over the pool.

I see his biceps flex as he tightens his grip on the shirt. I want to lick the water off his whole body. My inner angel is covering her eyes with her hands. My inner devil, on the other hand, is painting a topless portrait to keep for all time. His back is flawless with broad shoulders. I resist the urge to run my hands over his back. He takes his shirt and slips it back on covering up his arms and his shoulders. I need to stop him buttoning it up. Distract him my inner devil pleads. Tell him to take his pants off those are wet too. She pleads sweetly into my ear.

"Why didn't you introduce me?" It's the only question my mind can think of, which isn't please, remove your shirt again. His gaze is resting on me as my eyes flick down to his open shirt.

"I wanted you all to myself."

Fuck. How did one sentence six words long just make my blood boil. My whole body is on fire. My mouth is so dry, I lick my lip. I watch his eyes drop to my lip.

"Too much." He whispers and then he is on me.

His lips pushing against my own. His hand slides into the back of my hair, pushing my head toward him. I feel like my whole body just exploded. My eyes shut as I bend to his will. He is the creator and I merely his clay to sculpt. I have been waiting for this moment since I first met him. I open my mouth and his tongue claims my mouth as his. My hands move around the side of him under his shirt-grabbing onto his bare skinned hips. His body grinds into my own causing damp patches to appear on my shirt. I don't even notice as his other hand slides around my waist gripping it tightly. He pulls me as close as we can be, as he grinds hard against me. His erection digging into my lower belly. I gasp into his mouth letting his tongue move deeper.

Christian Grey wants me. My heart is pounding like a tribal drum at full speed. I'm sure my pulse would not even be able to be measured it's so high. His tongue is probing and teasing my mouth as his lips feel like they are both crushing and devouring me at once. I don't care about anything but him. As the kiss deepens I allow my hands to run over his hips and up onto his chest. It feels so taut and strong as my fingers follow his muscles down to his nipples. I can't help but let my fingers graze over them.

There is a noise at the door as two pool clerks enter to check the pool is clean. Just as quickly as the kiss begun it ends with Christian pulling back from me and taking hold of my hand. He leads us towards the corridor as he nods at both of the clerks he passes. My fingers locked in the strong, warm grip of Christian Grey. My inner devil is laying back at peace and panting on her bed. While my inner angel is blushing and fanning herself. I keep tight hold of his hand ready to follow this man anywhere.

 **(So it finally happened. I know this is a short chapter but I couldn't make you wait any longer. I hope it was as good as everyone hoped for? Did everyone know who his assistant would be? Or did I catch some of you by surprise? I'm still having an issue seeing and so replying to your reviews but please, please do leave a review and I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Don't forget to follow and favourite my story or myself. Thank you for enjoying my story. SJamesW.)**


	16. Chapter 16

I am speechless as we get to the end of the corridor. I'm still holding his hand. This god of a man just kissed me. Christian Grey world famous magician who has the nickname of sex on a stick from a large girl's magazine just kissed me, Anastasia Steele waitress from San Diego. Yes, I may have searched him a little on the Internet, on the ride down to San Francisco. For some reason, we have stopped in the hallway. I glance behind us it's empty.

Maybe he is ready for round two, I sure know I am. His eyes look down at my hand in his and he turns to me smiling. His other hand comes past his chest and I blink. How the hell? His shirt is fully buttoned up again. He did that with a wave of his hand. He runs his free hand in front of him for a moment and I stare in disbelief. He is completely dry. His hair no longer wet and stuck to his face. It's now back up into his brown styled mess of hair. I reach forward and touch his shirt. The fabric under my fingers is dry to the touch. How is that possible. I look up into his eyes, my eyes filled with nervous, wonder. He looks back at me. He answers the question I didn't even ask out loud.

"I will explain how, shortly." I nod relieved that I will get an answer soon.

He opens the door and we head out into the dining hall. The waiter that served up looks at us confused.

"Please charge the bill to the penthouse. And give yourself a nice tip." Christian Grey is smiling and happy.

Did I do that? My inner devil is nodding her head and grinning at me. The waiter nods his thanks and he pulls me through into the main hallway of the hotel. A young couple race over to him.

"Excuse me can we get a picture of you?" He seems at complete ease as he accepts their request.

"Sure. By all means." The girl asks the bell boy to take the picture.

I go to pull away from him, but his vice-like grip on my hand won't let me go. He pulls me into the picture just before the bellboy takes the photo. I'm on one side of him pinned against his body with the young couple on the other side of him smiling. I'm so close to him again, up against his body. I desperately want him to kiss me again. I feel like I'm giving him the same look as when I was under him in the kitchen diner. I dread to see how I look in that photo as the couple offer their thanks and head off. The hotel photographer comes over and sees us both.

"Can I get a picture of you for the hotel page? Please." Christian smiles darkly.

"I would be happy to." Not another picture I think to myself. He pulls me into him and I stumble against him as the photographer took that perfect moment to snap his picture.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Grey." He looks over at the photographer breaking his gaze with me.

"I would like a copy of that photo." The photographer steps forward.

"Of course. I will get copies sent to your room within the hour." The photographer leaves so we are alone. His hand has been holding mine the whole time. I'm still against his chest with my hand in his. He smells fresh and clean of soap and Christian. I have to fight the urge not to kiss his neck.

"I'm sorry, but I have to meet my sister." He offers as I'm torn from my wonderful thought.

"Can I come with you?" I don't want to be away from him now.

"I still haven't had enough of you all to myself yet." He breathes. The words reach all the way down my body to that special place making me tingle.

"When are you free next?" I can't help it as my words slip out.

"I'm free right now." I see his eyes blaze with lust or maybe its desire.

"Oh Ana, don't tempt me." I raise my free hand and run it against his shirt stroking the fabric.

"Why?" I breathe out weakly.

"I need to show you something first. Then and only then if you still want to keep going we can. Are you free tomorrow night?" I stare up at him confused what does he mean by that. He needs to show me something. "I will be at yours to pick you up at seven." My words return to me.

"Okay." Is all I can say.

"Till then." He says and I go to move forward for us to kiss, but he releases my hand and pulls back. The look in his eyes a dark and smoldering gaze.

"Why didn't you run away Ana." He says before turning and heading out the hotel main entrance. It's then I realized I did try to run.

Arriving back in my suite I had barely made it into my room shutting my door when there is a knock. Without thinking I turn around hoping, praying he has changed his mind and wants to take me right here in the hotel suite. I almost rip the door wide open to be faced with a happy and smiling Kate.

"Spill." She demands as she enters.

I shut the door and she walks over and sits down on the bed. There is a perfectly good set of chairs around a table in the large suite, but I end up joining her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Where do you want it from? Last night after I got you into bed, or this morning with Christian?" She looks at me shocked.

"There was more, last night?" I know she has gotten the wrong idea already and thinks that Christian and I went for breakfast after a passionate night of lovemaking.

"After I left you asleep in bed, Jose came to my room. He was drunk and angry and tried to kiss me. I told him I didn't want him to, but he wouldn't listen. I ended up falling back into my room and Jose followed me. Then Christian turned up. He threw Jose out." I stop as Kate speaks up.

"Jesus Ana, Jose tries to force himself onto you and I was sleeping in the next room. I'll talk to him." I know that Kate will do more than merely talk to him. I can see she is annoyed by what he did as she tries to cover it.

"So Christian is in your room. Go?" She wants details.

"Well, he told me I looked beautiful and he caught me when I went dizzy. He took me over to the bed and the last thing I remember was he was taking my dress off." I can see the look of excitement building in her eyes.

"No, we didn't do anything. He left me in bed that lingerie you brought me and set an alarm on my phone to meet him for breakfast this morning." I grab the pillow and swing it at Kate catching her by surprise. I hit her in the face twice. The pillows are so soft I doubt she even felt it.

"What was that for?" She says in shock.

"One for the sexy lingerie and the other for changing my phone screen picture to him." I shout. It dawns on Kate that he saw it and she bursts out laughing. I hit her once more for good measure.

"So tell me all about breakfast." She asks, sitting there like a child waiting for a bedtime story.

"Well, we talked. He told me I had some interesting underwear choices." I say sarcastically and I see Kate fighting the urge to laugh again. "You called me." Kate giggles a little.

"I bet that wasn't uncomfortable at all. Sorry again about that." Kate offers. I smile back at her letting her know it's okay.

"Jose called too." Her mouth drops open.

"Yeah. He has been calling me trying to find you. I told him I didn't know." Kate says. I look up at her with a little bit of worry in my eyes.

"I can't talk to him yet. I'm so angry at him I don't know what I will say. Christian doesn't like him." I reply.

"I'm not surprised after what he must have seen of Jose." Kate edges closer.

"So carry on." Kate tells me. I breath and relax letting myself flow into the story as I recall the events.

"We had croissants, He asked me if the lingerie was for my boyfriend." I see Kate bite her lip to stop giggling. "He asked me if I would get drunk again and said that if I was his he doubted that I would." Kate bursts in.

"Ana these are all signs he wants you. Did he make a move on you?" I moan at the memory.

"No, I sort of ran off." I trail off as Kate stares at me in disbelief.

"You ran?" I nod my head.

"He went over to talk to his assistant and I thought she was his girlfriend and over reacted. I ran off and he followed me to the pool. So I confronted him and he laughed it off. So..." Kate closes her eyes. She already knows where this is going.

"Please tell me you didn't?" Kate asks as I'm nodding my head.

"I may have pushed him into the pool. Anyway, it turns out that his assistant is his sister and she wanted to meet me." Kate keeps her face serious, but I can see her lip twitching as she is doing her best not to laugh at the relation I have just told her.

"So did you meet her?" She asks managing to keep up her disguise of not laughing.

"No, because he kissed me." In that split second, the serious look is gone and her mouth drops open. "We kissed at the poolside and he told me he wants to meet me tomorrow night. I can't wait." I let out the last words without realizing.

 **(Now onward towards their next meeting. I glad I managed to surprise everyone with his assistant. Not to mention this chapter shows off a little bit more of that magic that he seems to have. How many of you have a friend just like Kate? Please let me know in your reviews what you hope to happen. Do remember I love reading all your reviews. so please do follow and favourite this story. Your feedback means so much to me. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	17. Chapter 17

After we finished talking Kate asked me how I wanted to handle Jose. I can't bring myself to face him. The memory is still too fresh in my mind. She recommends that we pack quickly and leave the hotel before the boys make it downstairs. She can text James on the road. I quickly rush around packing my small shoulder bag and Kate piles her things into her bag. We managed to make it down to the desk in under twenty minutes. As we hand in our keys the clerk informs us that all the rooms and anything else payment wise had already been taken care of by Mr. Grey.

I would have liked to have said goodbye to him before the long drive home to San Diego, but Kate reminds me that I will be seeing him tomorrow night. We take off in Kate's BMW and drive for an hour before pulling up for Kate to get some food. I was just about to eat when I saw a message. Three missed calls and two messages. The calls and one of the messages are from Jose. The second message is from Chrstian. I open it up.

 **Ana**

 **I'm sorry that I didn't get to say goodbye to you before your**

 **return to San Diego. I hope you have a safe journey and thank you**

 **for the wonderful breakfast.**

 **Chrstian G**

My appetite disappears and Kate gets some food for me in case I get hungry later. She texts James saying we had to get back as she had forgotten to send some work on her laptop to the office. I know she is covering for me and I'm grateful as we don't want Jose to feel worse than he currently must feel right now. I'm about to look at his text message and stop. My thoughts lash out at me. You're still mad at him. What was he thinking? He is a friend and nothing more. Some nasty thoughts push into my mind, can I even call him a friend anymore. I need a distraction as I stand next to the car. I reread Chrstian's message before answering. My fingers fly over the keys as I type.

 **Chrstian**

 **It Is I who should be thanking you for the**

 **pleasant breakfast as you paid for it.**

 **Ana**

His reply is within seconds.

 **Ana**

 **Your company was exquisite and the**

 **conversation was very stimulating. I look forward**

 **to our meeting tomorrow.**

 **Chrstian G**

I remember how stimulating it must have been for him as the delicious thought of his erection pushing against my belly replays in my mind. I blush deeply as I realize what I'm thinking about as Kate is about to take a sip of her smoothie.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asks as she must know what I'm thinking. No, she can't know what I'm thinking as I hold up my phone.

"He texted me." She smiles.

"I figured as much. You have that new Grey smile on you." I look at her confused, I smile like him? He does have such a handsome smile.

"What are you talking about?" I ask as Kate swallows some of her smoothie and looks at me over the hood of the car.

"Ever since you met a certain Mr. Chrstian Grey, I have seen you smile differently. It's always due to that man and it's a dead giveaway. Ana." I blush furiously.

"No I do not and you're distracting me from replying," I say looking back at my phone. I reply.

 **Chrstian**

 **I enjoyed your company too as well as the**

 **conversation. I do prefer what happened after, though.**

 **I too look forward to it Mr, Grey.**

 **Ana**

I barely glance away from my phone and a reply comes up with an attachment. The attachment opens up first and it's our photo. He must have taken it with his phone camera. The image is crisp as I can see the edge of his wrist outside the corner of the picture. The shot looks like that of a romantic moment. His handsome, gorgeous face pointed straight at the camera. It's his eyes however that make me look closer.

His gaze is down, toward me. He was staring right into my eyes when the picture was taken. One of my hands is spread across his chest, as my other hand is held by him out of sight behind our bodies. I groan at the look on my face. My eyes are half closed as my gaze is on his neck. It looks like I'm about to bite his neck hard. I decide I will save the picture after I read his message.

 **Ana**

 **The best part was after our chase too, I agree.**

 **I will be busy all day, but it will be constantly on my mind.**

 **Till tomorrow then. Wear something comfortable.**

 **Chrstian**

I stand there shell shocked numb while staring and rereading the words over and over. Our kiss was his favorite part too. My inner angel and devil embrace as happy as I am all from one line of his text. My inner angel realizes and blushes while my devil smiles happy and content till tomorrow night. I read his next line. He really will be thinking about that kiss all day. I sure as hell know I will. I will be thinking about that kiss for the rest of my life. My inner devil whispers unless you go even further tomorrow night. The thought makes my insides throb and my legs turn to jelly. I lean back against the BMW so I don't fall to the floor. Wait what does he mean wear something comfortable? Comfortable for horse riding, for a day at the office or for sleeping? I remember that I hopefully will be sleeping nude if the night goes how I hope.

Once back at the apartment I head into my room to unpack my clothes not that I took to much anyway. Kate did order me to pack light. There are three messages on the answering machine, two are from Jose that Kate listens to, I head into my room. I don't even want to hear his voice right now. The last message is from Samantha Murray. She was calling to let me know that she has important news and for everyone to meet Monday morning. I wonder what will happen with what remains of Sammy diner.

The damage to the kitchen was extreme. It would take a good amount of work and repair to fix the place up again. To think you were almost a causality of that blast. If it wasn't for Chrstian. All the things he had done pour back into my mind. Somehow getting the card into my hand. Protecting us both from a massive explosion. Not to mention earlier today when he buttoned his shirt and dried his clothes and hair with a simple flick of his hand. What a girl wouldn't give for powers like that. I have to research my handsome man more. He is hiding something and I intend to find out what it is.

Three hours of staring at my computer screen and I have no answers and no ideas of what he could be. Needless to say he doesn't make it easy, and typing flame resistant had brought up some flame resistant clothing but little else. His website didn't give anything away. It was filled with videos of some of his smaller tricks. I trailed through so many fan sites, fan pages and links to some of his best tricks, but there was no mention as to what he was, or how he produced these tricks. Even some other magicians couldn't explain them. I'm completely stumped. Glancing around my room I realize it's gone dark now and I wonder what Kate is up to. I find her dancing around the kitchen cooking food. She stops when she sees me.

"Hey, good timing. I just made Chili. Jose has still been calling a lot and James has called once. I told James that we will cancel our Saturday night evening meet up this evening. I felt you could do with more time before you see him." I nod my head sitting down.

"Thanks, Kate. Chili sounds good." She pours some out onto each plate as she talks.

"Good. Now Sweetie. We need to work on a plan of attack to seduce Mr. Chrstian Grey." I laugh at her endearment of me and the plan of seduction idea.

That night when I head to bed. I can't sleep I'm too excited. I toss and turn trying to get myself comfortable. That word comfortable the same word Chrstian used to tell me what to wear for our next meeting. Kate found that laughable when I told her. We had already decided on the same dress and sexy lingerie that I wore for him on Friday evening. This time will turn out better with no distractions from Jose, James or Kate. She has promised me to be on her best behavior and not text me. She did insist that I text her, just to let her know where he is taking me.

In my pajama bottoms and tank top, I feel too hot and kick off my bed sheet. It still does nothing, my mind is restless. I think about searching some more on the computer. I know it's a dead end, he is not any type of supernatural creature. Or if he is, none have ever been documented before. It would let me look at the picture of us again. It's now my desktop background. Every time I would close an Internet window I would see him. The amazing Mr. Grey and what is more he wants me. The thought finally lets me drift off to sleep in the early hours of the morning.

I am on stage with him. Chrstian stands before me wearing the powder blue shirt from today and black pants. His eyes roam over my body as he drinks me in. I look down to see I'm wearing the sexy red and black lingerie and nothing else. My eyes snap up staring at him as he walks towards me. His hand lifting ever so softly to his neck. I watch with baited breath as he slowly moves his hand over his buttons on his shirt and they open up. Without touching the buttons, I see one after another pop open showing his bare chest and his stomach. His hand doesn't stop at his pants and moves past his pants button and zipper. The only sound in theatre is the long drawn out sound of his zipper slowly coming down. I can see his excitement in the swell of his pants.

He brings his hand up again, this time pointing two fingers in my direction. One flick and I feel my bra shoulder strap slip away another flick and the other shoulder strap falls. I close my eyes as my bra falls to the floor. I open them and I'm up close with him holding his gaze. Those grey eyes staring into my soul. I want him now.

My alarm hates me. I forgot to knock it off after Chrstian set it yesterday. I feel like he is torturing me. Even in my dreams he stops from feeling fulfilled. I lay in my bed panting with my tank top doing little to contain my hard nipples. As of this moment in time, I both love and hate sleep. I throw myself out of bed and head to the bathroom.

The day seems to be going in slow motion as I do anything I can to try and pass the time. I cleaned the kitchen and then clean my bedroom. I'm not really messy, but I have let it go downhill in the past week. I ring both my parents. My mom is concerned that I'm calling earlier than normal, but I just tell her that I will be out with a friend later. Is it really my fault that she assumes I mean Kate? She wishes me a lovely evening before heading off to her local book club. I then called my dad. From the noise down the phone I know he is in a sports bar. I keep my chat brief and end the call within five minutes.

Kate meanwhile is frantically putting together her list of ideas and things I can do to turn up the heat tonight. At five that evening Kate sits me down and runs through all of her trademark moves to heat up a guy's blood pressure. I have seen this used to maximum effect before. When we have been out. Little looks, touches, glances, teasing moves even dancing. She runs through them all and I feel a little dizzy. I haven't eaten since lunch, as I don't know if this is a dinner date.

Kate shoves me off into the bathroom so I can shave both under my arms and all my legs again. Apparently hair can grow back in two days. She informs me that I don't need to shave my lower half after I did so on Friday afternoon. Once prepped and primped. I return to my bedroom sliding the lingerie on. The thong exposes my cheeks but holds me tightly. The bra gives me a cleavage that men can't help but look at according to Kate. I slide into the dress which shows a little too much cleavage for my liking, but Kate swears by it. It hugs my figure and ends just above my knees.

The cream coloured dress makes my brown eyes pop. Kate loans me some of her high heels for the night and I decided to have my hair down and straight. Kate looks me over as I give her a twist in the lounge. She smiles. "You're going to knock him dead. Chrstian Grey won't know what hit him." I blush silently hoping Kate is right. I hope so I think to myself. There is a knock on the door. I'm brave, I'm confident I can do this. I strut towards the door and grab the handle pulling it back. Oh no.

 **(So they are texting one another now. Whatever will come next? Sorry for the little mini cliff hanger. It seems Jose doesn't know when to quit. What has Christian got planned for Ana? Why does she need to wear something comfortable? Welcome to all my new readers who have decided to follow or even favourite my story it means a lot to me. Also please don't be scared to leave a review or even ask me questions about this story. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	18. Chapter 18

The doorway is filled with Jose. He has his head down and looks ashamed.

"Kate please let me talk to.." He looks up and sees me standing there.

"Ana." His words stop as he looks over at me. I can't do this now. I feel so uncomfortable. In one moment, my confidence is gone. This is not how I wanted tonight to go. Why is he even here?

"Please, Ana I'm so sorry." I hold up my hands.

"I can't do this now Jose." I feel Kate storming up behind me.

"What the hell Jose. I told you she doesn't want to talk." Kate yells. I go to step back and Jose reaches his hand out for me.

"Ana please." I snatch my hand out of his and I need to get away. I push past him and walk quickly down the corridor towards the main doors. I hear Kate yelling at Jose.

"What the hell gives you the right to come down here." I move faster down the corridor just wanting to get away from him.

Once down the stairs I grab the handle of the door and push it open stepping through. I'm outside as the cool breeze hits my face. I hear the door open behind me and Jose steps through with Kate one step behind him.

"Ana where are you going?" He calls out to me and Kate shouts.

"I swear to god Jose if you don't piss off now I'll kick your ass." I know that Kate would back up that threat. I have never seen her back down.

"I would do as the lady says." A voice from my right. I know it instantly, It's Christian.

All three of our heads whip toward him at once. Kate smiles at him. I remember to breath. I glance at Jose and he looks absolutely terrified of Christian. Christian's eyes are locked on Jose as they glare at each other. Jose turns towards me.

"Please tell me you're not going anywhere with him?" He questions. I snap at him.

"Jose go home." At that moment I feel both Christian and Kate take a defensive stance either side of me to protect me from Jose.

Jose tries to look into my eyes to plead with me, but I simply shut my eyes and turn away. Christian's hand slips into my own as over my breathing I can hear Jose sigh and turn away walking off down the street. I open my eyes and gaze up at Christian. His eyes look down at mine and I can see his worry. I step back still holding his hand as Kate looks over at us both. She smiles and that somehow makes me blush.

"You look after her. You hear. I want her back no later than tomorrow." I blush deeper at her comment. Christian takes it in his stride.

"Yes, Miss Kavangh." Kate laughs and heads back inside.

"Never a dull moment with you, Miss Steele." He turns round leading me back the way he came from as there are a few cars parked next to the curb.

I don't see his Bentley making me wonder what he drove here. I try to picture Christian in each one of the cars parked up. The saloon is not his style. The SUV, to big and impersonal. I glance over at him he is wearing a tight black leather jacket that is open to show off his cream coloured top underneath with dark blue jeans. He looks so good. Casual but oh so sexy.

"Well I must say I approve of the dress but you didn't listen to me." We have stopped and I turn around to see a black and blue motorcycle. I look at him shocked.

"A motorcycle. How am I supposed to get on that wearing this dress?" He smirks at me.

"I did warn you. I'm sure you will think of something." He throws his leg over the bike like it's child's play.

Easy for him to do he is wearing jeans. I have a figure hugging dress with not much give, not to mention Kate's high heels on. I knew I should not have listened to Kate. I step up behind him trying to work out how to do this. It's too high for me to lift my leg over without sliding my dress quite high up. I blush.

"Don't turn around," I say.

"A true gentleman would never look. " He says smiling. I mock him back as I wiggle my dress up.

"A true gentleman would not turn up for a date with a motorcycle." The bottom of the dress is as high as it can go without showing my thong. I lift my leg over as he grabs my hand for support.

That sweet tingle runs through my whole hand as I rest my bare thighs on the sides of the bike. My thong touching the metal sending shivers through my spine. My legs now resting either side of it as I sit behind him.

"Have you ever been on a motorcycle before?" He says over his shoulder.

"No this is a first for me," I say back. He starts up the engine and the bike lights come on. The engine rumbles as the feeling runs up the body of the bike and into my core.

"I need you to hold onto me," Christian says over his shoulder and I'm only too happy to oblige.

My hands reach round landing in his lap. A quick trace of my fingertips makes me realize my mistake and I grip his waist burying my face into the back of his leather jacket so he cannot see me blushing. The constant rumble of the bike sending tingles all through my body. He pulls out into the street and we are off into the night.

 **(So you were all right. It was Jose at the door. A short chapter to lead into the meeting that we have all been waiting for. Did anyone guess why he said wearing something comfortable? What do you find more enjoyable Helicopter ride or a Motorbike ride? Why is Jose so against Ana going with Christian? Please feel free to answer these questions with your own thoughts in the reviews or tell me what you think of this supernatural story. Also follow and favourite if your really enjoying it. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	19. Chapter 19

The feeling is incredible as we race past dark buildings and closed shops. The wind whipping through my hair as my hair blows back behind me. It's the second most exciting thing I have done in my life. My heart thumps hard in a beat like a drum. The first being when we kissed at the poolside. The very thought makes my whole body tense. Now here I am on the back of his motorcycle with my arms around him. My hands grip a little bit tighter. I see his head lift slightly as he looks over his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I didn't expect to hear him as clearly as I do. It's like we are sat chatting in a restaurant.

"Yes. I'm fine. This bike is so fast." I feel the speed at which we are moving is trying to tear me off of the bike.

Yet I don't move an inch like I'm strapped to Christian's back by some invisible force. My fingers stay locked together around his waist. I don't want to let him go now that he is in my grasp. We seem to be going faster and faster as the streets blur past us both.

"I have something important to show you when we get to my apartment." This peaks my interest. My inner angel hopes it's some more information about himself. So we might unravel the riddle that is Mr. Grey. My inner devil wants it to be Christian's bed. I silently pray it's both just to please them.

"It's one of the fastest bikes in the world. I like to unwind sometimes and take it for a joyride. To push the limit." The speed is incredible as I think we are doing over one hundred and fifty miles per hour.

"We don't have helmets on." I hear him laugh as we head faster through the city.

"Don't worry I'll keep you safe on this bike until we get to my apartment." I raise my head a little off his black jacket.

What is that supposed to mean? How can he keep me safe on a speeding motorcycle in a dress? I know my mom would die if she saw me right now. Her little girl in a dress straddling a motorcycle. Dad would hate the speed we are doing and would kill Christian for putting his girl in danger. It's odd though I don't feel scared. Well, maybe I'm a little scared of Christian seeing my thong when I get off the bike. My inner devil reminds me that she wants to see Christian pulling my thong off with his teeth. A shiver builds from deep inside of me.

This bike ride is doing wondrous things to my libido as my breasts are pushed up against his back through both my dress and his leather jacket, the feeling is tormenting me. The deepest torment, however, is the bike throbbing between my thighs. Had I of known he would be picking me up on his motorcycle, I would have dressed a lot more casual. I would have worn jeans a top and even a jacket. I do miss the comfort of his Bentley. Instead, here I am straddling his bike with my dress hitched up so short I swear I can feel a draft on my rear. I look up at him, I'm only able to see the back of his hair. His brown hair looks so soft I would give anything to run my hands through it. I have to stop that thought as he travels even faster.

Forcing the engine to work harder the bike rumbles and growls deep right under us. The throbbing on the engine and the cool metal on my thighs and thong are beginning to make me squirm with pleasure. I pray it's not much more as I don't know how long I can last. My eyes can't focus anymore as everything seems to be moving so fast so I simply close my eyes and rest my head on his back.

"You're speeding. What about the police?" He turns and I see a smirk pulling at his mouth.

"They have to catch me first. Let me tell you it's not easy to catch a magician." My confidence is building, which is the only reason I could think to chose for what I say next. Well that, and I finally remember some of Kate's tips.

"Maybe I could give them some pointers on how to catch a magician." I breathe the words up and onto his neck. The bike slows for the rest of the journey as I know my words have had the desired effect. Thank you, Kate.

I feel the rumbling begin to slow down as the engine becomes quiet as he slows the bike down heading down a road. I pull my head back from him to see a large steel gate shutter rolling up to give us access to an underground parking garage. We move under the shutter with a few feet to spare. The noise changes as it starts to descend to the ground again. I look puzzled, how did it know we were inside. The lights in the underground parking garage are bright as we head down the ramp. The right wall is lined with cars mostly sports cars, with some luxury cars and a few bikes too. I see his Bentley parked between them. We pull into the only free space on the right side of the parking garage. He turns the engine off and flicks the standout.

"You can let go now." He breaths over his shoulder.

I'm still gripping his body so tightly my knuckles are white. I peel myself off him and his hand comes up. I take it and use it to help steady myself as I lift my leg over the bike. Letting go of his hand, I grab the sides of my dress and wiggle them down before he gets off and turns to me.

"So how was your first ride?" He smiles. As I feel there is a double meaning to his words.

"It was interesting. So why didn't you bring your car?" I ask looking at him.

"I wanted to get you back here as quick as possible." The words make me gasp a little as his hand softly slips into my own. He leads me towards an elevator. I am just mesmerized by his presence. We are barely at the doors a second and they open. Stepping inside he presses the button for the penthouse suite along with a five-digit code on the panel below. My hand tugs at his a little and I can see that smoldering gaze that gets to me deep down there. I lick my lip at the thought of his lips on mine again.

"Oh, Ana." He is up against my body as I look up toward him. It's all the invitation he needs. His lips push down onto mine as I feel his free hand grab hold of my mine. Our hands are down at our sides, but his tongue is pushing softly against my lips. I moan out into his mouth and his tongue pushes inside plundering my mouth. My mind is filled with him as his body holds my own pinned to the wall. My insides tingle as I feel his erection is back digging into me again.

 **(Now we are finally at his apartment. Did you all prefer the helicopter trip or Ana's bike ride? Also thank you to all you lovely readers who not only gave my story a chance but also review each chapter. It's so great to hear your thoughts and ideas. Now I bet your all dying to know what he intends to tell her. Well that should be in the next chapter. Any ideas? Let me know in your reviews and please do follow and favourite this story. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	20. Chapter 20

The elevator beeps as he breaks the kiss and releases my hands. I lean against the elevator to get my breath back. How does he do that to my body and yet he seems so composed in a few seconds. Turning to stand next to me the doors open and I'm greeted to a beautiful apartment. I walk in seeing the beautiful skyline of San Diego through the massive window that is the far wall of his apartment. There are two large L-shaped sofas facing each other and a roaring fireplace built fully into one wall. Over in the far left corner of the room I see a grand piano. This is not a simple apartment it's beyond spacious. It has a very modern feel with some classical Items thrown in. There is a set of stairs leading off to my right.

The kitchen is over in an alcove on the left. This alcove, however, seems to be almost at large as my whole apartment combined. The counter of the kitchen faces the grand piano and I glimpse a dining room table as the rest is hidden behind the wall beyond the kitchen. I stand there taking in the beautiful view. I can feel his presence just behind me.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" I nod as I say.

"Yes please." I hear him move off to the left as I walk more towards the window gazing out over the evening sky.

San Diego at evening looks breathtaking from up here. The lights from around the apartment letting me see my own reflection. The wind had been unkind to my once straight hair. Now I look like I have been dragged through a bush by my hair. With parts sticking out all over the place. I reach into my clutch purse and find a fold down brush Kate gave me. She is a lifesaver. I run it through my hair staring at my reflection and wishing to god that Christian is not to quick at sorting out the drinks. I manage to straighten it out and Christian is still in the kitchen lucky for me. I drop my brush into my bag. I turn away, letting my eyes look over the area. I don't see a single photo of him or anyone. Then my eyes drift to the grand piano as he returns with two glasses of red wine in long-stemmed wine glasses.

"It's Bodegas Roda Cirsion." Holding one out to me I take it sipping it slowly.

I look at him surprised. It's delicious and fruity I want to drink more but resist after what happened on Friday night.

"Sorry, I have spent many years drinking wines from all over the world. So I know what I like." His gaze is back on me and I know why I'm here. I want Christian Grey to take me to bed. Yet I find myself making small talk.

"You play the piano?" I ask as I place my clutch bag on top of the piano. He is still gazing at me.

"Yes I do and the guitar too. I excel at everything I do."

I'm standing next to his piano when he takes my hand.

"Come Ana I need to show you something." I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out. He leads me towards the middle of the room.

I feel like electricity is running through my whole body as his touch is gentle. He turns to face me his gaze is cold at if accessing me for something. He takes a few deep breaths as if he is calming his nerves. I'm sure that Christian Grey doesn't get nervous. A well-practiced magician who is on stage in front of large crowds each night couldn't get nervous. As he speaks I stop my thought trail.

"I need to tell you something about me that few other people know. You can't tell anymore. If it's too much I can have Taylor take you home. I have never done this before, but I want to show you." My breathing is weak and shallow as my eyes lock into his hoping for some sign as to what he is going to do.

Few people know about this. Who are these few people? Your sister perhaps and why can't I tell anyone? I wouldn't tell anyone anyway. Kate is the gossipy one. Which reminds me I need to text her to tell her I have arrived safely at Christian's penthouse. Why does he feel I deserved to be shown this. This is too much, I want to know. My words slide softly out of my mouth.

"Then show me." My heart is thumping so loud in my chest I fear it will break out. I watch him close his eyes as if deciding something then he opens them.

"I'm magic." I have to bite my lip to stop myself for giggling. I managed to control my giggling.

"Well, you are a magician." I smile. He shakes his head.

"I said that wrong. I'm not like most men, I really control powerful magic." My mind is reeling as my inner angel tells me he is joking. Christian must see the doubt in my eyes as I try to absorb the information.

"How can I prove it to you?" He pleads with me sweetly.

What do I ask him to do that a magician couldn't do? float, make something disappear. He seems so different from the first night I saw him on stage. I know my answer.

"Take me back to our first meeting," I say looking into his grey eyes.

The room blurs around us and I turn to look at our surroundings. He is watching me as I stand next to him. His eyes judging my reaction. We are back in that same bar that me and Kate went to when I first saw him. I look around in confusion. Everything is just how it was that night.

"Oh, Ana. It's time. He's on now." I spin around quickly to catch sight of Kate sat in the booth bouncing up and down with excitement and sat across from her it's me. I'm wearing the exact same clothes from that night.

I look back at Christian and he is standing next to me looking nervous and worried. This is a first for him I can tell. He seems like a child scared of being told off. I look back at the booth.

"Who's on now?" Ana says. Wait, I mean I said back then. I wave my hands in front of them, but there is no reaction.

"They can't see us. we are merely watching a past event take place." Christian offers to me from his position.

"You're joking. Ana I got us these tickets to see Christian Grey. He is only the best magician there is." Kate said just as she said that night.

I'm in complete shock, how? I turn and search my mind for answers. Nothing comes up. No supernatural being of any kind can do this. Both my inner angel and devil shrug their shoulders. It's clearly beyond their pay grade to know these things. In that much shock, I clearly had forgotten what I said next that night.

"We drove for an hour to this bar so we could see a magician?" I hear how spiteful my words sounded that night and look up to see Kate stopped bouncing.

"Well I'm sure he will be fun to watch and it's a nice change from the club scene." I'm so glad I said that then.

Not only did it make Kate feel better it may help dull the sting of my last words about magicians for Christian now. My mind reminds me that I did call him a con man. Shit no. I turn round to him.

"Okay, it's time for us to go back now."

The bar blurs and suddenly we are back in his stunning apartment again. I'm so grateful to be back. I don't want to relive the nightmare of that embarrassment again. He closes the distance as his hands take mine. My eyes looking up into his. He still has that scared look in his eyes, like I will bolt for the door or call him a monster.

"You don't want to go home now, do you?" I can't believe it he has magic powers. I can't pick normal guys no, I have to pick one that is incredibly handsome, seems very well off, is famous and has magical powers. I can hear his breathing, it's shallow. I haven't given him an answer. He is waiting on such an important answer after revealing his biggest secret to me and I'm too busy processing it. Answer him my mind lashes out. I shake my head.

"No. Do you want me to go?" I hope he says no. I pray he says no.

Why did I even give him that option. His reaction goes from relief to shock in an instant. "No please. I was scared you would run for the hills." I'm looking into his deep blue eyes again.

"I'm not going anywhere," I whisper. Christian leans forward and places his forehead against mine.

"Thank you." He exhaled softly.

I rest my forehead against his own. It's a gentle gesture, but I feel it took him an incredible amount of strength to tell me that.

"So who else knows? I take it your sister knows." She would have to being his assistant. I see that he is slowly beginning to relax. His shoulders are less tense as he talks.

"Yes. My parents also know and now so do you." There are only five people in the world who know that Christian Grey has magic powers and I'm one of them. I feel so privileged.

"So you can do anything then?" He smiles and I see he is fully back with me. The fear in his eyes now completely gone. He is giddy like a child.

"Almost anything. I can't fly, well not without a plane anyway, but I can float." It all finally makes sense.

"You saved me in the explosion." He nods his head.

"I put a barrier around us both to stop us getting hurt by the blast. " I smile at him.

"My hero." He smirks and I can imagine what he is thinking about.

"You did have that dreamy look in your eyes. You wanted me to kiss you didn't you?" I blush deeply.

"Maybe." He looks sad for a moment.

"I really did try to stay away from you." I lift his chin to look at him. "Why did you want to stay away?" He sighs.

"I'm not like most men. I was scared I would hurt you." I don't understand what he means.

Yes, he is magic but why would he be scared he would hurt me? "I never got a chance to thank my hero."

He looks up at me confused and I use that exact moment to move forward and kiss his lips. It's a soft and gentle kiss that he seems to succumb to. I tease my tongue slowly over his lips and realize I need to breathe. I pull back from our kiss. I can still taste him on my lips, that sweet taste of wine and Christian.

I lick my lip to enjoy the taste more and I see him gasp. "You have no idea what that does to me? Ana." I gaze at him.

"What does?" I don't know what he means.

"When you lick your lip. I have to lick that lip too." Wow. Those words just sent a bolt of pleasure right down there.

I swallow as he takes my hand. "Come with me." He says.

This is it my body tells me, he is leading me to his bedroom. We are going to make love. I feel my whole insides shiver. I follow him, I'm ready for this. Each meeting with him has increased my need for this man. Not to mention the bike ride and the kisses we have shared. My mind is a mix of so many emotions and the words slip out.

"Are you going to make love to me?" I wanted to say that, but my heart seems to have an override for my brain to mouth function. He stops still before turning round to face me.

"Ana I can give you anything you want. Flowers, gifts, anything in the world, even me but I can't give you love." He says it with so much sorrow I step forward searching his eyes.

"Why?" He looks down to the floor like he is looking for an answer.

"I don't do love, I can't." I don't understand.

"So we can't have sex?" His eyes smoldering again. The look turns my insides to goo. I would do anything for this man.

"Sex we can do. I will fuck you hard. I have just never been in love." I'm relieved, he does want me. I thought it was his way of telling me no.

"It's okay I have never been in love either." I smile at him to try and give him something else to think about. I decided to push his button. I lick my lip again.

"Ana you're doing it again." He breathes.

"I know." He turns and moves swiftly across the apartment pulling me with him as he gets to the door. I know the conversation is now over.

 **(Well there you have it he controls strong magic. Was that what everyone expected? What a way to prove it. So who is looking forward to the next chapter? please let me know what you think with your reviews. Thank you so much for reviewing, following and favouriting this story. SJamesW.)**


	21. Chapter 21

The door is open as he holds out his hand allowing me to walk into the room first. There is a huge black set of doors that look like they would be for a wardrobe on the wall opposite me. There is a set of double doors towards the corner. I can only assume is an on suite bathroom. The bed catches my eye next. It's enormous, easily bigger than a king size with soft white sheets covering the bed. A four poster bed made out of solid wood painted black with a canopy of black lace tied at the corners. It looks so comfortable and I can't wait to be on the bed with him. There are low lights all round the room behind a black railing toward the ceiling on the wall. It gives the room A sensual ambiance as the light reflects off the white ceiling and walls. The far wall is one large window looking out onto the San Diego skyline too.

I hear a click behind me and watch as two white curtains slowly move across the window shutting us off from the outside world. I'm finally in Christian Grey's bedroom. I turn to look at him as he is standing in the doorway. He has been admiring me the whole time I was looking at his room. I see his watch, wallet and keys all on the counter next to the door. He steps forward and my breath catches in my throat. I want this so badly. I want this more than anything in the world.

His hot sexual gaze is burning into my body as he kneels down in front of me. I close my eyes waiting for the feel of his touch. When it doesn't come I open my eyes to see him removing his second sock. His shoes on the floor next to him and he throws his socks back onto a seat in the corner. His bare feet on the cream coloured rug look so inviting. I no longer want to be in Kate's heels. I want my bare feet on the rug like him.

He doesn't give me a chance. As his body is thrown against mine. His hands slipping around my waist as I lift my head towards his. Those powerful, sensual lips of his pushing down on my own. I give into him, to the kiss moaning out in pleasure. As my hands reach out and slide over the leather jacket. With my mouth open I feel him slide his tongue inside. He is molding my body to his will as I feel the bed frame behind me. His lips slowly and tentatively stop our kiss. As I open my eyes he is staring at me.

"Are you sure?" He moans softly.

"Yes." It was the only word that will ever of come out of my mouth.

There is a sigh of relief that slips from between his lips. I see his eyes open, oh lord that gaze. It's so hot it could melt metal. His hands are still wrapped around my waist as I feel them both agonizingly slowly trail up the base of my spine and onto my lower back. Both his hands find the zipper of my dress. The whole room is silent as the only noise is the zipper being lowered. As I feel the dress coming open at the back, cool air rushes onto my bare skin. The sound stops and his lips claim my own again. This time both of his hands cup my face. This kiss is more slow and passionate. His fingers trail down from my face brushing against my hair and over onto my shoulders pushing at my dress straps.

Suddenly my whole body feels free. I feel his kiss end and he looks down at me. My dress is now pooled around my ankles and I stand there in the red and black lingerie. His hands on my waist as he lifts me up and places me down on the bed. He steps back to gaze upon me. I lay there wanting him closer, needing him on me and inside me. My breasts pushed up tightly inside the bra inviting him to join me. While my bare cheeks on his bed tell me the covers are the softest blankets I have ever felt thanks to the thong. He must know how he makes me feel as he moves round to the side of the bed.

Sitting next to me leaning over my body, he moves forward offering another kiss. I close my eyes in anticipation but nothing. Instead, I feel both his hands against my shoulders. The pads of his fingertips running down over onto my cleavage-enhancing bra. I feel his fingers find my nipples over the material and rub them softly. I let out a faint moan which seems to increase his pace. He pulls each of the shoulder straps off my arms. His mouth moves down kissing against the top half of my breasts. Damn this feels so incredibly sexy. He kisses one breast and then matches his kisses on the other. His lips moving lower to the front of the bra. I feel his teeth graze against my skin as he bites down and tugs the bra down hard.

The move pops both of my breasts out the top as he releases the bra making it push under them as the frame of the bra keeps them trussed up. His mouth moves over to my nipple as I feel his hot breath against it. I want him to touch my nipples, please. The caress of his breath makes my right nipple extend and hardened. I try to ask him to touch my nipples with his fingers or tongue when my senses overpower me. He mimics the breathing on my other nipple making it start to harden. His fingers, however, are softly trailing up my legs. In light feather-like touches, stroking my calves up and over my knees and teasingly slowly up my thighs. My whole body is alive with his touch as his fingers slip closer to my core. His touch finally arrives at the top of my thighs and strokes over my thong. Please take me I beg inside my mind wanting some type of release. His hand rests against my stomach as he now has me squirming under his body.

The look in his steel grey eyes is desire and lust as he gazes down upon me. I feel his fingers slip under my thong and push lower. They at last make contact with my clitoris, touching it gently I feel at the same moment his lips come down and caress my nipple. The feeling after the hot breath on my nipples is a torturous joy. My body ripples with pleasure as his fingers make delicate work of teasing and caressing me. My build up has been beginning since our first kiss, hell maybe even our first meeting and now I can feel it building higher with the gentle kiss of lips on my skin and his fingers. I try to work out how he is bringing me so fast toward my explosion. It's too much as my mind gives out I cry out loud as my whole body quivers and my explosion tears through me.

I'm panting and laying under his body as he is still fully clothed. His leather jacket rubbing against my bare skin. God that was intense, I lay there as I feel his hand slip under my back and the clasp on my bra comes open. He moves from my side and as he sits up takes hold of my bra pulling it off and dropping it to the floor. He climbs off the bed and turns to face me. God, he looks so damn attractive. Stepping forward he reaches out and grips my thong with both hands and pulls. I arch my back and lift my rear to help him. I can't wait anymore as he slips them off my feet and drops them onto the floor.

I want him now as he steps forward I believe I will get my wish. His hands move up and take a delicate hold of my ankle as he removes one heel before doing the same with the other. I wish I had wore shoes I could have just kicked off, instead he spends agonizing minutes undoing the small buckles and straps of each one. He removes them while I admire him from up close before he steps back. I'm laying completely naked on his soft white bed sheet for his viewing pleasure. As he stands there fully clothed minus his shoes and socks.

I watch him as his movements are slow and seem deliberate as he pulls at the leather jacket dragging it down his arms stretching out his chest. I'm still panting but now for a totally different reason. He removes his jacket and tosses it against the chair in the corner. It looks like my clothes are spread all over the floor while his clothes get put on the same place. Just in his cream top and jeans I wait for him to reach towards his top his hands, however, pull at his jeans button. I gasp as my eyes drink him in. The button opens and he slows his fingers down to a crawl.

Both me and my inner devil stare in silent appreciation of him. His zipper moves down slowly to the bottom and he grips his jeans in both hands. I want to shout at him for making me wait so long. He tugs his jeans down and I get the briefest glimpse of him before he reaches over and steps out of his jeans. Standing up fully at the foot of the bed I see him now in all his glory. His desire is evident as his hand produces a foil packet. Moving around the bed he tears it open with his teeth and rolls the condom carefully over it. I wonder for a second how that is going to fit inside me.

He climbs onto the bed with raging lust in his eyes as he gets above me. I'm in awe of him as I feel his erection pushing against me. Probing at my entrance as I let my legs fall open for him. He starts to sink inside of me and I moan and gasp. This pleasure is so intense I shut my eyes for a moment that is when I feel it, resistance.

I hear him gasp out loud and my eyes shoot open. His gaze has turned from lust and desire to complete and utter shock.

"Please tell me your..." His words trail off like he doesn't want to believe it. Or maybe he doesn't want or can't say it. I blush deeply over my chest and cheeks.

"Yes. I am." His whole body has gone totally stiff above me and he had not moved any deeper inside of me.

I'm stuck in such exquisite pleasure at this moment with him partly inside of me. Please let's not talk. I really don't want to make a big deal out of this. My inner angel is shaking her head at me thinking I should have told him sooner. My inner devil still has her mouth wide open and drooling after seeing his size.

"Jesus Ana why didn't you tell me. I er... Are you sure?" I stare up at him nodding my head. Please push it in deeper, fill me up.

I can see the doubt in his eyes. I begin to worry he might pull out of me and stop this. I have to do something quickly. My inner devil takes control and she has a plan.

I reach up and grab his cream top tightly in my hands and pull him to me fast at the same moment my legs wrap around his rear, pulling him against me. In that one moment, I feel the resistance break and I gasp out biting my lip. He remains still inside of me. As our eyes lock, his grey eyes searching my blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asks softly.

"Yes," I say through gritted teeth.

"I will go slow and gentle." He tells me. His hips pull back as my legs loosen their grip on him allowing him to move.

I feel an emptiness of where he was a moment ago and then slowly fills me up again. In and out a soft and sensual rhythm his hips against me making me gasp out. My hands grip his top tighter in the low-lit room as I try to bring my hips up to meet him. His thrusts become stronger holding my hips in place. I moan out just as his lips move down and make a claim on my own lips. His tongue slides out moving over first my bottom lip and then back again over my top lip. The touch makes my blood sing in my veins as my pounding heart feels like it deafening me. I can feel a deep and building tide rising up inside me. His tongue pushes against my mouth trying to gain access, as his hips pump faster making me groan out.

It's the invite that he needs and his tongue is inside my mouth rolling and flicking over my own tongue. My body is rising quickly on the wave and I try to hold off to enjoy the feeling for longer. I can't resist as he fills me so well. His tongue slips away so he can slip his head to my ear. His voice soft, teasing and seductive.

"It's okay. Give it to me." It's too much as the wave crashes over my body I scream out in joy. He moves into me twice more and I hear him moan as he finds his release.

Christian's body stills on top of mine as he holds himself on his arms smiling down at me.

"That was..." I beat him to it. "Incredible." I breathe smiling back at him.

"That's one way to describe it." He smirks at me, a hint of humour in his eyes.

"Oh and how would you describe it?" I ask. His grey eyes on me, letting me sink into them.

"Unforgettable." I blush scarlet. His eyes seem to darken as he looks deeper into me.

"Don't think I will forget that you didn't tell me you were a virgin." The word leaving his mouth as I feel my insides clench. I'm no longer a virgin I think to myself and can't help but smile. I'm still blushing as I lay naked under him.

"It's not something I broadcast on the news. " I smirk back at him as I'm in a playful mood.

"Are you smirking at me?" I look sheepish.

"Maybe." He starts to move off the bed.

"I think I need to teach you a lesson for not telling me about your virginity." He starts to walk almost fully naked across the bedroom towards his wardrobe at the same time his hand pulls the condom off and drops it into a small metal black bin by the drawer with his keys on. I quickly sit up to get a front row seat to watching his rear. Walking away from me. The muscle tone and slight bounce have my heart racing as both me and my inner devil are in union.

"Wait," I call across the room in a voice more confident than my own. Christian turns to face me and I look up at him.

"Again?" I wanted it to be more of a statement, but it came out more like a question.

His serious look turns into more of a deep smoking gaze that buries down deep inside me reaching the place he was moments before. He is facing me and I see his lust for me returning over his face and other parts of his body. He is still wearing the cream top. Maybe I would have found that odd if I didn't want him so badly right now.

This time he steps with purpose towards the bed again. His hand holding another foil packet. Where did he get that from? His jeans are on the floor and he is standing in the middle of the room.

" How did..." A quick smirk flashes across his lips.

"Have I drained your mind so completely Ana. I'm magic remember." I blush crimson as I remember him showing me his magic powers. My mind still stuck in the mind blowing act of what we have just done. He is at the edge of the bed.

"This time I want you to turn over." His voice making me believe I don't have a choice.

I do as he asks turning over so the soft sheets press against my sensitive nipples. I look over my shoulder and see he has slid the condom on already. I'm face down with my head turned to the side. I feel the mattress sink a little as he moves onto the bed with me. He has an unobstructed view of my rear. I'm feeling so exposed to him as I feel his fingers touch the soft part of my heel. Both his hands push against my right heel. Wrapping it up in a blanket of his palms. His fingers softly digging into my muscles on the sole of my foot. I breath heavy as I feel he's like my own personal masseur. His hands release my right foot and move over to my left foot. He is incredible with his hands and I squirm thinking of those hands on the rest of my body. I don't have to wait long.

I feel his right hand release my left foot and take hold of my right ankle. His palms stroke along the backs of my calves gently sliding up onto and over the backs of my knees. I know where his hands are heading and it's teasingly torturous how slow he is going. My body clenches again at the thought of him being inside of me and I also beg out to him to speed up. His fingers moving up onto the backs of my thighs as they curve and hug my legs. Just a little higher I think to myself.

His hands don't end up where I expect them to. His palms cupping my rear end in each hand. His skin feels hot warming my body up as I want to look at him. It's difficult in my current position as my head is pushed sideways into the pillow. His hands move around from my rear and take hold of my hips lifting me up and pulling me back toward him. I push my hands out under my body and rest myself on my hands and knees.

I can feel his erection touching against my thighs as cool air makes it's way to my nipples tightening them more. I look back over my shoulder at the Adonis kneeling behind me and I need him right now. His voice strong and powerful.

"Just like how you fell into my backstage room. I have wanted you in that position ever since." The words seep into my mind filling my thoughts up with our first meeting and if he had just taken what he wanted then.

Somehow I feel I would have let him. The wicked image of me on my hands and knees with him taking me from behind on his dressing room floor springs into my head. I don't need to think of it anymore as now it's about to happen. He takes a firm grip of my hips in both hands as I feel him feed my insides. He sinks fully into me in a stern and sure thrust and stills.

"I'm going to fuck you hard now Ana." I'm so ready for this as my rear touches against his groin. I can feel the material of his top brushing against my hips. I turn my head towards him as I whisper out.

"Why are you wearing your Ohh." My words are cut short as he pulls almost fully out of me and slams back inside me hard.

Spreading my inside in one fast sharp movement. Then he does it again as I moan out. The feeling of him filling me in such a way has me moaning with pleasure on each thrust. I feel his hands release my waist and he is pumping into me with a strong sense of purpose. My rear bumping back against him on each thrust as he seems to be hitting everywhere inside me at once. I feel a strong and deep sensation filling up inside of me. In the corner of my eye, I catch movement and glance over to see his top fall onto the floor. Oh, Christian Grey is deliciously naked right behind me. I go to turn around when I feel his hand grip my hair.

The force pulling my head back so I look straight ahead, it also increases the pressure as it pulls me back onto him tighter. He knows how to take charge and I'm his fully, as his hand snaked around my body and takes hold of my breast gripping it firmly. I'm panting and moaning out with each of his thrusts. My body warns me of the pressure build up and he moans out.

"Just let go." In one deep long breath after he speaks those words to me my body releases the pressure and I'm sent over the edge of a tall building, free falling. I come down, my core constricting around him and he gasps as Christian too finds that release.

An overwhelming sense of exhaustion washes over me as I feel him take hold of my body around my stomach and slowly lower me onto the bed. I'm eternally grateful as my hands and knees couldn't sustain me any longer. All my strength fades away from my body to find a new home. I nuzzle into the pillow as I feel the weight shift off the bed only to return a moment later. Christian slides into the bed next to me I barely notice as I feel the sheets get pulled around me. I close my heavy eyelids and I'm gone.

I lay in bed my eyes closed as I drift in slumber. My hand reaches out beside me to feel for him. My fingers moving further along the mattress. It seems my hand has reached too far. I slowly open my eyes and look over the bed. It's empty apart from me. I can still feel the warmth in the mattress from where he laid. As I blink and open my eyes fully searching the room. Christian is nowhere to be seen.

I look over for a bedside alarm clock only to find there isn't one. How does this man tell the time when he wakes up? My phone I think to myself I can check the time on that. Judging by how dark the room I'm still sure dawn has not yet come. I then remember I left my phone in my purse on the grand piano. I sit up taking hold of the white satin bed sheet and wrap it around me as I stand and head for the door. I pull the door handle back and step into the apartment. It's stunning. The early morning sky seems crisp through the large glass wall as I see buildings still lit and towers than must of been on all night.

I begin to head towards the glass when I remember my phone. I move over to the piano making sure I don't trip on the blanket. I click my purse open and reach inside pulling out my phone. Clicking the button flashes up that it's three fifteen in the morning as I see the picture of me and him in the background. Our hotel lobby picture. I still have not seen him since I fell asleep. I look around the apartment for a source of light to get me any idea where he is. There is nothing. Where has he gone? Would he leave me in his apartment alone? I hear the faint scrap of something from the dining room.

Walking over I gaze around the corner to find Christian sitting there with his feet up, holding an old leather looking diary. He is busy writing away inside it and seems lost in his own thoughts. I watch him as I see he has on a gray T-shirt that holds his body well and a pair of black pajama bottoms too. The dining room looks sleek and modern with a large black table allowing twelve people to sit around it in comfort. Christian occupies the chair with it's back to the San Diego skyline. His hand flows with A gracious ease as he moves from line to line, down the page.

I wonder what he is writing about? Could it be about me, Or what we did together last night. Maybe he writes a diary about every day of his life. What a read that would be. I take one step forward and his eyes flick up to me as he instantly shuts the book over.

"What are you writing?" My inner angel wants to know. She likes to drink in as much knowledge as she can. I feel like she disappeared last night for a while. I'm not surprised meanwhile my inner devil is laying back in the bed sedated.

"Nothing. Why are you up?" He asks putting his feet down and slipping out from the behind the table.

"I was looking for you." I look up at him softly he holds the leather diary in his hand as he takes my hand in his other.

"Come on let's head back to bed." We head through his apartment and he stops just before his bedroom door.

"I will be in, in a moment." I nod my head and step inside his room the door begins to shut and I lick my lip at the memory of last night.

My mouth is so dry I need a drink. Turning I pull the door open and he has gone again. I walk over to the kitchen and search through a few cupboards till I find a glass. The sound of the tap is loud in the silent apartment as I fill my glass. I take a deep long drink as it feels cool slipping down my throat. Now I can sleep I think to myself and holding the glass in one hand and the bed sheets against my body with my free hand I head back.

I only make it as far as the bottom of the stairs when a noise makes me turn. Christian is standing at the top of the stairs next to an open door. He pulls it shut and takes a key out of his pocket. Slipping it in the lock. I hear the audible click of the lock sliding into place. I turn away and keep walking realizing this was not something I should have been witness too. I have just got to the open bedroom door when he comes down the stairs.

I hold up the glass of water and he smiles wrapping an arm around me as we step inside the bedroom. There on the beautiful white bed sheets is what remains of my virginity. I think to myself that we should change the sheets. Where the hell would Christian keep his bed covers? He looks down at me most likely wondering why I'm staring at the bed. His hand moves up and flicks at the bed and the stains have vanished. The sheets are crisp and fresh as if made by the hands of a professional maid.

"Show off." I tease and he laughs, leading me over to the bed as we both climb in. I give him the blanket and slide in beside him, resting my head on his arm and feel his other arm wrap around me. His warmth floods my body and I drift off to sleep quickly.

 **(So I know you have all been waiting for this moment and finally it has arrived. Was it everything you hoped it would be? I was really nervous as to how everyone would take this chapter. So please do let me know your thoughts also I would love to know what you think is in his locked room upstairs? I hope this chapter wasn't to long for you all. Please remember to follow and favourite this story or myself and Thank you to all my readers and your kind comments about this story. SJamesW.)**


	22. Chapter 22

Light is pouring into the room making me slowly open my eyes. I'm lying in Christian's spacious bed. I turn over to find him missing again. I move up onto my elbows and gaze around his room. His clothes from last night are now missing from the chair. He has most likely put them in the washing machine. I have to laugh at the thought Christian Grey using a washing machine. He more than likely has a maid. I bet she washes his clothes, changes his bed sheets. Provided he doesn't magical change them himself. I think reminding myself of how he gave us fresh sheets earlier this morning.

She probably satisfies all his needs. My inner angel reminds me there is one need his maid doesn't satisfy, but you clearly did last night. She scorns me while I bask in the afterglow of what we did last night. Sweet and soft lovemaking. correction, fucking my inner angel snaps at me shaking her head in disgust of my actions. It seemed much more than fucking he took me to another world. That's because you were a virgin before last night. My thoughts making it difficult to focus. I see my dress is now folded up and placed next to Kate's borrowed heels on the drawer near the door.

I suddenly notice that the room seems to bright for the small ceiling lights and I turn around. The curtains have been pulled back and I'm sitting looking out over San Diego. I didn't realize how high up the room was. A noise from behind me pulls me from the view and I see Christian standing in the open doorway. He is wearing the black pajama bottoms from last night and the gray T-shirt.

"Good morning." He smiles at me. I beam back at him.

"It's a very good morning." He reaches out of the room and leans back in holding a glass tray with metal handles. He casually walks over toward the bed.

"I brought you breakfast." He places the tray on his side of the bed and I can see it's filled with an assortment of things. Two hot cups of steaming tea and two glasses of orange juice, there is a pile of ten croissants and bacon with egg and sausages.

"Thank you," I say before he leans in and kisses me. It's a passionate kiss that claims my mouth then he releases me. I reach over and take one of the glasses and drink. It's freshly squeezed juice and it tastes so sweet.

"So how are you feeling this morning?" He asks making me look up at him. I see a trace of concern in his eyes. His lips set into a thin line. I take a bite of the croissant and then bite into the bacon. I haven't even realized how hungry I was. I swallow the pieces as I look at him.

"I'm great. Wonderful even I have the best boyfriend ever and he can cook." He's surprised for a moment then looks down. His voice much lower.

"I made that with magic. Sorry." I counter quickly.

"Well, a boyfriend with magic is even better." We are staring at each as I smile and his upset eyes fade.

"Who said I'm your boyfriend yet?" He teases.

I take another bite of the bacon and then scoop up some eggs and slip them into my mouth. I feel like it's five-star dining room served up to me in bed by this hunky waiter. I reach for more food on the plate feeling like I haven't eaten in a week. His mouth falls open and I follow his gaze to see the blanket has spilled away from my bare breasts exposing them.

The dark and fuckable gaze sets in his eyes as I look at him holding out a croissant.

"Hungry?" I can see he is already nodding his head.

"Yes, but not for food." His words slide out with a sexual undercurrent. I smile up at him and reach onto the plate taking a sausage and pushing half of it into my mouth before biting. His gaze doesn't leave me the whole time.

"I need to take a shower. Enjoy your food and I will be back soon." He leaves me on the bed eating and heads over to open the doors.

He slips from my sight into the bathroom and I realize what It must have looked like when I stare at the half eaten sausage. I giggle to myself eating the other half and keep on eating. This food tastes heavenly. The sausages are so succulent, the bacon so crisp and the eggs are so tasty. I hear the shower start up and I picture a naked Christian standing in the shower washing himself. His hands running over his biceps, chest down to his stomach and lower. I stare at the tray and now food is the last thing on my mind. My inner devil tells me to go and join him in the shower. I'm sure your new boyfriend won't mind she whispers into my ear. I grin at the thought of Christian Grey being my boyfriend.

My mind made up I get up out of bed pulling the bed sheets with me again as I enter into the large black tiled bathroom. He's out of my league that's for sure. His bathroom is as big as my bedroom. In one corner of the room is a large bath tub. It actually looks more like a hot tub with the size of it. With two small black marble steps leading up to it. The tub could easily house six people with ease as I begin to wonder if Christian has ever even used it. It just looks too clean and new. The left-hand wall is covered with a mirror that runs the whole wall to just below the ceiling. A solid black marble counter below the mirror with two basins. This apartment was clearly made with a couple in mind.

My eyes look into the mirror and I see a large walk in shower unit in the other corner. My gaze riveted to it as a see the outline of a nude Christian through the steamed up glass. I wish I could see him without the steamed up glass between us. He must sense me watching him as he turns and his hand wipes the glass. I look down from the embarrassment that he caught me looking at him. My inner angel reminds me that it's a bit late to be embarrassed he has seen you naked. I blush a deep shade of red.

"I just came in to brush my teeth," I say sounding confident.

"Really? You brought your toothbrush?" Damn it. I stay crimson at how that sounds.

"No," I mutter under my breath. I look down at his grey toothbrush and like it, as it matches the colour of his eyes.

Another toothbrush appears next to it. ocean blue, my eye colour. I proceed to brush my teeth while my eyes are glued to the mirror and his outline. My mind fighting with my inner devil who is ordering me into the shower with him or else. I keep my focus on him as his hands run into his hair. They should be my hands. I finish brushing my teeth and place my toothbrush back next to his.

"Thank you," I say over my shoulder not daring myself to turn round.

Seeing our toothbrushes in a glass next to his sink makes me think, does this means he wants me to stay? I mean I have my own toothbrush at his apartment. My inner angel laughs as I remember he could just make it disappear again. I frown as my eyes gaze down I'm still holding the white sheet around me. I need to get dressed. I leave him in the bathroom and head back into the bedroom.

I walk over to my folded dress and heels but looking round there is no sign of my underwear. I hear the sound of the shower switch off as I'm looking around on the floor for my underwear.

"Did you lose something?" I look up and he is stood before me wearing only a white towel that covers his waist.

It's unfair that he looks so good just getting out the shower like that. His brown hair damp to his head, his strong, toned dripping wet chest within touching distance. I know he is not the only one that is wet as my insides are flooding. We are both wrapped in white and in one quick motion we could both be naked. I want it to happen. My blood is pulsing as he tilts his head to one side trying to judge my mood.

"Underwear." Is all that escapes my lips, His eyes light up with glee.

"I took them as a reminder." His words make me think back to last night and my body clenches. Stop it. My body is working with him to torture me.

"I need to get dressed," I say softly.

"Do you now? I think you are perfectly fine how you are." I blush and break our gaze looking down toward the floor. I feel a strong pulling on my hair and my head tilts up to look at him. His hands are by his side, but he is smiling.

"Ana you are beautiful." I remain strawberry red, but I can't look away. It's his magic holding my hair.

"No fair," I say. He grins as A darkness comes into his eyes.

"Whoever said I play fair." I feel the pressure release and I can move my head again freely.

"I need my clothes. I have a work meeting at ten today." He looks surprised.

"Then I think you're going to be late." No, he is joking. He has to be.

"It's nine twenty." Here comes Ana in full blown panic mode.

I race over to the drawer where my dress is. I pull it up holding it. I can't wear this for the meeting. I turn to face him and stop he is looking at me like I'm his prey. I then notice that my bed sheet is a casualty of my panic and is now on the floor next to his feet. I am standing before him completely nude. I hold the dress to my body for cover.

"Some help would be nice." He smiles at me sweetly.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Give me back my underwear," I ask quickly.

"No, and do you really want to be at your work meeting in such sexy attire?" I mutter.

"No." He gazes at me.

"Then you might want to turn around." I do as he asks, on the drawer I see a pair of black pants and a beautiful cream coloured lacy top.

On top of them is a matching set of bra and briefs in white with black trim. I know they will fit me perfectly. I turn around to thank him and see his eyes have been fixed to my bare behind.

"Thank you. Christian." His eyes lift to mine.

"Your welcome." I see him deep in thought as I drop the dress and grab hold of the briefs.

"What are you thinking?" His eyes cloud with a dark hunger.

"How I need to teach you a lesson after last night." I smile shyly.

"How you took my virginity?" I surprise myself by saying it out loud. He steps in closer.

"You mean how you didn't give me a choice." His gaze cold and dangerous.

 **(Well Christian sure seems happy now. I'm so glad my latest chapter was so well received. I always worry with the adult scenes. So thank you for your kind replies. Also this is a story that is out now on kindle and in paperback. The book is called:**

 **The Deepest Shade of Blue and is on Amazon around the world to buy.**

 **So please do check it out. As some of my readers are already fully up to speed with this massive story I have created.**

 **My authors page on FB is S J Wright. Here you will see some of the teaser trailers and keep up to date with all of my work.**

 **Please do get in contact with me and review my chapters I do reply to all my readers and love to hear your thoughts and ideas. Also follow and favourite my story. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	23. Chapter 23

Sitting in the passenger seat of Christian's Bentley continental as he speeds through the city. The streets of San Diego whipping past us as he doesn't want me to arrive late. The relaxed and laid back voice of a male singer pours through the car's speaker system.

"Who is this?" He briefly looks over at me for a second.

"It's Ed Sheeran." I lean back more into my seat.

"I like his voice." He breaks into a smile.

"I'll get you his albums." I was worried that he was focused on what I did last night.

The teach me a lesson line is still stuck in my head. What does he mean by that? I gaze up at him he is wearing a white shirt and black pants with his black jacket open.

"So what is this meeting about?" His question pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Well after what happened at the diner, I think Samantha will tell us that we are out of a job until the diner is repaired." Christian keeps his eyes on the road.

"I see. So the meeting is at Fleming's. It's a nice streak house. Do you think Samantha has the money to fix the diner up?" I look out the window watching early morning San Diego travelers heading about their daily lives.

"I hope so or I'm out of a job," I say.

"If she can't get the diner back up and running I fear what is to happen to all the staff." The last time I saw Samantha was right after the diner blew up.

Her and Sam her husband were devastated. They truly loved that diner. The loud noise of my phone ringing makes me dig it out of my purse.

Oh boy, Kate. I can see her face on the screen as the caller I.D. It also shows that I have five unread messages and two missed calls. I was meant to text her to let her know where I was and that I was safe. I completely forgot. I think for a second if I should answer the phone being in such close proximity to Christian. If I don't I'm sure she would ring the police and come looking for me herself. I turn back to Christian.

"It's Kate." He merely nods his head and keeps his focus on the road. I answer the call and prepare myself for the telling off.

"Oh my god. Ana! Where the hell have you been? You know I have been worried sick. I have tried to text you and call you. You were supposed to tell me where Christian took you." Her voice is high and she's talking fast. This is a Kate I have rarely ever heard.

"Kate I'm so sorry. I kind of got caught up in last night." I risk a quick look in Christian's direction and I see he is smirking.

"Caught up in last night? Ana I wasn't expecting a full blown essay as to where you were. That comes later." I hear Kate's playfulness slip back into her voice as she says her last line. I know another Kate interrogation is in order.

"But where the hell are you?" I smile, Kate really does care for me, she was worried about me. My mind throws back the thought of Kate in a blind panic pacing the apartment while I was laying under Christian's body getting filled up by him. I feel a little guilty that I didn't message her, but I'm sure she will forgive me when I explain what happened.

"I'm on my way to the work meeting." I hear silence for a second.

"How? You don't have your car." I know what her reply will be the moment I give my answer.

"Christian is dropping me off." Pure silence as I hear the wheels in Kate's head turn.

"You're in the car with him now?" I nod my head realizing she could never see that cue.

"Yes." Her tone is short.

"Details when you return. All of them. Bye."

"Okay. Bye." I reply and she ends the call. I gaze up at him as the car slows down.

"So I had you all caught up did I?" He seems to be back in a playful mood as he turns to me fully.

"Yes," I say under his penetrating eyes.

"Good." He smiles and I want him to kiss me again. I need it and I'm sure it shows on every part of my face. He leans in close to me.

"We're here Ana." It's only then that I realize the car is parked on the curb outside of Fleming's.

I turn back and he is out of the car quickly and steps round to my door opening it. I unbuckle my belt and get out. He shuts my door bringing him close to me. His hands grip my head and pushes it toward him. His lips on my mouth in a hot second. His kiss strong but fair that leaves my head spinning.

"Till later." His words heavy and seductive after his kiss. I turn and head towards the door before I jump back into the car, ask him to return me to his apartment and give me a repeat of last night.

As soon as I walk into the restaurant I know I'm late. A young man dressed in a black suit that seems slightly too big for him approaches me. He holds a well-designed menu in his hands. The entire restaurant seems empty of people as I scan the chairs for any of my work friends.

"Hi. Are you with Samantha's party?" I smile back at him.

"Yes. Have they already arrived?" Hoping he would say no.

"Please this way. Yes, they are all here already." I dip my head as I walk behind him.

I can hear the group as we come round the corner and I see everyone seated there. The tables have been moved together to create a large long table. Samantha and her husband Sam are closest to me. Seated next to Sam is Bill a fellow kitchen staff member. Those two get on like a house on fire. Poor choice of words my inner angel scowls me. On the other side of Samantha is Julie. Beyond them is Heather and Rachael sitting across from each other. As soon as Heather and Rachael see me they jump up heading towards me. Heather snatches me up into a hug straight away.

"Ana it's good to see you. Thank you. Thank you for coming back for me." It takes me a second to work out what she means.

So much has happened to me in the short space since the diner fire. I went back in to find Heather once everyone was out.

"You saved my life." I shrug my shoulders. I have never been good at accepting thanks or taking compliments and I doubt it is going to start now. When Heather releases me Rachael hugs me. Her hug is not as tight or as crushing as Heather's was, as I hear her whisper.

"Thank you for going back in." My hands hug her waist and I'm sure she feels guilty for not going back in herself to look for Heather. I say back.

"Anytime." When she lets me go both of the girls go to ask me questions.

"So how is mister tall dark and handsome?" I look confused at Heather.

"You know Grey. He shouted at me to get out before the blast." I try to think of my answer as Rachael opens her mouth to speak. Samantha cuts her off.

"Girls if you will all have a seat. We can begin our meeting."

The girls move back to their seats. There are only two seats free one is next to Samantha the other is next to Sam. Sitting next to the boss makes me feel like I'm teacher's pet so I chose to sit next to Sam and slide in beside him. He puts an arm around me and hugs me tightly one handed.

"Thanks for the warning about the gas. We could of all be cooked." He grins. It's an awful joke, but I still can't help but smile at him. He is being so strong. He and his wife's company had just gone up in smoke and he was joking about it. Samantha leans over.

"We have all ordered, but as soon as the waiter comes back we can add your order." I look at her.

"Thanks." I check out the rest of the table.

Debbie and Alex are on the next two seats down after Heather and Rachael. I barely see Debbie apart from the change over shifts. She is in her mid-thirties and is worldly wise but only ever does the evenings and night shifts. Alex is twenty-two and working two jobs. He is our only male waiter but can also get into the kitchen and cook with the rest of them. The girls act like he is our little brother and he doesn't mind. Aveline sits at the far end the diner's new recruit. She has only been there a month but is picking it up really well. Both Rachael and I have buddied up with her to show her the ropes. Incredibly flirty and at only nineteen she can be. She always does well on tips.

Samantha stands up and holds up her glass tapping the side of it. Her attempts at being posh in such a fancy restaurant are endearing.

"Friends and colleagues. Screw it, we're all friends here. Last week there was a terrible accident at work and the diner was forced to close as you all know. We are in talks with the insurance company but as always they are dragging their heels meaning it maybe a long time before the diner is back and up and running." She stops for a moment to let that sink in.

The whole table is mute. I reel back I have to find another job and fast. I don't have much saved up maybe one month pay and that's if I'm lucky. My dad's words about having three months pay saved up spring to mind. I shut that thought down fast I can't get upset now.

"Now I know for many of you this job is your whole means of support. As it is to for myself and Sam. Which is why we have been lucky enough to be blessed with a large donation of money to help the work begin already." There is a cheer from around the table from everyone even Aveline.

"This means that the diner could be back and up running in under a month. The donation was so large we will also be adding some new decor to bring it up to today's standard's. Now this donation also came with a request to buy the company. Not the whole company me and Sam still have free reign it's merely to manage the highest aspects of the business." I sit in stunned silence like everyone else. This person has singled handedly saved everyone at this table from being jobless.

"Now I would all like you to meet him." In that single moment, I get a slight sinking feeling. "Our new boss."

I hear Samantha say, but I already know he is there like a new sixth sense I have recently developed. I see him walk out from the kitchen doors. Casually strolling up towards our table. Still wearing his suit without a tie and a couple of buttons open at the collar. It's such a fuckable look my inner devil whispers. I have to agree. I would feel like such a fool for not seeing the signs sooner. However, I'm currently distracted by him. My eyes travel up his body admiring him from the table. It's only when my eyes make it to his that I see he is staring at me. I blush. Jesus woman, control your blood levels. He arrives at the table and there is no noise you can hear a pin drop. I tear my eyes away from him and look back at the table.

 **(Looks like Ana's new boss has a lot of explaining to do. I love how you are finding Christian so playful and mysterious. Thank you to all my loyal readers who are enjoying this story so much. I enjoyed writing it as much as you enjoy reading it. Please do leave me a review and remember to follow and favourite this story to see how it all unfolds. Thank you. SJamesW)**


	24. Chapter 24

Samantha is blushing while her husband looks over at her questioningly. Debbie's mouth has dropped wide open. Julie, Heather and Rachael all have the same lust filled gaze wishing he was theirs. He's mine, my mind is shouting from the rooftops. Aveline is biting her lip hard as she had changed from relaxed nineteen-year-old to bombshell siren. Her chest pushed forward trying to get him to notice her as she plays with a strand of her curls. Even Alex seems impressed in silent awe of the man. It's only Bill who takes a loud slurp of his drink that allows every woman at the table to remember to breath. I'm grateful it's not just me then that, that happens too.

"Christian Grey." There is a loud round of applause from everyone at the table. As soon as it begins to calm down Alex pipes up.

"Hey, your that magician." Christian smiles over at him. "Clever man. I'll need to keep my eye on you." It seems very showman of him the way he is acting.

Alex doesn't care as he smiles like a goofy kid making him look more twelve than twenty-two.

"I just want to tell you all that your all great workers and I'm grateful for the chance to buy into this company. I look forward to working right beside you. I'm kidding I don't know the first thing about cooking. I'll leave that to the masters. And I greatly look forward to eating in your amazing diner again." I stare up at him.

He knows how to give a speech as the table bursts into conversation and congratulations. I notice that Samantha has managed to control her blush and is giving her husband an apologetic look. Christian slips into the seat across from me next to Samantha. I immediately see her body stiffen at being so close to him. The exact same effect mine is having right now. All my muscles are tense I'm on edge wound up.

"You brought the diner?" I ask in surprise. His face is neutral.

"Yes, didn't you hear what Samantha just said." I stare in disbelief. The waiter comes over to Christian.

"Are you ready to order Mr. Grey?"

His eyes on mine. "Have you ordered?" I shake my head. "Ordered? I haven't even looked at the menu."

"In that case we will have two prime beef steaks, wet with Diablo shrimp and 8 bottles of Pinot Grigio. Thank you." Christian closes the menu and the waiter takes both our menus.

"Certainly Mr. Grey coming right up." He disappears into the kitchen. I'm still transfixed by him as he sits across from me.

"You know what you like don't you?" He tilts his head smiling.

"I know what I want." Looking around the restaurant it seems to high class for Samantha.

"You picked this place for the meeting?" He nods his head. "Why so early?" The question is out before I can stop it.

"Whatever do you mean? Ana." I lean in so no one else can hear.

"Well, I didn't get a chance to shower." His eyebrows raise as he talks softly.

"Well, you could have joined me." That delicious thought rolls through my whole body and buried below my stomach. I'm not sure if I can eat this hot and bothered. He is teasing me again. My inner devil wishing he was teasing me with something other than words as she rolls around in bed with need. Two waiters come out with eight bottles of Pinot Grigio and start pouring it out into everyone's glass. Christian looks down the table.

"Don't worry this whole meal is my treat." Christian calls out. Sam takes his glass and says.

"A toast to Christian Grey and Sammy's diner." There are a lot of glasses clinking together as I clink with Sam's glass then Samantha's before I turn to Christian.

"So you're my boss now?" I ask as I drink down some of the wine. It's fruity and lightly scented.

"Yes, I am." His words so dark, sensual and almost threatening. His steel grey eyes show me a danger is coming. That's okay provided I'm with Christian. Without thinking I drain my wine glass.

The rest of the meal went well. The restaurant staff were very friendly and helpful, the wine flowed easily. Christian and Sam only resorted to having one glass each as they were driving afterward. I managed to only have a few glasses. I may have become a little drunk had it not been for the food they brought out. I was very grateful that Christian picked for me, the streak was mouth watering soft and tender. It felt as if my teeth melted through the meat. The Diablo Shrimp teased and pulled at my taste buds filling my mouth with a wonderful mix of flavours. I somehow managed to clean my whole plate as Sam told stories of some of the crazy customers who had come into the diner over the years. Christian looked riveted by each and every story, but I could sense his gaze on me the whole time. Aveline on the other hand clearly drank a little bit too much and was trying to get Christian's attention throughout the whole meal.

It had been the only thing that annoyed me about that girl. At one point, she was walking to the toilet and threw herself at him. I think she was hoping to catch him in her low cut top however Christian turned and caught her quickly, so she barely stumbled never mind a full blown lunge for his lap. She offered him her thanks and he turned his eyes straight back to me not even replying to her. Lucky for me Julie and Rachael played distraction with Aveline to keep her away from him the rest of the meal. I spent the entire meal staring at him and was forced to play catch up with the conversation I was pulled into as he was so damn distracting. It was only when the meal came to an end and everyone was leaving he pulled me to one side.

"I want you to come back to mine and take that shower." His eyes filled with lust.

"Well, you are the boss." There was never going to be a no in my reply.

I had worked myself up from the moment I saw him in the shower. He pushes his body against me and I feel my breasts pushing against his chest. His lips by my ear.

"You will do well to remember that." The fire down inside of me bubbles over.

Then he steps away to say goodbye to each staff member in turn. Once the rest of the group had left the waiter came over with the bill for the meal and for opening outside of their openings hours to accommodate us. Christian handed over his credit card turning back to me. His body against mine as we were suddenly alone in the restaurant. I could feel the thump of his heart as I bet he could feel mine. He dropped his head down and let his lips brush against the collar of my neck. His touch so hot and gentle I let out a soft sigh. I closed my eyes savoring his touch against me as those lips pressed against my neck.

I squirm under his touch as his lips break away and blush as I hear him take a deep breath. His mouth rushes forward onto my parted lips taking no prisoners. His kiss strong, passionate and commanding. Then it's gone I open my eyes in confusion and see the waiter walking toward us. The poor boy is crimson as I'm grateful it's not me this time. Christian walks over to him and deals with the payment. Meanwhile, I try to keep my legs from giving out from under me. I need to have him soon for my bodies own sake.

 **(So not only Christian to the rescue with the diner but now he is using his power as boss to get Ana back to his penthouse. Would could say no to Christian after he gives an order like that? I'm so grateful to everyone that reads my story. I did write it last year to get my idea out there and the fact you have all responded so well to it is simply heart warming. Thank you to both orginal readers and new readers to the story. I do so hope your enjoying the ride and do know there are plenty more twists and turns to come. Please, please do leave a review I reply to everyone I receive. However I cannot currently see the reviews for chapter 23 so I will reply to them as soon as they are visible. Also in response to the guest review on chapter 22 I have almost every character from FSOG make an appearance in my large story. Thank you so much for taking this journey with me and our supernatural Christian grey. SJamesW.)**


	25. Chapter 25

We are back in the underground parking garage as we leave his Bentley continental behind in its parking space. Part of me is thankful for the diner blowing up as it means I get to spend more time with Christian. Otherwise, I would have been at work nice and early tomorrow morning. Now I know I can spend the night here again. My inner angel pleads with me. You don't have a change of clothes. My inner devil knocks her over pinning her to the floor telling me I won't be needing clothes. I giggle to myself as we step into the lift. He looks over at me his eyes focused.

"What is so amusing? Miss Steele." I fumble for my words under his constant stare as my body grows hot.

"Erm nothing." His body turns fully to face mine in the elevator.

"Maybe I should force the truth out of you." I step back.

"How?" I mutter failing miserable to sound confident. I step back again as this Andonis moves closer toward me.

"Well, I could always fuck you. Right here and now against this wall." I gasp as my back hits the wall.

His body a mere inch from mine but I can feel the heat radiating off him. I want him to do it. I'll tell him everything I know. I would fold like a cheap suit and tell him everything. name, address, telephone number, social security number the name of my pet cat as a child. The ping of the elevator arriving on his floor my only escape.

He steps to the side and I walk past him to go inside. It's a trap and he is behind me. His hands slip under my thighs and behind my back and I'm cradled off the floor as he walks over to the L-shaped sofa. He holds me like I weigh nothing as he leans down and lets me lay back on the sofa. His hands trail over my pants and to my ankle. Lifting my left ankle up he opens the straps and carefully pulls off the heel. As my foot is freed he takes my big toe and slips it into his mouth rolling his tongue around it. My head falls back as I can feel pleasure shooting up my foot running through my whole body before returning to my core. Laying flat on the sofa I moan out softly.

"Ohhh, that's good." His teeth graze against the skin eliciting A gasping pant from me. He nibbles on my toe before releasing it. I feel my other heel slip off. He is a truly skilled with those hands. I struggled to fasten the heels on when I was looking at them. He was busy sucking my toe and managed to remove them. I think he will go for my big toe when his mouth closes on my little toe. The suction on my toe feels electric. His mouth pulls away. He reaches out and takes my head as he whispers into my ear from behind.

"Shower?" I am panting. "Shower."

I go to step forward when he pulls me tight against his body. I can feel his erection pushing again my rear in the black pants. His hand reaches round holding me in place by my waist. His fingers touch the button on my pants and I can feel him opening them. The zipper is next as I'm frozen in place against his chest. He has me panting and he has barely touched my bare skin yet. His other hand comes around and slides over my shoulder and down against the top hugging the curvature of my breasts and over my stomach.

His hands take hold of the pants and tug at them sliding them down my legs. He gets down behind me and guides me to lift each leg until I'm out of my pants. He lets them drop on the floor as I turn to him. His hands move up my thighs over my waist sending tingles of desire through my body. His fingers make it to my top and tug it up. I relinquish my top to him as I stand in the white and black trim underwear in the lounge area. My top on the floor with my pants his gaze moves over me.

"You are beautiful." I look down and he steps to me. Grabbing my head and tilting it up to face him. "Ana you are beautiful." His lips press hard against mine not letting me move as his hands slip over my shoulder and unclasp my bra.

The straps slip off as the bra falls to the floor before I can lift my hands into his hair. Running my fingers through it, pulling at it. His hands are around my hips and I feel my briefs slip away. I step out of them not wanting to break our kiss for even a moment. My hands move down out of his hair and over his neck to his shoulders. I push against his jacket forcing it down his arms to the floor. I go to reach for his shirt button and he stops me and breaks the kiss.

"Let's get you into the shower." Something is wrong and somehow I feel it's my fault.

We are in his bathroom as I look at him. He took his shoes and socks off in the bedroom and now is standing only in his pants and shirt. I, however, am fully naked and worried that I have upset him.

"Did I do something wrong?" I thought he wanted to have sex with me. I can see in his eyes he seems to be fighting with some thoughts.

"Please, Ana get into the shower." I simply nod my head and open the door walking inside the tiled large shower stall.

There is a tap in the corner and I turn it. It's like the ceiling has opened up and it's raining warm tropical water down over me. There is no part of the shower stall that doesn't get hit. I turn back to him looking at him through the open door.

"Do you want to join me?" Please say yes, I plead with my eyes while my inner devil is on the floor praying hands clutched together too.

He reaches down and opens his pants. When he takes them off I realize he isn't wearing underwear. His fingers freeze on his top button. I look into his eyes as the water sprays down over my body. I see him come to some sort of decision. He opens one button at a time making his way down his shirt until it's wide open. I stand there admiring him as any thoughts slip out of my mind.

Christian's slides himself into the shower as I hear him close the door. His hands are all over my body. It's evident from his gaze and his erection how badly he wants me. I want him too. I have never wanted anything this much before in my life. My hands reach out to him and he grabs them stopping me.

"We need to clean you up before I can get you dirty." The way his tongue rolls on the word dirty makes my whole insides quiver. With both my wrists in one hand, he reaches for the body wash on the side. He stops and I see his problem. He can't squeeze out any body wash and collect it. He would need both hands I will get my hands on him yet. I look again and see the body wash squeezing out of the bottle.

"Hey, that's not fair." He cocks his head to one side.

"I play by my own rules." He takes his hand and runs it down my neck as he uses the body wash to clean me. His touch feels so good I want both his hands on me.

"Use both hands." I moan out. He releases my wrists and takes hold of one of my breasts in each hand.

He softly begins to knead my nipples torturing them with his fingers. I can't help myself as my hands move up and into his hair trying to pull him to me to kiss him. He stops and steps back from me his gaze turning cold. I go to speak and he opens the shower door and steps out. What did I do wrong? I stand there naked and dripping wet for two reasons and I'm alone.

Suddenly he is back in the shower with me his body pushing against mine. His fierce kiss sending me sliding as my back is pushed up against the shower wall. His hands grab my wrists and pull them up. I'm too lost in the kiss and the feel of his hard manly body overpowering my own. His tongue pushes its way into my mouth. I moan into his mouth as his tongue rolls over mine in a superb dance. His tongue slowly withdraws and he pulls himself away from me. I go to step towards him, but I can't, my arms are pulled back. I look up to see he had tied my wrists up with his belt to the shower head. I gaze back at him eyes wide.

"Remember I'm the boss." He says as his dark, sexual smirk pulls at his mouth.

His words combined with that smirk and being tied up send my body into overdrive. He slowly moves toward me like a predator. His eyes burning with desire. My heart it pounding so loud I can hear it over the shower as the water continues to pour down over me. I can barely feel it as my whole focus is on him. He stops in front of me admiring my body. His lips moving close to my ear as he whispers.

"Don't move." Then his lips barely touch my neck fluttering softly over the side of my neck.

His soft touch makes sparks shoot through my body. He moves his kisses lower draping them over my shoulders while adding a little more pressure with each kiss. I'm groaning with pleasure as he moves ever so slowly onto the swell of my breasts. His hands move up the sides of my hips with feather-like touches until they arrive on my breasts. His kisses slip down onto my nipples making me moan. He shuts his teeth and grazes them over each of my sensitive nipples. The feeling causing me to slump it's so powerful.

"More please." I moan out loud. His eyes look up at me from my breasts.

"Demanding are you." He looks so insanely attractive as he teases and tortures my body to new heights of pleasure.

He kneels down before me as if worshiping my body. His kisses spread below my breasts over and onto my hips. I can feel his hands gripping my thighs holding them apart. Each kiss grows intently stronger than the last as he arrives at my small patch of hair. My body is too racked with pleasure to be able to stand much longer. Christian stops for a moment then runs his tongue up my thigh and inside my core. The pleasure causing me to gasp out loud. His tongue remains in place making teasing strokes inside of me. I can feel the pressure building higher and higher. My thighs shake as he closes his lips over my pleasure button. It too much as my whole body shakes as all the pressure is released at once. My legs buckle completely and for a moment I shut my eyes as the belt supports my body.

I hear the rip of foil and feel the weight lifted off my arms. I open my eyes just in time to see him sink fully inside of me as his hands hold my rear. I lift one leg and then the other wrapping it around his waist and locking them over behind his back. The force pushes him completely into me making us both moan out loud. He feels incredible and I stare up into his face as I feel him thrust into me hard over and over again. This is fucking, fast, hot, deep and intensely pleasurable. He is hitting so deep inside of me I feel myself quickly heading towards my second climax of the day. He moans out at me.

"That's it babe, cum for me." His words become my undoing as I feel my whole body get an aftershock making me convulse around him. With two more thrusts, Christian explodes inside of me holding my body tightly against his own as we relax together.

As we finish he takes my legs placing each one on the tiled floor. Then he slowly slides out of me, and I feel empty without him there. I breathe out as he reaches up and begins uniting the belt.

"Well, that was new and intense." He releases one of my hands and starts undoing the other.

"What you mean being tied up?" I smile at him.

"Yes and sex in the shower. A first." He pulls his belt free.

"For both of us." I open the door and he throws his belt out and grabs my arm.

"Wait Ana we still need to get clean." I let the glass door close and turn to face him.

"I think it's your turn to get clean." Pouring some of his body wash onto my hands I reach up and rub the soapy liquid over his shoulders and chest.

Getting to see and feel his muscles close up is heavenly. Sliding my soapy hands over his body I enjoy this close and personal time with Christain. He stands there facing me watching every movement I make. His grey eyes dancing around to follow my moves. My fingers run soap through the matted hair on his chest then slide over soaping his nipples. He smiles back at me sweetly he can see how much I'm enjoying playing with his body.

"Turn around." He turns round showing my his back and rear.

My inner devil orders me to grab his tight rear with both hands now. Do it, pinch it. I just barely manage to ignore her and soap up his strong back and broad shoulders and down towards his rear. I reticent to myself. I must resist touching it, I must resist touching it. Somehow I manage it and say the words.

"Turn back around again." He turns back to face me.

As the water is pouring down cleaning the soap away, I collect some more and rub over his flat toned stomach. There is a soft hint of a six pack barely visible. It's totally clear that Christain works out. I push the liquid onto his stomach and hips.

I need to do his legs. I take two handfuls of the body wash and kneel down placing a hand on each foot. I slowly rub the soap in moving up his calves and over his knees to his thighs. I see there is somewhere I haven't cleaned yet. It's facing me as I scoop more body wash and reaching out I take him into my soapy hand. I add my other hand and soap both him and his balls up using both hands. I feel him getting harder in my hand with each touch. His own hand reaches down and holds my hand around him pumping him back and forth.

The shower raining down on our skin pouring all the suds away. I look up to his eyes and he is looking down at me with such tender emotion on his face. I can't help myself, I want to please him. I lean my head forward and stick my tongue out letting it touch the tip of him. It's now or never my mind tells me. I push my mouth down over the head of him and hear him gasp. I can feel his pulse from inside my mouth. He moans out loud.

"Wow, Ana." My thoughts turn to focus on the task at hand which is to please and pleasure Christain Grey.

I want to try more inside my mouth and without any warning I push deeper. I feel my mouth open wider as I reach the halfway mark. My tongue moving around my mouth licking and teasing him. I can see that my skills are having the desired effect as his eyes are closed and he is breathing deeply. As my mouth adjusts I want to try even more. I don't hesitate to pull my mouth as wide open as I can allow it. Christain's slips as deep as I can take him. I lock my lips around him and suck as he is touching the back of my throat. I feel his whole body start to tense up. I push my head down onto him making him moan out.

"Ana." As he says my name I feel his explosion inside my mouth.

I find out I have no gag reflex as I swallow and keep swallowing until his cleaned member falls from my mouth. I look up at him smiling on my knees." Wow, Miss Steele. You truly amaze me."

After our wonderful shower, Christain wraps me up in a large white towel and another to wrap up my hair. He follows to into his bedroom with a towel around his waist. I can't help but stare at the body I have just gotten so close with. My mind is allowed to wander and now is the time for questions. There is one question that plagues on my mind.

"So how many people have you been with?" I mentally slap myself, I had a plan to ask it more innocent than that. He turns facing me as he opens his towel.

"Why do you ask?" I shrug my shoulders as I dry my hair with the towel.

"Well you know you were my first." He sighs. I almost don't hear him as I'm checking out his nude body again.

"Twenty-five." I must stand there in shock with my mouth open.

"Really that many?" It's a blow to my confidence as my inner angel sticks her tongue out at me. Well done she smirks. He moves toward me with his towel on over his shoulders.

"Ana twenty-five is not a lot for someone like me." I nod. "Yes of course you will have groupies. That will do anything for you." They aren't the only ones, I would do anything for him too as he dries his hair nude.

"Ana it was never like this. It's the past. Your different and right now I want you." The words stumble me as I turn to face him. He is showing the same shocked expression I feel I'm wearing too.

"I need to grab my clothes," I say smiling. Then I head through the door.

Next to the L-shaped sofa I see the pile of my clothes with Kate's high heels too. I need a drink I think to myself after what my mouth and throat just did. I giggle, I swallowed Christain. It sounds hot and exciting. My bare feet feel nice on the black marble floors as I head over in the large white towel to the kitchen. I reach into the lower cabinet and pull out a tall thin glass I place it on the counter when I hear a noise to my left. There is movement in the corner of my eye and I swing round to face it. Only I come face to face with Christain's assistant. My mind corrects me, It's his sister. My embarrassment only increased by the fact she is a stunningly gorgeous woman with brunette curls. I have currently just got out from the shower dripping wet in two towels. She races over and hugs me tightly.

"Ana? Ana. It's so wonderful to meet you finally." What is Christain's sister doing here?

 **(I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and found it hot. Christian really knows how to work that magic. What are everyone thoughts on the amount of partners he has had or why the hell is his sister in his penthouse? Please do let me know your thoughts in the reviews as you know I reply to everyone. Don't forget to follow and favourite my story. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	26. Chapter 26

I'm standing there in Christian's kitchen dressed in only a towel while his sister is hugging me. A woman who I have only seen a handful of times before and she feels it's fine for her to hug me. I'm almost naked here I think and she ends the hug taking a step back and holding both my hands. It's only then I notice the marks where the belt dug into my wrists. I pray that she does not notice them. How could I explain them to her, well your brother is my boss who just tied me up and fucked me in the shower? My insides clench, I shouldn't have thought of that now. I feel a blush starting to rise as she gazes excitedly at me.

"Oh, you're just as beautiful as he described." Yes and my blush is on my face in full now.

My mind sways happily to the gentle music that Christian called me beautiful to someone. She releases my hands and I fold them over the towel. She is wearing a long red coat with a black dress under it and small heels. I go to speak when I realize I don't know her name and Christian is nowhere to be seen.

"I'm sorry and you are?" She looks shocked for a moment but recovers quickly.

"I am so sorry, I thought my brother might of mentioned me. I'm Mia Grey. The little sister." Her sweet smile, I immediately like her. Suddenly I find myself more comfortable talking to her while wearing only a towel.

She moves around the island and jumps onto one of the bar stool seats.

"I wanted to meet you at the hotel, but big bad brother wouldn't let me. His words were and I quote I want her all to myself for a while." Her words bring back my mistaken identity and my quick escape and that steamy hot kiss at the pool. Her words snap me out of my thoughts.

"Well now that he has had you all to himself, I feel you should get to meet the family." My inner devil nods her head at how Christian has had you all to himself. She had not stopped talking, I have barely spoken.

"It's lovely to meet you. I saw you in his shows. You're an amazing assistant." She smiles and I can't help but smile back.

"Thank you. I'm the only one Mr. Christian Grey trusts with his big secrets. So naturally I'm the only one who can be his assistant." My mind picks up on the wording, secrets as in more than one. I was intrigued before at the chance to gain more information into the enigma that is Christian Grey, now I'm obsessed.

"Yes, he has shared a few secrets with me too." Her smile grows even bigger. I feel bad for deceiving her but if I could get more information then I have to try.

"I knew you were something special. He doesn't give his secrets to anyone and the way he spoke about you after the bar. I knew then he was crazy about you." Her words knock the wind right out of me. Christian Grey crazy for me? It doesn't seem possible, but my inner angel tells me to listen to Mia. My inner devil reminds me that he said I was different and he wants me. I try to calm the excitement inside my heart as I lean against the counter.

" I can't believe what he can do." Mia takes the bait.

"I know his magic powers. Right, but the..." She doesn't get any further as Christian walks in.

Damn him and his timing. I was just about to find out another piece of the puzzle. I glare at him angrily. I find myself unable to stay mad at him as he is wearing a pair of black jogging bottoms that are hanging from his hips making him look so damn sexy. He looks like he is not wearing underwear either add to that being topless. His messed up damp hair just adds to the picture. My inner devil is drooling and stripping quickly. I don't care if his sister is here I want him.

"Brother." Mia is round the island already and hugs him.

"Hey, sis. Sneaking into my apartment again I see." His tone sounds serious, but I can see his face and his playful steel grey eyes sparkle. He hugs her back before they let each other go.

"Well, I came to see if you wanted to go to dinner. I didn't know you had company over. You know you can relax right." Mia taps her hand against his chest. He glares down at her sternly and she backs away a little.

"Anyhow, I found the lovely Ana here and decided to have a little girl talk." I smile back at Mia who is grinning at me.

"Yes, just talking about all your secrets," I say. His eyes turn to a cold steel grey in a flash. Playful Christian is gone now, we're in trouble.

"Is that right?" His cold eyes gaze at me before sweeping over to Mia. My mouth refuses to open as I desperately try to think of what to say.

"Relax it was just girl talk. I was just asking about that gorgeous top I saw laying on the floor next to the sofa." Mia adds. My clothes, I want to die. This is beyond embarrassing. She might as well of walked in on us in the shower with me tied up. This has got to be embarrassing for Grey. I look to him for help. He merely smirks and steps toward me.

"Well yes, I may have to remind Ana where she can hang her clothes." Oh no, he is making this about me. I'm not a slob who strips naked throwing her clothes all over the room. I hope she can see from the look in my eyes that he is joking. She laughs and then looks at him.

"Well, well Ana is getting her own wardrobe space in your apartment. My someone is smitten." Both my inner devil and angel jump up and down with joy. My inner angel quickly covering her outburst by grabbing a book and burying her head into it. I feel his body tense up next to mine. I look up at him to see a confused expression on his face.

The silence between the three of us is broken by the ringing of my mobile phone. I totally forgot about it once Christian had begun stripping me naked. I begin to walk over to the sofa where I left it and see Mia smile at me. I'm not that far from the sofa when Mia starts talking again with Christian.

"Christian you need to be careful." I don't hear anything else as I get to my phone and without thinking answer it.

 **(Well Christian's sister seems nice. She also seems to have a very close relationship with her brother. One we will be seeing more of in time. Thank you for your reviews and I hope to recieve more as you enjoy the story. So who likes Mia? Who doesn't and who wishes Christian had not turned up when he did? The man is filled with secrets. Please do follow and favourite my work. It shows me how much you enjoy it and want more to read as does your reviews and spurs me on to work harder. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	27. Chapter 27

My thoughts are too busy trying to put any sense to what Mia had just said while the other part of me is jumping with joy at the thought of Christian being smitten with me.

"Ana. Thank god." It's Jose. My heart softens whether it was the thought of Christian caring about me, or how I had been staying away from Jose. Maybe I feel guilty for letting Kate and Christian gang up on him.

"Hi, Jose," I say casually.

"Ana. Thanks for taking my call. I'm so sorry for my actions these last few days. I have been an absolute idiot. I was trying to get in touch with you and apologize, but Kate has been blowing me off as to where you are. I should never have done that. I'm so sorry. I have been such a total ass." I find myself giggling. Jose calling himself a total ass is new.

"You're not a complete ass. Just partly." I hear him laugh and I feel relieved I'm sure he has not even taken a breath during this phone call.

I quick glance over my shoulder, it lets me see they are still talking. Well, Mia is talking Christian's gaze is squarely fixed on me.

"Ana I really would like to talk to you in person. I have to know we are going to be okay. I can't lose you as a friend. Could we meet up say tonight? We could go for drinks." I shut down his idea in my mind, drinking is how we ended up in this position.

"Actually forget drinks. We could go for dinner or a coffee. Well, tea for you Ana." He offers. I dismiss the idea of dinner as it seems formal more like a date, but coffee sounds good. I also find it endearing that he remembered I like tea over coffee.

"So how about it?" I must be quiet longer than he expected as I make sure the idea is a good one.

"You're going to make me beg aren't you?" I toy for a second with the option of making strong, hot-headed Jose beg but chose not to. He is after all my friend.

"Tea sounds good," I reply. The joy in his voice puts a smile on my face. He may be an idiot, but he is mine and Kate's idiot.

"Great. I'll meet you at six at the cafe round the corner from your apartment. Bye, Ana." I don't even get a chance to reply and he has ended the call. Well seems I do have plans this evening after all.

I turn and almost run into the strong hard bare chest of Christian right behind me. How did I not feel his presence there? How long has he been there I wonder? With my face inches from his bare still lightly damp chest, I want to reach out and grab him. Push my face against the matte of hair on his chest and breath in his clean body scent.

"Jose?" It seems a little bit of a question but more of a statement. I hear the sharpness of his voice and look up, his cold grey eyes staring back at me. He's angry again. My mind snaps at me who can blame him remember what Jose tried to do. My inner devil scribbles over Jose's name from her Christmas list. He won't be getting a present this year.

"Yes," I mutter trying to avoid his penetrating gaze.

"I'm having coffee with him." I offer up, waiting as if to be told off by him. I see his body tense up and I'm the reason for it. I don't like him tense unless it's for the right reasons. This is definitely not one of them.

"You mean tea." I look at him confused.

"What?"

"You're having tea with him. Your not a fan of coffee. When?" He asks in his cold tone.

"Six this evening," I reply back.

"I'm coming with you." I look up at him, I know it would be a bad idea. It would only make Jose feel worse and seeing Christian there Jose may not even show at all.

"You can't come. I have to fix this." His voice is getting darker.

"Ana he tried to force his tongue down your throat." He has a point. I need to fight back or I could lose Jose as a friend for good if I don't.

"Well so did you." I catch him by surprise with my comment and his features soften.

"Well, I didn't hear any complaining from you." My mind offers up a witty comment back.

"It's hard to complain with two tongues in your mouth."

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that." A soft sweet voice comes from behind Christian.

Mia oh no! She steps around into my view. I thought she had gone while I was on the phone. My face is as red as Santa's suit, with my pile of clothes at my feet including the white bra and briefs with the black trim. How unlucky for me that the bra and briefs are at the top of the pile. I glance at Christian to see he too has red cheeks. Mia made Christian blush I feel she deserves an award of some kind. Mia throws herself down onto the other L-shaped sofa and giggles.

"Uncomfortable?" She takes a sip of her glass of wine in her hand.

"Christian let Ana see what's his name?" I nod towards her.

"Jose." I offer. She tilts her glass in thanks.

"Let her see Jose. I'm sure she won't run off with him." She is teasing him, not wise I want to warn her.

"He tried to take advantage of her while she was drunk." Christian snarls, Mia makes a shocked look.

"Really a beautiful girl like her. Most men would." Mia offers. She can't be talking about me. Saying that she hasn't met Kate yet. I feel like those two would get along wonderfully.

"Ana gets to meet Jose and we can have a nice brother and sister chat. I'm thinking a dinner at Searsucker." Christian is admittedly against it.

"No, I have to be there." I realize Mia is trying to help, but there is no way that Christian is going to let me go to a meeting with Jose after what happened.

I can easily handle myself. My mind spitefully reminds me how little I did to stop Jose that night. I was drunk then and so was he, I can handle myself now. I know whatever I say won't convince him, though. He still will not let me go alone. Kate, that's perfect.

"I will take Kate with me to meet Jose." I see the look of fire in his eyes as I have given myself a way out. Mia jumps onto the idea with me.

"See she will be fine with Kate watching her back. I'll see you at the restaurant shortly. Don't keep me waiting brother." She drains her wine glass and stands up walking over to Christian she places a kiss on his cheek before embracing me in a hug and kissing my cheek too.

I plead with her through my eyes. Please don't leave me with an angry Christian. She smiles and walks out. I look over to him standing there.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask softly.

"You better believe it." His words are dark and powerful. My inner angel speaks for me.

"Will I be tied up?" His smile darkens.

"Yes and punished but later. Right now I have to get you home." Punished! What the hell does he mean by that?

I just make it back into my apartment in time. Christian does have a tendency to drive fast and I can't believe he has never had one speeding ticket. Were all the officers who pulled him over female? One flash of his handsome smile and they are ripping up those speeding tickets. I sent a quick text to Kate letting her know what was happening. Lucky for me she didn't have plans tonight. I was supposed to have plans with Grey though. Damn Jose. The drive back Christian seemed off for lack of a better word. Maybe the thought of Jose is getting to him. When he pulls up outside of my apartment he gets out and opens my door.

"Ever the gentleman." I tease.

"Only at times Miss Steele." He pulls me into his arms and stares down at my lips.

I'm pinned against his body and I can feel his warmth. His heart beating in his chest. I want him. Will I ever not want this man. Why hasn't he kissed me? My whole body is tingling everywhere his body touches my own. He slips his lips onto mine. His kiss is soft but still holds the same passion as my lips mold to his. I push my tongue forward against his lip and he opens his mouth. His tongue meets mine in a forbidden dance together. My whole body is on fire I can feel he feels the same way as his hips grind against me. He whispers.

"I could wipe his memory. Then you could come back with me now." I stare up into his eyes. They are iron grey looking back into my blue eyes. He's serious.

"You can wipe memories?" He nods slowly.

"It's one of my powers." I'm in disbelief.

"How? Does it hurt?" He shakes his head.

"It's easy. No, it doesn't hurt at all." He is amazing. My brain to mouth filter doesn't kick in to stop me asking.

"What are you?" He looks sad.

"Someone you should avoid." He turns getting back into the car. With one final look through his driver's side window at me he turns and drives off. I stand on the sidewalk watching him go. I don't understand he wants me and I clearly want him. His sister even said he is smitten with me. So why does he say something like that?

 **(Sounds like Jose has some grovelling to do with Ana and Kate. Meanwhile our handsome magic man is taking his sister to dinner. What does everyone think of his sister? Should she forgive Jose? And Christian can wipe minds that's a strong magic power to have? So please tell me your thoughts in the reviews as I love to read them and they push me to write and post more. Also remember to follow and favourite this story. Also do go on facebook and drop a like on my authors page it's: S J Wright. Thank you.)**


	28. Chapter 28

"Ana!" I spin around to see Kate standing in the open doorway. She lets go of the door and walks over to me hugging me tightly. It feels comforting in her arms. My mind replays his words. Why should I avoid him? Kate pulls me back from the hug taking in my face under her watchful eyes.

"I thought I was going to end up meeting Jose on my own. I was going to give him a piece of my mind. " I look up at her.

"Kate I want you to play nice." She looks chest fallen.

"Why?"

"He was drunk and you know it. I want us to get along and go back to how it was all of us friends." She smiles at me.

"Well okay. But it's only because I like you." We begin to walk down towards the cafe.

Did I just win my first fight against Kate? She didn't really put up much of a fight, maybe she feels guilty for lighting the spark with Jose telling him about Christian that night. Just as we make it to the end of the street I see Kate look me over. She pulls me to a stop by my arm.

"Nice outfit. Where did you get it?" Damn it. I can't lie, Kate knows my wardrobe like she knows her own.

"Christian got me them." I offer and try to walk ahead as I can sense where this conversation is going and we don't have time. She steps in turn to walk beside me quickly.

"And where is the dress you wore?" Kate questions. I mentally slap myself. It's still at his place. I blush furiously.

"I may have left it behind at his place." I race forward. Please not now, don't ask me that question right now. She is gaining on me and I seriously consider breaking into a run to get to the cafe.

Luckily I don't have to as Jose is seated outside with a coffee. He jumps up the minute he spots me. I slow down not wanting to seem to eager. Kate is suddenly beside me again as she leans in.

"We will talk later back at the apartment. No escape. " She laughs to herself and Jose's face drops slightly. I have ambushed him, he thought it would just be us two. He must think I feel so uncomfortable I have invited Kate. He hides it by the time we get to him.

"Ana, Kate thanks for coming." I just pull out the chair to sit down thinking Christian would have pulled it out for me had he been here.

"We nearly didn't." Kate spits out. As Jose looks down at his coffee I shoot Kate a glare and she holds up her hands in mock surrender.

"Kate why don't you go and order us some drinks." Kate removes herself and heads inside. I sit down hoping she comes out in a better mood than a moment ago.

"Ana I'm so sorry for what happened that night. I don't remember it at all, but I know I was a jerk." I mutter under my breath.

"You won't want to remember it." He looks mortified and shamefaced.

"Was I really that bad? I only remember bits." I look at him and answer honestly.

"Jose you scared me that night. I told you no and you carried on." I can see he is on the brink of tears.

"Ana. you know I really like you more than a friend but what Kate said about Christian hurt. I know that is not an excuse. You have seen me at my worst." He looks down into his coffee. He is so ashamed he can't even look me in the eyes.

"Jose. Your my friend and I have seen many girls fall for you. Your likable, friendly and pretty nice looking, but you're my friend and I don't see that ever changing. I felt like one of the girls you have had in the past. You're always very hands on with them just like you were that night. " He gazes at me with tears running down his cheeks.

"Please Ana I..." I lean in and take hold of his hand. His palm feels hot and sweaty, he's been nervous about this.

"Jose I want to forget about that, start fresh. We're friends and I don't want that to change. Is that okay?" Seated across from me I feel his finger run over my knuckles.

"Thank you. Ana. You're too good to me." He smiles affectionately.

"Don't say that I'm still deciding if Kate and I should cut you off from alcohol forever."

Kate walks out of the cafe door holding a cup of tea and a latte. I quickly snatch my hand back from Jose's as if I have been caught doing something I shouldn't.

"Sorry about that there was a line." I know she is lying. She stayed in there to try and calm herself down. The service is always fast here and there are not enough customers to make her take that long.

"It's okay me and Ana have talked things through," Jose says seemingly back to his old self again.

"So you're never drinking alcohol again then?" Kate says calmly.

"Well, I'm seriously considering giving it up." We stare at Jose in shock and both speak at the same time.

"Good." We all burst out laughing at once. I take my tea from Kate and she sits down with us.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Jose asks. I see his question is directed at me. I can't tell him I have been with Christian the last few days.

"Busy. They are trying to get the diner back off the ground. So they have already started repairing the damage." Both Kate and Jose are pleased about that. I realize how little I have told Kate about the last day and a half.

"That seems quick to get insurance money," Jose says. "Well, they have had a large donation from..." No, why did I open my mouth? I quickly try to think of anything to distract them.

"From who?" Kate asks. I look at her shaking my head slightly hoping Jose won't notice. My eyes wide at her. I spot the exact second she realizes who I mean and the word leaves her mouth in a gasp.

"Christian." I close my eyes maybe Jose didn't hear it.

"Grey?" I hear Jose's voice and I drop my head.

"He invested in your diner." I nod my head with my eyes still closed. The next question stops me cold. "Is he the reason you haven't been home lately?" I open my eyes looking at Jose.

"Yes," I speak in a soft whisper.

"I forgot the sugar," Kate says and then she is gone. I'm still looking over at the door when I hear Jose speak.

"Ana you can't see him." Who the hell does he think he is. I thought Jose is my friend but for him to say that out of sheer jealousy. I turn round and his face shows concern. Remember he is a friend, don't be bitter.

"Jose who I date is of no concern to you." It's not fully bitter, but I can sense a slight bitter tone to my words.

"Please listen to me. That night when he threw me out of the room. I squared up to him. I wanted to hit him so badly but his eyes..." This seems ridiculous, I roll my eyes.

"What? What about his eyes?" I think of those delicious grey eyes my own pools to swim in and drown in Christian Grey. The windows to the soul as writers have put. I long to see those eyes again. Jose pulls my hand onto the table holding it tightly. I struggle, but his grip is strong.

"Ana when he stared at me in the corridor, It's the reason I completely freaked out and left. Staring at me, Christian's eyes were completely black."

 **(So what the hell does Jose mean by that? Was he drunk? is he just making it up out of jealously? Kate wants to know more about what has been happening with our Ana. What are everyone's thoughts on what Jose said? Please let me hear your thoughts in the reviews. Suffering from a headache so that is all from me tonight. Please follow and favourite this story. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	29. Chapter 29

Why the hell would he do this to me? I know he is upset that I don't want to be with him but to make something up like that how stupid does he think I am. I actually pause for a second did he really say his eyes were black?

I can't help it I burst out laughing. I'm laughing loud and hard as Jose looks at me like I'm crazy. He thinks I'm the crazy one and he's talking about black eyes. I somehow manage to calm my laughter down so I can speak.

"Jose you're kidding me." I try not to smile.

"Ana I'm serious both his eyes were completely black." He is still holding my hand as he tells me.

"Jose that is weak even for you. I know you don't like him but come on, black eyes you can do better than that." I chuckle.

"Ana I'm not lying. I swear on my mother's life." Him saying that makes me stop.

He loves his mother. I know Jose, he is a mommy's boy through and through. He would never say that unless he truly believed it. Come on Ana my inner angel tells me, he was clearly drunk he most likely imagined the whole thing. He has my focus and he knows it, he leans in close.

"Please, Ana. I don't want you to get hurt." I can see the worry in his eyes.

He's scared for me but why, Christian is a little controlling. Well very controlling, at least when it comes to sex, my inner devil grins after the belted up shower sex. Jose has gone quiet and my eyes flick up to see his hand has slipped to my palm. His eyes are staring directly at my wrists. The same wrists that show marks from the belt. I look at Jose and I can see he is trying to control his rage.

"What did he do to you?" I hear his words spoken as he still gets some venom in them.

Kate comes back at the exact moment with the sugar. My wrist is held up in his hand and I hear the gasp from over my shoulder. She too has noticed the marks. I snatch my hand back hard as Jose's hand flatters. Just as Kate gets to the table.

"Nothing," I shout back.

"Here's your sugar." I take it from Kate and she looks at my wrist and then stares at me.

I dread the number of questions I will get when I get back to the apartment from her. I wonder if Jose is going to keep on me about Christian now that Kate is here. He seems to know better and backs down. Kate would have put him in his place. She doesn't take crap from anyone.

The rest of our time at the cafe was quite enjoyable. Jose told us of the latest car he is fixing up at the garage. It's an old Ford mustang which he is very fond of. I swore at first Kate thought he was talking about a girl the way he spoke about that car. He didn't bring up the black eyes again until we were about to leave. He gave Kate a quick hug and then me. When he hugged me I couldn't help but tense up slightly. The last time he was that close to me was that drunken night. He whispers into my ear to make sure Kate doesn't hear how crazy he is.

"Please don't see him again. I don't want him to hurt you." As we break the hug I stare at him.

"Jose don't ruin this time together." That seems to work as he keeps his mouth shut and says his goodbyes.

Kate allows us to get all the way back to the apartment before she starts in on the interrogation of me and what I have been up to with a certain famous magician. I make us both a cup of tea while Kate sits behind me on one of our kitchen chairs. I turn holding my cup.

"So come on I have known you have been dying to ask me?" I say to her.

"How was he?" She asks.

"Whoever do you mean?" I reply innocently.

"Don't give me any of that Ana. You spent the night I want details. How was he?" She demands.

I blush as I answer. "Very good."

Kate's eyes light up with joy. "Really?"

I can't help myself. "Oh, Kate he was amazing. I know it was my first time but god that man."

Kate throws her question. "So did he make you come?"

I'm too in the moment to be embarrassed by the question. "Oh god yes. Three times."

I see the shock all over her face. "Fucking hell Ana. Three times. You lucky cow."

I blush and mutter " And twice today." Kate is speechless.

This is new Kate, unable to talk, I feel like I should grab my phone and video the moment. She recovers quickly.

"Ana, Hold onto that man and never let him go." She tells me.

"I intend to."

She stares into my face looking at my eyes. The eyes are the give away to what I'm thinking deep down.

"You're really taken by Christian aren't you?" Kate teases.

"I am. He's is so special." I can't help but smile a big goofy grin thinking of him.

"I'll bet he is special." Kate laughs.

I want to tell Kate so badly about what I have seen him do. He truly is a magician complete with his own magic powers, but I know I can't. Christian trusted me to keep this a secret and I have too.

"My first time was awful." I look towards Kate and I can see she is reliving it. "It was high school prom and I was on the cheerleading squad. Every guy seemed to want me." No change there I think to myself, but let her continue.

"I was dating the star quarterback at the time. Dean Paulson, he believed he was god's gift to women. After prom, he took me on the back seat of his car. Let's just say that god's gift to women shouldn't be the small pecker and quick fumble that I got. He was happy, though." I move to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," I say unable to think of anything better to come up with. Her hand touches my hand.

"Needless to say I was put off sex until college." She replies.

"You sure made up for it then." I joke.

"Hey, I did not. Look, ten guys is not that bad," she is smiling at me.

"The word slut comes to mind." I really tease her now, I just can't resist.

"Listen to you, Nun." She fires back and we both burst into laughter.

As the laughter begins to calm down Kate considers something for a moment.

"Maybe it's time to look for number eleven." She says is so casually, I spit the mouthful of tea I was about to swallow out.

 **(So Ana thinks Jose is crazy with jealously trying to get her away from Christian. Meanwhile Kate is wanting all the juicy details of their encounter. What would Christian think of what Jose has told Ana? Poor Kate has not had much luck with men in the past. Jose really seems annoyed at the marks on Ana's wrists from the fun time with the belt. Please let me hear your thoughts in the reviews and follow and favourite my story if your enjoying it and want to learn more about our magician. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	30. Chapter 30

A little while later and I have changed into my pajama's. The feeling of clothing when in bed seems slightly odd to me now, after sleeping naked for one night with Christian. My phone goes on the arm of the sofa. The noise telling me it's a message. I reach over to grab it, but Kate is quicker. She snatches it off the arm of the sofa and looks at the screen.

"Well, it looks like the sex god is texting you." Christian is texting me again.

I smile like a school girl with a message off her crush.

"Maybe I should read it for you." Kate begins touching buttons on my phone screen.

I stand up and rip the phone from her hand smiling. She giggles at me as I walk towards my bedroom for some privacy. I glance down at my phone lucky for me she must have pretended to press buttons as it's still on the main screen. just as I make my way to my bedroom door, Kate's says.

"Remember sexting is always good too." I blush and duck into my room shutting the door. I lean back against it and open his message.

 **Hi Ana**

 **So how did the meeting with Jose go?**

 **Is everything sorted out now?**

 **C Grey**

I hit reply.

 **Hi Christian**

 **Yes, It's sorted out. I fear that it will take more time until it's back to the way it was, but it was a step in the right direction. How was your meal with your sister?**

 **A Steele.**

My phone goes off again.

 **Anastasia Steele**

 **The meal with my sister was pleasant. She seems very taken with you. I may have to fight her for you. It was missing you, however.**

 **C Grey**

His sister was taken by me. What the hell does that mean? I reply back.

 **Christian Grey**

 **Your sister was taken by me? I think your sister is great. It was lovely meeting her. I missed you too.**

 **A Steele**

Another quick reply back.

 **Sweet Anastasia**

 **My sister loves you. She wouldn't stop talking about you the whole night. I'm sure she will want to meet you for drinks. I'm glad that you missed your boss.**

 **Boss Christian Grey**

I write my message quick.

 **Mr Grey**

 **Drinks sound like a great idea. I'm sure I will get all the gossip on my new boss from her. Who knew working alongside your boss could be so much fun.**

 **Part time waitress Ana**

Damn he replies fast.

 **Miss Steele**

 **You would do well to remember that you work under your boss, at all times.**

 **Director Christian Grey.**

I can't resist my next message. As I type it giggling to myself.

 **Director Mr. Grey**

 **I do so enjoy working under you. I have to go now my new boss worked me very hard today and I'm worn out and sore.**

 **Servant Anastasia Steele**

I can't resist putting that line of servant after my inner devil reminds me how I asked how could I serve him in the diner. His message is instantaneous.

 **Overworked Miss Steele**

 **I hope your boss didn't over work you to exhaustion. Please inform him of any way to help ease your pain.**

 **Concerned Boss Mr. Grey**

I type once more.

 **Deaf Boss Mr. Grey**

 **I'm going to bed now for my nine hours of beauty sleep. Goodnight.**

 **Tired waitress Anastasia Steele**

 **PS Is it against policy to want your boss?**

I receive one final text.

 **Sleepy Miss Steele**

 **No, it's not. Not in this workplace. In fact, we encourage certain relations with the boss. Goodnight and sweet dreams.**

 **Smitten Mr. Grey.**

I stare at the last line in joyous shock. He wrote that line on his phone. That one line has sent my heart rate off the scales. I dive into bed practically screaming with joy. Laying on my back looking up at the phone again I read the line. It was said by his sister, but she could be mistaken. Now I know there is no mistake Christian Grey is smitten with me.

Here I am standing back in Christian's underground garage. Some of the lights are flickering towards the far end of the garage. It gives me that creepy feeling right before the killer gets the victim in a horror film. Christian is walking ahead of me holding my hand in his vice like grip. He is wearing black pants with a black suit jacket and I can see the white collar of his shirt peeking out of the top. He is almost pulling me along towards the elevator. He's clearly not looking to wait around. He wants me as badly as I want him. I do my best to keep up with him which is not easy as I'm in high heels. Also, my black dress doesn't allow for me to go for a run. So I end up slightly behind when we get to the elevator.

He presses the button rushing. The lift hasn't even arrived and he pushes me against the wall. I throw my hands out to stop my face hitting the concrete wall. He is being very rough with me I think to myself as he pulls my hair back kissing the back of my neck. His body is against mine and I feel his bulge push into my rear. Grinding against me I can feel his deep powerful kisses burning my neck. I feel his fingers on mine as he twists my wrist sharply making me spin and tilt to face him.

"Look at me." He growls. I can't resist his command and stare into his face.

His mouth is pulled into a dark and dangerous smile. There staring back at me are those monstrous black eyes. I scream out loud.

I'm still screaming when I sit up bolt upright in bed. The room is completely pitch black. My hair is a mess and I've been sweating. So much so in fact that the bed sheets are damp and so are my pajama's. The door crashes open spilling light in from the rest of the apartment. Kate is rushing in, in shorts and a tank top. She rounds the end of the bed and sits on the bed hugging me tightly. I bury my face into her shoulder as her hand strokes my hair. I feel like I can't get my breath and begin to panic. Rapid short breaths that don't help at all. Kate keeps tight hold of me and keeps stroking my hair.

"It's okay. It's just a bad dream. It's okay Ana." She says softly over and over.

I slowly begin to get my breath back as I feel myself start to relax. Damn Jose for putting that stupid image in my head.

 **(So it would seem what Jose said is playing on Ana's mind. Lucky Kate was there to calm her down. What did everyone think of Christian's text messages? He does like picking his words. A little playful banter between the friends to start the scene off. I have heard some interesting ideas as to the black eyes that Jose spoke of. Please do keep your thoughts and reviews coming in. I'm so happy to see this story have hit the 14,000 views mark and that's all thanks to you lovely readers. I do hope your enjoying my story and remember I'm on facebook just search: S J Wright and leave a like please. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	31. Chapter 31

I awake to the sun pouring through the gap in my curtains. My eyes forced open by the light. A quick roll over and I see the alarm clock flashing nine in the morning at me. I really didn't sleep well last night. I ended up having that same nightmare twice last night. Kate was a godsend as she stayed with me both times until I had fallen back asleep. I roll out of bed and somehow by god's graces get my legs under me to stand up. I don't even dare look at my hair as I'm sure that a lion's mane has nothing on my current hair condition right now. I pull open my bedroom door and stagger out into the apartment in my lime blue pajama's. Kate looks at me from the sofa where she is seated.

"Wow going for a whole lioness look. I like it." She smiles before turning towards the TV a little.

"Hey sweetie, you may want to take a look at this." I was just about to head into the kitchen when the picture of Christian holding the Steele comes on the TV.

I turn and start heading towards the TV as Kate lifts the remote and increases the volume. The voice from TV spills into the apartment.

"Christian Grey is a magician for those of you who have yet to see his performances. He is known as the magic man. At only thirty years old he is the youngest magician not to mention the only magician ever to have amassed over seventy-five million dollars. As to where he came from, five years ago no one had even heard of the name Christian Grey. Then the overnight sensation happened. His tickets for his shows sell for over hundred dollars a time. However, according to everyone his shows really do need to be seen to be believed. Skeptics and even former magicians have been amazed and quite frankly shocked at what this magic man can do. I'm pleased to announce that we have him right here on our show with us this morning."

The camera pulls back from the young blonde busty female presenter and there is an older male colleague next to her. The camera pulls out to a wider shot and there he is. Seated across from them on his own orange sofa. His leg up resting on his other knee. Dressed in a black suit with white shirt and a few buttons open at the collar. He seems completely at ease in his surroundings.

The older presenter takes over. "ladies and gentleman this is Christian Grey."

There is a round of applause from off screen. as his smooth voice slides out. "Thank you, it's lovely to be here."

The young female presenter jumps in. "Now just for everyone watching this is his first live morning interview and you're watching it right here on Every Morning. We are also having fans call in and ask Christian questions. So feel free to give us a call, the number is below. So Christian can you tell us a little bit about yourself?" She asks.

I quickly move around the sofa and take a seat right next to Kate. Finally, I can get information on my mysterious man.

The camera centres on him as he begins to talk. "Well, not really much to tell. I was originally born in England. I lived there for quite a chunk of my life. Traveled and found my way to America. Since then this is where I have stayed."

The young female presenter seems to dive onto that piece of information. "So your accent is British. They do say American girls love the British accent."

The presenter is to happy and smiling at him the whole time. Kate points it out as it dawns on me. She likes Christian.

"You may have some competition Ana," Kate warns me.

The camera is back on Christian as he replies. "Well, some British and maybe a little French in there too."

The presenter begins to fan herself with her question cards. "Well ladies, what a deadly combo." She laughs.

The older presenter pushes on with his next question as there are some whistles from the female audience. "So what made you get into magic in the first place? Was it A family career?"

Christian looks pained for a moment as the camera zooms in capturing the chiseled line of his jaw and ocean grey of his eyes. I think to myself I should be recording this. I look down to see the record light is already on.

I turn to Kate as she smiles. "Your welcome." She says to my unsaid thank you.

Christian's voice fills the room. " No, but I can see where you're going with that point. My dad was a farmer, my mother was a stay at home mom. My sister joined me in my profession and is my amazingly talented assistant."

The presenter asks A follow-on question. "So does your sister share your magic powers?"

Christian smiles and I see the female presenter blush. Damn that man has some hidden power over women. My inner devil pipes up. It's not a hidden power, he is hot as fuck. I can't help but agree with her.

"No, my sister doesn't have any magical powers. She just enjoys wearing all the outfits." Christian gets the whole audience laughing with that line.

The blonde has managed to find her voice again asking. " So what has been your hardest magic trick to perform?"

Christian thinks for a moment. "Well, It's on my latest DVD. I make a famous celebrity pop idols mansion disappear."

The male presenter is astonished. "Wow! Really?"

Christian simply laughs. "Yeah he thought he would have to spend a night in a hotel, but I felt sorry for him and made it reappear."

Both the presenters and audience laugh. I can't help but feel he is working a spell over every person watching or at least the women.

When the presenters recover they turn to the camera and blonde speaks again. "Well now were going to open the phone lines to some of your fans. Now, remember this is a live show. We have Emma from New York. What's your question, Emma?

A young girl's voice flows through the system speakers. " Have the Magic Circle of Magicians let you into their group? Or are you part of the inner circle?"

The older presenter replies. "Now that's a good question. The Magic Circle have some of the highest magicians in the whole world in that special inner circle group."

Christian seems slightly unsure of what to say for an instant then it's gone. "Well Emma, to answer your question. No, I have not been allowed to join. They don't know how I do my tricks and I can't tell them. So they won't let me in."

Emma seems happy with the answer. "Your great Christian. Bye." She says before they move onto the next caller.

"Andy from Texas. Your question please." The male presenter asks.

A very young sounding boy comes onto the phone. "Hi. Mr. Grey when you was at school, were you known as a geek? And did kids pick on you for liking magic?"

The camera cuts to Christian his eyes steel grey. He leans in carefully towards the camera. "No, I never went to school so I was never picked on. Andy, you live in Texas. The next time you meet these bullies I want you to say Ophel Darma. Do you understand?"

What the hell sort of thing is that to say? He never went to school why not? I ponder.

"Yes, sir. Ophel Darma." The boy replies.

Christian leans back grinning. "Don't worry Andy you'll be okay now."

They move onto the next caller who turns out to be A bunch of young girls.

"So Claire, Jill and Helena what's your question?" The blonde presenter asks.

The girls are giggling. "You can make anything disappear right. In that case can you make your clothes disappear?" All three of the girls kick off laughing and the blonde presenter looks on hoping.

Christian smiles and blushes slightly. "Well, If I could they wouldn't be able to show it on morning TV I'm afraid. Sorry, girls."

His showmanship charm winning them over. Just like it did me. I pause at the thought. No, I have never been under his showman charm. It's his true charm that has gotten to me. The presenters move onto the next caller. A middle-aged woman named Laura from LA.

She asks. "Hi Christian. Your next tour is already sold out in nearly all states. Will you be adding any extra dates at all?"

Christian answers as smooth as ever. "Hi, Laura. Yes, we are looking to add many extra dates, as I don't want my fans missing out. I think it will be five extra dates in LA."

The call ends and the older presenter speaks. "Well, we have time for one more caller. Becky from San Diego your on."

Suddenly I hear Kate talking. How dare she chat in the middle of this show on the phone. "Hi, Christian."

She says and I freeze. The sound is coming from both her and the TV. She's Becky. I don't know whether to dive at her and try to wrestle her for the phone or stay mute quiet and hope she doesn't say anything embarrassing.

"I have a question for you. I know all the girls see you as eye candy, but is there anyone special in your life?" Kate asks.

I end up doing mute quiet as my eyes are fixed to the screen. The camera is on Christian as he smirks a little and stares directly into the camera. It's like he is looking right at me.

"Well to answer your question, Kate. There is someone special in my life right now." I jump up screaming with joy as Kate covers the phone mouthpiece.

The older presenter leans over to Christian. "I think she said her name was Becky." He informs Christian.

"I'm so sorry you sound just like a girl I know Becky." His gaze locked on the camera as he says that, tells me I have been busted. I bet he thinks I put her up to it.

The young blonde presenter appears back on the main screen. "Well, that is all we have time for with Mr. Magic Man, Christian Grey. Thank you for coming down to see us. Tune in after the break for the latest update on the news."

The show cuts off to a break and Kate ends the call. I turn to her face her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were on the phone?" I ask.

"Well one, you would have tried to stop me. And two, you failed to notice I had the phone in my hand from when I called you over. And three, now you know how serious he is about you."

I go to speak, but no words come out. Kate is right. Christian said so himself. He has someone special in his life. That someone is you, both my inner angel and devil say together. My smile is face splitting, I can't help it.

Just then I hear my phone going from the bedroom. I feel like I'm floating on air as I glide into the room and scoop it up. Walking back into the apartment as I look down at the message. I stop dead. It's from Christian. This soon after his interview I bet he is asking why I put Kate up to the question. I nervously open the message.

 **Lovely Miss Steele**

 **I hope you are well this morning and had a good night's sleep. Have you been up long?**

 **C Grey**

I'm safe it's a simple easy text. I reply back.

 **Magic Man Christian Grey**

 **I am very well this morning even though I didn't sleep so well. We have been up for a while.**

 **Happy Miss Steele**

I don't want to go into the black eyes nightmares in a text message. The second I send the text I realize I hadn't fully woken up yet. There are clues in that message. A speedy reply from him.

 **Intriguing Miss Steele**

 **May I ask where you got the name magic man from? Also your very well this morning. Do pray tell as to why? By we I assume you mean you and Kate. Have you been watching much TV this morning?**

 **C Grey**

I reply trying to carefully pick my words.

 **Inquisitive Mr. Grey**

 **Well, your magic and you're a man. Not hard to put the two together. As for my mood, I had some good news this morning. Kate and I may have watched a little morning TV.**

 **Grinning Miss Steele**

Another response immediately.

 **Special Miss Steele**

 **Really, I bet I can guess what that news was. Oh and do please tell Becky I mean Kate I said hi and that I enjoyed answering her question. I wonder if you put her up to it Miss Steele. Till later.**

 **Happy Christian**

I look up at Kate. "He says he enjoyed answering your question." Kate jumps up of the sofa and walks over to me as I still hold the phone in my hand she reads the message. He called me special Miss Steele. I'm his special someone.

 **(Now we have gained a little bit of an insight into our magic man Christian Grey. Kate is a real piece of work always with ideas up her sleeve. So very small reveals in that chapter but some large reveals coming up soon. What did everyone think of Christian's answers? Also Thank you so much for everyone who is reading and enjoying my story. Now up to 15,000 views I'm very flattered that your enjoying the supernatural take on it. I understand some people who would not even give it a chance with it being a supernatural story. Please do leave a review and follow and favourite the story if your having fun with it. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	32. Chapter 32

I spent the morning and most of the afternoon in my dream world picturing me and Christian together and how good our life would be. I do wait until Kate leaves for work and the moment she is out the door I dive onto the sofa and grab the remote wanting to replay what I just watched. I play the interview over and over again. Five times in all just to stare at this handsome man on the screen that is mine. He looks so good on the TV I lick my lip without thinking.

If only he was here to see me do it. I would be getting dragged into the bedroom right now. I watch the interview again. He seems so laid back, confident and in control. Like it's the easiest thing in the world to do. The blonde presenter annoys me how much she is on edge by his every word. She looks about ready to pounce on him by the time the three young girls called in. I can't help but roll my eyes. Remember it's not just her he has that effect on. My mind also wanting to hear the end part over and over again. That special someone it's me.

I think through the details that interview has given me about my hunky man as I clean the dishes. So he's from England and lived there for quite a while. Then came over to AmJosea. His accent though is both British and French. How long did he stay in France for to pick up the accent? I think back to the painful look in his eyes when they asked if magic was the family business. His father was a farmer, does that mean he grew up on a farm. He doesn't seem like he would know the first thing about farming.

I wonder why the question about his family pained him so much. He has never mentioned his mom or dad. An awful thought occurs to me, what if they have both passed away leaving just Christian and Mia left. I don't want to think about those sad eyes. Those are the eyes that bring me so much happiness. I hope deep down that I bring as much happiness to him as he does to me.

It's awkward and difficult to keep myself busy when I'm not in work. I think, should I head down to check how work is going on the diner? It seems like a ridiculous idea since I couldn't even help if I wanted too. I know nothing of DIY and I'm sure Christian would have the best company working to fix the diner up after all he is rich. I pause it's the first time I have thought about it.

The stunning apartment, the tickets and paying for our hotel in San Francisco everything had been courtesy of him. I somehow keep myself busy. I did have another look on the Internet with my old laptop. I did the dishes in the time it took it to load up. My parents got me it for high school. Now it's over nine years old. My search was split today between searching for any type of animal care jobs. After the rejection from the zoo, I have begun to get desperate. I even consider going for a job working with a vet. The thought of having to put down helpless animals sickens me and I close the window. On the plus side, I do find San Diego sea world centre is looking for staff and trainers. I immediately send off my information and silently pray to hear a reply.

The second half of my search is taken up by Christian Grey. I'm on a fact-finding mission I have to know as much about this man as I can. All the information pictures and interviews of him only start from one year ago. It shows that the press is only interested in you when you're incredibly famous otherwise your nobody. I find myself getting frustrated as there are very few bits of information on him out there. Other interviewers ask similar questions and the few videos I watch of his interviews he has the female presenters eating out of his hand. I decide to check out more pictures of him.

There are a couple of pictures with fans of his. A picture of a young little girl and a young boy are hugging his neck and smiling at the camera as he is crouched down with them. His smile is so sweet and kind. He actually looks adorable and I save the picture so I can crop it later. I have never seen him look adorable. Three pictures later and there is both of us together. The one with the couple and the west gate and the other the photographer took. I look needy and helpless in his strong arms.

Enough browsing I think after I save a bunch more photos of him to a folder on the main page. I tidied the kitchen and spend even more time watching the interview back. I'm so grateful that Kate can't check how many times I have watched it. It's eighteen times already. He is addictive.

I head into the bathroom feeling sweaty after all the tidying and jump into the shower. The water feels hot against my skin and I find myself relaxing in the heat. As the flow of the water rolls over my breasts, I think back to the last time I was in the shower. What a delicious thought, my mind curls round it as I find myself looking up at the metal fixing on my shower and thinking of a belt. I can't help myself as my hands run down and slip over the swell of my breasts touching my nipples gently to make them stand out. My hands spill onto my stomach and stroke slowly downward feeling the dampness of my opening. Just as they trail into my pubic hair my phone goes off.

I briefly think to ignore it, but I can't. I shake my head in frustration and step out of the shower grabbing a pink towel to wrap around me. As I get to my phone I see it's Christian calling and I dive at my phone like a love struck teenage girl.

"Hi." His voice spills like soft velvet over the ear piece.

"Hey," I reply trying to sound normal and not needy or wanting.

"I have missed you." His voice sounds slightly off.

"I missed you too. Is everything okay?" I feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Can I come round? I have to talk to you." There is an edge in his voice.

Less than one minute ago I wanted him here with me taking me in the shower again. Now I'm scared what if he is here to break up with me. I don't know if I could take it.

"Yes." My voice comes out shaky. "When will you be here?" I ask desperately trying to think of a way to calm my nerves before he gets here.

"I'm outside now." He says finally.

There is a strong and powerful knock on the apartment door. I get off the bed and enter the apartment heading towards the door. I still have the phone in my hand when I go to open the door and put it down on the side table. As soon as I pull the door open he gazes up at me. Christian is standing in my doorway in a silk red shirt and black jeans. He has a pained expression on his face and yet I still want him to take me to the bed and fuck all his pains away.

I see his eyes take in my state of undress and they smolder. To look so in pain and yet turned on at the same time I don't know how he does it. I managed to remember what humans say when one comes over to the others.

"Please come in," I say softly.

He walks in and I shut the door. Oh god! I have Christian Grey in my apartment and it's just us. My inner devil is marking out places for us to fuck. The sofa, floor, my bedroom, dining table, kitchen counter let's not forget the shower. My insides clench at the thought.

"Is everything okay?" I ask nervously. He turns to me with a startled look in his eyes.

"Can we talk in your bedroom?" He requests but before I have time to answer, he takes my hand and leads me into my room.

He guides me to sit on the bed and stands at the foot of the bed.

"Ana I don't know where to begin. I have never told anyone about this before in my life. You know about my magic powers." He says while I quietly nod my head. Where is he going with this? Why would he tell me this over anyone else?

"I don't want to hide the truth from you. I'm not the perfect man you think I am." He is wrong, he is the perfect man.

"Yes, you are," I say and go to move toward him. He holds his hand up stopping me.

"It's better if I show you." He reaches up to his shirt button and snaps it open with his fingers, then moves to the next one.

I lose all train of thought as his hands open each button in turn till he is at the bottom. I'm ready for him to take me as he pulls his shirt off. His nude torso on display to me at the foot of my bed.

"Please don't be scared. This is the real me." He shuts his eyes for a moment, and I watch as the flawless unmarked skin on his chest and stomach is now replaced with long thin scars. I sit up on my knees looking at him as he opens his eyes to gaze at me.

"How?" I gasp. He looks down in defeat.

"It's an illusion. I didn't want to scare you and I focus my magic to always have the illusion of the flawless skin on my front and back." I look at him softly and he bows his head.

"I'm sorry for not telling you. I wanted to, I just need..." He looks so innocent.

"Time." I finish his sentence as it now occurs to me why he hesitated to remove his shirt in the shower yesterday. I also remember how he kept his shirt on during the first time we had spent the night together.

"If you want me to go. I'll understand. I just had to tell you." His words desperate like he's lost.

I slip off the bed and step over to him. Pressing up against his body I gaze up into his eyes searching for answers. One finger reaches up and softly and slowly runs over the longest scar across his chest.

"How did you get these?" I whisper up to him. He closes his eyes.

"They are from a long time ago. I don't like to think about it." I stroke another scar running from left to right across his stomach.

"From when you were a child?" I ask my heart pained at the thought of a young Christian being viciously attacked.

"From someone I wish I never met."I reach around his back and he turns round for me as I gaze over his scarred back.

My fingers move over his shoulder trailing down onto another scar. I take it in as I try to understand what happened to this Saint. They look like slashes across his chest one way and on his back the other. What could have made these marks? A knife, a whip maybe a cane.

"Do they still hurt?" I say tentatively.

"No, they don't." I move back around to his front. His eyes are fixed on me.

"You're not running away?" He sounds unsure of himself.

"No, I'm not. Here is where I want to be." I say soulfully.

 **(Well is certainly seems like Ana is taken with Christian and now Christian showing her the truth about his scars. What are everyones feelings? Did you want the burn marks or do the scars intrigue you more? What was everyone expecting? So many scars adorn his body what do you all think is the cause of them? Thank you for all your reviews so far and please do keep them coming also please do favourite the story if your enjoying it. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	33. Chapter 33

"You bewitch me Ana." He says as his tone of voice becomes relaxed more his natural tone.

"It's the other way around," I reply.

My hand slides over his hip and onto two scars over his flat stomach. My mouth goes dry and I lick my lip. I hear a gasp catch in his throat. I gaze up at him and smile gently at him. He leans down and takes my lips with his own. I feel his heated kiss pressing down against me. His lips so firm and strong. I want him so badly. I don't care about the scars or where they came from at the point I just want him. His lips on mine send shivers down my spine, as his teeth take my lower lip biting on it sensually. The feeling flows down to my core making me damp. As he releases my lip I gasp for breath looking down and see his erection inside his jeans.

Oh, my. My breathing hitches up and I actually hear him smirk. I push my hands against his chest feeling my fingers spread out over his scars. I want to kiss each and everyone to take that pain away from him. My body throbs in desire for him, as his hand takes hold of my hair and tugs it back to lean my head up to his face. His gaze is scorching hot, as hot as the kiss he burns into my lips. His other hand deftly pulls at the knot in my towel that unravels to the floor leaving me naked in his arms. He pushes me back towards the bed.

Then in one move he releases my hair and grips my bare rear in both hands, and lifts me onto my dressing table. I'm dazed by the sudden fast movement for a second as my legs fall open. He snaps the button open and pulls the zipper down. The act alone releases him without him having to remove his jeans. He not wearing underwear, fuck that's hot. He produces a foil packet and rips it open. I watch him slip it on as my body is trembling with excitement about what is to come next. His eyes burn into mine with molten hot lava as he grips my hips firmly and in one hard deep thrust he is inside me.

Oh, heaven.. He feels so good inside me. Filling up every delicious inch of me. I relish the pleasure he gives me, as he drives into me. I'm his completely and truly. I moan out as I feel the cold of the mirror on my back. His hand grabs the back of my neck and pulls me to him for another breathtaking kiss. I'm completely powerless to this man. His lips bruising mine with the intensity of the kiss. As he lets go of the kiss I sigh out his name.

"Christian." He smiles at me.

"Yes, baby?" He moans out.

"I'm close." I groan.

I feel it like a fireball building up deep inside my body. His lips trail to my neck as his hips keep forcing me closer and closer to my sweet release. The build up races faster in my system as his tongue traces a sensitive nerve along my neck. Oh please, I can't take much more of this. I don't know how much more my body can take.

"Please," I whine as I feel his lips curl into a smirk against my neck.

He's toying with me, but I'm enjoying it. Christian takes pity on me and I feel his teeth nibble on that singular nerve right at my throat. Somehow that nerve connects directly to between my thighs and it's too much. The fireball explodes inside of me and I hold myself against him tightly with my hips, arms, thighs and my core. Any place our skin makes contact feels on fire. I'm barely coming down from the intense feeling when I feel his release. A dire moan spills from his mouth and he slows his thrusting.

I bathe in the afterglow of our pleasure together, marveling at the man standing before me. I smile up at him with dreamy eyes as his eyes lock with mine. He looks happy and relaxed, then a cool gaze slips into place as his lips open slightly. His mouth is moving as I strain to hear what he is saying. It's beyond a whisper.

"I must stay in control." His words surprise me as his hands grab my rear and I'm pulled up against him.

Still buried inside of me it causes me to moan out. He effortlessly lifts me off my dressing table and takes me over to my bed. My hips gripping him tightly until he lays me back down. My mind wants answers about what he was saying, but it's pulled up short as he pulls himself out of me. I gasp and wince. It does feel a little tender down there, but it's a good tender. My eyes find him standing next to my bathrobe. He quickly kicks his shoes off. He pulls the sash out and steps back over to the bed. My thoughts trying to work out what he wants to do with it. My inner angel is busy burying her head in any book she can find. My inner devil on the other hand is thrusting her arms forward toward him panting. Take me.

I stare up at him as he pulls my hands up above my head and I watch him in awe as he ties one wrist up then feeds it through the iron bed posts and then the other wrist. By the time I come to my senses he has me helpless and bound. I go to open my mouth, but shut it when I see him tug his jeans pulling them off. He must take his socks off at the same time as stepping out of his jeans as he is fully nude Andonis standing next to my bed. My wrists pull a little at the sash, but it's tied tightly.

"Ana I need to be in control." I look at my tied wrists and then back down at him.

"You are." I pant. I have to say the thought of being tied up to my own bed agrees with me. I'm panting like I have just been sprinting.

"Very well." His hand reaches over toward my face and I close my eyes anticipating his touch. When it doesn't happen I open my eyes. His hand is holding the black and white scarf I had over my bed post. He kneels onto the bed and cups my face as his other hand slips the scarf into place as he ties it there. My vision is cut off completely. I'm so totally helpless.

I feel the pressure on the mattress as his lips are next to my ear. "I'm going to touch you." My breathing tightens at the anticipation of his words. Then there is nothing, I can still feel him on the mattress. The warm heat of his body in close proximity to my own. What is he waiting for?

I'm laying here fully naked tied up and blindfolded for his viewing pleasure. That's exactly what he is doing viewing me. I blush a deep shade of crimson at the thought. I feel his hands against the knots on my wrists. He slowly drags his hands down onto my skin of my arms. It feels soothing as his hands make it to my elbows then towards my shoulders. The sensation heightened by the fact I can't see what he is doing. His hands slip by my under arms as he leans in. I feel skin against my breast as I can feel his breath on my neck. He breathes in deeply.

"Do you know how heavenly you smell Ana." I'm grateful that it seems to be a rhetorical question as I just trying to focus on breathing. The skin contact disappears from my nipple but is replaced with a much more exquisite touch. His breath on my skin, it sends shivers all the way down to there. I want his touch, I need him, to touch me, to take me. He, however, seems hell Rayt on torturing my body for his own pleasure. My inner devil looks at me staring. Okay for my pleasure then too.

There is a noise in the distance and I hear the sound of the apartment door opening.

"Hi Ana, I'm back." Shit, it's Kate.

What the hell do I do? I'm not much use in my current position and I can't send out a naked Christian to deal with her.

"Ana? Ana?" I can actually hear her voice getting closer to my bedroom door on each call.

Please don't come in. Please!

Christian decides to use the distraction as an ample opportunity, to take my sensitive airbrushed nipple into his mouth. I have to bite down on my lip hard to stop myself from moaning or screaming out. It feels like the door will open any second and Kate will be standing there. I truly believe I would have to move out if that happened.

"She must be out," Kate mutters to herself and I hear her bedroom door close a few seconds later. Christian's tongue rolls over my nipple and my body writhes in ecstasy. God the man is so talented. I want to speak, but no words can form in my head. Shocks are rolling through my nipple down into my core. He releases my nipple with an audible pop. My hardened nipple grazes against his chest as his mouth closes on my other nipple. I gasp out softly, my breast lifting into his mouth as his tongue dances with my erect nipple. This pleasure is intense surging through my body. He removes his mouth again from my other nipple and I sigh.

I feel a shift in weight on the bed towards the bottom. His lips land directly between the valley of my breasts and he kisses. His lips moving along the skin trailing more kisses below my breasts and onto my stomach. His lips like a thousand drops of rain onto my skin. I feel him working lower with his mouth, tongue, and teeth. My pulse is through the roof, as too is my heart rate. He kisses my belly button and I moan out again finding one word.

"More." I breathe.

I know he is smiling as he stops kissing me. I can just image that smug grin on his face or the sexy smirk. I feel his lips land on my pubic hair, as he kisses it and runs his tongue through it slowly.

He pulls his lips away and I barely have time to register it, as his hands take hold of my feet trailing up them slowly and carefully. His fingers pushing my legs open wider as his hands slide along my calves and then onto my thighs. He is making me wait for this.

As his touch trails off my hips his lips descend on the inner part of my right thigh kissing softly. Then a swift strong kiss against my right thigh and then I moan out as he bites down on my clitoris gently. My back arches and in one moment I'm on the brink of a volcano ready to free fall in. His tongue laps at me as I teeter on the edge. I nearly slip and he stops.

I hear the rip of a foil packet. Ever so eager and ever so prepared. The mattress sinks between my legs giving me an idea of where he is. I feel him push against me as he opens me up and spills inside. He feels so large and hard inside me. Maybe with sight removed, my other senses are heightened. He pulls out almost fully and slips back inside. He pounds into me with this rhythm and I'm ready to jump in that volcano.

"Give it to me. Ana." He gasps out.

His words are my undoing completely as my insides clench around him. I hear him moan out a second then he too jumps into the fire with me, releasing himself into me. He stills on top of me as I feel his lips against my own. I kiss back with my eyes shut, tasting a little of myself on his lips. When I open my eyes again I can see, and he is holding the scarf in one hand.

"How was that for you Ana?" He asks simply.

"I don't know I have nothing to compare it against." I flush still tied up.

"Would you do it again? Let me control you?" He offers.

"Yes. That was incredible." The words are out before I analyze them as I'm trying to return my breathing to a normal rate.

My inner angel has gone out leaving a sign telling me she will be back after the sex is over. My inner devil is laying fucked out and tied up on the bed happy but spent. I stare up at him.

"Why do you have to control me?" I inquire.

He shuts his eyes letting me check out his handsome features. His just-fucked hair and long lashes. He opens his eyes looking down at me.

"I must be in control at all times. So that means I need to control you. Understood?" I nod my head. "Are you sure Ana?" He asks doubting.

"Christian you bared the truth and showed me your scars. You tying me ups isn't going to scare me away." He smiles down at me, as I suddenly feel very tired.

"Oh, Ana it's so much more than that." He replies pulling my body towards him as my hands are still tied to the bed. I feel myself drifting off to sleep, dreaming of top hats and blindfolds.

It's early morning when I finally open my eyes. It's twenty past seven on the clock and I can see movement in the corner of my eye. I turn to see Christian sitting at my dressing table. It's oddly amusing to see him sitting at my white girlie dressing table so casual. Oh. He's naked too. I have to fight the urge not to laugh at how funny the sight is. This gorgeous man sitting there in front of my mirror. What is he doing anyway? He must hear movement or sense I'm awake and turns to face me.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" He smiles.

"Very well," I reply and then stare in horror as I see my laptop switched on and open. The picture of us from the hotel is the background.

"I hope you don't mind. I needed to email Taylor and my phone battery was dead." He turns back to the computer a second and then back to me. " This computer is very old. Almost older than me." He smiles. "I have to ask what is the folder labeled Christian Grey?" He asks.

I suddenly panic it's the folder I have compiled with all his pictures in. I go to jump off the bed, but I can't. I turn and see my hands are still tied to the bedposts. Did I sleep like this?

"My, your reaction has gotten me curious." He says I turn back to him as I see the mouse cursor move towards the folder.

"Please, you can't." I struggle with the sash but damn, he can tie a knot. I look back and just before the icon gets to the folder the computer shuts off. He tries the power button again. It's not working. I'm grateful that my computer chose that moment to finally die. He turns towards me.

"Well looks like your in luck. I guess I will just have to torture the information out of you." He smirks darkly. Oh yes, this is going to be a good morning indeed.

 **(Thought I would give you all something for the weekend.** **I hope you all enjoy it. So many ideas about Christian and what you think he could be. I love it. I do so enjoy my mysteries and keeping you all entertained. That was close with Kate. Not to mention Ana's laptop. Who here thinks Ana will have an amazing morning? Please let me know your thoughts in the reviews and keep coming with your ideas. Also do follow and favourite my story if your enjoying it and I'm also on facebook at: S J Wright. So please drop me a like. Thank you.)**


	34. Chapter 34

Wow, I wish he would interrogate me more often I think to myself. My inner devil is passed out with exhaustion, naked and sprawled out in her bed sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. He finally released me once he had all the information he needed but not before giving us both two incredible releases. I throw on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top.

My shower soaked hair has not done well to last the night. It's dry, but I have never seen it so crazy, I look like a mad scientist. That's what happens when you don't dry it properly my inner angel scolds me. Or if you get fuck four times by him my inner devil chimes in. I look over at him as he slides his jeans on doing them up.

"I'm so glad you came last night," I say softly.

"Me too. Not to mention this morning too." He smirks over at me.

That bold and hot smirk. Makes me moist down there. Damn how can he still do that to me after we have only just finished. He turns to me and reaches out holding my bare arms.

"Are you sure you're okay with this body? I could change it back." He notes.

I shake my head as I see the scars in the daylight. They look so old and cover most of his chest.

"No Christian. I want you how you are. Not an illusion. I want the real you." I say.

He moves in close and tilts my head back to kiss me. That pulling feeling towards him floods my body through his touch on my arms and from his lips. His kiss demanding my attention and taking my breath away. I want him right here, right now back in my bed. My eyes look to the bed as my mouth opens.

"Again?" I whisper. He smiles down at me.

"So eager Ana. I think however it would be wise to have breakfast." He answers. He's right I know but damn him, does he not know what he does to me?

He reaches over and opens the door. I walk through and freeze. Kate is sitting on the arm of the sofa facing my door as she drinks from her sports bottle. Her cruel smile telling me that I was too loud in our morning activities. She stands up ready to assault my mind with way too many questions in the morning and halts. I glance over my shoulder to see what she is looking at it's Christian, with his just fucked morning hair and sexy eyes. He must have put a top on when I stepped through the door. Kate doesn't have a chance as I look back to her. She falters for a moment before talking.

"Good morning." Kate opens with. He looks at me and we both smile at how good a morning it was.

"So your Christian Grey the man who sweeped our little Ana here off her feet," Kate says. I feel awkward how she referred to me as our little Ana Like Kate owns me. It gets worse when I see his eyebrows raise at him sweeping me off my feet.

"You must be Kate. I have heard so much about you. It's a shame we didn't really get a chance to meet at the West Gate Hotel. I hear you're a big fan." I sense the air in the room change at that comment.

Kate won't take that lying down unlike me." I heard a lot about you too. Even more so this morning. I must say I have never heard a questioning quite like that before." She says mixing both playful and sarcastic in the same few sentences.

Oh no, she heard us. My blush covers my face so badly it looks like a sunburn. Christian merely smiles back at her. "I'm so very sorry. Next time I'll make sure to gag Ana."

Oh fuck. My whole body clenches at the thought of being gagged, meanwhile my mind reels at what he has just said to Kate. Even Kate is stunned slightly from his forwardness.

"Thanks. Well, I need to get going for my morning jog." Kate mumbled.

It seems for now Christian has won the first round with Kate. I somehow doubt it will be the last as Kate leaves the apartment. Christian turns to me. "So breakfast." I gaze back at him smiling.

The next half an hour passes quickly and before I know it Christian is dressed and ready to leave. I offered to cook him breakfast and he offered to use his magic. I managed to change his mind by telling him how much I wanted to cook for him. I moved around the kitchen making buttered pancakes and cinnamon pancakes for us both. While he asked how long had I known Kate and how defensive she can get about me. I told him to watch out. If he ever messed with me she would come hunting him down. He found that thought amusing as I noticed him watching me move as I worked in the kitchen. He sat on the bar stool watching the show and then we ate.

I walk him to my apartment door. I silently wish he doesn't have to go. Until the diner is up and running again I have so much free time and I want it all to be with him. I pause at the thought as I'm standing next to him. My inner devil nodding and agreeing with me. His hand takes my chin and tilts my head up to look into his dark grey eyes.

"Talk to me Ana. What are you thinking?" He asks with concern in his eyes.

"Nothing," I mutter. I don't want him to think I'm needy.

"Ana, please. Tell me?" His voice is pleading and sweet to my ears. He moves in closer to me his hand brushes my hair back from my neck. It's like he knows how to drug my senses.

"I don't want you to go." I breathe. He shuts his eyes and I can feel his breath on my neck. Hot and heavy on my skin, why do I need him so much.

"Have dinner with me tonight?" He asks. I gaze up into his eyes.

"As in a date?" I say mentally trying not to lick my lip.

"Yes, I will pick you up at seven." He tells me.

"Okay. How should I dress?" I say remembering our ride on his bike and my lack of proper attire.

"Dress how you like Ana. Though I must say I prefer you undressed." He grins and my body tingles with his words.

He uses that moment of pleasure coursing through my body to take my head in his hands and kiss my lips. My mouth opens for his, as I can't help myself and bite down softly on his lip making him gasp. His tongue trails over my upper lip. Then we both pull back slightly out of breath. He has already opened the door.

"Till later." He says and then he is gone and the door shuts. I step forward and lean against the door breathing deeply. I already miss him.

Thank god Kate is back. I text her shortly after ransacking my entire wardrobe for something suitable to wear. I had a few options laid out on the bed for our date tonight. I don't know why I'm so nervous. It is our first date after all. My inner angel quickly interjects with the fact that he has seen you naked three times already. She tells me shaking her head in disgust. I chose to ignore her as I look over each outfit in turn. Kate is sitting on my dressing table chair. Right, where Christian sat fully naked this morning while on my computer. The sexy thought of his naked body slides into my mind. Stop it! I must focus on what I'm wearing. Kate is smiling.

"So why the hell was he asking you all those questions this morning?" She says.

"You heard that?" I reply solemnly.

"Sweetie you were moaning so much I think all the neighbors heard you." Oh, why aren't my walls soundproof.

I drop my head shaking it wanting to forget what Kate just said. She must know how embarrassed I am as she changes the topic to the clothing choices. She steps over to the bed picking up the first outfit.

"Sweetie unless you're having your date at the office, this won't work." It's a dress shirt, jacket and skirt that she holds before dropping it back onto the bed. The second outfit is a jeans and an off the shoulder top. Kate looks it over.

"This would be nice if you were going to a park." The last one she takes a look at is more of a summer dress. She picks it up and holds it high.

"Now this we could do something with. I think we may have found our winner." Kate beams. Deep down inside I knew she would pick that one. I just had to be sure.

"Let's get Cinderella ready for her prince," Kate says and we both burst out laughing.

 **(So after a wonderful questioning she now finally gets her first date with Christian. With Kate hearing it seems like very little will make Christian blush. So what are everyone's thought about the up and coming date? And how Kate fought back with her words against Christian? Please do leave a review about your thoughts or what you think of this story. I do reply to everyone. Please also remember to favourite this story if your enjoying it. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	35. Chapter 35

Back in the Bentley and I couldn't be happier. Christian was five minutes early, but I had been ready for the last half an hour so I didn't mind in the slightest. Kate had warned me not to do anything that she wouldn't do. I couldn't help but blush thinking I bet Kate has never let her men tie her up before. My inner devil giggles twice as she eyes Christian's tie wondering mouth wide open and drooling if that will be his next binding instrument. I quietly giggle as smooth music plays from the radio. Christian turns to face me.

"Something amusing you? Do tell?" He asks flicking his eyes back to the road.

"It's nothing." I try to blow it off.

"Don't make me read your mind Ana." I stare at him stunned.

No please god no, I don't want him to know what's inside my mind. How wonderful he makes me feel, how when he smirks I can barely control myself.

"You can't can you?" I ask in a hushed whisper. He smiles at me.

"No, I can't read minds. That's not one of my powers. I wish I could get inside your mind, though." He says to me and smirks.

Oh, damn it that sexy smirk. My inner devil whispers at me to lunge for him. I bat away the thought, not wanting to die in a car crash. I can't help but admire him. He is wearing a deep grey suit that goes well with his eyes. A white shirt and grey tie. He always looks so handsome as I stare longingly at him. How did I get to be so lucky?

We pull up outside of a beautiful Italian restaurant and they have the valet take Christian's car. As Christian hands him the keys he smiles to the young fresh-faced guy.

"Enjoy." They swap the keys for a ticket and the valet howls with joy as he speeds down the street towards the corner. I look at Christian confused. He drove off with his car. I see Christian's eyes find mine.

"It's okay Anton is just parking the car. The car park is a block away. So I let him let loose for the block." He gives me a happy boy smile.

"That's nice of you." I smile back.

"It usually makes his night." He replies.

We are whisked into the restaurant by a more than eager concierge. They must recognize who Christian is. As we walk I can feel Christian's hand at the base of my spine, leading me, guiding me. I'm his to control as we walk over to a lovely small two seater table. Christian pulls my chair out for me before the concierge reaches for it. The true gentleman, once I'm comfortable he then sits down across from me. The concierge leaves and then moments later the waiter brings over a bottle of wine. The waiter offers it up to Christian.

"Two thousand Chateau Petrus Pomerol sir." Christian nods and the waiter begins to pour it out first into my glass and then Christian's. I must have my mouth open in shock as Christian tilts his head gazing at me.

"The last time your mouth was that wide open Ana I had to put something in it." He says while his eyes blaze with lust.

I blush at the thought of taking him into my mouth. I somehow regain my train of thought.

"A two thousand dollar bottle of wine," I say taking hold of the glass. He grins at me.

"No, it's not. That's the year it was produced." I breathe a sigh of relief and take a sip. "The wine itself is more around the three grand mark per bottle. " I almost spit it out. Holding it in my mouth for a moment I swallow it down as I see his eyes looking at my throat.

"Are you kidding me. My dad always said never pay that amount of money on something you can't drive." Christian laughs softly. "Though my mom always said never spend that type of money on something you can't wear," I tell him.

"Your parents sound like very smart people." He sits back seeming to relax.

"Says the person who just spent three grand on a bottle of wine," I mutter back at him.

"Please tell me about your parents?" He says while casually opening his jacket button.

"Well, my dad works with Transient airline as an accounts advisor. It means he travels a lot and my mom is stuck back in Chicago. She doesn't work but loves to decorate the house. My dad's love is soccer and classic cars. He watches the British premier league on his laptop when he can." I trail off. Christian leans forward taking his glass.

"So no brothers or sisters then?" He asks before taking a swig of his wine.

"No only child. Sweet and innocent." I smile.

"Your hardly innocent anymore." He looks at me darkly. That intense gaze makes my body throb down below. I need to change the subject.

"I went for an animal care job at sea world."

The waiter comes over with our starters. Placing them down in front of us. He walks off before I even ask him what it is. I look in confusion at Christian.

"Ana I have been here many times before. I always order the same thing. So I told them you would like to indulge in what I am eating. That's why they didn't give us menus and that is why they knew which bottle of wine I wanted. I always have it." He tells me so matter of fact in his statement. I look down at the plate before me. "It's Avocado's and pine nut for starters." He says his eyes watching me as I take my first tentative bite.

It's both juicy and crunchy and tastes so sweet. Happy with my reaction he too begins to eat as I enjoy the food and savour every bite. The words replay in my mind he always orders this, they know what he wants. Yet I still don't know anything about him. I swallow the last mouthful down and ask.

"So you and your sister are close?" He keeps hold of his wine glass gazing at me like he is trying to work me out.

"Yes. My sister is the one person who has always been with me for as long as I can remember. She knows me better than anyone."He lets spill before drinking some more wine.

So if I can get his sister talking I might be able to unlock the secrets of Mr. Grey. It doesn't seem too hard to get Mia talking, she seems only too happy to chat with me.

"In fact she is dragging me shopping tomorrow." He rolls his eyes like he hates the idea, but I can see he cares for his sister. It gives him away the little glint in his eyes.

"Ahh poor you." I tease him. The waiter makes quick work of removing the plates and returning with the main course. Risotto and pumpkin seeds. The food here is exquisite as I sample the first mouthful.

" How is it?" Christian asks.

"It's delicious. I can see why you come here so often. Has Mia been here with you?" I say as I take another bite.

"Yes. Once and she said it was too romantic. She did recommend I bring you here, though." He offers before sliding some risotto into his mouth.

I stare at his lips, so tempting to kiss. Damn it Ana focus. Keep a level head.

"I'll have to thank her, the next time I see her and have some girl time." His gaze falls onto me as he raises his eyebrows.

I can tell he is trying to work out what I'm up to. He is being civil and answering what I ask him now might be my only chance.

"Christian can I ask you something?" I say as he see his whole body tense up and his eyes lock onto mine.

"Yes, Ana what is it?" I can hear the worry in his words.

"Why do you have to tie me up?" I blush as I say it. Looking round there is no even close to earshot of our conversation. He runs his hand through his hair as if seeking the answer somewhere inside.

"I have to keep my emotions in check." He answers. That's not an answer, both my inner angel and devil agree with me on this.

"I'm going to need a little more Christian." He shuts his eyes tight putting his fork down. He seems so tense.

"When you touch me I struggle to resist you." He says weakly.

"I don't want you to resist me." I plead.

"When your hands touch my skin my mind is flooded with emotions. I have to control them." He tells me as I look puzzled.

"Are you scared you will get angry and hurt me?" I say to him. He shakes his head at my question.

"No Ana. Please, can we talk about something else. This is a very difficult subject and I don't want it bringing down our first date." He looks upset as he stares down at his food picking at it.

No, I can't be the reason for this date to be wrecked. Distract him.

"Kate heard you this morning. Well, she heard me more, your questions, and my labored replies. She not stupid." He looks up from his food at me and I smile.

Come on smile back at me please, I will him to. A slow drawing smile moves across his face.

"I could always wipe her memory if you're okay with that?" He smiles fully at me his sky grey eyes gazing at mine.

"I think I can manage Kate but thank you for the offer. But we might have to go back to your place tonight." He wickedly smiles at me.

"Ana we weren't going anywhere else. I still need to punish you. Shall we skip dessert?" In those words, my heart has gone from slow to racing in a second. My blood is speeding through me. My whole body craves his touch. I'm already panting.

"Yes skip dessert." I'm ready right now.

The rest of the meal was rushed with Christian sending a message and then paying on his card for the meal. He would not even consider the option of me paying. The moment we got outside there was a man in a black suit, crisp white shirt, and plain black tie holding the rear door open of a Mercedes Rayz S class in silver. Christian introduced him as Taylor his driver. Then we were speeding along back towards his penthouse suite.

 **(Hi fellow readers. Their first date has been a long time coming even after everything they have already done together. So readers are still guessing as to Christian's magical powers. It's also refreshing to see new readers coming to this story. Thank you for joining us. I hope everyone is looking forward to Ana's punishment?**

 **We are rapidly closing in on my favourite few chapters from the first part of this story. This is part one of a three part story. The other two parts are on this site but any new readers still have another 40 chapters coming on this first part before diving into the second and third or they won't make much sense. I do hope you will bare with me. I am working on part three as I post updates for part one. Please do let me know your thoughts and ideas in the reviews or even PM me. I respond to all my readers and would love for you to follow or favourite my story or myself. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	36. Chapter 36

As we both got into the elevator I could hear it in both of our breathing patterns. Deep labored breaths. I could feel my desire building up for him. Looking up at him his gaze is already on me. I see his jaw tighten. I want to kiss along every inch of it. He takes a step closer to me and I'm lifting my head in anticipation of his kiss. The ping of the elevator doors makes me open my eyes. His hand slips into mine as he looks down at my fingers. I'm sure he can feel the pulse through my body. He guides me into the penthouse. I expect to head towards his bedroom however he leads me down onto the L-shaped sofa. He places his hand on my shoulder to stop me. His fingers let go of my hand as I turn to face him. His deep grey eyes are admiring my body. I feel his eyes looking me up and down as I remain there.

"Undress for me." He asks. I feel it's more like a command.

I bow my head and careful slip my heels off doing my best to stay balanced. My hands feel like they are under his command as I reach up and pull one strap off my shoulder then the other strap. I tug at the dress on my hips and it softly falls to the floor. I'm wearing a sexy pair of Christmas underwear and matching bra the girls got me at work last Christmas. I still have my head down as I hear his gasp.

I raise my eyes to him and he is standing three feet away. His eyes are filled with lust and I can see the desire in other parts of his body.

"Do you like it?" I ask shyly.

"Ana you're so beautiful." He breathes. I feel my familiar blush moving up my body as I stay there under his watchful gaze.

"Turn around." He commands me. My body responds as I turn on the spot to face the back of the sofa. I can't see him, but I hear him slowly step towards me. I feel his body press against my back as I close my eyes. His touch is intoxicating as he leans in and whispers into my ear.

"Are you ready?" He whispers teasingly. A gasp escapes my throat.

"Yes." I moan pleading with him. His hands reach out and take my own. He leans against my back pushing me over. I can feel his breath on my back as he lets me rest my hands on the back of the sofa.

"Hold this." He orders.

I grab hold of the sofa as his lips touch my back. It feels like a splash of water on my skin. I gasp out arching my back towards his mouth. His lips trail kisses over the skin of my back. His lips drag slow softly I want to cry out for more. I bite my lip to stop as I feel his teeth on my bra clasp. He moves his tongue over the material and I feel a pop. He can't have, can he? As his mouth moves away I feel my bra straps slide down my arms. He opened my bra with his mouth. I gasp in amazement then the hard slap lands on my skin.

I feel it against my rear. I look over my shoulder at Christian. His eyes dark grey staring into me.

"You still need to be punished. You didn't think I would let you get away with it, did you? That was naughty of you making me take your virginity. I'm going to spank you ten times." He says his words rolling out like liquid silk into my ears.

My body wants him and without a thought my mouth answers.

"Yes." I sigh.

He runs his hand over my lower cheek as I feel his fingers needing my flesh. His touch feels to good I want more. Slap. The pain is quick and sudden but oh so pleasurable. I moan out as another slap hits my other cheek. I want more of his touch as I begin to turn round and another slap. I bite my lip as my body responds. My rear pushing into his hand more on each and every slap. Slap. His hand strokes my rear for a moment rubbing my tender flesh then slap.

"Cough."

The sound is from near the elevator doors. I feel Christian quickly stand tight against my rear. His erection in his pants pushing against me. I want to sway my hips and grind onto him. Then I hear another voice.

"Is there anything else you need Mr. Grey?" Taylor? Taylor is here!

I go to move, but Christian's hands grip my waist. I'm going to die of embarrassment right now. I'm standing in Christmas panties while getting spanked and Taylor can see.

"That will be all Taylor." I hear Christian say and then the elevator doors close. He is gone and I finally breathe a sigh of relief. "Now where was I? Oh yes, seven." What is he going to... Slap.

"Ohhh." I moan out softly. I maybe crimson right now, but this feels so good. Slap yes. I only have one more to go and my rear is feeling tender. Slap. My head dips into the back of the sofa as I'm panting for breath.

Fuck that was erotic. The sound in the room is muffled by the pillows against my face. My body is on a high from the spanking when I feel him fully sink inside of me. I moan out loud into his apartment. My hands grip down on the sofa back as he begins thrusting into me. I know due to the spanking I won't last long as I need my release. His hands reach around and grip my hips as Taylor's interruption is forgotten about. I feel the pressure build like a tank ready to explode. His thrusting increases and I gasp out.

"I'm coming." My whole body slams back against him as I clench around him letting myself ride it out.

I hear the deep groan from behind me, knowing he has found his release too. My head falls into the sofa as I feel all the tension slip from my body. I look over my shoulder to see him fully clothed only his zipper is open. I feel like I can barely move as he reaches around and lifts me up into his arms and takes me into his bedroom. I'm still in just my Christmas underwear when he puts me into bed and pulls the blanket over me. As I start to drift off I see him undressing moving around the room. I'm asleep before he gets in bed with me.

I slowly roll over feeling the soft satin sheets rubbing against my skin. It's dark in the room must still be late then. As I slowly open my eyes to see the peaceful face of Christian sleeping next to me. It takes my eyes a few moments to adjust but then I can see him clearly. I stare at his face getting to see his perfect jaw, his sensual lips, His strong nose, His fully black staring eyes. What? My heart rate spikes.

I pull back startled as I look at him sleeping peacefully his eyelids are closed. Was that a dream? A nightmare? I rest my head back on the pillow gazing at his handsome face until I finally fall asleep again. It takes me awhile with that image in my head, but I finally drift off.

 **(So Ana did receive her punishment after all. That was not a good time for Taylor to walk in. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next one. Please let me know your thoughts in the reviews. What's everyone's thoughts on the last part? do remember to follow and favourite this story. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	37. Chapter 37

The soft and subtle notes spill into my mind. I can hear it growing louder as my eyes slow open. I'm staring up at the ceiling laying in Christian's huge bed. The soft silk sheet is draped over me. I reach my arm out turning for Christian only to find him missing again. I wonder where he has gotten to this time when I hear the soft key notes of the piano. I allow myself a moment to wake up before silently climbing out of bed, holding the sheets around me. My feet making soft padding noises on the floor that are swallowed by music from the piano. The bedroom door is slightly ajar and I slip through into the corridor and walk slowly to not trip over the blanket. I stop at the corner seeing him.

He is silhouetted from the moonlight pouring in due to the glass-walled window. The moonlighting his features as his chest is exposed. The music is so haunting and yet beautiful. I feel drawn towards him as I quietly step not wanting to disturb him. I move down the stairs and I come to a stop. His eyes are closed and his head is nodding up and down to the music. His face shows years of pain and anguish. His fingers seem to float over the keys as he plays like a master pianist. There is no sheet music in front of him. He knows this piece well and it's flawless. I want to reach out and cradle his head. To hold him tight and tell him it will all be alright. He seems vulnerable, weak and lonely. I wonder what he is thinking about?

My mind empties and allows the music to pour into it. As the notes raise I see a tear roll down from his eye. It catches the light of the moon showing it perfectly to me. This is a very different side to Christian, a side I have yet to learn. The music compels me forward toward him. I remain quiet making it right up to the piano and lean against it taking in his features close up now. I'm inches from his face and yet he seems lost in his own world. The song is moving into it's final key changes and he finishes it. He rests his hands on the keys his eyes still closed.

I reach out and slide my finger over his cheek collecting his single tear. His eyes open gazing into mine as I pull my finger back with his captured tear and place it to my lips. I kiss the tear from my finger my gaze never leaving his. The pain in his eyes is so strong, I want to take it away from him. I reach out for him as he turns in the seat to me. I let the blanket fall away from my nude body. He has shown me his bare naked soul through that piece of music. My hands find his head as he pulls me onto his lap. It's only as my bare skin touches his thighs I realize he is as naked as me.

I pull his hair back so I can look into his eyes. His head tilting to give me access. For once he seems completely helpless and powerless to me. His controlling confidence gone replaced with a need for me to be with him. His hands grip my back like he never wants to let me go. I move my head down and takes his lips into my mouth. He surrenders to me as I claim his mouth. I would feel powerful and strong if it was not for the fact I just want to make him happy. My hands pulling and dragging his hair as my lips rain kisses on his.

I slip my hand between us feeling his passion for me. I take hold of him and push him inside of me. As he sinks inside his mouth opens in a mercy gasp. I push down on him and slip my tongue into his mouth. Slowly moving my hips back and forth as with each movement I see the pain disappearing in his eyes. He gazes up at me and I nod at him. Our silent message to one another. He shuts his eyes tight and I'm in control.

My arms grip his back as I cradle his head to my breasts. My hips increasing the tempo just like the piece of music he was playing. Our bodies in harmony with one another. As our passion builds, his hands tighten their grip on my back as I want to become one with him. He pulls his head away from my breast and gazes into my eyes wanting my permission. I smile down at him as I see his face perfectly clear as his passion releases and a moment later so does my own. As we both feel our bodies come down there is no need for words. No need for anything just us, as we hug each other tightly in the moonlit penthouse.

I awaken feeling alive, good and above all else happy. My eyes gaze upon the face of Christian laying next to me still asleep in bed. His face is flawless and so peaceful. There is no playfulness or anger or sadness just his perfect content sleeping face. The blanket is covering from his abs down and my eyes rest on the scars across his chest. They look painful and with so many covering most of his chest. I reach out and trace my finger along one. The movement makes him turn and lay on his back. The bed sheet now just covering his lower half. I move closer and lean up on my elbow. I wonder if his pain last night was due to memories of those scars?

I reach down and stroke each scar. There are two large ones across his upper chest with another six smaller scars around them. His stomach shows another three scars that cover the centre of his abs. Eleven scars in total on the front of his body. Who would do something like this to someone? I want to take the memory of those scars away as I lean in and kiss the largest one on his chest. Christian smiles in his sleep and turns over. Lying face down on the mattress now I can see his back.

I must have wore him out last night for him to not wake up. I feel proud of myself as my inner angel barely acknowledges me too busy reading her book. My inner devil, however, is strutting around like a catwalk model pleased with herself. I gaze over at the scars on his back as I count them. There are thirteen more covering his back. I need to find out more about them. My beautiful man has had such an awful past. I lean over and place a single kiss at the back of his shoulders blades and jump out of bed. I open his wardrobe and grab one of his shirts, slipping it on.

After I left him it the bedroom sleeping, I set about making him some breakfast. I had made my way over to the kitchen. It took me a while to work out where he keeps everything and at one point I actually felt a little noisy searching through his drawers for a spatula to flip the eggs over. Breakfast did take me a little longer than it should as I was new to his kitchen and yet he still hadn't woke. It was only when I returned to his bedroom with a breakfast tray in my hands did my inner devil start dancing round as he still sleeping. Am I really that good at sex? My inner devil seems to agree with me as she dances, nodding her head as she goes.

Christian finally awoke when I kissed his lips and called out his name. He had already rolled onto his back again when he opened his eyes. "Good morning beautiful." He says dreamily.

"Good morning, yourself handsome. I made breakfast." He looks slightly surprised and sits up staring at the tray of food I made.

"What time is it?" He asks.

"Just after nine," I say remembering the time on his state of the art oven. He looks shocked.

"I slept in past my alarm. I never do that." He looks puzzled. He takes a drink of fresh orange.

"I guess I wore you out earlier this morning." As I say it I blush softly. He smiles back at me.

"That was amazing." He replies, his eyes sparkling at me.

"What were you playing?" I ask, thinking back to how beautiful it was.

"Beethoven's Moonlight sonata. It's my favourite." He explains.

"Moonlight sonata. It seems fitting for last night. It's my favourite now too." He looks up at me and takes a piece of bacon biting into it.

"Oh and why is that?" He says.

"Because it's yours. Can I ask why was it so painful for you?" I say.

"That song makes me think of everything I have lost in my life." He mutters softly.

I can see the pain is creeping back into his features and I drop the subject. I so badly want to ask more, but I hate seeing the pain on his face. Maybe one day he will open up to me. I grab a piece of toast and bite into it. It tastes warm, I have a little jam on my lip. My mouth is suddenly taken by Christian's lips. I feel his tongue run over my lip collecting the last of the jam. As he pulls back he takes my hand and bites the toast. His gaze is smoldering. I'm confused he seemed in pain and now he is his hot, sexy smoldering self again. My body, however, is far from confused as I'm drawn into another kiss with him. I can taste the bacon on his lips. As we break from our kiss I smile at him.

"So do you have any plans today?" Hoping for a bed day, well less of a bed day and more of the passion of early this morning day.

"I'm going shopping with my sister at ten." He says sourly. I believe he had the same thoughts on his mind that I did.

"I'm free this evening, though. Let's eat and then I'll take you home." I smile at the thought of seeing him tonight. I'm really falling for him I think as I drink my tea.

 **(So this begins one of my all time favourite chapters. The two chapters that follow created one of the most enjoyable times of my writing thus far. So I truly hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **I have received my first rejection from my book and feel I will receive a lot more. Which has put me on a little bit of a downer. But trying to not let it bother me. So getting to give you this chapter has really helped.**

 **I would just like to say a big thank you to you all for reading my story and enjoying it as much as you have. Creating a magical Christian has not been done before and I feel a lot of people won't even consider him unless he is a rich CEO of a company so to allow him to have a completely different job and life and still have you enjoy it means a great deal.**

 **A long time ago a certain E L James changed a certain vampire by the name of Edward who became a Rich CEO with a taste for BDSM and 50 shades was created. So I do feel there is hope for me yet.**

 **Please do leave your reviews and feel free to PM me with your thoughts and ideas. I am writing part 3 so I do have plenty more to give you wonderful readers. Do follow and favourite and hell even tell your friends about the handsome and mysterious magician known as Christian Grey. Thank you.)**


	38. Chapter 38

We arrive back at my apartment. Christian races around and open the door. He really is a gentleman, he has been taught well. I hear him shutting the door and we head towards the main doors of the apartment complex.

"So shopping with your sister, do you do that often?" I ask thinking of Mia dragging him from one clothes shop to another. She makes me think, she is the type of girl that wants to try on everything she finds. So I sense a long and boring day for Christian as he opens the door for me.

"Not as often as she would like, then again what are big brothers for if not for carrying the shopping bags." The way he says it makes me laugh out as I have a vivid picture of Mia dragging his one arm into another store while his other arm, neck, and back are loaded with bags of clothes. We arrive at the elevator and he presses the button for my floor.

"Poor you. I could tag along if you like. It's not like I'm busy." I offer.

"As much as you would brighten my day being there. The two of you together seem like a dangerous mix." He says smirking.

"Whatever do you mean by that?" I act innocent as I say it.

The elevator doors open and we walk towards my apartment.

"Your very inquisitive and my sister can be a gossip." He replies smiling sweetly.

"Really I had no idea." I offer the little white lie, tucking my hair behind my ear. I was hoping to ask her everything there is to know about Christian Grey.

I open the door and freeze as there is a man standing with his back to me in shirt and pants leaning over my kitchen table. My thoughts snap to Kate and where she is. When the man turns hearing the door. He is wearing a name badge which makes me relax a little. No man would break into any place with a name badge on. He steps forward.

"Miss Steele." He asks. I nod my head in reply. "Your friend Kate let me. I have just finished sorting it out and setting it up for you." He says smiling.

"I'm sorry. Setting what up for me?" I'm confused. What the hell is he on about?

"Your new laptop. It's a Mac book pro top of the range, best design, highest specs and expensive." He reels off the list like a salesman.

"Are you kidding. I don't have a job at the moment I can't afford this. What the hell." I say getting slightly more worked up. The man grabs a file from the table.

"It's okay Miss. It's already been paid in full yesterday by a Mr. Christian Grey." My eyes snap in his direction and he is pretending to look away. Oh, there will be words when this man leaves. "I also took the liberty of transferring everything I could over from your old laptop due to it breaking. Right, then I will get out of your hair. If you can just sign here." He asks politely.

I sign the sheet and he grabs his bag heading out. My eyes are on Christian the whole time. I just go to speak when he says. "I felt guilty for breaking your laptop."

I can't stay mad at him when he looks that damn good. I hear a door behind me open and I spin round as Kate comes out of her room. "Hey, guys. Ana guess who brought you a new laptop?" I stare at her as she speaks.

"I know," I say back.

"Well, I guess the date went well last night. You can tell me all about it later. Right now I have to rush out. Christian would you mind walking me down." Kate says grabbing her bag and walking over to the door.

Christian takes my hand and I turn to face him. "So I'll see you later then?" I ask hopefully.

"I'll come by after I had dealt with Mia. Till later." He leans and places a hot and fiery kiss on my lips as he holds my chin.

I melt into him wanting him to stay and take me to the bedroom or sofa, anywhere. He releases me from the kiss and turns opening the door for Kate and then follows her out. I turn and look at the laptop already booted up and ready to go as I sit down at the kitchen table and decide to test it out.

I love my new computer it's so fast on the Internet. After fiddling about with it a little bit, I have gotten the hang of it now. My background is our picture together at the hotel. I have soon hidden away the folder of his pictures so he won't find it. I put them in a fake band name folder inside my music folder. That should stop him finding it. After that, I spent the next bunch of hours searching for ways in which those scars could have been made.

It's unsettling the images I look at to try and find marks like them. I have the mental picture of his scars in my mind as I place each one against the picture in my head. I have to take a break after nearly an hour as the exercise is turning my stomach. I see pictures of people on torture racks of the old days. Other pictures were from BDSM. Whatever that means. Others were awful attacks on other people. The only thing I managed to work out in the four hours of searching was the marks had been done by either a cane or whip. The three images that fly into my mind are a young Christian getting caned in school. He never went to school, though. I hate the other idea, that Christian was tied up in some kinky sex dungeon being whipped by a someone. The last image of Christian getting attacked by a group of people who beat him badly. I close my eyes tightly shutting out the thoughts. When I open them pictures of whip marks cover the Internet page I'm on.

There is a knock at the door. I quickly minimize the window and walk over pulling the door open without looking through the spy hole.

 **(Now Christian has a shopping trip with Mia to deal with and Ana has an unexpected guest at the door. How could those marks of been made? Mia being a gossip could really help out Ana if she could get her alone.**

 **Also thank you for your reviews. I never knew Harry Potter was declined 17 times. I knew it was declined but didn't know it was that much. My next chapter might come with a bit of a shock so I hope you are all prepared.**

 **Please do leave a review as to what you think the marks are? Or who is at the door? Or even what you think of this tale of our magic man? Not far off 100 followers so do please follow or favourite the story if your loving this story. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	39. Chapter 39

I scream out in surprise as there stands my dad.

"Hi, Sweetie." He smiles at me as Kate is stood just to the side behind him. I step into his arms feeling him hug me tightly. I hadn't seen him since last Christmas. His strong arms around me always made me feel safe. Now I realize that Christian gives me that same feeling. I pull back from his grasp.

"What are you doing here?" I ask amazed that he is suddenly here. He walks into the apartment with Kate behind him as she just smiles over at me.

"Well after what happened with the diner I spoke to my boss and he gave me the week off to come and see you. I spoke to Kate and she thought it would be a nice surprise for you." He tells me.

"Nice surprise. Dad, I love it." I exclaim. I turn looking for his bag.

"Where are you staying?" I say curiously.

"Well, Kate helped me find a nice hotel nearby. Funny thing though when I checked in I was immediately upgraded to the penthouse suite. I have no idea why." He tells me while trying to work out what happened.

I'm a few steps ahead of him. That is why Kate wanted Christian to walk her down before. I cast my eyes over to her and she just smiles and shrugs her shoulders.

"So who's the guy?" I spin round to see my dad standing over the computer showing the picture of me and Christian at the hotel.

"Oh, he is..." I begin to say, Kate jumps in.

"Her boyfriend." My dad turns, wearing his checked shirt and jeans.

"So what's this guy's name then?" He asks me like only a father can.

"Christian Grey," I say quietly.

"Isn't their some big-shot magician with that name. I saw him on TV the other morning." My dad says.

"Yep dad one and the same," I answer.

"Well in that case. I can't wait to meet him." My dad meet Christian Grey. I'm ready for that but is he?

My father, me, and Kate spend the next few hours catching up and dad tells us about all the work he is doing for transient airlines. He also tells me about mom's secret project. Apparently it turns out she is working on writing her own book. It's a romance novel and the hero has features like my dad. I'm sure that will be one book I don't think I will be able to read. Kate seems to find it very amusing and laughs saying she would gladly buy a copy.

The conversation swings around onto me I tell my dad more about what happened in the diner that day. He and Kate both listen intently. I really think Kate is just listening out for any bits I missed the first time I told her about it. When I finish we are all sitting around on the sofa. My dad pipes up.

"So not only is my little girl a hero that saved everyone's life. Your new boyfriend saved your life. Now I really have to thank him." My dad tells me.

As if on cue there is a knock at the door. With my dad here I had not been keeping track of the time. I jump up heading over to the door as I see the clock in the kitchen, it's just after five. I already know it's him before I open the door. He's standing there looking like a fashion model in deep grey jeans a white shirt and gray open suit jacket. He steps forward and takes me into his arms. I want to warn him my dad is here, but my mouth only parts to let his lips kiss mine. It's a soft and sensual kiss that pulls my body into his and leaves me breathless. I'm still looking up in awe of this man. My man, that is what he is.

"So you must be Christian Grey. Pleased to meet you." My dad says stepping to my side as he holds out his hand for Christian to shake. Christian takes his hand firmly shaking it.

"It's a pleasure to meet Ana's father. You raised a wonderful woman." Christian replies back.

I hope my dad doesn't get defensive about Christian calling me a woman. I have always been daddy's little girl in his eyes. My dad seems to breeze over it.

"I hear I have you to thank for keeping my daughter safe," Dad says as I feel Christian's eyes staring at me.

"Yes, I just happened to be in the right place at the right time. That's all." Christian says making it sound so casual.

He saved my life and acts like it all in a day's work. I silently wish that it was just the two of us. I feel bad for thinking it as my father has flown so far to see me. I'm looking up at Christian with need in my eyes. When my dad cuts in.

"Well, I don't mean to be a burden to you two love birds. So I think I will head back to the hotel." He grabs his jacket as Kate gets up. I see Christian tense up a little and my father's words.

"I'll drive you there Mr. B. I have to pick up some things anyway," Kate says over to my dad.

They both walk over to the door. "You two lovers have fun," Kate calls out before shutting the door. I barely hear her as I'm looking at Christian. His whole body is tense and his eyes have gone ice cold.

We are alone in the apartment, but I don't feel anything but a hostile atmosphere from Christian. I reach out for his hand and take it. His fingers don't close around my own as I move in front of him. Something is very wrong with him. I can see it in his eyes he is working something out. I take hold of his head and lean into kiss him and tell him not to worry, but he pulls back from my hands. Stepping away from me. His arm catches the lamp on the table knocking it over. It smashes onto the floor.

"Christian what's wrong?" I ask him, but he doesn't answer. I can see the fear in his eyes. Why would he be afraid? I'm the only one here. I move towards him again wanting to hold him tightly. His mouth finally moves and the words stop me dead in my tracks.

"I have to end this." His words are weakly spoken and don't sound convincing. The mere threat of them is what stops me.

"What?" I gasp. This is wrong. This is not happening. My mind is empty of all thought.

"We can't be together." His words hold more conviction this time. As his gaze is turned away.

"Why?" I cry out, he can't even look at me. I feel tears filling up my eyes.

"I can't do this." His words are cold. This is not my Christian. He can't be like this.

"You can't leave me." I cry out as I step forward. If I can just get my hands on him talk some sense into him. Get him to feel about me the way I feel for him.

"I have to." He pleads with me.

"What about everything we have shared together. I can't be without you. You mean to much to me to lose you. Please." I'm begging him. Tears fall from my eyes, as I see for a moment for a split second he wants to console me. To hug me and tell me everything will be okay.

I can't take it anymore I rush into his arms. Holding him tightly scared that he will go. His arms wrap around me and I feel safe again. My tears are slowing down as I feel his hand stroking my hair gently.

"It will all be okay. It will all be okay." He says to me in a soft-spoken voice. I raise my head to look into his eyes and his hand runs down the side of my face. "You will be okay." He mutters sweetly.

I hear Kate voice pulling me out of my sleep. I open my eyes and stare up at her. She looks puzzled staring back at me. It's light out as the sun is pouring through the windows of the apartment.

"What the hell happened Ana. You must have had some wild night to end up sleeping on the sofa." Kate tells me.

I sit up and look around. I'm in the apartment on the sofa with a blanket over me.

"You must have had a wild night with Christian last night." Kate carries on talking. I look at her confused, maybe she was the one who had the wild night instead.

"Kate who's Christian? I ask.

 **(Oh Christian what have you done? So it didn't seem like anyone guessed it would be her father at the door. Worried about his baby girl after the explosion. What about the ending though? I'm sure you will all have many thoughts on that and I would love to hear them. Let me know in your reviews or you can Private message me.**

 **So now what will happen with our beloved couple well it looks like you will have to wait for the next update. Please do follow and favourite this story to let me know how much your enjoying it. Getting really close to 100 followers. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	40. Chapter 40

I watch Kate as she turns away from me and heads toward the kitchen. She turns almost laughing.

"God Ana, is he really that good in bed you've forgotten? You know your boyfriend Christian Grey, tall, dark and oh so handsome millionaire magician." What the hell is Kate on about?

Christian who? My boyfriend. I don't even have a boyfriend. I work at the diner part time, There is no millionaire magician boyfriend.

"Kate, how much did you have to drink last night?" I ask as Kate looks over me from the counter.

"Sweetie, I dropped your dad off at his hotel and then picked up some things for work, I decided to sort it out at the office and give you and Christian some time together, as I didn't want to hear a repeat of the other morning. Another thing, who broke the lamp?" She asks her gaze on the glass on the floor where there is a knocked over lamp. As Kate moves back round with the dustpan and brush I try and think back to last night.

I remember my father and Kate being here and us all talking, then I think there was a knock on the door. My mind throws me an image of the lamp falling over to the floor, but I don't know if I knocked it over. My mind feels like a mixed up mess, like the mother of all hangovers without any of the pain.

Did I drink last night? I look around, but there are no glasses anywhere. Why can't I remember anything? Worry strikes deep inside of me. My voice trembles as I speak.

"Kate I don't remember." I whimper. Kate is crouched down on the floor scooping up the glass using the dustpan and brush. She turns to me, she must see how upset I am and quickly moves over.

"Sweetie it's okay it's just a lamp. We can get a new one." She tells me. I shake my head.

"Kate the lamp, this guy Christian Gwen, I don't remember any of it." I cry out. Kate stares at me for a minute. She must think I'm joking. Her face changes, maybe it's the worry in my eyes and then Kate's arms are around me. Her hand strokes against my hair.

"Don't worry Ana it's all going to be okay, and It's Grey, not Gwen." She offers to me, but her words don't sound believable as I cry into her shoulder and hug her back tightly.

The second I stop crying into her shoulder everything seems to go crazy as Kate dives into action grabbing a few things and then dragging me out to her car. She tells me to get in and buckle up. I do as she says as I've never seen Kate act like this before. Kate jumps in and starts the car as the gate is already opening. She races the car up the ramp and barely makes it out as the gate is not fully open. Without thinking I grab hold of both handles and hold on.

Kate goes in overdrive mode as she is racing towards the hospital in her BMW. I'm sitting in the passenger seat scrambling my brain as to what has happened to bring about my sudden memory loss. There seem to be patches in my memory that have just disappeared like last night. I chatted with dad and Kate and then nothing for the rest of the night. It's so confusing, I look out the window and see the roads whipping by us. Kate really has got her foot down on the gas.

I have never been this fast before in my life. My brain flashes a split second image of what looked like a motorbike. That's odd I have never been on one before. I'm so caught up it takes me a bit to realize that Kate is talking. What did she even just say? I look over to Kate and see her on her phone.

"Yeah, Ray, I'm taking her the hospital now." Why is she talking to my dad? "I'm driving. She can't remember all of last night. Okay. Yes, I will. Right bye." Kate puts her phone on the dashboard and drives faster.

"What did dad say?" I ask softly.

"He's going to meet us at the hospital after he calls your mom." I turn and look out the window again. My mom is going to throw a fit when she hears about this. I'm sure dad is already worried sick.

"So you really don't remember anything?" Kate's voice is full of concern as I shake my head.

"No, I do remember some things like the diner blowing up. How I got out, though, it's gone." My brain shows me running out with Heather and then a blast in the kitchen then nothing. It's like something has deleted crucial points in my mind.

Kate slams the car on hard as the light turns red. We both lurch forward as the brakes lock in hard. We stop just after the line at our belts snap us back into our seats. I'm so grateful that we are in Kate's car I don't think mine would have been able to stop in time. I look back at Kate who seems to be holding on, just. Her knuckles are white on the steering wheel. She's terrified for me and she can't hide it. I know her too well. It's my own memories that I don't. I reach out and grip her arm for comfort. She smiles back at me. I know it's a forced smile, but it makes me feel better all the same.

I look away and gaze out the window to see an advertisement on the bus next to us. It shows a handsome man in a black suit. His grey-eyed gaze pirece right into me, his messy brown hair looks so soft and he holds a deck of cards fanned out. When I pull my gaze from his face I read the writing. A massive banner is across the poster covering his name. It reads Sold out. Then below, there are the words world's greatest magician live book your tickets now. Kate looks straight at me.

"It's going to be alright Ana." She says but she is convincing no one.

"Kate, I'm scared." I look to her for support.

"I'm scared too sweetie." She replies as the lights change, her foot hits the pedal.

At the hospital, I'm seen to within minutes as they tell me to change into a robe and then take me down for some head scans. I'm seen by more than four different doctors as they throw around words I can't even begin to understand. I wish they would just speak English and tell me what the hell has happened to me. As far as I have been able to make out the scans have not shown anything wrong with me, which is why I'm getting passed from one doctor to another as they try to work out the cause of this. I've had this now for the last four hours, taken from one room to another for testing.

They finally allow me to rest in one of the rooms and straight away Kate and my dad come in. My dad is at my side straight away as Kate walks around to the other side of me.

"How are you feeling baby girl?" My dad asks as he takes hold of my hand.

"I'm okay dad. Really it's just some things aren't there." I mumble.

"I'm going to do whatever I can, pay whatever it takes to make sure you're okay." I hear it in my dad's voice, he's worried about me.

I look from him over to Kate as she is smiling down at me. It's a reassuring smile for all of us. I'm glad Kate and my dad have always been good friends. She's the only one that calls him Mr. B. Short for Ray his first name. She made it up in college and he liked it so it stuck.

"So has anything come back to you yet?" Kate asks. I look over at Kate shaking my head and see the wheels in her mind are turning.

"Can you remember yesterday morning?" I try to think, but there is nothing there. I can't even remember if I woke up in my own bed.

"No, I don't remember," I say upset.

"You spent the night at Christian's and came home this morning. He got you a laptop remember that?" Kate presses the question.

I look over at my dad and he smiles down at me. Even after he heard I stayed at Christian's. I wonder if I have slept with him yet? Wait I don't even know him.

"No, sorry Kate," I mutter.

"What about our trip to San Francisco to see Christian?" I think back. I remember me and Kate in the hotel room getting dressed up for something, but I can't think what.

"I remember the hotel room," I reply.

"Do you remember Jose?" She asks. I see him grabbing me trying to kiss me and then nothing.

"Yeah, but not how I got away." I feel so confused as Kate keeps going.

"What bar did we go to a while ago?" She says.

"Dark bar," I reply pleased with myself.

"Who was on that night?" She asks me waiting on my reply.

"Some comedians and a guitarist," I say remembering the night.

"Anyone else like say a magician?" She seems hopeful with her question.

"No, just those dull comedians." Her eyes light up like she has figured something out. "Hold on I'll be right back." With that Kate races out into the hallway and out of sight. My dad leans into me.

"Maybe you should come home for a while to rest. I know me and your mom will both feel better." He offers sweetly. I look up into my father eyes.

"Dad, really it's okay. I'm fine. Maybe I will, just not right now." I say. My dad nods his head and squeezes my hand.

Kate comes back into my room with two doctors in tow and informs the doctors about what memories are missing and they are surprised that they are all linked to one man. The doctors, however, have no idea what is wrong with me as they explain they can't find any damage. They were concerned about maybe a blow to the head during the explosion, that Kate filled them in on but there was nothing. They recommend plenty of rest and relaxation. So I'm discharged. I take my personal effects back off them slipping them into my bag.

 **(Well my last chapter seemed to spark some reviews. What has Christian done to poor Ana? Why has Christian done this to Ana? I loved hearing your ideas as to why he has done what he did. Will Christian be able to stay out of Ana's life and away from her? Will Kate drag him back to Ana? Please let me know your thoughts in the reviews and the next update will follow shortly. Please do follow and favourite this story. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	41. Chapter 41

I slide my mother's necklace back on. My mind gives me a flash of an image of being on stage as I feel the necklace close around my neck. Maybe it's stress. I've never been on stage. We all jump back into Kate's car and my dad offers to buy us all ice cream.

"That always makes my baby girl feel better." He says from the back seat.

"Dad I'm not eleven anymore you know." I tease him.

"So you don't want ice cream then?" He asks.

"Of course I do daddy." I laugh. I feel it's the first laugh I have given all day. I gaze out of the window. Recognizing where we are.

"Kate, can you take me to work?" I ask turning to her. She looks confused.

"Sweetie your workplace blew up remember." She tells me trying to be sweet.

"I know Kate. I have to pick up some things from my locker." I say just in time for her to take the slip road off the highway.

As Kate's BMW pulls to a stop in one of the parking places. She throws the handbrake on and kills the engine. Kate turns to me as I open my seat belt.

"Want me to come in with you?" She offers.

"Kate it's okay, I'm only going to get some things from my locker. I think I can handle this on my own." I realize how bad that sounded.

"Kate I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." She is already smiling at me.

"It's okay, but if you're too long I'm sending a search party." We both giggle, and I get out the car.

Heading across the parking lot I glance back at her BMW and see Kate has turned to chat with my dad in the back. The parking lot has a few construction vans with various logos on them. Plumbing, maintenance and electrical are all there along with a Bentley and Sammy's saloon wagon. I walk past them and up to the front doors. Checking them, they are both locked. Maybe the back is open. I head round the side of the diner and find the back door propped open. I head straight into the staff room it seems quiet and undamaged. I push the door open and step into the kitchen. There is some damage to some areas while others already have new kitchen equipment in their place.

I turn my gaze and look to the floor. A flash of someone over me while I lay there is, so brief in my mind I don't see their face. I wish my mind would sort itself out. I turn around and almost bump into someone. I stop and look up into his face. The magician from the advert. He looks pained by something. He is so handsome with his cool grey eyes on me. I feel like he is looking into my soul.

"Hi. Is Sammy here?" I manage to ask. His looks, disarming me from speaking anymore.

"She is just through there. Ana." He says as he points through to the managers office. I step forward and he doesn't fully move as the back of my body touches against him. I stop for a second.

"Thank you." I can feel his body barely touching mine as the heat radiates off him into my skin. I don't want to, but I step away. I only make it two steps when I turn around. How did he know my name? He is no longer there as I stare into the empty kitchen. I walk the little corridor and pop my head around the door.

"Hey, Sammy. How is it going?" Sammy turns from the computer. "Hi, Ana. It's going great. I think with how fast the guys are working we should be up and running again in two weeks maybe less." She says grinning.

"I just came to grab a few things from my locker," I say turning to leave.

"Okay, hun. The guys are on their breaks anyway." Sammy turns back to the computer.

I head back down the small corridor and into the kitchen. My mind flashes the image of when I collided with Heather near the staff doorway. I stop trying to focus as I look carefully around the kitchen to try and piece together the rest. I hope maybe being here will help me remember. It's just brief mixed up pictures. Like someone only took photos of what happened. I feel like I'm only seeing half of the pictures, though. I turn away, angry at myself for not remembering and head into the staff room.

There is some of the work men's equipment on the staff room table. Drills, tool bags some rubbish most likely from yesterday meals. I pull my key out and open my locker. I grab out a few items. Hairbrush, some wage slips and my favourite jacket. I wanted to collect it the day the diner blew, but I had other things on my mind. Though my mind refuses to tell me what those things were. Just as I'm closing my locker, I hear talking. it's coming from just outside the open door. I step over towards the open doorway as quietly as I can. It sounds like the guy I just bumped into. I risk a glance outside the door to see he is on the phone looking away from me, standing by the corner.

"Yes. I saw her today. No. She just turned up." He says to the person on the phone. There is a pause. He must be listening to the other person.

"No, I can't. I have feelings for her and you know what that means." He seems upset as he drops his head. I feel like I'm listening in to a conversation about his girlfriend. "She looks so beautiful. I can't hurt her like that. I won't." The caller doesn't seem to be calming him down.

"No. She doesn't need to live with the pain. I can't get her out of my mind. It damn near killed me just seeing her today." He goes quiet and I want to sink back into the diner so he won't notice me.

"Yes. I have to live with the pain. It's my own fault I shouldn't have let her get so close." He stops talking running his hand through his hair. It looks so soft that I want to touch it.

"I'm just going to have to find some way to deal with the pain. Bye, sis." He ends the call and slips his phone into his pocket and, I step back taking a few quick light steps that move me into the kitchen.

I head down the corridor and crane my neck around into the managers off. "Right Sammy, I got what I need so I'm off," I say as Sammy turns to me.

"Ana, I should be calling everyone next week to let you know when the diner will be re-opening. " She tells me.

"I'll be waiting by the phone. See ya." I reply before heading back into the kitchen just as I walk into the staff room he is in front of me.

"I'm sorry," I say stepping back. When I look up at him I can see tears swimming in his grey eyes. That phone call really upset him.

"Are you okay?" I ask concerned. He looks like a wounded animal.

"Yes, I have to go." His words come out softly and before I can say anything he rushes out of the door. I just get out in time to see the Bentley speed off out of the parking lot. What was all that about?

 **(Didn't seem like they could keep their distance for long though. Who could that man at the diner of been talking about? If only Kate had gone in with her. What is going on with our magic man?**

 **I would just like to thank you all for taking a chance on reading a supernatural fifty shades story. I know a lot of people just want the billionaire CEO Christian and are not interested in a Christian grey with magical powers. So I'm grateful to you all for reading and enjoying my story. It's a very large story as you may of spotted there is a completed part 2 and I'll still currently writing part 3.**

 **Please do read this part 1 to it's nail biting ending and I will let you know when it's fully on here so you can then move on to reading parts 2 and then 3. If you try to read them now you would miss just under half of the story. Please do follow and favourite both this story and myself. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	42. Chapter 42

I get back in the car and don't mention it to Kate or my father. My dad buys us all ice cream and we eat it at the ice cream shack. I get my favourite cookies and cream, Kate gets strawberry ripple and my dad goes with vanilla and chocolate mix. I've always known that's where I got my taste for ice cream from.

Kate does spend the next hour trying to educate me on Christian Grey who is meant to be my boyfriend and a magician and a millionaire. I just don't see how I would forget something like that. When my dad goes to the toilet Kate even tells me that I lost my virginity to Christian. How the hell can I not remember this guy? It's no use, nothing is jogging my memory. Even when Kate describes him to me, he sounds like the guy I met at work. On the way back Kate drops my dad back at his hotel and then takes us back to the apartment.

I enter the apartment with Kate right behind me. "I still can't believe that none of the doctors could give us any answers," Kate says scowling.

"A fat lot of help they were." She adds.

"Well, they did say I'm a unique case. Maybe they'll write a paper about me." I offer sarcastically.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower. Are you going to be okay?" Kate is being overprotective again.

"I'm fine. I won't leave the apartment or forget anything else. Scouts honor." I smile holding up three fingers.

Kate laughs and heads into her bedroom for her en suite bathroom. I go to head into my bedroom when I see a new laptop on the table. I'm sure Kate mentioned something about a laptop. I sit down and press the power on button. After a couple of seconds, it loads up to the main screen. A plain background surprising, normally Kate puts her latest heartthrob hunk as her background screen. As I scroll the mouse around I see a music playlist folder. Quick double click and I'm in looking at all my favourite musical artists in a long list. This looks like it belongs to me with all my old music on it.

One album folder stands out. I don't recognize the band, maybe I got into them recently and it's one of the things I forgot. I open the folder and it's filled with twenty pictures. I open the first picture to see the man I met at the diner today. He is standing in a black suit looking out over the city of San Diego in a high rise glass paneled wall window holding handcuffs behind his back. I click to the next picture and see him staring back at me holding a Steele out the only colour in the picture is the Steele and his eyes, those deep sea grey eyes.

The third click takes me to a picture where he is holding out a top hat and is reaching inside of it. Each picture is so well posed and professionally taken. He seems so cool and confident unlike when I saw him today. He doesn't even seem like the same man. The guy I saw today was like a hollow shell filled with emptiness and sadness. I'm beginning to wonder if I'm stalking this guy or if this is all some huge prank that Kate is pulling on me till I get to picture seven and I freeze up.

It's him in what looks like a hotel lobby and he is holding me in his arms. I'm leaning against his chest. He is looking into my eyes and I'm staring up at his neck. This is not a photoshopped picture, I remember the hotel lobby. It's the hotel from San Francisco. Then why the hell can't I remember him or the picture? I want to ask Kate about it, but I can hear, she is in the shower. Not only can I hear the shower but she likes to sing to, out loud.

I'm still staring at the picture in numb realization. How much have I truly forgotten? The thought scares me. I try to focus, to make myself remember. My mind flashes me an image of me, in hotel lobby checking my phone. I feel I have made it with five minutes to spare but for what. Damn it!

I try again and see me and Kate standing at the desk getting our keys with Jose and James fighting behind us. It's so frustrating, I can't remember a picture I'm looking at of me and him. I try once more and I see me and Kate leaving in a hurry, handing our keys and hearing the room was fully paid for.

Fuck. It's not working and I feel like I'm getting a headache.

I head onto the Internet opening up a window and go to type when I realize I have no idea what to type in. I'm still thinking when my inner angel finally returns and gives me an idea. Internet history. I quickly open a window and pull up my Internet history. What the hell was I searching this for? I click on a few pages and it brings up pictures of people being whipped. There are other pictures of people being caned. I try to digest the pictures, but it's unnerving. There must be some reason I looked into these things. I look at a few more web pages before I shut them down. I feel a little light headed and sick and my headache gets stronger to make itself known. I need to take some painkillers and lie down maybe everything will make sense then, I hope.

 **(Poor Ana trying to piece together what has happened in the last two weeks. If only you lovely readers could help her remember. It does seem like she isn't the only one suffering. Good job she hid that pictures folder now if she can only work out what has happened.**

 **Just to let you all know I'm currently searching for an agent and have this book already published by myself. The title is The Deepest Shade of Blue and is currently out on Amazon and kindle around the world. That is the whole book and leads to the climax at the ending of the first book. If you can't wait please do go and buy it. If not don't worry I'm still posting on here.**

 **If your enjoying this story please do follow and favourite this story or myself as an author and do leave a review as I respond to every single one. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	43. Chapter 43

I spend the next few days in the apartment while Kate gets everyone fussing about me. My dad has been over both days and Kate has even called James around on both evenings. Jose came with him last night. While we had all been chatting Jose had seemed a little bit more edgy around me. Maybe due to him trying to kiss me. That I would have liked to forget. I did over hear Kate and Jose talking in the kitchen on the second night and Jose was telling Kate that Christian was bad news. He wouldn't say why. He just got a really bad vibe from him.

I would have heard a little more, but James started telling me things I had forgotten, like how I got him to meet Christian and get all his DVD collection signed. I just wish I could remember any of it. I remember my whole life, but the last two weeks are filled with so many missing pieces I feel like I have been sleepwalking through it.

The hardest part of the two days, however, was dealing with my mother. When she called it became an hour long phone call of her worrying and telling me to come home. She was worried that is was stress or that I had some type of brain tumor the doctors had missed. Once I finally managed to calm her down I got an ear full for not telling her about my new boyfriend. In my defense, I can't even remember him didn't go down to well with my mom.

She had heard it from my dad and was just a bit angry that I don't share all my secrets with her anymore. I have always done that with Kate since we became friends all those years ago. Lucky for me, I had a free pass due to my memory being gone so my mother didn't come down on me that hard. I had to promise I would come home and visit her when dad came home.

By the end of day three since I woke up without my memories I was exhausted. Laying in bed, I felt like everybody was tiptoeing around me. Trying to be careful what to say. Like I'm a piece of fragile glass that would shatter if someone said the wrong thing. In my pajama's I lie in the dark and gaze around my room. My eyes stop on my dressing table. My mind flashes a picture of someone sitting there. Why are these flashes so brief? I barely get time to register them. Some items are on the floor. Jumping out of bed, I walk over and Rayd down, a few hair ties and a pair of underwear.

I touch the dresser as I reach down and another flash of me naked sitting on it as someone is inside of me. The thought makes my insides clench. This is getting too much. I need to sleep. I put the hair ties and underwear away and slip back into bed trying to remember any of it.

Waking up early in the morning I decide to do something with today. I look at the clock. It's too early for Kate to be up and I don't want the looks of worry coming out again so I get dressed and leave the apartment quietly without waking her. When I need a break, I retail shop and that sounds like the perfect plan for today. I think to myself. After midday, I will give Kate and my dad a call and let them know I'm fine I just need some me time that's all. I head to Fashion Valley, my nearest mall.

Now I'm standing in line waiting for my tea and toast from the coffee shop. The bad part of me sneaking out is that I'm hungry and shopping on an empty stomach is not wise. So the coffee shop is my first stop, fuel up and then go. I'll be off shopping to my heart's content. Well, my credit cards content. I don't want to spend a lot, but I'll buy a few things for myself. Just then my number is called and I step over to the counter.

"Anastasia?" The woman calls out behind the counter. I nod my head and she hands me my tea and toast. Turning round I look for a free table in the coffee shop when someone hits me. They knock into my side and send my tea and toast onto the floor. I turn looking to see a young woman with curly brunette hair and a long black jacket. She is looking over at me surprised.

"Ana. It's so good to see you. I'm so sorry." She beams at me. Who the hell is this woman? "Jeanie can we have a tea and a latte, Toast, and a chocolate chip muffin, please." The woman shouts over sweetly to one of the girls behind the counter. Her hand grabs my elbow and leads me towards a two seater sofa with a small table next to it. "I'm sorry I didn't spill anything on you did I?" I look up at her confused.

"No, I'm okay thanks. I'm sorry but do I know you?" I ask her. She looks hurt for a split second and then smiles.

"Of course you do, we met last week." She seems so bubbly and friendly. I find myself feeling more comfortable around her. "So you're here clothes shopping. I love to clothes shop. My wardrobe is huge already, but I can't help but buy more. Girl's got to have a hobby." She says smiling.

I'm so badly wanting to remember where I know this happy girl from, but it's drawing a blank. I shut my eyes for a second trying to think. I feel her hand on my own and my eyes snap open.

"Are you okay?" She is gazing at me with concern. Her cute features showing worry.

"Yes sorry, I'm fine. I have been struggling to remember things the last week or so." She smiles softly. "It's okay. My name is Mia we're friends." Her smile is sweet and infectious and before I know it I'm smiling too.

The waitress brings our drinks over and Mia pays for them. She insists.

"So you say you're struggling to remember things?" She asks sipping her latte before picking up her muffin. I bite a piece of toast.

"Yes I woke up three days ago and it's like parts of my memories are gone," I mutter.

"Well, I hope it's not the best bits." She smiles. "So how are you feeling? I mean that must be traumatic?" She asks softly.

"Well I have been examined by quite a few doctors and they don't know what it is. My friends are great, but they have been very careful with me the last few days especially my best friend Kate." I don't know why but I feel the need to open up to this girl. Mia? Her name seems so familiar.

"Ohh I would love to meet Kate. I bet we would get along so well." Mia jumps in. "We should all hang out together. I could take us all shopping. I usually drag my brother, but the last few days he has barely left his apartment keeps sitting at the piano playing such soft, sad tunes. He lost someone recently and now he is not coping well. He barely even sees me anymore and I'm the closest family he has. His driver Taylor keeps trying to stop me seeing him. I worry for him." She says her mouth trembling slightly and I feel like she is going to break into tears any second.

I reach over and take her hand. "It's okay. I'm sure your brother will be fine he does have you after all." I say as her head is still down.

"It's not me he needs." She says under her breath. Her eyes look up and I feel like she is trying to tell me something without saying the words. "Do you believe in love?" She says.

"Yes, I do. what girl doesn't." She smiles back at what I said.

"I told him that too. What about that everything happens for a reason?" She asks. I nod my head again.

"Of course everything happens for a reason." I offer. She looks down for a second. "He doesn't believe that part. For the first time in a long time, my own brother won't listen to me." She seems upset.

My mind flashes an image of me in a towel standing in a kitchen talking with Mia. "I'm sure he will come around. Did we meet in a kitchen?" The words seem to give her hope and I see her smile up at me.

"Yes, we did." Her smile is back and lighting up the store again. " Let's eat and go shopping. I know lots of stores that have dresses perfect for your size." She grins taking a bite out of her muffin as I sip my hot tea. Wait, how does she know my dress size?

The next four hours I spend getting pulled around from shop to shop by Mia as she links my arm. She makes me try on so many dresses. It so much fun, I'm like her model as she waits on the seat in the changing room and I come out in each outfit. She offers to buy me every single one. Mia must be very well off. I decline but do end up buying three dresses for myself. They are not up in her price range as I see one dress which is seven and a half thousand dollars. The three dresses I buy end up costing under two hundred and fifty dollars total.

Looking at my phone I see there are three messages from Kate and two missed calls. Two more missed calls from my dad and a message too. I open my phone as Mia bounces up next to me. I realize this is the first time I have looked at my mobile phone in three days. There is the picture of the magician again holding the red Steele. She looks over my shoulder playfully.

"Who's the guy?" She asks. "He's a magician. I had a bunch of pictures of him on my computer. I think I have met him before. One picture was us two together in a hotel lobby." I say to her. "Well, he does seem cute if you like that sort of thing." She adds before going off to buy her items. I look at his picture she is right. He does seem cute. No not cute. He's hot. Yes, that is a much better word. My inner devil agrees with me as she licks my phone screen. I read the texts from Kate and my father.

First message for Kate.

 **Ana where are u?**

The second message reads.

 **Call me now or else!**

Third message.

 **Damn it Ana, call me before I call the police!**

I find it amusing how each message gets longer. My dad's reads.

 **Baby girl where are you? Please let us know you're safe**.

I send a quick message back to both of them.

 **It's okay. I'm fine. Done some shopping will be home soon. Don't worry.**

 **Love Ana.**

When Mia comes back I tell her I have to get going. She seems upset but quickly shakes it off. She asks me if I have her mobile number and before I reply she grabs the phone out of my hand and types it in quickly her fingers fly over the keys as I look around to see the nearest exit to my car. She hands me my phone back and then pulls me in for a hug. As she whispers.

"I hope you remember everything." Then she turns and walks away as I stand there for a second letting her words sink in, then I make my way back to my car.

 **(Looks like Mia just couldn't stay away from Ana. Seems like a nice shopping trip. I wonder if this will be able to jog Ana's memory? It does seems like Kate and Ray were worried.**

 **So I have received another rejection email from an agent. So far that makes three. Also been working hard on getting book 2 ready to self publish.**

 **I have also had an idea for all you lovely readers. A chance for you to meet my very own Christian Grey from my story. His name is Laurent Quinn and I will write a special scene just for you where you will meet. It will be for your eyes only as it will be private messaged to you.**

 **All you need to do is tell me which part in my story you are currently up to. Part 1, 2 or 3 and write to me in a private message how you think this story could end.**

 **I will decide which ending I like the best and that lucky girl or guy will get the scene written with them in.**

 **I do not have a date for when this contest will end but will keep you updated in my author notes.**

 **The lucky winner will be asked for a name, hair colour and length and eye colour aswell as favourite colour. Also as an added bonus the lucky winner gets to ask Laurent three questions to the mysterious man himself. They will be written into the scene.**

 **This is a Christmas treat. Please do remember to leave a review and I hope you all enjoy the next part of my story. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	44. Chapter 44

As soon as I'm back the apartment both Kate and dad are there jumping up to meet me.

"Jesus Ana, you had us so worried. You can't pick up your phone. I thought you might have passed out somewhere." Kate is almost screaming at the top of her lungs. She's upset.

"I'm sorry. I just needed a bit of me time. You have both been so helpful, but I don't want you treading lightly around me. I'm okay. Really." I offer to them.

"Baby girl, we were just worried. We don't know how you have lost your memories." My dad is upset but controls it better than Kate who is in full blown freak out mode.

"What if you had forgotten how to drive your car while on the road and crashed? What if you forgot where you lived and ended up wandering the streets. What if you forgot about us?" The words shoot out of her mouth so quickly it takes me a moment to process them.

She's scared I would forget about my family. I step over and pull them both tight to me in a hug.

"You have nothing to worry about. I'm not going to forget you all." I smile and I see Kate beam at me through tearful eyes. My dad smiles back at me.

"Even if I did want to," I add and my dad bursts out laughing. Kate gives me a little shove.

"I'm going to make dinner." My dad says. I turn heading towards my bedroom. "How does my world famous Mr. B omelet's sound?" Both Kate and I laugh.

"It sounds perfect dad. I'm just going to hang these up." I say heading into my room. I know Kate will want to take a look at them later and I think she will be pleased.

It seems her and Mia have similar ideas when it comes to dresses. I shut my door and drop the bags on the end of my bed. I should text her and tell her thanks for today. I open up my phone and head onto the text message screen. I stop, just below my reply to Kate and my father is a message folder labeled Christian Grey. What the? I open it to see a bunch of text messages. I open the earliest one.

 **Ana**

 **I'm sorry that I didn't get to say goodbye to you before your**

 **return to San Diego. I hope you have a safe journey and thank you**

 **for the wonderful breakfast.**

 **Christian G**

What the hell? He text me and we had breakfast together. I look through some more.

 **Christian**

 **I enjoyed your company too as well as the**

 **conversation. I do prefer what happened after, though.**

 **I too look forward to it Mr. Grey.**

 **Ana**

Why the hell do I have to be cryptic in my own messages. What happened after? I think hard and I get the flash of a swimming pool. Did we go swimming? Shit. I read on.

I read on to find out I met his sister and she really liked me. I read another.

 **Mr. Grey**

 **Drinks sound like a great idea. I'm sure I will get all the gossip on my new boss from her. Who knew working alongside your boss could be so much fun.**

 **Part time waitress Ana**

Wait he is my boss? I have to read on.

 **Director Mr. Grey**

 **I do so enjoy working under you. I have to go now my new boss worked me very hard today and I'm worn out and sore.**

 **Servant Anastasia Steele**

Worn out and sore? I can feel myself getting hot as my core throbs just reading the words.

I finish reading, he is smitten with me and I want him? What is this about watching TV? I put my phone down and head out of my room as my dad is busy making his omelet's and Kate is sat on the bar stool chatting with him. I step over to the TV and switch it on looking for programs there is a recent one recorded. I flick it on it's a morning TV show. The noise makes Kate turns around as I see him on the screen. The same guy from the diner the other day. Kate steps over to my side.

"Ana did you remember this?" She seems excited that my memory could be coming back.

"I saw it on a text message." I increase the volume as my father comes over and we all watch. While me and my father watch, I can feel that Kate's eyes are trained on me the whole time. "That is Christian Grey," I say certain.

"Yes Ana, your boyfriend." She tells me.

"I met him at the diner the other day," I mumble. As it finishes I head back towards my room my dad stops me. "Hey it's time to eat, then you can do whatever you want. I'm taking us all out this evening. My treat." I follow Kate and my dad over to the kitchen for his famous omelet's.

After food, I raced into my bedroom and jumped straight onto the laptop I put the picture of me and my mystery man Christian on the background screen and then went onto the Internet. I researched memory loss and looked for different ways to get memories back. There were multiple different ideas as to what I should try. I narrowed them down to touch, smell, and sound.

One doctor believed that memories could be returned through touching objects that were connected to what happened. I decided to try resting my hand on my dressing table. A flash of my nude body being pushed up against it by a figure in shadows. We are having sex, but I can't see his face. The flash ends and I had sex? God! I want to remember that so badly. I look to the other options. Smell, how the hell would I have anything I could smell that would help me. I haven't seen any men's clothes in my room at all. I scratch that one of the list, the last one is sound.

That hearing a voice or a noise would trigger my mind to flash back to that event. I can't remember the events in the first place how will trying to play a noise that I don't remember help me remember. My brain feels like mush as there is a knock on the door.

"Baby girl, we're heading out in ten minutes remember, evening out, my treat." My dad calls through my door. I jump up shutting the laptop. I need to get dressed.

 **(Now it seems that Mia has helped kick start Ana's thoughts towards Christian. She still needs more of a push in the right direction. Good job she found those text messages. Poor Kate worrying about her best friend.**

 **As you know from my last chapter I have a contest on and it's still ongoing. If you haven't seen it check the authors notes for chapter 43. Make sure you get you private message in to me.**

 **Also if your finding this story enjoyable please do like me on facebook. My name is S J Wright you will find out all the latest updates on my books. Please do leave a review as I love to know your thoughts. An do follow and favourite this story as there is a lot to come. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	45. Chapter 45

We're all sitting around In the music bar my dad had found. It was an old classic upper-class bar. The stage was covered in different instruments and they seemed to have an endless supply of musicians in the back to keep mixing the music up. I gaze around the table looking at my three friends and father. I feel my father is being a little hostile towards Jose, which means Kate had told dad what happened at the hotel. Jose can feel it as well as he keeps his small talk to a minimum.

"It's so nice to be out just us, and your father, of course," James says to me. I think he may have missed me more than he wants to let on.

"Thanks, James. It feels good to escape the apartment." I can see that Kate is keeping a watchful eye on how much Jose is having to drink. I really don't think she needs to worry as he hasn't barely touched his beer. Maybe he feels guilty still.

"Well, it's good to have you back. Ana." Jose says and I merely nod in his direction. I know it's going to take some time to get over it, "I didn't like you dating the creep anyway." He adds in.

"Shut it, Jose. Christian is not a creep, he's a great magician. So Ana, have you found out anything more about your missing memories?" James asks me.

"No, not really," I reply. Kate just puts her glass down.

"You know the strange thing is all your missing memories seem connected to Christian. Like he wiped your mind or something." Kate says talking crazy.

"You know he can do that. His second DVD he gets five people up on stage and completely wipes their minds. One acts like a chicken the whole night, another forgets he has a wife..." I don't hear the rest of what James is saying as the puzzle pieces fit into place. My missing memories are all of Christian and he can wipe minds. What would make him wipe my mind?

It's at that moment I hear the piano begin. The music is soft and gentle as the notes ring deep inside of me. I turn around to see a gray-haired man in a brown suit seated at the piano. His fingers moving over the keys as the music pours into my ears. My mind flashes a man in silhouette seated at a piano playing the same tune. My mouth mutters the words.

"Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata." Another flash shows me straddling the silhouette man naked as I can feel him inside of me. My hips are rocking as I see his face in the moonlight. It's Christian. The flash ends and I'm sitting there breathless as Kate looks over at me questioningly.

"I have to go." I jump up and begin heading for the door. Kate chases after me catching my arm turning me to face her.

"Ana, what's going on?" She looks worried and nervous.

"I think I have a way to get my memories back," I say.

"Great I'll come with you." Kate beams.

"No, I need you to stay here and make sure my dad doesn't kill Jose." I tease.

"Oh sure you get the easy job." She says laughing.

"Thanks, cover for me," I say and before she can reply I race out the bar door and into the street.

I'm seated behind the wheel of my Buick driving to his penthouse. Bless the Internet, I found his address in record time thanks to my phone. This has to stop, I don't know why but as I drive I am certain he has wiped my memory of him somehow. It's not fair and he has no right to do that. It's not easy driving in the heels I'm wearing, but they go well with the new dress I bought while out with Mia. It's a cream coloured dress that hangs on my shoulders and stops at my thigh. My inner angel decides to ask me what my plan is? I have no idea. I'm racing over to confront Christian about what he has done to me and I don't even know if I will be able to get in the front door.

Turning the corner I see the building that has his penthouse apartment in, Harbor Drive. My eyes catch movement on the street, the shutter to what looks like an underground garage just fully opened. I speed up not wanting to miss my chance to at least make it inside of the building. I turn the Buick and quickly go down the ramp. As the Buick makes it to the bottom I see a motorcycle racing towards me. The guy isn't wearing a helmet, It's Christian!

The breaks on the bike lock on fast as the bike comes to a skidding stop less than a foot from my car. Christian jumps off the bike stepping towards the car. I'm out of the car in seconds and stand up looking at him.

He freezes in place when he sees me. Like he has seen a ghost.

"What have you done to me?" I yell as my mind unleashes its rage on him. He looks at me in shock. As I walk right over towards him. "You have taken my memories, why? How? Who even does that?" The moment I get close to him I stop. He looks like he is ready to break down. The anger in my voice disappears.

"Please come with me." He doesn't wait for my reply and starts heading towards the elevator.

I follow him seemingly numb. The doors open the moment we are close and we step in. He is looking down at the floor and can't even look over at me as I admire his face. His hair looks messy and he has a small amount of stubble on his chin and jaw. He has black marks under his eyes from lack of sleep. His shoulders seem hunched up and tense. I don't even hear the ping as the elevator doors open. I follow him out into a massive grand apartment. As my gaze takes in the room I see the piano from my mind sitting there.

"We had sex on that piano," I mutter and he turns taking in my gaze.

"How much do you remember?" He asks looking over at me.

"It comes in flashes. Why did you do it?" This time I ask my voice is calm.

"Ana, I didn't want you in pain." His voice slips out softly.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"It's better for you this way." He pleads.

"Christian, it's not fair. I want my memories of us back. These last few days have been torture. All I want to do is remember. Please?" I step closer to him pleading, as I look into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" He says defeated.

"More than ever," I say.

I watch as his hand moves up to stroke my hair. His touch feels nice, gentle and caring. As his fingers touch my skin I feel it. All of my memories are unlocked in one go like they have been locked behind a set of doors he has just opened, I see everything. Meeting him for the first time, the motorcycle ride, him saving me from the explosion and Jose, Our first night together, everything, even the time on the piano.

I look up into his face as I see and understand now what has happened. It all makes sense meeting Mia, how she told me about her brother playing the piano all the time. I take his head into my hands staring into his deep grey eyes.

"You can't wipe your own mind can you?" I ask certain. He shakes his head. I can feel myself ready to cry, he has had to deal with the pain without anything to help. So he locked himself in his tower and played through his pain on the piano. I want to take that pain away. I have to take it away from him. I need him more than ever.

"I need you." I breathe and without another word I lean in and kiss his lips.

 **(Well ladies and gentlemen I give you my Christmas present. Ana and Christian back together just in time for Christmas. After all that she found her way back to him. I'm trying to decide when to give you the next chapter chrismas eve or Boxing day?**

 **I do so hope you are have a wonderful Christmas and enjoy spending it with your families. Don't worry there will be plenty more story the moment Christmas day is over.**

 **Thank you all for taking the time to read this story and please do follow my facebook page S J wright for all the latest on my stories.**

 **Also please do leave a review as you all know I reply to them all or feel free to private message me. As you know I have a contest on to have your own special scene with Laurent Quinn everyoneS favourite magician. Please private message me on how you think this story will end. I already have a few messages from readers already.**

 **Thank you. SJamesw.)**


	46. Chapter 46

My eyes are closed and I can feel his body against my own. I know now how much I have missed this, to feel him here with me again, our lips still in our heated kiss.

I push my tongue forward, wanting, searching. It runs over his lips teasing his mouth to give me access. He surrenders to me and opens it, my tongue pushing inside. I find his own and they begin to dance together as my hands reach out to hold him close. I pull him close against me. His warmth floods into my skin as my hands pull at his top to lift it up. His hands move down gripping my hands and he breaks the kiss. Why? Why is he stopping this? He gazes into my eyes and mutters quietly:

"I have to stay in control. "

"Okay." I breathe.

Where is he going with this? Does he want us to stop? I stand there in front of him while he looks at me. His eyes trail up and down my body as I blush a little under his intense gaze.

"That dress is beautiful. Now take it off." I stare wide-eyed at him.

He is ordering me to strip and my mouth goes dry. "Ana don't make me wait or I'll tear it off myself. It would be such a shame to destroy such a pretty dress." My jaw falls open, he would tear it off me. I still have not moved.

"Fine, clearly I have rendered you speechless. I'll do it then." He steps towards me as I quickly realize our size difference. Even in these heels I don't match his height.

His body is barely touching mine, but not even an inch is between us... Still, I can feel his every move. His hands move slowly and touch my fingertips. I go to take his hands, but his fingers trail up to my wrists. His touch sends fire through my whole body and, as his fingers move up to both my arms, I close my eyes giving into his touch until they move over my shoulders and onto the straps of the dress. I feel his fingers hook under and holding them firmly and then he pulls hard. I hear a loud rip that startles me.

I open my eyes to see that my dress is now around my waist and my white bra is exposed. The dress is torn at both straps as I feel it slip down slowly to my feet while caressing my body. I'm grateful that I'm wearing matching white underwear and not random pieces as usual.

His lips are so close to my face and I want to reach forward and take hold of him. He leans into my ear, breath hot on my neck.

"I know you want to touch me. Remember I'm in control here. Understood?" He whispers as his words intoxicate my mind.

"Yes." I moan softly.

"Call me sir." He teases.

"Yes, sir," I say. I will do anything for him.

He takes a step back from me as I stand there in my underwear and heels. I blush as he watches me. What does he want me to do for him? Beg? Dance? What? He smiles.

"Miss Steele, we need to work on your direction skills. When I tell you to do something you do it. Understood?" He says to me. I nod my head as he stares at me. My inner devil gives me the answer without hesitating:

"Yes sir." I breathe out. "

I see a smile pass over his lips and my eyes look back at him in return. Even with the stubble he looks handsome. My eyes take in the black shirt he is wearing open at the collar to show his neck and a little of his collarbone. I want my lips all over it. When my gaze falls to his tight grey jeans, I gasp. He is pleased with how I look as the bulge shows in his jeans. My eyes stay fixed on it as he calls out his next order.

"Raise your arms above your head." I don't move and my eyes are still stuck on his crotch.

"Ana, raise your hands now." He demands. I quickly look back up at him and lift my hands above my head straight into the air.

"Spread your legs. I won't ask twice." His gaze is dark and smoldering. I instantly do as he ordered, spreading my legs open.

I see his fingers move up to his mouth as I stand there exposed in my underwear. He smirks and I feel my whole body tighten up right down to my core. But it's more than that, as I feel bound. Bound to him.

"I hope you are not to attached to that underwear, Miss Steele." His words drip in my mind numbing my body to anything but him.

He stalks forward and I'm stuck in place. He lands a searing hot kiss onto my mouth that forces me to cry out in pleasure. He takes my neck and pulls me hard against his body. His erection slams into my hips and his lips are on mine, hard. There is so much passion spilling from this kiss. His hand slips from my neck and moves down the front of my chest and into my bra. I feel his finger trace my nipple, making me pant; then with one hard tug and rip, he tears off my bra so quickly that I don't even feel it. My nipples harden as the cool rush of air hits them, even as my body is on fire. He pulls away from the kiss, that sexy smirk on his lips.

His hand goes back to my breasts. His fingers brush lightly over each nipple sending shocks down to my core. My eyes are hooded with pleasure as I don't want to break eye contact with him. I can feel those fingers dipping lower onto my stomach, sliding down as I gasp.

"Please." His fingers touch the edge of my underwear and he traces his finger on the line. He hasn't even touched me there and I'm beyond wet.

He tugs and I moan out as my underwear is torn away. It's too much, I have to touch him. I can't help myself, I move for him as he steps back, only I can't. I look up to see both of my wrists tied with white rope. The rope leads up to the large lighting fixture. I try to pull against it to find it's tight to my wrists. I turn my eyes down to see a rope tied around each ankle keeping my legs spread. I look back up at him and his gaze is filled with lust and desire for me.

My inner devil is bouncing around with hitched breath waiting for him to touch me as I nod my head towards him. I don't know if he was waiting for permission, but the moment I do, he walks over to me, taking hold of my chin and raising my head as to look into each others' eyes.

"You're mine." He says heatedly.

The words fill my core with need, as I see his hands produce a Baton with leather strips coming from one end. My eyes are fixed on it as he follows my gaze to the object in his hands.

"It's called a flogger, and I'm going to use it on you." He says in a cool, serious tone. His hand flicks it for effect.

Oh, fuck!

My inner angel has gone and is hiding behind the sofa, meanwhile my inner devil is staring open mouthed at the flogger clapping her hands. He takes hold of the flogger and runs it over my shoulders. The feeling is like a light tickle, a gentle caress, as the leather strips brush softly against my skin. He moves it over my shoulders and around to my back as he has access to every part of me. The strips roll over my shoulder blades and for a split second I wonder if this is what made the marks on his skin. The touch disappears from my skin and then it hits me fast, right between the shoulder blades. It's a hard slap sound and I bite my lip expecting pain, but there is none... Only a sweet dark sensation that drives down to my damp core.

I can't see him while he is behind me. I try to turn my body to look at him, then he comes back into my view from the other side. The flogger trails back onto my skin over my stomach and around in front of him. He looks at me with such a commanding gaze and I'm powerless.

I can't resist. I want his touch on my skin as the flogger teases me with its leather strips over my breasts. He pulls it from my body and I'm panting. What the hell is he doing to me? His arm pulls back the flogger and he swings it back towards against my breast.

Ohh, my body reacts to both sensations instantly. The slap of it on my breast sends shivers down my spine. The reaction on my nipple is an instant jolt through my whole body, like electricity. It's powerful and fast and incredibly pleasurable. He trails the flogger over both my breasts and I find myself pushing them forward to meet it. I look into his eyes expecting that hot smirk, but there is none. Instead, his jaw is locked and he has a deliciously taunting look in his eyes. It's dark, but lord is it sexy. The flogger moves back and forward, back and forward over my breasts.

"Ahhh." I gasp out. He steps closer to me and I look into his eyes.

"You need to remain quiet and don't lick your lip." He tells me in a deep dark tone that pulls at every inch of my body. I didn't even realize I was doing it. His hand moves over the soft skin of my stomach and slips over my hip. I close my eyes enjoying the feeling. It moves around and down as the warmth from his skin sets my body ablaze. His fingers touch the base of my spine and he runs one down between my cheeks. I'm shivering, it feels so good. His fingers stop and move away and then he slaps me. It's hard and fast and grabs my attention. My eyes fly open and I stare at him with lust.

He stares at me and takes another step back. The flogger moves back onto my skin, stroking it with those leather strips as it moves down my stomach and around the side of my hips. Now, he's moving behind me and I can't gaze at him anymore. I just hold onto the feeling of the flogger brushing where his hand traveled down.

My body is responding to the feel of it, as I desperately try to push my rear towards its touch.

Then there is nothing. I stand still waiting for the flogger to come down against my skin, but there's nothing. Time seems to stretch out. What is he doing? This waiting is torture, I need to feel him. I try to look over my shoulder when his hand connects with my rear. The sudden shock makes me yelp out. My inner devil squeals in joy as my inner angel whispers to be quiet or he may use something more painful than the flogger. There is another sharp blow to my other cheek and I swallow my gasp as the pleasure hits my whole body. He wants me quiet so I will be. The flogger brushes on my thighs directly below each of my tingling cheeks. It softly slips from one thigh over to the other.

He is coming in front of me again, only now I can enjoy staring at him. His top has gone and I can see his perfect chest. It looks so hot, I want to bury my head into it. I need to feel him against me, touching my body. No flogger, just him and his hands and lips and that erection. My eyes fall onto his jeans and I see that his arousal for me is evident. Those jeans are hanging on his hips by some impossible force. There is no belt. My mind replays how fun his belt was. He doesn't need it now, as I'm tied up already. The flogger strokes over my upper thigh and comes to rest between both. My whole body is pulsing from that very area and it's like he has drawn a map over my body with it to reach the end. The leather strips brush down there, but what I crave is something inside.

I close my eyes and the touch stops. I open them looking right at him as he has pulled the flogger back, holding it carefully with all the poise of a man who has done this for a long time or had training in it. My thoughts are derailed as he brings the flogger down between my thighs. I gasp out as all the sensations of my body flood there at once. I expect him to do it again as I feel something push deep down to gain access. With my eyes closed I sigh, he is finally going to take me. It's only when it pushes against my clitoris that my eyes open to see he has turned the flogger round and is using the handle to tease me. The pleasure is too much, and I cry out as my body gives into the pleasure and I explode against the flogger. He is so close now that I can lean my head against his shoulder as I feel myself come down.

I'm still panting against his chest when I hear a noise. I open my eyes to see that the flogger is now on the floor. He has dropped it. Why? My mind snaps, did I do something wrong? I pull my head away from him and stare up into those gorgeous grey eyes. They are dark, like the raging sea of a storm, but in that storm I see the wave of desire, of him wanting to claim everything as his own. That everything somehow seems to be me.

I hear a soft plop, and lowering my gaze I can see that he has opened the button on his jeans and then his hands reach his zipper. There is no need for magic now, he is doing it slowly, oh so slowly as if taunting me.

I'm not sure whether it's to make me more turned on by teasing me or to let me enjoy it. My mind believes the first is true, my body thinks it's the second. The zipper moves ever so slowly, and I feel almost as if time is standing still.

Finally, the zipper reaches the end, and his hands grip his jeans pulling them down and off. It seems like it's been so long since I've seen him like this. Did all that really fit inside me? My mind remembers it over and over again. I shake my head and try to focus, he's here, right now, gloriously naked before me and yet I can't touch him. I feel like a kid in a candy store that's been reprimanded. I lift my eyes to him, pleading for him to release me. Instead, he kisses me.

Any other thought I had is silenced at that moment by his lips against my own. He inspects every part of my body as I stand there outstretched. His hand moves up over my neck and into the back of my hair. It's a soft and gentle motion that seems practiced. His fingers slip into my hair, gripping a handful and tugging hard. It doesn't hurt me but forces my mouth to open more and let his tongue in. He pulls at my hair even when he releases my mouth from being held captive by his own. I'm up against him as his body is so intoxicating and so close to my own. I feel like he controls my every sense. Maybe it's him using magic on you, my inner angel spits out. I don't listen to her as I can feel his erection digging into me, which easily distracts me from any other thought.

From out of nowhere he produces a foil packet in his hands. The joys of his magic hold no bounds. My mind goes silent when he tears the packet open and slips it onto himself as his eyes almost seem hypnotic. His hands reach out and take a hold of my thighs and he pulls my legs up. I'm just about to tell him the position won't work as my feet are tied together when suddenly my legs are either side of him. The rope tying them together is gone as I'm supported by his hands gripping my sides.

He slides his hands along on my rear and I feel him sink fully inside me, making me moan in his ear. He holds me tight so the ropes don't become loose on my wrists and I feel his whole body pressed to mine. My nipples run against his chest hair, adding to the pleasure overload my body has been receiving. I can feel him diving into me over and over and over again. My heart is pounding so fast as he teases me with my favourite pleasure tool. With how extreme my first release was I know that my second will be even more intense and builds up much faster, and he knows that too.

We've only been away from each other for four days, but right now it seems like a lifetime. His speed increases which only adds to the pressure for my release. He leans in and kisses the side of my neck so softly and gently compared to the hard thrusting he is giving me. I can't stop myself and I climax, my lips moving forward and, before I can stop myself, I bite his shoulder. As the pleasure washes over me, he thrusts once more and stills, as his whole body goes rigid and I feel his release deep inside of me.

We stay like that together happy and content. I release my teeth from his skin. Looking down I see that I have not broken the skin, but the indents marked into my man from my pleasure bite are visible. I feel the pressure on my wrists and arms vanish, as the ropes fall at my feet and my legs instinctively tighten their hold on his hips.

It's only then that I realize how tired I actually am. My body slumps against his as he easily holds me tightly.

I feel his breath on my neck. "Ana, you're exhausted." He whispers into my ear and I nod. "Looks like I will have to train you to last longer" He teases.

My mind tries to process what he said. I just had my brain scrambled, not to mention two of the most enjoyable moments in my life and he wants me to last longer.

"Let's get you into bed." He says and starts walking towards his bedroom. I'm still wrapped around him naked and he is holding me by my rear. I could sleep in his arms like this forever.

We head into his bedroom and I take in the view of his bed and it's a welcoming sight. I just want to be in that bed right now, with him holding me. He walks over to the foot of the bed and then lets my legs down. I look up at him confused. Why didn't he put me in bed?

"Ana turn around and Rayd over." He says to me. I don't understand, I thought we were heading to bed. Part of my body is excited at the idea of the amazing time we had before.

"You're still wearing your shoes." I look down to see the high heels are the only item still on me. He is clearly still aroused as I get a look at his erection aimed towards me. I turn and Rayd over my hands leaning against the mattress. I feel his breath on my thighs as he kneels down behind me, taking my right foot.

"Lift." He tells me and I comply. He slips my heel off placing it down on the floor. His fingers push into my instep tenderly, causing my breath to quicken. I can still feel him breathing against my thighs as he places my foot down and slides his hands over to the other. Rayt in this position I'm completely exposed to him, and it feels deliciously forbidden for him to be able to gaze at my core so easily.

"Lift." He tells me again. This time my body clenches as his breath lands right between my legs. I weakly balance on my other leg and lift my foot up for him. His fingers deftly open the strap and pull the belt free slipping the second heel off. His touch feels so gentle and his fingers teasingly pull at all my toes at once sending a small tremor through my whole body. I feel his nose touch my core as I feel his tongue give one long, deep lick against my clitoris. My whole body tenses.

"Ohh Ana, I need to." My body is ready to go, even if I feel exhausted.

"Now." I moan into the bed. He stands up behind me and I hear the rip of the foil packet. I'm leaning over the bed in anticipation of him entering me. Just when I can't take anymore he fills me up hard in one strong powerful thrust. I'm his completely. I feel him deeper, stronger than before. He begins to push back and forth, slowly. The movement of his body is exquisite and has me moaning. I grip the bed sheets for support, but it offers little resistance against his powerful thrusts and I almost topple over.

I reach my hands back to grab his waist to push back against him. My fingers brush against his stomach as my hands spread over his hips. His hands snatch my wrists up and he holds me again as I hear a noise over my shoulder. He grabs at my hair pulling it back as I can feel a tightness on my wrists. It's plastic and barely cutting into them, but I don't care as the pleasure of Christian is too enjoyable to focus on anything else.

He pushes and pulls me harder onto him as I'm moaning out loud. I'm too far gone as he changes his pace too long deep thrusts. The sudden change is too much for my body and after a few thrusts I can feel the tidal wave of pleasure wash over me. My whole body slams back into him and I hear him fight against a moan as the wave catches both of us. We're both still panting heavily with him inside me. He slowly pulls out, causing me to flinch at the discomfort.

My eyes are growing heavy as I'm resting my head against the bed sheet. He tosses the condom into the trash can and moves back behind me again. He frees my wrists as I see him toss a cut cable tie into the trash too. He lifts me up, carrying me like a princess to the bed and sets me down onto the mattress.

"Sweet beautiful Ana, dream of me." His voice rolls out the words so sweet and tender. Without another word, I close my eyes. To sleep, to dream of him.

 **(Well Merry Christmas too all. Now she has her memories back thought I would give you a nice large chapter that is my Christmas treat to you lovely readers. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Now please do keep your private messages coming in about how you believe this story will end. I love to hear your thoughts. I also hope you all had a wonderful Christmas day with friends and family and it was everything you hoped for.**

 **please do follow and favourite my story. I'm so close to 100 followers and that would make my Christmas to get to that point also do please leave your reviews I always over think chapters like this and would love to hear your feedback as I always doubt these parts. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	47. Chapter 47

The bright light coming from the window wakes me up, and I push my head into the pillow hoping to fall back asleep. The pillow feels different. I reach out and touch it. It's so soft, too soft for it to be mine.

It smells so good that I breath in deeply, pulling the scent in through my nose. The scent of Christian, my mind tells me, memories of last night resurfacing.

I turn my head to find the bed empty, and I realize I'm face down in the bed with my rear exposed.

I'm still completely naked and Christian is not here. What does this man have against sleep?

I turn around and sit up, the San Diego skyline visible from the large window. I get out of bed as my legs shake a little, all thanks to the interesting things we did last night. I walk over to the large double doors' closet and open them. I stop, taking in all the suits, shirts, ties, and shoes. His wardrobe is perfectly in line, I wonder if he has someone tidy up after him. Think Ana, I bet he just waves his hand and everything gets clean and tidy. I'm suddenly reminded of Disney's Fantasia with the brooms and it makes me giggle alone in his room. I reach up and grab one of his shirts, a crisp, neat white one. Slipping it on I decide to go look for him.

I head out of the bedroom still buttoning up the shirt. I hear noises coming from the kitchen and pad over silently, my bare feet on the cool marble floor; my insoles still tingling from last night.

I see him wearing a tight fitting black t-shirt and black jogging bottoms that hang so incredibly low on his hips. He has his back to me and I stare open mouthed, he's cooking. Christian Grey, the world famous magician, is cooking. For me, for us. I move closer wanting to see this up close.

I slide onto one of the barstools and place my head in my hands watching my man.

He moves so effortlessly, going from one task to another without turning around, reminding me of his stage persona, expert and in control. It seems like he likes to always be in control of everything, I wonder why. My inner angel tells me he is a control freak. I pay no attention to her and focus on my inner devil that has her eyes fixed on his rear while she thinks back to last night. I'm still in the delicious moment when he turns to me holding the pan.

"Ana." He almost jumps in surprise as I smile up at him.

"Morning handsome", I say through dreamy eyes as my mind has not yet removed the image of us from last night.

"I was going to bring you breakfast in bed." He offers.

"Well, I'm up now unless you want to take me back to bed." I see him freeze as his breath hitches.

His gaze goes from happy and playful to smoldering and hot in the blink of an eye. His gaze bores into mine and I consider just letting him take me right here on the counter. He smiles through the gaze.

"I'm making pancakes. Then I have something very important for us to do." He says before turning away to finish the task.

My inner angel has had her interest piqued and drops her book to listen to him.

Less than ten minutes later we are eating next to each other on the bar stools. Christian has finished while I'm cleaning the last of the food.

"So you liked my cooking then?" He seems pleased with himself.

"I've had better." I can't help but tease him. I feel his eyes studying me. I look back at him, first at his eyes, then down to those delicious lips.

"How did you feel about last night?" He asks carefully. I think back to it.

Confronting him about wiping my memory, my memories coming back or the explosive sex that we had? One thought springs to mind first.

"I want you to promise never to wipe my memory again, no matter what happens. Christian, it's unfair." I plead to him. His gaze shifts and I can see the worry.

"I didn't want you to feel any pain. The last four days have been awful for me. I didn't want that for you." He pleads his case.

"That is not for you to decide. Now promise me?" He bows his head in defeat and then looks up into my eyes.

"Okay, I promise I won't do it again."

"Why did you do it in the first place?" I ask him. My inner angel wants some answers and she is going to get them.

"Your father and Kate." He replies like it explains everything.

What? Doesn't he like my father or Kate? How could he not like them? They mean so much to me.

"You don't like them?" I nervously ask. He shakes his head.

"No Ana, it's not like that. I think they are great. It's what they said about us." He answers. I try to think back to what would trigger him to wipe my mind.

"Your father called us love birds, and Kate called us lovers. Ana, I can't love. I can never find love." The words surprise me and I can't help but giggle.

"Christian they weren't serious. You don't know them that well yet." He looks down to his plate searching for something.

"But what we had on the piano..." He says barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Christian that was beautiful, intimate, in the moment." He looks up at me and the worry on his face tells me what he was thinking.

"You thought we made love?" I ask, knowing his answer.

"Ana, I can never fall in love. I don't want you to think of us as lovers."

"Why? Christian. Why don't you feel like you can love?" I plead with him. Praying I can open him up and get to the truth.

"Ana I can't tell you." His words spill out weakly.

"So there is a reason you won't love?" I ask.

"There is a reason I can't fall in love. Please, Ana let this go." He gazes at me pleading with his beautiful eyes.

I want to push him and demand he tell me why. My inner angel is screaming at me to ask more questions, but another part of me is scared. What if I push him to far, what if he leaves me and I will understand the pain he went through during those four days apart. Maybe he will open up to me when he is ready. I pray for that day to come until then I want to be here with him.

"Okay." It's my soft and simple reply to everything we spoke about.

 **(So it seems some of you have your answer as to why he wiped her mind. Now that still opens up a bigger question why can't Christian love? Thank you for all of your kind comments about my last chapter. Does anyone want to guess as to why are magic man can't fall in love?**

 **Also please do private message me with how you believe this story will end and you can get your very own chance to meet Christian grey in a special scene that I will write for you if you win. Tell me where your up to in this story and your thoughts on the end.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed this story so far and favourited it too. I got over 100 followers so thank you for my xmas present. Please do leave your ideas in your reviews I respond to them all. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	48. Chapter 48

"So how did you feel about the rest of the night?" He asks me after a minute of silence.

His mood can change in an instant and it's so hard to keep up with him at times as I think back to last night. Letting our talk just then slip back into my mind for now.

"What? The makeup sex? That was extremely pleasurable." I say smiling to try and lighten the mood to the dark conversation we just had.

My inner angel is focused on how he said he could never fall in love. Meanwhile, my inner devil is awake and eager to join the conversation, now that it's on her favourite subject.

"What about me restraining you?"

"Well, that was enjoyable too," I say as his eyes come alive with fire. He reaches out and takes hold of my hand.

"Come, I want to show you something."

I get up with him and we begin to walk towards the stairs. I'm so nervous as we make our way up. What does he want to show me? I still have yet to see his whole apartment. As we ascend the stairs I see the door he locked the first night we spent together. I look at him and he seems really nervous. My eyes move back to the door and stay locked on it. He is going to show me what's in that room. I'm sure I was not meant to see it that night. We are finally upon it, but he carries on walking leading me past the door.

I try to not look confused as I see a set of double doors at the end of the room with a few other doors either side of us. I risk a glance at the room. Why is it locked, and what does he keep in there? I don't get more time with my thoughts as we stop in front of the large double doors.

"Ana, I have a need to be in control at all times. I hope what I'm about to show you does not change your opinion of me." He says this to me, but I'm more focused on the fear in his eyes.

"You told me about your magic. I don't think anything else can surprise me." His hands reach over and take hold of both the door handles.

"I pray that you hold onto that thought." He says softly and opens the door. I step past him into the room and stop dead in my tracks.

My mind tries to process all the information my eyes receive. The room has a cold and dark feel to it. I feel like I have stepped into a medieval dungeon. The walls are large and heavy, with the kind of stone blocks you would see in British castles and the floor is varnished hardwood. What attracts my gaze are the many devices strapped to the walls. I walk over to a shelf next to a black table and pull off a cane.

My fingers clasp around the cane as I stare at it. My inner devil is in wonder, my inner angel in horror at what I'm seeing. I step past the shelf, keeping the cane in my hand as if it could comfort and protect me. My eyes are scanning over what I can only describe as torture equipment. A long leather covered table with hoops around it, a large cross against the wall with more hoops on each end, and a large bed in the centre of the room with a massive four poster frame with hoops on each of the posts, but not as big as the one in Christian's bedroom.

I can feel his presence behind me closely. I look to my guides. My inner devil is looking at each of the toys nodding her head with happiness. She sees them as toys, my mind screams at her, but she doesn't care. My inner angel has fainted.

"Ana, please talk to me, say something?" I realize I have not spoken since he opened those doors and my whole life changed. It seems like so long ago now, when it's barely been thirty seconds. My mind snaps at me to talk, ask a damn question, anything!

"You enjoy this?" I say tentatively.

"Ana, I have a need to control things. I find it best done this way." He tells me.

"Control things? What way is this Christian?" I can feel my voice breaking with fear. I want this man and he shows me this. What the hell do I do with that? My inner devil offers me ideas of what to do with the flogger I'm staring at. I didn't mean that my mind barks at her.

"You would become my submissive." He replies simply.

"So you get to use all this stuff on me?" I ask the fear making my voice higher.

"Yes." I roll my eyes at his answer.

"Why?" I snap at him.

"Me being in control keeps you safe." He just threw a riddle right at me.

"What, so if you're not in control you will hurt me?" I gasp out.

"No, but you may end up getting hurt anyway. There are safe words." I can hear him fighting something as he speaks. I may end up getting hurt I conclude, as my eyes look at some of the objects in the room.

"Did you do this with your other twenty-five?" The words come out fast.

"With twenty of them, yes." He answers.

"What about the others?" There is a pause and then he answers me:

"We were together before I knew of this lifestyle." I almost crumble to the floor.

My Christian is messed up. I feel my world spinning, I can't be a part of this life. I like animals, flowers, chocolates and romance. He wants to give me whips, chains, blindfolds, and floggers... At this, my mind remembers the pleasure of the flogger from last night.

He must sense my uncertainty and he steps closer to me. His tone is soft and gentle.

"Ana, have you not enjoyed what we have done so far?" I look up into his eyes.

"Yes." I breathe, and he takes my hand.

"You enjoyed being tied up, the blindfold and the flogger?" I seem to be succumbing to those sweet words as the images of those times pour into my mind, submerging my thoughts and doubts.

"Yes." I moan out weakly.

"Well, I can give you all of that and so much more, if you just say yes. " His voice is almost hypnotic as I feel myself giving in to my inner devil's thoughts as she is still nodding at me. My inner angel can't save me now. One word slips from my lips.

 **(So he does have his own dungeon and it's a lot more medieval than the original 50 shades. Now what will be our Ana's response? He has already slowly opened her eyes to BDSM but will she say yes?**

 **What about the amount of woman Christian has been with? Did that come as a shock? Also there is still the case of that other locked room.**

 **It seems like your all enjoying this and trying to delve into the mystery that is Christian Grey.**

 **Do remember I could write you in a scene with him if you win my contest. Just let me know how you think this story will end in a private message and I will pick the winner.**

 **They will get a scene set to them where they meet Christian Grey.**

 **Please do leave your reviews as I love reading them and do follow and favourite my story or myself as an author. Big things are coming in the story. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	49. Chapter 49

"Yes."

His eyes burn with an intensity I have never seen before. He lifts my hand and kisses each one of my knuckles and I feel stunned into silence by my own actions.

"Thank you, Ana. You won't regret it."

He takes me into his arms and kisses my lips in a solid searing kiss, and I feel the pressure behind him.

I step away from him wondering where do we go from here. I said yes, I can barely believe it. He seems to know how to unleash something dark inside of me. I'm still trying to think what possessed me to say yes when he calls me.

"Ana? Ana, we need to go over the three safe words." I stare at him in shock. "These words will warn me when you are close to or at your limit for what you can take. The first word is yellow, it means that you're close to your limit, while the word red means you are at your limit and can't take anymore. At that point, I will stop what I'm doing immediately and release you. Do you understand?" He asks me carefully.

"Yellow and Red." I test out the words. They seem reasonable. I nod my head, even though nothing about this whole situation seems reasonable. "Wait, you said three words. What's the third?" I ask, my curiosity winning over everything else for a moment.

"The last word is my own. When I say se soumettre, you must submit to my will and assume the submissive pose." He answers.

Submit to his will, a submissive pose, what the hell Ana?! My inner angel is awake and screaming in my ear that I'm mad.

"What is the submissive pose?" He steps forward and takes hold of the white shirt, and pulls it fully over my head so I'm naked before him.

"Kneel down. You may sit on your feet." I slip down and kneel before him. "Now place your hands behind your back together and lift your head up to face me. I want you to maintain eye contact the whole time. " I do as I'm ordered. Looking up into his eyes I realize this is how it will be.

"Good girl. Now Ana, these words also works at any given point in time. When I say it you must stop and submit to me. Understood?" His gaze capturing mine as he asks me.

"Yes," I say. Do I really want this man so badly that I'm willing to be tortured to have him? Deep down I already know my answer as I await my next command.

He turns and walks away from me as I'm kneeling in the middle of the floor naked with my hands behind my back. I watch as he heads over to a dresser and opens one of the upper drawers. His body is covering whatever he pulls out. The sound of the drawer shutting sends a shiver down my spine. If he keeps all those torture devices on show on the wall, what does he feel he has to hide away in a drawer?

He turns to face me and my eyes fall onto his hands as I see them cupping something. My inner devil's snaps at me 'Look at his eyes'. I quickly move my eyes up to his own and his gaze is a grey set of pools and I'm sinking in them.

"Stand Ana." I do as I'm told without hesitation and stand up next to him. "Walk over to the table and bend over." I hear his words and yet for some reason I hesitate. I see his body stiffen. He thinks I have refused him. "Ana, when you do something wrong I will punish you. Remember your spanking?" Yes, I do. I lick my lips at the wonderful memory. "That was a mild punishment. Now go and bend over the table." This time I move walking on shaky legs.

Naked in his dungeon I lay down over the table wondering how I ended up here. Looking straight across to him I notice that his whole posture has changed, he is no longer my famous wonderful perfect magician. He is a stone cold, calculated predator. The effortless grace that he cooked with and shows on stage is not here. He steps over to me with powerful menacing strides. The change is electric and arousing to witness and I'm sure my legs would have given way had I not been bent over the table. He holds his one hand out and a set of balls connected in a plastic case and another piece of plastic on the end.

"These are Ben Wa balls." I stare at him wondering who Ben is and why he has special balls. He steps out of my sight, behind me as I feel his hands trail over my bare thighs. I risk a glance over my shoulder to see him slip down behind me. He has a perfect view of my core. My body is tight with tension wondering what he will do while another part of me has been soaking wet at the chance to try some of these things out.

I feel his fingers probe at my entrance, his touch sending shivers up my spine as I rest my arms out on the table. His fingers pushing and teasing me open as I give out a small gasp.

"So wet already." I blush as I hear his smirk. His fingers feel so good down there as he swirls them around making me moan.

"More, please." I feel his fingers stir inside of me, rubbing deep inside. It's unfair how helpless I feel, but just as I feel my pressure build up he pulls his fingers out. I'm just about to look over my shoulder at him when I feel a different pressure against my lower half. I let out a breath and at that moment one of the balls slips inside of me.

The feeling is exquisite as the ball is gripped by my insides. God, what he does to me? I breathe out again enjoying the sensation when he uses that moment to push the second of the balls in. It slips inside of me fully as my insides grip against both of the balls, my breath heavy. I'm flushed as Christian leans his face against my rear and kisses softly one cheek and then the other. He stands up behind me as he has an unobstructed view of my nude body bent over the table.

"Now, how does that feel?" His question is guarded and I can feel him judging my reaction.

"It feels nice." I moan out. Then there is a hard slap on my rear. In that second the balls are pushed forward and then sink back into place. The force makes me moan out loud.

"Only nice?" He snaps at me.

"They feel so good." I want it again.

"Well, seeing as you criticized my cooking so much, not to mention not removing your dress last night, you need to be spanked. I'm going to spank you eight times." I groan in joy at the thought of each spank on my rear.

I brace myself for the first slap. It's fast and hard sending the balls around inside of me. I bite my lip. The pleasure that the balls are giving me is making me want to get spanked more often. His hand comes down on my rear again and again making me gasp. They barely have time to settle before the next hit. He is only halfway through and these balls are forcing me towards a deep explosion.

He can torture me anytime he wants if it feels like this. After another slap, there is a subtle stinging on my rear, but the balls stirring my insides take my mind off it. Two more slaps to go, I have been mentally counting them, another hard slap and I look over my shoulder to see a smirk on his face. He knows just what these balls are doing to me. His hand comes down even harder on the last one, clipping my core with part of his hand.

I scream out in pleasure with a hint of pain. He stops behind me as I feel his hand brush against my centre and then he is pulling the balls out. I need him to fill the void and I hear the rip of the foil packet, a noise that I have come to love within the last two weeks. I'm squirming on the table with the need for him to fill me and then he does. I hold tight onto the sides of the table as he thrusts into me. His hard deep thrusts pushing me more and more as my legs can barely support me.

My blood pressure is off the charts and inside I'm screaming with joy. His hand reaches over and grips my neck and his thrusts sink deeper as he pushes me back to him. He's filling me up like never before and I can't take the pleasure as I gasp out.

"Christian." Finding my release, I hear him call out my name.

His own release is strong and powerful as his hips pin me to the table. He releases my neck and his hands stroke down my back, making me shiver with pleasure.

He slides out of me and I feel empty. I watch from the table as he pulls his bottoms back on and I try to get my breath back. He takes my hand and leads me out of the room and down the stairs away from his dungeon.

"How was that for you, Ana?" He asks with his cool gaze on me.

"It was nice." He stops for a moment.

"We need to redefine your definition of nice." I let him lead me into his bedroom.

"Mind if I have a shower?" I ask wanting to try and get a moment to myself to realize just what I have agreed to do.

"By all means. I'll make us some drinks." I walk naked into his en suite bathroom as he is standing in his bedroom.

I turn wanting to ask for a glass of water when I freeze. He is lifting his t-shirt off and there on his chest are his faded scars. On top of those old scars, there's a new row of freshly red marks across his chest. He turns and there are even fresher marks on his back. Only a few days old. It hits me like a freight train, these are from when my memory was wiped. Christian was with someone else in his dungeon!

I gasp and he turns to face me. The horror is evident all over his face. This was something I was not supposed to see.

"What happened?" I ask staying where I am. He looks terrified for a moment and then drops his head.

"My own doing." I cover my mouth in shock. Here I thought he had been with someone else, instead my magic man self-harms. I don't want to ask the question, but it's already out of my mouth.

"Was it because of me?" He bows his head to the floor.

"I was in a lot of pain, Ana." He mutters quietly.

I step over to hug him and he closes his eyes. His chest and back returning to the flawless skin he covers it with. I take his head in my hands. Kissing his lips as my hands push into his hair, I pull my lips from him as I feel his lips part.

"Don't change for me. Stay how you are. Please." I plead with him and his chest returns to the scar-covered body that is his own. I reach out to touch a scar and he grabs my hand at my wrist.

"Please go and shower." He begs me.

"Let me touch you." I gaze into his eyes hoping he'll let me in.

He looks like he is about to, but then his eyes grow cold.

"Se soumettre."

He says solemnly. It's his phrase. I want to touch him, to ask him why he chooses to self-harm, but I can't. I agreed and I find myself looking into his eyes as I kneel down on the floor placing my hands behind my back. His submissive pose. He reaches down and holds my chin.

"Get a shower Ana." He turns to walk out of the room as I stand and walk into his bathroom, a million thoughts in my head.

 **(Well it seems Ana has agreed much to some readers dismay. Now I would kindly ask the readers to please continue with this story as the BDSM in this story is very small. This story focuses on the mystery that is Christian Grey. Also we are about to meet some more characters. Who do you think they could be?**

 **This is one of a very few times that Ana is submissive as you will see if you continue to read. I do so hope everyone continues to enjoy my story and I would love to know everyones thoughts on Christian's scars?**

 **Please do leave a review and favourite or follow this story if your enjoying it. Sorry for not posting yesterday as there was an issue with this site. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	50. Chapter 50

My shower was far from relaxing as I washed my own body, my hands felt alien to me. They needed to be Christian's hands gliding over my body rubbing the body wash into my skin. My very own fucked up magician.

Yes, I sure know how to pick them. I've never been interested in any other man before and the one I fall for is a famous, millionaire magician that feels the need to self-harm and has a dungeon he likes to play in. My inner angel stands there shaking her head with the I-told-you-so look. Screw her, she didn't know how bad he was. Neither did I until a little over an hour ago.

What have I done in saying yes to this man? If he can do that to himself how long until I have scars like that? Now I'm his... what's the word he used? Submissive. I don't fully understand the word - my inner angel tells me to search it on the Internet as her books are coming up empty. When I step out of the shower wrapping myself in a towel, the hair dryer and brush are on the side of the sink for me.

I spend the next ten minutes drying my hair while staring blankly into the mirror. It feels like I have been going a hundred miles an hour these last two weeks and it's finally come to a halt. I just finish my hair and step into the bedroom to find him there.

He is dressed in a black suit with black shirt open at the collar. He likes that look and it suits him so well. I want to dive onto him and pull him into his bed with me. He is holding two white wine glasses in his hand as he steps over and hands me one. I take it from him and swallow half the glass. I didn't realize I needed a drink so badly.

"Come, you need to get ready, my family are throwing a meal this evening." He stares into my eyes.

"I'm going to meet your parents?" Jesus, we're covering a lot of new ground today. I want to know more, but I feel exposed. He will have his whole family there, I will have no one.

"Are you okay, Ana?" He asks studying my reaction.

"I'm a little nervous, you know, meeting your family."

He smiles back at me and his deep grey eyes sparkle. Playful Christian is back, thank god.

"I figured you might be. I've sent a driver to go and collect Kate. She will be joining us there."

I'm immediately taken back. Christian thought to do that for me. It's a sweet gesture, but surprising for him.

"In that case I need to get dressed." I step around him and stop, instead turning back on him.

"I don't have any clothes. You tore my dress to pieces!"

My panic starts to rise up. Oh no, I'm going to hyperventilate. Kate's not here. Panic attack, please not now.

Christian steps up to me grabbing the glasses and places them down on the drawer. He takes both of my hands in the strong grip of his own. My breathing is fast and shallow. Not good, not good.

"Ana, look at me." Somehow his words cut through my rising panic and I look at his face.

"It's okay. You are going to be fine."

The reaction is sudden - staring into his grey eyes I feel my body beginning to relax. My breathing becomes deeper and I'm now taking deep lungfuls of air. How did he do that?

My breathing slips back into its normal rhythm. It can take Kate up to ten minutes to calm me down, but Christian just stopped me in less than a minute.

"You are truly magical." I breathe softly getting my breath back.

"That was all me, babe. I don't use magic when it comes to your mind. Remember I promised not to."

Fuck, that was such a strong connection to him as I gazed at him. I stand there in just a towel still damp from the shower.

"Allow me."

He says as he pulls the knot on the towel and it falls open. His eyes fill with lust and desire as he looks my body over. The sight of that look in his eyes sends my body into overdrive again. I want him, every part of my body screams at once. He holds the towel in both hands and runs it over my bare back. His touch is soft and gentle through the towel and he moves onto my shoulders and arms. It's then I realize he is drying my body.

He moves down my chest with the towel and onto my breasts. Fingers flick my nipples through the towel as my eyes become hazy with lust. He smirks and moves lower patting my stomach dry before dipping lower. I actually wonder if down there it will be anything other than wet with him this close. The towel pats me a few times teasing my core and moves down each leg. The feeling of his hands through the towel is so soft and sensual on my skin. I'm disappointed when he finishes and stands up behind me.

His breath is on my neck as I lean against him naked.

"Close your eyes, angel."

I do as I'm told feeling the warmth of him surrounding me. His words tickling my ear gently.

"Picture your perfect dress and describe it to me." His words weave into my head like silk. I take a deep breath as the picture forms in my mind.

"It's white, made of satin, hangs off one shoulder."

I feel his fingers move over my shoulder and trace where the dress would rest. His touch makes my skin come alive as I speak. His simple touch does unspeakable things to my body. I gasp out and carry on telling him.

"It runs down the length of my body to just above my knees."

His hands trail lower down over my stomach and follow my thighs. His fingers almost reach my knees and stop. I lean heavy against him, panting to get my breath back. As his hands slide up my legs, his lips kiss my ear sweetly and I shiver again in pleasure.

"Open your eyes." His voice soft pleasing to my ears.

I open my eyes to see us both standing before the mirror and while he is standing behind me, my eyes rest on my own body. I'm wearing the dress I just described to him. It's beautiful, as it's exactly how I pictured it. It fits me like it was molded to my own body.

"Perfect." He says to me over my shoulder and kisses my neck. I tilt my head exposing more of my neck for his kiss.

"I love it." I breathe up to him.

He pulls out a pair of matching white heels from behind his back for me to wear. I gaze at the beautiful couple looking back at us in the mirror. I can't believe it's me standing there. I look so different from the waitress of two weeks ago. I feel alive and free for the first time in my life. Speaking of free.

"What about underwear?" I ask back to him. I see his smirk in the mirror and how his eyes darken.

"That wasn't part of the deal, angel." He can't be serious.

I can't go to his families' house without underwear on.

"An angel would wear underwear." I tease back at him.

"So, you know some angels, do you?" He teases back and wins. "Come now, we have to get on the road." He smiles at me and it's playful Christian.

"Not on your bike again?" I say remembering our last trip on it.

"No, Taylor will be driving us." He tells me as he collects our wine glasses. He hands me mine.

"To an interesting and... "

I jump in, "Underwear free evening." I say as we raise our glasses.

"I know the feeling." He teases back.

Christian without underwear… I tip the glass back swallowing it's contents. This will be an interesting night indeed.

 **(This will certainly make for an interesting next chapter. It's time to meet the family. Now how many of you would want a partner that could make you a dress like that? His magic holds no bounds.**

 **Please do remember to let me know how you think this story will end for your very own chance to have a scene written where you meet the man himself Christian Grey. What would you say to him? What would you ask him? Remember to private message me your ending thoughts for a chance to win.**

 **Leave your thoughts on this story and chapter in the reviews as I love to receive them. Or feel free to message me. Follow and favourite this story as more reveals to come. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	51. Chapter 51

We had been in the back of the Mercedes for a while. Then Taylor drives through the open large electronic gate to the grounds. The driveway is intimidating and I begin to worry that his family will not approve of a waitress with their son. Christian reaches over and takes my hand holding it tightly, pulling me from my thoughts.

"You're nervous. You have no need to be, my family will love you. Mia has told them all about you, I'm sure." He offers to ease my worry.

"Does your family do these dinners often?" I ask to distract myself.

"Sometimes. Mia arranged this one, though." He says glancing out the window. I can tell there is more to it.

"What is it? Why did she arrange this dinner?" I ask him.

My mind has a sinking feeling that I pray is wrong. My talk with Mia in the coffee shop replays in my head.

"She was worried about me." He tells me and I know I was right.

"Because of me?" My question is low and barely audible even to me.

"I didn't see anyone those awful days. I just locked myself away." He replies dropping his head.

My own white knight locked up in his castle playing sad music on the piano. I squeeze his hand tighter as Taylor informs us that we have arrived. Christian's door opens first and he quickly slips out doing the button up on his jacket as I sit there.

They will hate me. I was the reason their son became locked away. My door opens and Christian is smiling, looking down at me. His hand reaches out and I take it as I step out of the car.

The mansion is huge and the door is just opening as two people stand there. A man in a sharp suit and waistcoat with gray hair stands to one side while a young woman stands on the other side wearing formal attire. Her smile goes on to full beam when she sees Christian. He leans in close to me.

"That is my family's Butler, William. He has been with my family for close to ten years."

My eyes are still fixed on the girl ogling Christian.

"Who is the girl?" I ask sharply.

"Must be a new member of staff." He states as we arrive at the doors.

They both nod their heads as we enter.

"Mr. Grey, your sister is already here as is..." William is cut off by two people coming out of a room.

They both spot us and head towards us. Christian leans in slightly and whispers.

"My parents."

The woman bounds forward and pulls me into a hug. A beautiful blonde haired woman. She can't be older than forty-five. With beautiful gold jewelry all over, she beams at me.

"Oh, sweet Ana! It's wonderful to finally meet you. We have heard wonderful things from Mia."

I blush as I wonder what she has been telling them. She has such a strong French accent.

"This is my mother Grace Grey and my father Carrick Grey."

The man is handsome. He looks nothing like Christian however and barely a day over fifty. My hand is scooped up into his and he kisses the back of my hand.

"A pleasure to meet you." He says and I look puzzled at the old gesture and see Christian's eyes darken, his jaw tighten. The same look he showed when Jose tried to kiss me - jealous of his father for kissing my hand. I'm not the only one to spot it as his mother takes Carrick's hand away.

"Now husband, don't cause such a fuss." She offers.

I watch the anger drain from his face as he calms down. He was jealous of his own father for a kiss on the hand. What type of messed up man is he? My inner angel snaps, the type to self-harm. I cringe at the thought when I hear laughing.

Mia comes walking through the door in a little black dress holding a glass of wine and is talking to Kate. They are both laughing out loud. When they see us they quickly step over to us both. Kate pulls me in and hugs me tightly.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better, sweetie. Mia was telling me that Christian helped you remember. Maybe he does have magic powers after all." She says before laughing.

My breath catches in my throat for a second thinking she knows. Her laugh however clearly tells me I'm looking too much into it.

I catch the words Mia says to Christian as she hugs him.

"Glad you're better. I couldn't take you being like that."

I turn back to Kate who is wearing a fabulous red dress and smiles at me, looking me up and down.

"Wow Ana, that dress is incredible."

Her comment makes Mia turn around and examine it.

"Ana, where did you get that from? We didn't get that the other day."

I can feel both the girls' eyes on me. I need an answer. My inner angel is too busy marveling at the beautiful craft work that went into making such a grand staircase. Meanwhile, my inner devil is staring daggers at the new female staff member as she is still staring at Christian.

I've stayed silent for too long, so Christian leans over to me.

"I brought it for her this afternoon." He says so innocently. Kate seems to buy it, but Mia looks questioningly at him.

"Well, let's eat. I'm starving." Carrick calls over to us all, as William shows us all into the dining room.

The starters are served a few moments after we sit down. I'm seated next to Christian and Kate is facing me. Mia is seated next to Kate as they seem very bubbly. They are acting like they have been friends for years. I love how well they seem to be getting on together. Christian's father is at the head of the table and his mother is at the other end of the table.

I'm distracted as the young staff member enters again. Her eyes stay locked on Christian the whole time. Even when she is putting Mia's and Kate's starters in front of them, her eyes never leave him. There is a spare chair on the other side of Kate.

I give the girl a glare that I'm sure she sees through her bob, black hair. Mia glances up seeing the girl staring, she leans up and whispers something to the girl who then looks away and quickly heads back into the kitchen.

Christian turns and starts talking to his father about soccer.

"So, Ana, Mia and Kate have been telling us all about you. You want to work with animals. We work with Animal Aid. Not to mention Christian puts a lot of money into the San Diego zoo. We could always talk to the board of directors on your behalf." Grace offers.

"Thank you, but I have put in for a job at Sea World. I'm just hoping to hear back from them." I reply to her.

"I'm sure you will, dear."

She offers before picking up her spoon to eat her starter. There are so many knives, forks and spoons, I have no idea what to use. Looking over at Christian I see the spoon he has picked up. I follow suit trying to make it seem like I knew exactly which one I needed.

Within seconds of our starters being finished, two staff come out both female. Black haired bob girl is back this time however she barely glances in Christian's direction. What the hell did Mia say to her?

Mia and Kate are laughing and giggling like schoolgirls in the playground. Just then the door opens and in walks a young man. He doesn't look like one of the staff and Christian is the first to stand as his mother calls out.

"Elliot, so glad you could make it."

He leans down and kisses Grace on the cheek and then turns taking Christian's hand.

"Brother. I'd like you to meet Anastasia Steele." Christian informs him.

Holy hell, Christian has a brother and he looks like that. Short blonde hair with hazel eyes. He looks older than Christian as he takes my hand. I instantly look over to Christian in worry that he will get jealous. Please, don't kiss my hand like his father. He merely shakes my hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Ana." He says.

"Likewise." Is my quick reply.

He turns spotting Mia and Kate. Mia jumps up and hugs him before introducing Kate. I watch as I see Kate perform her signature hair flick and soft giggle. Oh boy, those are Kate's flirty moves. I know because she tried to teach me those moves to seduce Christian.

Elliot sits down next to Kate and I feel Kate is caught between chatting with Mia and wanting to turn her full attention and dazzling looks at the heartthrob of a man that's just sat next to her.

I feel Christian reach down and take hold of my hand squeezing it tightly under the table. I must have been looking at Elliot longer than I thought. I turn to Christian and smile as his gaze seems to relax from a hot burning anger to a melting smile.

They don't look even look like brothers. They look nothing alike. Mia and Christian, I can see the resemblance, but not with Elliot. Elliot pulls Christian into a conversation about his magic giving me time to pry a little.

I turn back to Grace.

"So, will anymore family be joining us?" A simple question but it gets her talking.

"No, dear. Elliot has always been late for everything and a little bit of the wild card in our little family. He loves Mia, though. She helped him through his dark times and brought him into the family."

Grace stops herself like she has said too much.

"Christian, however, is the closest person to Mia." She tells me.

"I've noticed they truly care for each other." I pry hoping for more information.

"Christian has sacrificed so much for Mia. He always protected her, she's his little sister. "

I can still hear Christian and Elliot talking so I push more.

"Forgive me but you all have strong French accents. Even Elliot, but Mia and Christian have almost lost theirs." I say to her.

"Yes, we only moved over to America in the last ten years. Christian and Mia both came over to America together a lot earlier."

I hear Grace's words as I feel Christian pull my hand onto his leg. Still gripping it he pulls my hand higher.

I can feel my fingers running over his thigh. I risk a glance back at him and he is talking with Elliot. His gaze catches mine for a moment as I feel my hand land on the bulge in pants. I open my mouth in shock covering the action with my other hand. He uses my hand to stroke him through his pants. His eyes blaze into mine as he leans in.

"You're digging for details, Ana. Behave."

I turn as he says that and Elliot is now caught up talking with Kate who is going full blown flirt mode times a thousand. Elliot would have to be blind not to pick up on her signals. My fingers stroke against the material of his pants.

"Why? Can't I dig a little?" I tease trying to turn this back on him. I grip him for a moment, feeling his hard flesh pulsing through his pants then release my hand.

"If you knew what I have done, you would run and not look back."

My throat seizes up. What has my magic man done? What could make me run from this man now? His family seem so lovely and delightful. Do they know what he has done?

I look back towards the table and see that Kate and Elliot are both missing while Mia talks with her mother. Christian's father is listening into the conversation Mia and Grace are having.

I look back at Christian for any clue as to what he thinks would make me run away from him now. I know he's magic so it can't be that. He likes to whip himself in his dungeon and wants you to join him there. No, I already know that what is this big secret he's so scared to tell me? What if there is more than one secret?

 **(So Ana finally gets to meet Christian's family. There is some little bits of information in that part. What did everyone think of his family so far? Who are you looking forward to seeing in this story make an appearance?**

 **Please do leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter or the story as a whole. I do welcome all comments and love to reply to you all. So if you have any questions please feel free to private message me or ask in a review. Welcome also to any new readers and followers.**

 **I truly do hope your all enjoying my different take on Christian Grey. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	52. Chapter 52

I barely even hear Christian excuse us both from the table, offering that he wants to show me around the grounds of the estate. From the bulge in his pants before, I doubt that is what he has in mind as he leads me out of the dining room.

I walk along side of him wondering what this big secret is. His mood seems to have become subdued since his warning to me. We walk through the long corridors of the house. I look over at him and he seems sullen. He must be thinking about what will scare me away so much. I need to distract him to pull him out of this mood he is in.

"So which rooms is yours?" I ask playfully.

"My room is upstairs, but I've barely ever stayed in it. That isn't part of the tour today." He answers.

"I was hoping to check out your room and maybe your bed," I say pouting.

He actually stops in the middle of the corridor and I look over my shoulder at him. His eyes have darkened into a raging storm of desire. My inner devil gives me a high five before diving into bed to await him.

"Ana, you're playing with fire." He smirks. I pull out one of Kate's lines.

"Then keep me wet so I don't get burned." I tease.

I hear the line hit the mark perfectly as he gasps out loud in the long corridor.

He's grabbed me by the hand and is leading me through the long corridors at a brisk pace while I try to keep up in my high heels. He pulls me towards one of the large sets of double doors only to find them partly open.

There is noise coming from inside. Christian glances in and turns around to face me.

"It's occupied." He whispers to me.

I lean in and see Kate pushed up against the wall her arms wrapped around Elliot. She is kissing him and his pants are caught round his ankles as her dress is up around her waist with her legs wrapped around him. I pull back covering my mouth to stop my gasp.

Christian grabs my hand and pulls me down the corridor, past a few more rooms, and pushes the door open. Through the huge tall bay window, moonlight pours through lighting the room we are in. It's a huge two-floor library with a large oak desk next to the window.

I'm still taking in the number of books there are when Christian's arms slide around my waist.

"I hope you don't want a bedtime story."

He teases as his lips fall onto my neck. My head falls to the side giving him better access.

"I'm not tired yet." I offer back to him.

"That's good to hear, Miss Steele." He says as his lips then trail along the nerve endings in my neck. The mere touch almost makes my legs give out from under me. He kisses that bunch of nerves in my neck softly, making me gasp. His hands slide up over my dress and slip onto my breasts. His fingers trace over my nipples through the satin giving me double the stimulation.

Everything in my mind disappears but him as I feel him slowly guide me towards the desk.

"You truly look stunning in that dress. It would be a shame to tear it off you." He whispers into my ear.

"No."I gasp.

I love this dress, he can't tear it off me. He turns me round to face him and I see the fire in his eyes. His want for me is all over his face. I take one step back my rear bumping into the desk. He smirks and steps forward as his lips meet mine. Our kiss is slow and passionate for a few seconds then both our bodies seem to electrify and we're grabbing each other.

My hands run up and into his hair pulling and tugging at his soft brown hair. I feel my strap fall away and my dress is on the floor leaving me naked. His hands move over and trail up to my hips. He grips me tightly as he breaks our kiss lifting me onto the desk on my back.

He leans over me and kisses me between my legs as I hear his pants opening. The only sound in the room is his zipper and his lips on my skin, it's decadent as I'm wet with anticipation. The moonlight pours over the desk perfectly showing my naked body to him.

I hear the rip of the foil packet and he leans forward to say something. I silence him with a kiss and I feel him push into me sinking deep down inside of me. We hold that position as he gazes down into my eyes. The moonlight showing his gorgeous face. I'm looking up into his eyes and I feel such a connection with him.

It's new, unique and exciting. He thrusts into me and I moan out but hold his gaze. His thrusts start off slow as he holds my hips so I don't slide off the desk. There is no one else just us two as he brings me towards my much-needed release.

We never shut our eyes or break eye contact. This deep dark connection I have with him right now is so deeply erotic. I see every thrust in his eyes as my legs grip his hips tightly. This man is mine and I'm his.

I feel like at the moment I would follow him into the fires of hell. He consumes me with feelings I've never felt before. I see it in his eyes the second before he picks up the pace. I feel like if I look carefully I could read him like a book. Right now I'm just enjoying this incredible connection to him. I gasp out as he thrusts into me forcing our eyes to gaze into each other as my release falls over my body making me squirm under him.

He watches me and then I get to watch him as he moans out softly and his eyes go wide as he falls into his own release.

We gaze into each other eyes. He softly leans over and kisses my legs before resting his head on my breasts as we're bathed in the moonlight's glow on the desk.

 **(I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Been in a slump today with writing. Which I'm not happy about. I still have quite a few more chapters left to go before you can all move onto part 2.**

 **Please do send me your reviews and thoughts I truly enjoy reading them. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	53. Chapter 53

We arrive back at the table to find Kate and Elliot there already. Kate is giggling like a school girl while blushing furiously and Mia is laughing sweetly. Elliot is looking flushed, just like how I feel right now.

Christian holds my seat out for me to sit down.

"Enjoy the tour of the mansion? What was it like seeing Christian's boyhood room?" Mia asks me softly as I sit down. I go to open my mouth to reply telling her it was lovely, a little lie. Christian jumps in.

"She thought my room looked a lot like my apartment, sis." He says smiling back at her. Mia pouts.

"Well, at least Kate fell for it." Kate is still blushing, what for?

Christian laughs next to me. It's a hot and husky laugh that makes me gaze upon him. I feel I have missed out on some joke there.

"So, you're off to Barcelona in a few days?" Elliot says to Mia.

Mia smiles, her grin is infectious and I find myself, Kate and Christian all smiling back at her.

"Yes, I'm going to watch the fashion show there. Ana, you and Kate should come with me."

I go to speak when Christian's hand grabs my thigh under the table hard. It makes me look up at him. Why did he do that? I look into his face and I can see him shaking his head while Kate says she would love to go.

"What about you, Ana? A few weeks in Barcelona enjoying shopping and the fashion show. That's if Christian can bear to let you go for two weeks." Mia teases.

Two weeks away from Christian, I wonder if I could do it? His cold gaze tells me it would be a bad idea to go and my mind flashes, him stuck up in his high castle playing sad songs for two weeks.

I couldn't do that to him.

"I'll have to pass. Sorry."

I reply as I feel his grip on my leg relax. His burning eyes quickly soften as he looks at me and smiles. He may be messed up, but he's mine.

The rest of the night passes by quite quickly and soon I find myself being led back to the car by Christian. We climb inside and Taylor drives us to the apartment at Harbor Drive. I'm feeling so tired I can barely keep my eyes open as Christian pulls me into his shoulder.

When we arrive in the parking garage all I remember is Christian scooping me up and carrying me to the elevator. Before long I'm tucked up nude in the bed sheet with Christian lying beside me. I have been in and out of it the whole drive home. I can feel his hand stroking my hair gently.

"Sweet dreams, my angel."

I'm back asleep as soon as he finishes the sentence.

The room is still in darkness as I wake. Christian is resting peacefully next to me wearing dark bottoms and a white t-shirt. Still sound asleep as I slip out of the bed and head over to his drawers. I need something to wear. I pull out a black t-shirt sliding it over me. I silently slip past the bed and into the en-suite bathroom.

I sit down, but I already feel wet down there. As I sit on the toilet I count the days and that's when it dawns on me. Shit, I have gotten so caught up with my messed up magician. I drop my head into my hands. I'm on my time of the month and I'm so not prepared - well, not at his place. At my place, I have everything I need.. and then another thought stops me cold.

The bed sheets. I finish up and race out of the bathroom to the bed and pull back the bed sheet. Please don't of messed it up. Please.

My sudden movements must wake Christian up as he opens his eyes and turns to face me.

"Morning, beautiful, did you lose something?"

He asks looking at me while I'm searching the bed. There's nothing when I pull back.

"No, but we have to go back to my place." He looks puzzled.

"It's only early, why don't you come back to bed? I'll take you there in the morning." He says holding the bed sheet back for me to climb in. I squirm a little I was hoping this would be easier to say.

"I need to get some things."

I say while he looks at me with that messy bed head hair and half-open fuckable eyes. He looks too good this early in the morning. It's wrong.

"I have some girlie things I need back at my place to freshen up."

He still looks at me half asleep sat up in bed. I watch as his eyes open wider when he finally understands. He leans over and his eyes are burning with heat and fire. Just his gaze makes me clench down there. His hand pulls me to the edge of the bed, so I'm lying on the mattress and he is above me.

I don't even get a chance to speak as his hand trails over my hip and slips between my legs. My mouth makes an "O" shape as I feel one of his fingers move inside of me. He is above me staring down looking so hot and commanding as his finger curls inside me. I give up any attempt at fighting him.

I want this. As my hips push towards his finger, he slowly slides a second finger inside of me, feeling my wetness for him and I moan out. I want to feel him, too, and my hands push down towards his bottoms.

They have a pull string which I open, pulling them wide and shoving both my hands into his bottoms. One hand grips him tightly, making him moan as my other hand cups under him. I take my hand and try to match him stroke for stroke, of his fingers inside me. He is using one hand to hold himself up.

"You're not playing fair, Miss Steele." He softly moans at me.

"I never do." I tease and tug him towards me.

"Gentle." He gasps and I lick my lip.

His hand comes from between my legs and pushes my t-shirt up to release my body to him. I close my eyes enjoying the feeling of him as he pulls my t-shirt fully off. His head drops down and his lips capture my nipple. His touch is exquisite as his teeth bite down making my whole body arch up off the bed.

I need him inside of me, so I push his pants down to his thighs freeing him. Since I can't waste anymore time, I pull him to me. I open my legs wide and pant as he slides himself fully inside of me. He thrusts hard pushing me into the bed. I feel full and whole with him right there.

My hands reach up and pull at his hair tugging his head down to my mouth. His lips are pulled into mine as we press against each other in an intimate kiss. His soft hair feels so good running through my fingers.

Both his hands come up and grab my wrists forcing them back onto the bed. I'm under him pinned down by his body.

"Not fair." I struggle against his hands, but it's no use.

His thrusts are distracting me too much. He slips his head down next to my neck and blows out his hot breath of air onto my neck causing it to be so sensitive as my blood rushes down there. His tongue then rolls over the skin and I cry out. The pleasure is like electricity to my body and shoots directly to my core.

His lips land on the same place on my skin causing another cry, as his mouth trails up and along my neck. Right up to my ear. His teeth bite down on my ear and tug at it. It sends a deep pulling feeling through my body. As I gasp out against his ear and turn my head kissing the side of his neck, I feel myself ready to release but I want to hold off just because this moment is so exquisite I don't want to lose this.

He seems perfect at this moment on top of me, inside of me. No self-harming, no dungeon, no submissive, not even any mind games, just us in the moment. His words like a soft caress in my ear.

"Don't hold back."

His words and pull are too seductive to resist and I give myself over to my pleasure.

"Yes," I call out as I fall over the cliff and sink into the ocean of Christian Grey. My eyes are closed enjoying his thrusting when I feel how he succumbs to his own release deep inside of me. It feels so much better this way.

The room is a soft shade of red as I finally open my eyes and see him still above me gazing down at me. He seems so happy and content, that is just how I feel now. He slides out of me turning round so he is sitting next to me in the bed.

 **(So I would just like to thank all your lovely readers for taking the time to read through my story so far. I do so hope you are enjoying it as much as I have done writing it. Your kind words and reviews really do help spur me on to continue. Thank you so much to the constant names I see popping up reviewing my work.**

 **Also thank you to the people who have private messaged me with your thoughts on how it will end to get your chance to win a scene written between you and Christian Grey.**

 **My writing of part 3 has been all over the place the last few days. Lucky for me I have an incredible close friend I have met on here who has helped me out. So after doubting myself and a big part in this story I have finally begun writing again. So thank you G.**

 **Please do leave your reviews. Even new readers or guests are welcome to leave them. I respond to all my reviews and please if your enjoying this story follow and favourite it or myself. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	54. Chapter 54

We are gazing out to see that it's sunrise over San Diego. It looks so beautiful from his high-up tower at Harbor Drive. I rest my head on his shoulder and it is only then that I notice he is still wearing his t-shirt. I don't know how long we sit there together, not speaking, enjoying the silence and the perfect sunrise.

Once the sun is fully up, we both slip back into bed quickly falling asleep together.

Later that morning I awake to a soft knocking on Christian's door. I sit up sure I had imagined it but then there it is again - a soft rapping noise on his bedroom door. Who the hell is in his apartment and why are they knocking?

Panic grips me. Is it Mia? It's one thing for her to see me in a towel but nude in Christian's bed. I pull the covers against my chest just managing to cover my breasts when Christian turns over and rubs his eyes.

"Come in." He says loud enough to fill the room. I look at him in shock as the door opens and in walks a young woman in a black blouse and black pencil skirt, her blonde hair in curls around her face.

She is gorgeous and has access to Christian's bedroom. In her hands, she is carrying the metal and glass breakfast tray. With two fully cooked English breakfasts on it, as well as juice and a pot of tea with two cups. I glare at Christian as he sits up.

"Good morning, Mrs Jones. I would like you to meet Anastasia Steele. Ana, this is Mrs Jones. She does all the cooking and cleaning around here." He tells me and I relax a little.

I look back over at him, wait, he can cook. He can also use his magic to clean and cook, too. He sees the confusion in my eyes.

"That is, of course, when I'm not cooking and cleaning." He offers to me. She laughs and I turn to face her. Not only had she laughed at her boss but he was Christian Grey, big mistake.

"Mr. Grey cooking and cleaning? I would pay to see that." She says simply. I turn quickly to plead her case to him for not getting mad at her, but he smiles.

"Yes, Ana, I don't do any of those things." He informs me. For a second, I'm struck dumb but then it hits me. She doesn't know about his magic. I mentally kick myself as she places the tray down on the bed in front of us.

"How was your holiday? I take it the villa suited you?" He asks her as he picks up a piece of toast and bites into it.

"Yes, thank you so much! Spain was beautiful and your villa is incredible. I'll leave you to enjoy your breakfast." She beams back at him before turning and leaving.

"You have a villa in Spain?" I stare at him in shock. He smiles back at me taking another bite of toast eating it.

"Yes. Maybe I'll take you one day. When you learn to fight fair." Good, I have woken up with playful Christian.

"Back at you, Mr. Grey," I say before taking a sip of my juice.

"Do you really need to go home?" He asks in such a hot and imploring tone I nearly change my mind.

"Yes, I need to get feminine products." I push out the words at him.

"I could use my magic to get your products here now. Or if you like I could have Mrs Jones or Taylor to go out and pick them up for you. That way we can stay in bed." He looks at me his eyes smoldering. I turn away to fight that look.

My mind pictures his options. Taylor buying me those items would be embarrassing and I clearly don't know anything about Mrs Jones until two minutes ago. As for him using his magic, it's one thing to wear clothing made by magic it's another to put something inside you that was given to you by magic. My inner angel also reminds me about my dad. Shit!

"No, I have to go home. My father is there unless you want to use your magic and bring him here. Which in our current position would be unwise." I say smiling at him.

"With his lovely daughter, nude in bed with me, that could cause issues. Well, I do have magic, though." He offers smiling.

"My dad has guns." I tease him back.

"Protective father wins that round. If your dad will be there, I know just the car to take." He grins like a kid with a new toy. I smile back at him as we enjoy our breakfast in bed together.

We're racing towards my apartment with Christian behind the wheel of the car. I can't believe he has two car collections. He took me to another floor of his underground garage which housed classic cars. One of them I'm currently sitting in. It's old black leather seats help to add to its class.

"You know what this car is?" He asks as he takes us around a corner fast.

"Chevy Impala," I say casually. I actually see him turn to me and gasp.

"You continue to amaze me, Miss Steele." He says turning the wheel.

I contemplate making him believe I have a classic knowledge of old cars, but I don't.

"My father had one when I was a little girl," I tell him as he smiles even more.

He smiles back at me and pulls out a cassette from the glove box in front and puts it into the tape deck player. The lights turn red and he pulls to a stop. There is no traffic at these lights. As we sit here with the lights still on red, I see a car pull up alongside us.

It's a vibrant red sports car. I see as the window rolls down, Elliot is sitting in the driver's seat. A waving hand flies passed his face almost hitting him, as I can see Kate sitting in the passenger seat. She is just coming home, too, seems like I wasn't the only one who had a good night. I crack my window down as I hear the engine rev hard on the sports car. Making it purr like a cat.

Then I hear the roar of the engine rev from the Impala, that sounds like a lion.

"Want to challenge me, brother?" Christian asks out the open window.

"You know it and no funny tricks!" Elliot beams back at him with a smug smile.

"You're not going to..." I don't even finish my sentence.

"Oh, yes we are," Christian smirks back.

 **(A new character that I'm sure everyone already knows has entered with even more to come. Now boys with their toys to show off. Sounds like a race both Christian and Elliot wanting to show off to their girls. What are everyones thoughts to Kate and Elliot?**

 **I wonder how many of my readers will get the chevy impala reference from another show I enjoy. We still have two wild characters to enter this story and I'm sure I know your feelings towards them.**

 **Please do leave a review or private message me your thoughts on this story and if you are enjoying it. I enjoy reading them all and it's so nice to hear from you all over the world. Please do favourite and follow my story. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	55. Chapter 55

God, that smirk gets me every time. I turn back to look at Elliot's car. It looks very sporty, which means it's fast, too. It's got to be faster than the Impala. The tape deck plays "Carry on my wayward son" through the speakers.

"Christian, he's in a sports car."

I see the lights change and they both hit the gas. It's a straight eight blocks to the apartment and the Impala is picking up speed. Elliot's car is just a fraction slower, but it means the Impala is pulling away from him. I squeal with excitement since we're winning against such a sporty car as Christian races up through the gears to get to top speed as quickly as he can. The blood is rushing through my veins as I look at the speed.

My inner angel snaps at me, maybe you're becoming an adrenaline junkie from being with Christian. I look over to him. His moves are sharp and precise like when he is on stage. As he drops the clutch and changes gear, the car moves even faster. We fly past junction after junction and all the lights are green for both cars to race through. I pray that we don't pass any police cars, that would be a nightmare.

Elliot is about fifteen meters behind us when both cars slam on hard because we nearly skid past the apartment. Christian is pulling up to the entrance while Elliot pulled up to a stop on the other side of the street.

Christian jumps out of the car and heads around to open my door while Elliot dives out of the car and shouts over to Christian.

"No fair, man! We need a rematch!"

"Any time, any place! I'll still beat you." Christian says while opening my door.

I get out of the car as my body is close to his.

"Sounds like I'm not the only one you don't play fair with," I say teasingly.

I see his jaw tighten and know that my comment does to him, what his gaze does to me.

"You, I like not playing fair with, Elliot is just a sore loser." He tells me taking me into his arms.

"So, you didn't use magic to slow his car down?" I ask him sweetly.

"No. I didn't need to. My Impala is faster than his Mazda MX five, not by much, but it is faster overall and quicker to get to its top speed." He smiles at me again like a happy child.

"Well, I think the winner deserves a kiss," I say putting my arms around his neck.

"Now, that sounds like my type of reward." He gazes down at me. As I see someone walking up behind him.

"Dad!" I say out loud in the middle of the street, just as Elliot and Kate walk over.

I step out of Christian's grasp as I see him leaning forward to kiss me. I race over to my father and hug him as Kate bounds over. As soon as I break my hug Kate hugs him.

"How are you feeling baby girl?" My dad asks me.

"Much better. Christian helped me get my memories back." I smile back over at him.

Christian actually looks like he is blushing. I have my victory. I made him blush! Lord knows, he has made me do it enough times.

"Ray, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Elliot. He's Christian's brother." Kate says as Dad shakes Elliot's hand. I look shocked, boyfriend already. Kate wastes no time at all.

Something catches my dad's eye and his gaze is pulled over to the Impala.

"Now, that's a car." He states walking over to get a better look at it.

"She sure is. I bought her ten years ago." Christian pipes in as my dad slides his hand over the wing of the car.

"She's yours?" My dad stares at Christian in disbelief.

"Yes, she is. I have many classic cars, but she has a special place in my collection." Christian says fondly.

"A collection I would love to check out sometime." My dad seems so excited about the Impala and the chance to check out Christian's car collection. It's nice to see him like this after him worrying about me so much these last few days.

"You're more than welcome to anytime, Sir," Christian says as he moves a little closer to me.

"Hey, you call me Ray. I'll have none of that sir business. She's beautiful, a nineteen sixty-seven Chevy Impala. You know, I used to have one of these when I was younger in blue, Ana would love to roll around in the back seat as a little girl." Dad says remembering fondly as I do, too.

"Why don't you take her for a ride?"

Christian asks casually and tosses the keys over to my father.

My dad looks like a kid in a candy store and catches the keys out of the air like a world class baseball fielder.

"Are you sure? Thanks."

My dad pulls the creaking door open. He jumps into the driver's seat and turns the engine on. The loud roar of the engine deafens out any other sound from the street. He pulls the door shut and takes off in the car heading for the nearest junction.

We all watch as my dad turns the car and lets it roll out of our sight around the corner building.

There is a large rumble of power, as my dad steps on the gas now that he is out of sight from Christian. Kate uses the chance to grab Elliot pulling him back to his car for a long drawn out goodbye kiss. Knowing Kate there will be some groping, too. They look like they can't keep their hands off each other.

I silently wish Christian was the same way as Elliot was with Kate. No, I don't mean it. I don't want him to change and that's not nice or fair on him to wish him to be more like Elliot.

"So, do you have any plans for later this evening?" He asks sounding hopeful.

"Well, I need to check with my controlling boss first," I say as he gives me a shocked expression.

"I'm sure he will have a lovely evening planned for you, Kate, your father, and James to come and watch his show tonight." His hands produce four tickets out of nowhere.

I find myself looking up and down the street to make sure no one saw him do that. The only other two people in the street are Elliot and Kate and she currently has him pinned to the hood of his Mazda while attempting to swallow his tongue. Those two really need to get a room.

"That sounds perfect. Wait what about Jose?" I ask unsure.

"What about him?" He asks me with a dark glare in his eyes.

"Does he not get a ticket, too?" I'm sure he is still upset with him over what happened.

"Ana, that boy is lucky to be breathing. No, he doesn't get a ticket and I hope I never see him again!" His words come out sharply.

I think back to what Jose said about the night Christian saved me. The black eyes he spoke about.

"You know, Jose said some bad things about you, too." I shoot out.

"Really and what did the drunken boy say?" He says with a hint of sarcasm.

"He told me to stay away from you and that night you had black eyes when you threatened him." I look up at him saying the words. A look passes across his face. It's too quick to register. He smiles back at me.

"I think Jose had drunk too much, don't you think?" He offers out to me.

I go to reply when the black Impala comes speeding down the street heading towards us. Christian moves and in an instant pulls me behind him to protect me. My dad skids the car to a stop just before where we are standing. He jumps out of the car while the engine is still running idly.

"The Impala is just as good as I remember it. Thanks for the ride." My father says to Christian.

"Anytime. Well, I have to get back to work. I need to run through my magic acts before tonight's show. I look forward to seeing you all there. Ana has your tickets."

He smiles at my father and Kate as she walks over. I hear Elliot's car drive away. Christian jumps into the driver's seat of the Impala.

"Till later." He says and I lean in and give him a soft sensual kiss through the window. As soon as the kiss ends he tears off down the street and out of sight as we all head inside.

 **(They just couldn't help but race could they? Do we think Jose was drunk and imagined those eyes? Or is he trying to drive a wedge in between Ana and Christian? Ray already seems happy with him and we know Kate is moving fast with Elliot.**

 **Remember you still have a chance to win a written scene where you will meet Christian Grey. All you need to do it private message me how you believe this story will end. The winner will be picked by me and I will then write the chapter.**

 **Please do leave a review and the next chapter should be on Friday evening, Please favourite and follow the story. Thank .)**


	56. Chapter 56

For the next hour, my dad talked about the Impala while me and Kate did our utmost to pay attention to him. He piqued my interest when he started to talk about Christian. Between saving my life, helping me get my memories back and driving the Impala it seems Christian Grey can do no wrong in my father's eyes.

My inner angel would love to choose that point to tell my father it was Christian who wiped my memory in the first place. Ohh and took my virginity, let's not forget turned me into his submissive sex slave. How much would Daddy like Christian then?

I scowl at that thought and I can see Kate is almost bouncing up and down to talk to me about Elliot. It's only when my father heads out to buy us some dinner that we actually get some time for girl talk. The door has barely shut as my father leaves when the questions start.

"So, talk. How did Christian help you get back your memories?" Kate asks me.

"Oh no, we're starting with you! You and Elliot. That didn't take long." I ask questioningly.

"Ana, whatever do you mean?" Kate pretends to act innocent.

"Me and Christian saw you at dinner when you both crept off," I tell her smirking.

"Wait a minute, that means you and Christian slipped away, too." She tries to turn the conversation back.

"No way - this is about you. So, is he number eleven?" I tease.

"Oh god! Ana, he's so perfect. I think he could be the one." She gushes.

"You have been with him one night, Kate. Don't rush into anything." I tell her.

"But Ana, he's so hot, and boy is he good in bed." Kate beams.

We both see movement in the corner of our eyes and turn to see my father stood at the kitchen table. He is as red as a tomato.

"I forgot my wallet." He says blushing furiously.

The rest of the day goes off without a hitch and I can feel myself getting excited about seeing Christian tonight. It's odd that we won't be with Jose. James was delighted at the chance of seeing Christian again and getting to hang out with my dad. It seems those two get on really well as Kate told me how they bonded in the music bar after I went to confront Christian.

James is also grateful that Jose is not coming as he would be sure to bring down the mood. I still keep thinking if I should invite him but between James and Kate thinking it's a bad idea and a possible fight with Christian, I decide against it.

Kate spends over an hour on the phone with Elliot and now he is coming tonight, to his brother's stupid show, as he puts it.

Once my dad heads back to his hotel to change for this evening I race into the shower. I want to prepare myself for him tonight. I wash, shower and shave most of my body. Leaving a small patch of hair down there.

I speed out of the shower in my towel and nearly collide with my bed due to the slippery bathroom tiles. Slow down, my mind casually tells me. You won't be a good submissive with a broken ankle. He couldn't get you in the submissive pose then, could he.

While I dress, my mind works tirelessly trying to work out my messed up magician. He doesn't like me touching his scars and after wiping my mind he tortured himself to not feel pain anymore. Who does that? I wonder who gave him his scars when he was younger? Not his parents - they seem too sweet and pleasant. Bullies in school? No, he didn't go to school. What child doesn't go to school?

I remember his apartment, trying to give me ideas to help me figure him out. His apartment gives nothing away about him. There are no pictures of him or his family from what I have seen at all. I remember his room with all the canes, whips, floggers and shackles on the walls. He has a dungeon for his play time and I've already agreed to be a part of it.

Why would he be into something as dark as that? Why do I have to keep my hands off him? He says it's for control but why would my hands make him lose control? I try to process it all when my inner angel adds in about the black eyes and the locked room upstairs. I need to know more about this man, I want to know everything about him and yet even after spending all this time with him he seems like an enigma.

All my thoughts have given me a pounding headache, and if it wasn't for my mysterious Christian I would bury myself in my bed and sleep it off. Aspirin. I feel like I need a dozen of them. I head toward the kitchen and grab a glass filling it with water.

I pop two aspirin and swallow them down with some water just as Kate comes out of her room in that dress. She is going all out so much I almost feel sorry for Elliot as he won't know what hit him. The dress shows off Kate's body to maximum effect. She sees the aspirin tube next to the glass in my hand.

"Sweetie, you're not getting a headache, are you?" She asks.

I nod my head and raise the glass, drinking more water.

"You don't want to cancel, do you?" She seems worried.

"No. I'm not dying. I'll be fine." I say as my inner devil tells me how good I'll feel being in Christian's arms.

I step around from behind the counter and Kate stares at the new dress I'm wearing that I bought when shopping with Mia.

"Damn, Ana. You plan on giving Christian a heart attack." She smiles at me.

"I was about to say the same about you in that dress. Elliot is a lucky guy." I tell her.

"Look at us. Grown up and going out on a date with two hot men." She says while doing the Kate hair toss. She is in full flirt mode tonight. I can't wait to see Christian. I smile like a little girl on Christmas day.

 **(So Monday evening we will have the magic show to witness. Not a great time for Ray to walk in but Kate seems smitten with Elliot. Where will that lead?**

 **How are everyones thoughts on Ana becoming Christian's submissive and also what is the deal with Christian can you work it out before Ana finds out herself?**

 **Please let me hear your ideas in the reviews and please favourite and follow my story. There are many twists and turns to come. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	57. Chapter 57

Less than an hour later and we are sitting in the theatre waiting for Christian's show to start. The tickets are front row seats and it's so good to know that this time I will be less than ten feet from him as he performs. Kate is doing her utmost to be on her best behavior, with my father with us, as she sits next to Elliot.

I don't believe her for a moment, as the two times I turn to speak with her, she has been stroking his general groin area or sticking her tongue in his ear. I'm just grateful my father is sitting on the other side of me and I pray to god he hasn't seen her doing that. James sits on the other side of my dad.

He is still in an excited, giddy child state as to how close we are to the stage. He has told me a hundred times already how I'm the best friend ever. He's so sweet, I find him so cute in a younger brother sort of way. I told him my worry about not inviting Jose, and he told me that Jose was spending the night in the garage trying to get some extra work in on his latest car anyway.

Just then the house lights darken and the whole room slips into silence. The long red curtain lifts to show Mia swinging back and forth on a swing set. Her silver dress clinging to her and catching the light from every angle. As her swing is lowered towards the stage Christian walks on from the side, his suit a silver, gray with a black shirt and an open collar.

He grabs Mia's leg and ties first one ankle then the other to the swing. She seems like she is struggling, and then he ties her hand and then her other hand so she is helpless. It reminds me of how he tied me up in his apartment and used the flogger on me. I wish I was in Mia's position as I feel my blood begin to race at the thought.

A large tank of water is wheeled onto the stage and everyone watches as Mia is lifted above it and slowly lowered in. As soon as her head drops under the water she begins thrashing round against the ties as I feel myself and everyone else lean forward onto the edge of our seats.

Christian turns to the audience and spins his hands as if holding an invisible ball. He turns and launches it at the glass and it shatters. The water pours out and into a slip making sure it doesn't pour over the stage.

Mia is no longer inside of the glass case, however, and suddenly my dad has two arms around his neck from behind. I turn to see Mia hugging him from behind. My dad turns and she runs her hand through my dad's hair messing it up as he looks up at her. The audience gives a wild round of applause as Mia makes her way back to the stage completely dry.

"Dad, that was Christian and Elliot's sister, Mia," I tell him as he is grinning.

"I like her." He says.

"Everyone does, Dad." I lean into his shoulder and enjoy the show.

The next two hours Christian amazes and astounds the whole audience. Escaping from traps and making things disappear and reappear at will. He asks for a volunteer at one point and Mia ends up pulling James up onto the stage. I'm sure Christian had told Mia to pick him. James was asked to check the fastening on each of the hand and leg cuffs to ensure they were real and solid for the next trick and even stood with them.

James had no idea how the trick was performed. When he sat down again he was grinning so much I was certain his face would stick that way. My eyes became riveted to Christian, I barely even remember any of his tricks as I watched every twist and turn of his body. I found myself growing moist just watching him move around the stage like he owned it.

I couldn't look away, his stance had changed the moment he was on stage. Like in his dungeon, he moved and acted differently. It was like I had witnessed three different people. The natural Christian, the showman, Magic Man and the Dominant Mr. Grey.

I was that busy in my own thoughts I didn't hear what he said and before I knew it Mia had come out and took my hand. She had pulled me up on stage before I had had time to react. Now I'm standing there looking at my man in his god-like appearance before me. He takes my hand and I feel a spark of electricity pulse through it right down to the depths of my core. It's like my first night on stage with him again and I can feel the hair on the back of my neck prick up.

"You're not scared of the dark, are you?" He asks me teasingly.

My inner angel snaps at me to talk while popping her head over the top of her book, Magic For Dummies.

"No, I'm not, why?"

It's a simple question yet the audience laugh.

"I'm just checking." He smiles at me.

His grey eyes gaze into mine and I'm lost to him. He takes my hand and leads me over to a large box and escorts me inside. I turn to face the crowd and he reaches up, grabs my left hand and straps it into the cuff before I realize what he is doing.

I look up into his eyes as his hands trail over the skin of my right arm making it tingle all over. His fingers spread out and grip my wrist then I feel the leather of a buckle slipping around my wrist and I gasp as I hear the tightening of it.

My hands are immobilized by him. Holy hell, this is erotic. He is strapping me up on stage in front of over a thousand people. My face is blushing furiously at the thought while lower down I'm soaking wet at the thought. He carefully crouches down and his head is so close to my core.

I feel both of his hands stroke down from just above my knees over my calf and take hold of my ankle as he slips the leather ankle cuff around and locks it. His body blocks the audience from seeing his intimate tracing of his fingers on my skin, as he strokes my other leg and locks the cuff up so I'm completely helpless.

"Now, are those tight enough?" He asks for the audience.

I look at him and his eyes are alight with fire. I want to grab him right here, and now I wish I wasn't cuffed up.

"Yes." I breath in a husky moan.

"See you soon." His words are like a delicious taunt to my body.

He steps back and shuts the door and I'm plunged into darkness. There is no light whatsoever as I stand there slightly trying to bring my breathing back to normal. I can hear him talking to everyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I intend to climb into that container in the middle of the aisle there and switch places with the beautiful woman inside the cabinet." I hear his voice moving further away as he speaks.

Well, at least I know what he is up to. I stand in complete darkness cuffed up. I have no idea how long it's been when I begin to think maybe something has gone wrong with the trick. I pull at the cuffs once when I suddenly feel a presence behind me.

I can't move as a warm breath pours onto my exposed neck. It's him. His smell is all around me as I feel his hands reach around my waist. His fingers trailing softly over my dress as one hand moves up, the other goes down my body. His fingers slide up and over the bottom of my breasts.

Applying that much pressure, I know he can feel my bra under the dress. Those fingers push hard against the bra looking to stimulate my nipples. His other hand trails down past my stomach and over my hip to my thighs. He runs his open fingers stroking my thighs in small circular patterns that make my insides tighten.

I want his lips on me, but instead he gives me hot breathing on my neck. His fingers are torturing my skin and it's exquisite. As my nipples harden, his fingers slip away moving higher and glide softly over my neck making me moan out.

The lower hand moves up and pushes against the dress directly over my crotch as two of his fingers try to push inside of me from outside the material of my dress and underwear. The pressure of his fingers makes my legs buckle.

Suddenly I'm down on my hands and knees. My arms and wrists feel free and I'm gasping and I lift myself up to turn to him. My back connects with a hatch and I stand up. I'm standing in the aisle of the theatre my feet still inside of a small container.

The container would require me to crouch down to hide in it. The audience bursts into applause as I stand there red faced, blushing hard and incredibly aroused by what Christian had just done.

I look to the stage to see the large box I was in open and Christian is standing there smiling. The applauding continues as he points at me and smiles. After turning me on so much and leaving me like that, I'll have to return that favor, Mr. Grey.

The rest of the show is wonderful to watch, and at the end the audience gives a standing ovation when Christian and Mia leave the stage after taking their bow. We sit in our seats as James is on a high from being on stage with Christian. Most of the theatre empties out and we decide to head over to the bar for drinks.

My father offers to pay for them and is just pulling out his wallet when Christian hands over money for the drinks. Where the hell did he come from?

At that moment, I'm wrapped up in the arms of Mia as she hugs me tightly.

"Ana, you were amazing!" She tells me with such passion in her eyes as I blush.

"You were outstanding." Comes from my father over my shoulder as he hands Mia a drink.

"Mia, this is my father and this is my friend James." I introduce her as Christian slides up next to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. So, how did you both enjoy the show?"

Mia leads both my father and James effortlessly into a conversation giving me time to chat with Christian.

"Did you like the show?" He asks softly.

"Yes, I had such a wonderful time in the box." I tease.

My inner angel reminds me it's payback time. As he stands behind me and reaches around with my drink I push my rear out a little to make contact with his groin. I hear his faint gasp.

"As did I, Miss Steele." He whispers into my ear.

"I'm glad I could assist you, Mr. Grey." I deepen my breath to make it sound more seductive.

My rear still pushing against his groin, I risk a glance and no one is looking. Elliot and Kate are too into each other and Mia has both James and my dad captivated.

"Well, perhaps you could assist me with something else that's come up." His words are so deliciously tempting.

I can feel exactly what has come up right against my rear. I lean back against him feeling his whole body against my own.

"What would you like me to do?" I breathe, certain I have his undivided attention.

"Come back to Harbor Drive with me and I'll show you." I can hear it in his voice, he is panting.

I slowly turn around using Kate's hair flick she taught me and to look at him under my lashes. I step closer to him, so I tilt my head back and gaze up at him.

"How badly do you want me?" I gasp keeping my voice heavy.

"So badly." He moans.

I can't help it, I lick my lip and watch as his eyes look down at them.

His lips part as he pants. I'm so close to telling him to take me back with him. He is so intoxicating I could drown in him. I have to remain strong. I have to resist him.

"I can't, I have to take my dad back," I say and step back from him.

Mia rushes over to me before Christian can step in and try to change my mind.

"Hey, Ana, why didn't you tell me about James? He's a cutie." I'm in shock, I didn't even think.

"You like him?" I say pleased that the heavy sexy voice that Kate taught me doesn't carry on through my surprise.

"Well, he is cute and very sweet. Your dad wants to take off to apparently, he needs to call someone for something." She offers as I stare at her wide-eyed.

It's unlike Mia to not to pay attention to people. I'm still staring wide eyed at her and she breaks.

"Fine. I was distracted by James." She tells me and I can't help but smile.

Elliot decides to stay and Kate offers to stay with him of course. Mia and Christian walk us out to my car. Mia is saying bye to my father and James.

Christian pulls me to one side.

"Have I done something wrong?" He asks me.

"No, I just have to go," I say trying to keep my cool.

"Can I pick you up early tomorrow?" He asks me while cupping my face. His hand feels so warm to the touch.

"Yes. Why?" I say feeling my resolve beginning to break.

"It's a surprise." He tells me.

Steeling my resolve, I lean in and kiss him on his cheek. I need to stay away from those lips or I'll be lost forever. I walk back to my car as Mia winks at me and I climb in. We drive out of the parking lot as Mia and Christian stand there watching us leave.

 **(How was the magic show for everyone? I hope you all enjoyed it. Christian teasing Ana and then her turning it around on him. It's not wise to mess with a magician. Also what are everyones thoughts on Mia liking James?**

 **I wonder what this surprise is that Christian has in store for Ana? We will have to wait till Wednesday to find out. Please do let me know your thoughts in the reviews. They always brighten me up as I have received another rejection for an agent today. I'm not going to lie I had high hopes for that agent too. Would you buy my work if you saw it on a store shelf?**

 **Please do follow and favourite my story if you haven't already. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	58. Chapter 58

I wake to find it's four in the morning. I just turn to fall back asleep when I realize that we didn't arrange a time for Christian to pick me up. What if he will be here any minute? I throw myself out of bed and run into the bathroom to freshen up, in a new record time for me. I pull my pajamas off and then I stop. I have no idea what to wear.

I don't know where he is taking me. I hesitate. I need to make a decision. I put plain white underwear on and my best jeans with a black top. I just put my hair back into a hair tie when there is a knock on the door.

It's Christian and he looks so hot. In a pair of dark jeans and a gray long sleeved sweater with a dark overcoat. We head outside and he is driving the Raytley again. With a short jacket on I slip into the passenger seat and we take off.

Quickly leaving the city there is no traffic around at this time in the morning as we get into the outskirts of the city. The music that spills into my ears is hypnotic and as I look who is playing, it's "Gravity of love" by Enigma. I turn to Christian.

"Is it much further?" I ask for any information about where we are going.

"No, it's not that far now." He smiles. He seems at complete ease and relaxed even.

"Is this outfit okay for it?" I say after remembering the motorcycle incident.

"You look beautiful and it's perfect." He says turning off onto another road. The road leads out onto an airfield. He pulls the Raytley to a stop next to a shack with a large hanger next to it. There is already a small plane on the runway near us.

Christian holds my door open for me and I climb out, suddenly a little more nervous. The older man walks over to us.

"Mr. Grey! The plane's all ready for you. Your equipment is all in the shack." He turns back and heads for the plane.

"Don't tell me you're going to fly that?" I ask him while my focus is stuck to the small plane.

"Not today. We're going to jump from it." He smiles so wide, he reminds me of a young boy doing his favourite thing in the whole world.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I say stepping back. I'm more than a little nervous now.

"Ana, do you trust me?" He steps forward asking with his hand outstretched.

Ten minutes later I'm dressed in a black and red jumpsuit while Christian is wearing a matching black and grey jumpsuit. He finishes securing the parachute and harness to himself and takes my hand.

"Step into these holes facing the other way." He orders me.

I turn away from him and step back into the holes as he pulls them up to my thighs. They grip around my crotch. Christian then slides each one of my arms into the harness. His hands move around in front of me and secures the harness around my waist. Then another strap under my breasts and his hands trail up over my encased breasts and secures the strap above my breasts. I find myself strapped to Christian as he tightens each strap.

"Now you can't run away from me." He says into me ear sweetly.

"I wasn't going to run," I reply.

"You did last night."

"No, I didn't run. I took my dad back." I tease.

I push my rear up against his groin again.

"It would be wise not to distract me, Ana. It's a tandem jump, so your life is in my hands." He says, so of course I stop my rear from grinding into him more.

We're so high up in the small plane the ground looks tiny. We have only been up in the air for five minutes. Christian has me placed between his legs, with us both sitting on the floor. I'm nestled in with my rear close to his groin, as the pilot shouts back to us, but I don't hear what he is saying.

"Nearly there," Christian says to me.

"How do you know how to do this?" I ask nerves breaking into my voice.

"Ana, I have been doing this for a long time. This is my first tandem jump, however." He smiles at me cheekily.

"Way to boost my confidence." My nerves begin to take over.

"Ana I would never let anything happen to you." I hear the tone in his words. I believe every word he says.

The pilot gives a signal to Christian and he tears the door open. The whole cabin is filled with the rush of air. Christian taps my shoulder and we both move into position at the doorway. It's both incredible and terrifying as my feet slip out the door and rest on the outer bar of the plane. I lean back into Christian's chest and he instructs me on the jump.

"When I call out, I want you to pull this lever, okay?"

I nod my head and look at the device on Christian's arm. We're three miles above the earth. I can see clouds below us.

"Ready?"

I grip the straps and nod my head to Christian's question.

Then we both jump and fall to earth. The rush of wind pulls my hair back and I'm glad I wore a hair tie. I pull my arms away from the straps and we are falling with our arms out. My heart is pounding so loud in my ears and all my senses are on high alert.

I scream out in joy as I can feel Christian's presence behind me keeping me safe. What has this man done to me? I'm jumping out of planes for him at a moment's notice. I realize at that moment how far I have fallen for him. Much further than our fall right now.

"Pull it now." He shouts out to me.

I reach around grabbing the handle and pull down hard. I hear a loud noise above us and suddenly we are both yanked up as the parachute gains lift. It feels like we are gliding towards the earth slowly.

I feel like Christian is my own angel taking me flying. I lay my head back against him and I feel his arms embrace me for a moment before releasing as he has the driving ropes. His hands reach down and take my hands slipping the handles into my own as I feel them.

"It's all yours. Just keep her steady."

He shouts over to me.

What?! I'm in control of our descent. I grip the lines tightly as we fall to earth. It's such an amazing rush of energy I scream out with joy again.

"I love this," I shout out to the world.

The parachute keeps us at a relaxed descent and Christian continues to let me control it until we're half a mile from the ground. I pull on the handles trying to get the hang of turning when Christian wraps his hands around mine and shows me how to do it. Pulling one and slightly releasing the other to turn it.

I turn us toward the rising sun coming over the hillside. It would be perfect if I could share a kiss with Christian, but he is strapped behind me the whole time.

As we near the ground Christian retakes control and turns it towards the landing field. It seems like we will be coming in fast but he pulls something and it slows us right down. I hold out my legs for support, behind me Christian puts his feet down, finding land first.

He keeps me off my own feet as he hugs me tightly. My heart has still not returned to a normal rhythm.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asks me carefully.

"It was perfect. Thank you Christian."

I lean in and kiss his lips. A kiss filled with passion and desire.

 **(How was that for a surprise from Christian? Jumping from a plane strapped to Christian Grey. Well now we have nine chapters left before part 1 is complete so it shouldn't be too long before you jump onto part 2.**

 **Thank you to everyone that has given my supernatural Christian Grey a chance. I hope you have not regretted it. The next chapter will be put on Friday evening.**

 **I hope you leave your reviews to let me know how you enjoyed this chapter and do follow and favourite me as an author. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	59. Chapter 59

We are back on the ground as the pilot gets out of the plane and begins to head over towards us. I'm still strapped to Christian by the harness which makes moving difficult, but I don't care. I'm connected to him in such an amazing way. He leans in and kisses my neck, making my body shiver and yearn for him. I feel his arms slide around me in a hug and I melt into his tender touch. This is a perfect morning.

When he releases me his hands move around and undo some fastenings. There is a release and I realize I'm not connected to him at all anymore. I turn back to him with a need to be close to him again, as close as we had just been, strapped together.

"So, how was it, little lady?" The pilot asks me.

"It was incredible. I felt like I was flying." I tell him.

"It's more falling with style and grace. You seem to have the perfect tandem, partner. Mr. Grey has been coming here every month for over eleven years now. You're safe in his hands." He answers.

"Sorry, Arthur Pemberton, this is my girlfriend Anastasia Steele."

I stop frozen as Christian introduces us. He has just called me his girlfriend. Both my inner angel and devil scream at once and hug each other tightly before waltzing together.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, little lady. I hope this wasn't your first date." He chuckles and I blush realizing that it would be our second actual date.

"Well, I have to go and get the bird back in the hanger. You two can just leave the gear in the locker rooms." Arthur turns and heads back towards the plane.

Christian takes my hand and leads me back towards the shack, holding my hand so casually like it's natural for him. I look over at my wonder man. He loves to go Parachuting - I never would have thought that. We move over to the shack and head inside where there are two long benches and two long rows of lockers inside the single windowed building.

He lets go of my hand and opens two clasps before tugging down and pulling himself out of his harness. I mimic his actions to remove my harness and drop it onto the bench as he places his into an open locker.

I want to tell him how much this meant to me and how I long to be as close to him now as I was during our fall to earth. I move around the bench to him, stepping up behind him.

"Christian?" I say out to him softly.

He turns to face me with his windswept sexy hair. The look in his eyes is so intense I speak out weakly. My heart rate is through the roof and my body is coursing with adrenaline from the jump.

"Thank you for an amazing morning. I loved it. I'm glad I got to share it with you." I gaze at him.

"Well, there is no one else I would want to spend it with." His words open me up as he steps closer. His lips fall down onto my own and I push back against his lips as our want and need for each other is spilling out into our kiss. His tongue traces softly over my lip and I pull back from the kiss. His hands move up to the zipper on my jumpsuit and takes hold of it.

"Allow me." He says and I don't resist.

His hands pull the zipper down as I watch him carefully. When the zipper passes below my breasts and they become exposed he gasps.

"You're naked underneath." He looks stunned. As my inner devil punches the air in victory for surprising Christian.

"What, you're not?" I ask pretending to be shocked as my hands reach up quickly and pull at his zipper. I pull it all the way down his body before he can even say anything. I'm disappointed to find his gray jumper and jeans still on. However, I'm pleased to find his erection straining against his jeans.

My eyes move up his body to look at him again and he is already pulling me into him with his lips close on my ear. My hands drop to his waist slipping inside the jumpsuit. I hear my zipper open as he continues to pull it down.

My hands quickly move around to his front and cup his erection while opening his jeans button and zipper. I slide my hand inside of his underwear and grab him tightly as his fingers open my zipper fully and I feel his hand brush against my pubic hair. I slide my hand over him as he slips two fingers down and over my wet centre. He plunges them inside of me making me gasp out loud throwing my head back.

Two can play this game, so I lean into him and drop my lips onto his neck. Kissing softly and gently while I use the distraction to release him from his jeans and underwear. My hand is still wrapped around him and stroking him hard. The thrill of the free fall has yet to leave our system and we are both on a high with adrenaline pumping through our bodies.

I need him now and he needs me badly, too. I release him but only for long enough to shrug my shoulders out of the jumpsuit. It falls around to my ankles. Christian grips my waist and spins me around. He leans me over while holding my shoulders as I face away from him.

I hear the exquisite sound of foil ripping and I'm waiting for his touch. I just need this man, anyway I can. I feel him in the most delicious way possible as he rams deep inside of me. The force of his thrust makes my mind go blank. His hand slides off my shoulder and reaches up gripping my hair tie and he pulls it back.

He sinks into me and I bite my lip to stop from screaming out. His hand wraps my hair around his wrist and he pulls back hard again forcing my head back as I get a sharp pain from my hair that disappears due to the pleasure of how he is stirring my insides. With all the adrenaline running throughout bodies, it feels fast, hard and intense.

He drives into me over and over again, filling me up in ways I have never even felt before. I feel like a bomb ready to go off as I almost feel like I can count down his thrusts to my explosion. I make it to two and then my explosion tears through my body from below as I'm moaning out over and over as he thrusts into my core once more and gasps out releasing himself and my head drops down.

We stay like that for a while just pinned to each other. Then there is a knock on the door.

"You okay in there? Sometimes the zippers get stuck." It's Arthur.

I cover my mouth quickly to stop the giggling that has just come over me. Christian smirks down at me.

"Yes, it's fine. We're nearly changed. Should just be a few more minutes." Christian shouts back through the door while still deep inside of me.

I pull off him carefully as to not cause either of us any pain. I throw a smile over my shoulder at him as I walk over to the locker and pull my clothes out to put them on. I just get my underwear up when I see Christian examining the tandem harness.

"What?" I ask over to him.

"Just thinking I should get one of these for my pleasure room. I'm sure it's fun." He looks at me and smirks.

Damn, he knows what that smirk does to my body, as my eyes fall onto the harness. Suddenly thinking how much more dangerous that would look in his dungeon.

 **(What a way to remove tension. The next chapter will be on Monday evening and now there are only 8 chapters left before you can all jump onto part 2.**

 **The next chapter will give us a little bit more of a look into Christian's life. Please do leave your reviews on my story. I enjoy reading them and could very much do with brightening my mood as I received the worst type of news this morning.**

 **You're always so kind in your reviews and I thank you all for that. SJamesW.)**


	60. Chapter 60

After the long drive back we arrive at Harbor Drive and head upstairs. The very early wake-up call combined with the adrenaline that has finally drained from my body make me feel like I could sleep for a day.

Christian leads me to the bedroom and I barely get my clothes off before I drop into the bed and slip under the covers. The bed feels cold and I'm only in my tank top and underwear, so I shudder. I open my eyes to see Christian has changed into grey bottoms and a matching grey t-shirt. He slips into the bed quickly and reaches around me pulling me into his body.

My head rests against his t-shirt covered chest and I place my ear over his heart. His hand is draped over me and stroking my arm, his fingers brushing lightly over my skin. I look up to him and he leans down placing a soft kiss on my lips.

It's gentle and passionate but at the same time caring. He pulls back and presses a button on a remote next to the bed and the white curtains move across cutting off the view of San Diego and making the room darker. His fingers move onto my neck stroking over my hair and skin with feather-like touches.

"What made you take me to do that?" I sigh softly onto his chest.

"I wanted to share something special with you. It's nice to know you trust me. I would never let anything happen to you. You mean so much to me, Ana." His words sink into me.

This is from the man that said he doesn't do love. That he can't love. I think I'm changing his mind. His soft fingers on my neck are sending me to sleep.

"You have worked your magic on me, Christian. I can't let you go." I say finally closing my eyes and letting sleep take me.

I'm awoken to a gentle calling out. What is that? My mind tries to get me to open my eyes. I finally do and I'm staring at the ceiling. I'm in Christian's bedroom. The noise comes from my side. I turn to see Christian lying on his side curled up as he calls out softly. I lean in to be able to hear it better as he says it again.

"Elena."

I look back at his face. His eyes are closed and he seems to be whimpering out the name. He looks so innocent and helpless.

"Elena... Elena, please… No, don't. Elena, no… I'm begging you!" He cries out.

Who is Elena? Why is he begging her? I wish I knew more about him. I feel like I have only a single piece of a thousand piece jigsaw puzzle before me. He cries out again still clearly asleep. I know I have to do something, so I move closer to him and reach my hand out touching his cheek gently.

He whimpers again reminding me of a scared little boy. I stroke his face and cheek, moving my hand down from his brow to his jaw and back again. His whimpering slows and then completely stops.

His eyes slowly open as I look back into his eyes. His hands reach out for me.

"Stay with me." He breathes.

"Always," I reply and slip into his clutches as we fall asleep facing each other holding each other tightly.

Much later we both wake up to find we have slept most of the day in each others arms. I open my eyes to see him looking back at me. He had been watching me as I slept. I stretch out as my body feels tight.

"Morning," I say after a stretch and smile at him.

"Don't you mean good evening." He offers up like he is teasing me.

"No… We slept all day?" I sit up in bed looking for any indication as to what time it is.

The curtains are pulled back and the early evening sky shines through as the sun is getting ready to set.

"Clearly. Do you know you talk in your sleep?" He tells me.

I flinch. Kate had said the same thing when sometimes I fell asleep on the sofa. I turn to look back at him.

"So do you." I smile at him feeling confident.

I see him look over at me surprised. Then it dawns on me he wouldn't know as he normally sleeps alone unless one of his previously twenty-five girls had told him. I shake off the thought as it turns my stomach.

"Who is Elena?" I ask tentatively.

In the second the name leaves my lips I see his whole body tense as if he is ready to fight or run and a look of pure terror fills his eyes. His reaction gives him away and my mind jumps on the information his body just revealed to me.

I think of what he said begging her in his sleep. As my mind throws up two images - one of a little boy being attacked by this evil woman with some type of weapon, the reason he has those scars. The second image is of a beautiful woman who he fell in love with and she left him so he vowed never to love again, closing his heart off to any chance of love and making it so difficult for me to reach him.

Both thoughts make me feel sick as my body is numb and I just stare at him waiting for any type of reply to slide from his mouth.

"I said that name?" He looks in disbelief at me as I nod my head. And then… "Someone I loathe."

Oh. Christian Grey loathes this woman.

"Someone you wish you never met?" I say wondering anxiously.

"Yes." He replies looking away from me.

Finally, two pieces of the puzzle click into place. This Elena is the one who gave him his scars. That I'm certain. I worded my question just how he answered me when he first showed me his scars. Someone he wished he had never met. My thoughts drift to an evil woman assaulting a young, poor, frightened Christian while he begged her not to as she raised her weapon up high to strike him.

"What did she use?" I ask gently as my eyes look at him.

He has his eyes shut tightly and seems like he is reliving it in his mind. I just catch the word that spills from his lips.

"Whip."

He looks up at me and there is so much pain in his eyes. Jesus, what did this bitch do to him? Why did she hurt my man so horribly? I reach around and grab his head pulling him to my chest as I feel him nuzzle my breasts.

"You're unraveling me, Ana." He breathes onto my skin.

We lay like that, not speaking, in silence for a time and then he pulls his head back from me.

"Let's eat then. I want to take you somewhere special." He says grinning at me.

His deep grey eyes shine up at me, playful Christian has returned.

After dressing, we eat a lovely pasta meal at the kitchen counter cooked for us by Mrs Jones. Then we head down to the parking garage and back into the Bentley again. I look over seeing the bike that brought me here that first night. I hope to go for a ride on it again. It was so much fun but maybe another time.

 **(The first time we hear the name of Elena and she is loathed by Christian. Not a nice woman it would seem. Now we are learning little snippets of things from Christian. Could it be he is opening up to Ana more?**

 **I would just like to thank people on here for your support as I found out on Friday that my nanna had past away. I just wanted to say sorry and explain as to why I have not replied to your reviews until today.**

 **Your all such lovely readers and writing has been helping take my mind off my sad thoughts. So thank you.**

 **I just want to thank my best friend on here to as I know she reads all my posts. Thank you for helping me with my struggle and with your thoughts and prayers you sent to me. It means a lot.**

 **Well the next chapter will drop on Wednesday evening. Seven chapters to go before part 2. Please leave a review and do like and follow me as an author as it should make it easy for you to find part 2 on here. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	61. Chapter 61

We drive around San Diego a little before pulling into Balboa Gardens parking lot. Parking up, Christian jumps out and races to my side to open my door. I wonder if that will ever get old. He takes my hand and we walk into the park in silence for a few minutes.

"I really like it here." He casually says.

The flowers are all over, covering every little space. Now, in the darkness of this late evening, there is illumination that beautifully highlights all the best features about the park. I heard that this was a massive park of multiple gardens and buildings, but I never stepped foot inside it until this evening.

It seems as magical and beautiful as the man walking alongside me. I enjoy the scenery of the amazing gardens as we move from one to the other in seamless fashion.

"I like to come here in the evenings sometimes to unwind and relax and get away from everyone." He talks and I listen carefully.

"Everyone?" I can't help but ask as I don't really see him with anyone else.

"Fans, people, even my family at times. It's always peaceful here. I even do my morning run through here." He keeps talking.

"It sure is beautiful here," I say staring around.

"This is your first time, isn't it?" He turns to me slowing my walk down.

"Yes. How did you know?" I ask in surprise.

"I can tell by the way you said it. Come on, I want to show you my favourite part." He leads me on.

We head deeper into the gardens and pass through the Palm Canyon. Each garden is truly exquisite. I can tell he hasn't shared this with anyone else. I feel so special all thanks to my magic man. My inner angel kicks in, remember that's messed up magic man. I go to ask him more about his life as I feel he is opening up to me in his own way when he comes to a stop.

"We're here." He says simply.

I look around and it's breathtaking. I feel like we have somehow walked into a Spanish mansion's grounds. The building structures look of Spanish descent as the wonderfully blue garden and flowers move out in all directions. There is a small fountain across from where we are standing and the only sound is the soft falling water on the pond.

"It's stunningly beautiful." I gaze around.

"No, it's pretty. You are stunningly beautiful." He breathes.

I turn to look at him and he has opened the buttons of his shirt and slides it off. I step forward to help keep him warm. His scars are exposed to the cool breeze before my body pushes against him. I kiss his chest softly once above a scar and hear him moan while my hands run over his rough scarred skin there. I want to feel more of him against me and completely forget where we are at that moment.

All that matters is us, as both my hands move down to his pants and open the button before working down the zipper. I pull his pants and underwear down with a hard tug freeing his erection to the cool night air.

My lips press down onto one of the large scars on his chest and I feel his hands take hold of the bottom of my top and pull it up over my stomach and my bra encased breasts. I pull back from my kiss as he pulls my top completely over my head and lets it drop onto the grass.

Without thinking, I reach back and open my bra pushing it off my arms and letting it fall away from my body. The clothing we have on are too restricting in feeling the other one's body. I kick my shoes off and feel my feet against the soft grass. It tickles, but I don't care. I'm happy with my Christian.

I feel his hands reach for my jeans and his fingers deftly undo the buttons. His fingers grip the side of them hard and pull, peeling them slowly and carefully down my legs to reveal my plain white underwear. As he pulls my jeans past my thighs, he kneels down and kisses the underwear line against my skin.

I raise each foot, one at a time as he fully pulls my jeans off and drops them onto the grass. He kisses my stomach sweetly and I see him pulling off his shoes and socks. Then as he runs a line of kisses along my belly and up and onto my breasts, he removes his pants and underwear so he is naked.

All our clothes are scattered on the grass around us now, all that remains is my underwear. His mouth falls onto my nipple and he bites down with his teeth gently causing me to gasp. My hands run down into his hair pulling and tugging his soft brown locks, using it to pull him closer to me as he takes more of my breast into his mouth. One of his hands rolls up my body and finds my other sensitive nipple from the breeze. Between two fingers, he pulls and rubs over it mimicking what his mouth is doing. I hear him groan and then he pulls me down.

I'm under his body as his hands run down to my hips trailing softly until they arrive at my underwear. His fingers pull at them and I arch my back allowing them to slip from both ankles. I open my legs wide inviting him in. There is a hunger and need behind every move of our bodies together, but it's so much more than pleasure.

It's intense and so much more than anything before. It reminds me of our night on the piano. I vaguely hear the foil packet rip. Then he's inside of me. I lift my legs up wrapping my thighs around him. He feels so deliciously big inside of me as his movements are soft and gentle. Controlled but also passionate. We both need this more than ever.

My need to be with him, be close to him, is overriding anything else, just as is his need to keep his pain away and share something more special than anything else in his life with me. Our build-up had already begun a long time ago. It's soft and sensual and arrives much quicker than we are both ready for. It's the true depth of our feelings for one another. We gaze into each others eyes.

I don't feel the grass trying to tickle my bare back, rear, and legs as I'm too lost in Christian's eyes. His hips gently roll against mine making me moan and pant. His breath feels heavenly on my neck and I feel him kiss there once. It's a simple and delicate kiss right below my ear.

It sends a shock right through my body that is enough to throw me into the longest free fall that takes me being caught in his arms to save me. I'm panting and then I watch as he falls, too, giving himself over to me completely.

We lay there together naked under the starry night sky on the grass together. It's our own little slice of heaven.

 **(Now the first part is drawing to a close. The last six chapters are filled with tension and story so I hope your ready to witness how part one ends. As they would say this is the calm before the storm.**

 **How many of you are ready for that storm? More sharing of secrets by Christian.**

 **Please do remember to leave a review and favourite and follow this story or myself as an author. Thank you for kind words. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Six more chapters left to go. SJamesW.)**


	62. Chapter 62

The following morning I walk into Christian's on en suite bathroom and begin to brush my hair as I look in the mirror. It's been a crazy few weeks since that night Christian Grey stepped into my life. Who knew that he would change my life so much. Last night after we made love under the stars out in the park, we both had an early night as I'm driving my dad to the airport later today. My hand is pulling the brush through my hair when I hear the shout.

"Where the hell did these come from?" The voice shouts.

I race out of the bathroom and into Christian's bedroom heading towards the door.

"I want to know how she got these? Do you hear me? Do whatever it takes! Put anyone you need on this! Understood?!" The voice snaps hard.

"Yes, sir. Right away." A stern voice says back.

I pull the door open to see Taylor heading for the elevator fast. He seems like a man on a mission. My eyes scan the room and find Christian standing in an office area just off the main apartment floor. The door is wide open as I'm sure that's where Taylor has just sped out of. I walk over quickly wanting to make sure everything is okay. As soon as I get near the door, I see Christian holding a yellow envelope with some papers on top of them.

I barely even step into the room when his whole body tenses up and suddenly the papers catch fire. The flame is quick and blue destroying whatever was on the papers as he drops the remains into the metal trash bin next to his desk. It's still flaming as he turns to me.

"Ana, is everything okay?" He asks, concern on his features.

"Yes, I was about to ask you the same question. What was all that about?" I ask hopeful for any information he gives me.

"It's nothing to worry about." He smiles while holding my face in his hands.

"Really? Is that why your trash can has a blue fire in it?" I say sarcastically.

"Ana, really, it's nothing." I can see he is getting angry.

"What was with the outburst then? Not to mention going all fire starter on the paperwork?" I just can't help myself.

My inner angel wants answers and this time she is damn determined to get them. I see his eyes are on fire with anger. The steel cold grey gaze shows he is not to be messed with now.

"Ana, don't make me force you to stop." He gets an instant reaction from me as I know the words he would use to make me stop. I wish I could have stopped myself, but I couldn't. My mind bursts with all my questions that have built up about him.

"What is your problem, Christian?" I say almost shouting.

"Ana, se soumettre." He snaps at me.

Those two words that end the conversation. I want to snap back at him with all the questions that I have for him as my mind tells me to do as he asks. My inner devil is already in the position hoping to get some type of reward gazing up at him while my inner angel is balling up her fists and storming around like a child in a strop.

He trusts me and I can't betray his trust after everything he has shown me about himself; so I feel my own body slip down to my knees and I kneel there. I pull my hands behind my back and raise my head up to look into his eyes.

He stares at me in that pose as I gaze up at him.

"What are your plans for today?" He demands.

"I have to take my father to the airport. He is flying home today." I offer to him.

Just then Christian's phone goes off.

He pulls it out and steps passed me heading out of the room leaving me kneeling there.

"Yes. Right, what the hell is going on? What does she think she is playing at?" He barks down the phone.

I risk a glance at Christian and he is facing away from me by the sofa. I'm in my submissive position as I look back at the trash can. The blue flame has died by now. I'm conflicted as to if I should check the bin. My inner angel tells me to go and check it, my inner devil is shaking her head not wanting to anger Christian.

Well, curiosity killed the cat, but I can't resist. As I look over my shoulder and find my magician still on the phone, I quickly move forward getting off my knees. I sprint to the trash can and reach inside. It's not hot, surprisingly it's cold even after being on fire. The documents are completely destroyed apart from one small corner.

It's photographic paper and I can see the edge of what seems like a newspaper clipping. That's all, as the rest is destroyed. Great, something to do with the news, as I glance over my shoulder and slip the piece of paper into my pocket.

He's still not looking and I race back into place. I drop down and put my hands back in place. It's only when I raise my head that Christian walks in a few seconds later.

"Taylor and I will take you back to your apartment." He tells me without argument.

His phone rings again and he answers, this time staying in the room close to me. I keep my eyes locked on him as he looks back at me.

"Yes. What do you mean it's not ready? Two hours? Fine. Just get it here." He snaps again and shuts the phone. He leans down to me so I can stare closely into his eyes.

"I'm sorry for getting angry but please, Ana, don't push me. This is not the day to defy me." I can see his features softening.

"May I stand please?" I ask carefully.

"Yes, of course, we will leave in a few minutes." He turns away from me and heads over to his desk as I leave.

 **(Well I'm going to leave you all with questions for the weekend. Who is doing this? What was on those papers? Ana has forced him to use his words again. Was Ana right for looking in the trash can? What could this mean as we are now five chapters away from the end of part one.**

 **Thank you for all your wonderful support. Following and adding my story to your favourites as well as my favourite part your reviews. (Getting an insight into what you are thinking and feeling is incredible for a writer.) So thank you so much. Please leave your reviews of what could be going on. I do reply to them all.**

 **I hope you all look forward to my next chapter. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	63. Chapter 63

The car ride back to my apartment is almost silent, any questions I try to ask are merely deflected by Christian. He seems to be in such a dark mood that I'm struggling to get even a simple conversation going with him. His phone goes off so many times and only manages to make his mood worse. At least it's not your fault, my inner devil tells me. My inner angel reminds me how I made him use the word. So, it's partly my fault then. Taylor stays mute knowing when to keep his mouth shut.

We pull up outside my apartment and out of nowhere Christian leans in and takes my lips with his own. It catches me by surprise because he has been frosty with me since he saw whatever was in that envelope. Now his lips are on mine with a panty-combusting kiss as he snags my lower lip with his teeth and tugs it hard.

"Please, hurry back." He whispers to me.

"Okay." Is the only word I can manage.

I step out of the car to find my dad standing there waiting for me with his suitcase. Christian's car drives away as I glance over at him leaving. My eyes go back to my father with a "forgive me" look that I perfected as a child.

"How long have you been waiting, Daddy?" I say in my sweetest voice.

"Only twenty minutes baby girl. It's okay. Come on." He says taking his case and walking towards my car.

We're not far from the airport when my dad comes up with a way to ask the question he has been thinking about the last fifteen minutes. He has been so quiet I knew something was wrong.

"So, is everything okay in paradise?" I look at him confused.

"You and Christian. Is there something wrong?" He looks at me concerned.

"No, it's fine dad." I lie, brushing my hair behind my ear.

"Baby girl, I don't normally pick up on things like this, you can ask your mother about that, but something is wrong. Don't lie to me, I know your tells." He's caught me.

My father thinks he is a good poker, player. He normally does okay, but it helps that he is good at reading tells. That however doesn't help me, his own daughter when I try to lie to him.

"I have two good ears and strong shoulders to cry on. Come on, hit me." He smiles and I can't help but smile back. I feel like it's the first smile I have done today.

"Something is wrong with Christian. He has been acting strangely all morning. He got some envelope and flipped out." I let it out while keeping my eyes on the road.

"Maybe it was some bad news. A family member or close friend passing away." Dad offers.

"I don't think so. He got so angry." The words barely leave my mouth and my dad growls back.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, dad, and he wouldn't, I told him you have guns," I say and my dad bursts out laughing.

"Damn straight, no one messes with my baby girl. I'd give him an ass full of buckshot." He smiles and I burst out laughing with him. It feels so good to laugh.

"I'm sure, it's nothing, baby. He will tell you in his own time when he is ready." My dad offers the male perspective and I feel like it makes sense.

"Thanks, Daddy." I smile at him as we near the airport in my beloved Buick Becky.

Due to being late I don't get as long with my father as I wanted to at the airport, and once his flight is called to the gate we manage to grab a coffee in the nearby bar. I apologize to my father for not being around as much this week. He just blows it off, telling me he was glad I had found someone and how much of a great guy Christian is.

I tell him he barely knew the man to which he shoots back at me that if he can pick a classic car that my dad owned he can't be that bad. He can't wait to get home and fill my mother in on my new guy that's swept me off my feet. He does warn to call my mother and also that my mother is going to want to meet this Christian Grey.

Considering his mood today, I'm not sure I want anyone to meet him. I finally have to let my father go through check-in and to his gate. He lifts me up in a strong tight daddy hug while I have to do my best not to cry, knowing I'm going to miss him so much. Holding myself together, I wave to him until he disappears from my sight and then I head back to my car.

I'm making my way back to Harbor Drive, my hands tapping on the steering wheel. I pray that Christian is in a better mood when I return. What was with him this morning? I pull the piece of paper out of my pocket to take a closer look at it.

Why would someone take a picture of something and send it to Christian who would burn it instantly? My inner angel wants in on the idea telling me it could be blackmail. Who would blackmail Christian and why? It can't be to do with his magic. That's real. Maybe they were some kinky sex pictures from his dungeon, she hisses at me.

I hold the piece of paper, examining it closer. It looks like the corner of a newspaper, that much I'm certain. It could be to do with his wealth, or maybe he had a partner when he first became a magician and then split up.

I shake my head, all these ideas seem so far fetched. If Christian is in a better mood maybe I can find out more. My inner devil pipes up that if he is still grumpy, you could do something to put a smile on his face. The delicious dark thought tempts me and pulses in my core when there is a loud bang.

I look around in shock for the cause of the noise, but my Buick is already losing power as I slam it up hard onto the curb. Please no, god, no! Don't let this happen to me! I want to be back in Christian's arms just like how we woke up this morning before all this. I kill the engine just as I see smoke billow out from under the hood.

"This day officially sucks," I say to no one.

Throwing my head against the steering wheel in frustration I only proceed in hurting my head. As I reach up rubbing my forehead, I remember that Jose works in a garage close by, maybe they have a tow truck. So I pull my phone out and speed dial, Jose.

It's keeps ringing. Please, Jose, pick up! Finally, he answers.

"Hey, Ana good to hear from you. I'm at work, is everything okay?" His voice sounds muffled over the phone.

"Hi, Jose! Sorry to call you at work. I'm fine, my car isn't, though. Does your garage have a tow truck?" I ask him praying that I'm right.

"Sure, Ana. Shame, Becky's broke down. Where are you? I'll have Jimmy head out with the tow and bring you back here." I can clearly hear his voice now.

I just get off the phone with Jose after telling him where to find me and I find myself absently running my hand through my hair. I should ring Christian and tell him I'm... My phone starts ringing; I look at it to see it's Christian on the caller ID. Damn, is the man physic, too? I answer it. Please, be in a better mood than this morning.

"Hi, Ana, are you okay?" He asks in his sweet as chocolate voice.

"Not quite," I reply.

"Tell me what's wrong." He asks me. At least he seems more like himself.

Where do I even begin? His insane outburst this morning. The fact I just said bye to my father. Or that my car just started smoking for god knows what reason. I'll go with the last one.

"My car kinda broke down. So, I'm going to be late. Sorry." I mumble.

"Ana, don't worry about it. It's okay, I'm on my way to get you. I should be there in ten minutes. See you soon." He ends the call.

I look at my phone dumbfounded. What the...? Hold it - how the hell does he know where I am?

Ten minutes later and Christian's Mercedes pulls up. The second the car stops, the rear door opens and Christian steps out and walks over to me. His strides are those of a man of purpose. When he reaches me where I stand next to my car, he takes hold of me and kisses me as I melt into his arms. I grip his arms tightly as I release myself to him.

There is a loud noise and I pull back from the kiss to see a tow truck pulling up in front of my car. Jimmy leans his head out of the window.

"Please, tell me it's not the Mercedes that broke down?" He says laughing.

 **(Now with Ana's dad back on his way to Chicago and her beloved car broken down. She is at the mercy of Christian. He seems concerned by her. His behaviour is only adding to her questions. At least Jose seems to be coming to the rescue. Now we have four chapters remaining.**

 **We are closing in on the end of the first part of this trilogy. I hope everyone is enjoying this story I have created for you. Please do leave me a review on your thoughts and how your feeling back this story.**

 **Also with fifty shades darker so close to release at the cinemas I'm sure your all wanting more to read so very soon you can dive into part 2 completed and then join me as I'm writing part 3 for more passion, more action, reveals questions and more of what you have enjoyed in part 1.**

 **Feel free to follow and favourite my story or myself as an author and see what comes next. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	64. Chapter 64

We pull up to the garage as the tow truck stops near the garage doors. Taylor parks the Mercedes on the other side of the street while I sit in the back with Christian. I go to move and he grips my hand tightly. I lift my gaze to his eyes.

"I just have to go and tell Jose about the car and give him the keys. I won't even be five minutes." I state.

His hand doesn't let mine go as I see he is still unsure.

"Look, I will be back and then you can have your wicked way with me," I say with a lusty gaze.

It seems to do the trick as he releases my hand and I quickly make my escape and head across the road. I pray he doesn't follow me and he doesn't, much to my relief. I barely make it fully across the road when Jose comes out and steps over to me hugging me tightly. I don't expect it and squeal. He lets me go and steps back.

"So, did your car blow up?" He laughs.

"No, you jerk. There was a loud bang and the car lost power. I slammed onto the curb, and it started blowing smoke out from under the hood. So, I assume something is wrong." I say sarcastically.

"Your detective skills hold no bounds, Ana! I just need to finish off this other car, then I will get working on yours. Knowing you, I bet you broke the axle when you mounted the curb, too. I'll call you and let you know tomorrow." He smiles at me.

The ringing of my phone distracts me as I just nod at Jose and he turns to talk to Jimmy. I pull my phone out and look to see an unknown number. I answer it.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hello, is Miss Anastasia Steele there, please?" A man's voice asks out firmly.

"This is her," I reply.

"Good. My name is Richard Poe. I'm calling about your interest in a position at working for Sea World as one of our animal care staff." He states.

"Yes," I say as my eyes widen.

"Would you be available to come in for an interview this Thursday at ten?" The man asks.

"Yes, that would be great!" I'm positively screaming inside with excitement.

"We look forward to meeting you then." The man offers.

"I'm looking forward to it too. Thank you!" I beam as he ends the call.

Jimmy heads into the garage as Jose looks at me. I'm sure I have a goofy smile plastered across my face.

"Good news I take it?" He teases smiling.

I'm on a high and I'm that excited that I run over to him and wrap my arms around him in a hug. Still feeling crazy with excitement, I press my lips to his cheek for a moment before breaking contact with him.

"That was Sea World, I have an interview for next week! Finally! I'm so excited!" I almost scream out loud.

I feel his hands move to hold me to him, and that is when I realize what I had done. I stop as all the excitement drains from my body. I glance up at Jose who is smiling down at me. We're still in each others arms as I carefully step back.

"So, about that." I offer as an apology.

"It's no problem, and that's great news." Jose is grinning like a kid.

My body tightens. Shit! Why didn't I think of it sooner? I risk a look over my shoulder to see Christian getting out of the car and beginning to walk over. He saw me hug and kiss Jose. Shit indeed!

"So, you'll call me tomorrow? Thanks, Jose." I say rapidly turning and heading towards Christian.

I make it most of the way across the street as Jose heads inside the garage. Christian nearly storms past me. The look in his eyes is a dangerous fire. I don't want him and Jose to fight. I risk it and lift my hand placing it on his chest to stop him. He stops instantly and gazes down at me as I look up at him trying to break through that fire.

"Please, don't do this." I plead with him.

"Ana get in the car." He says sharply.

"It's my fault - I hugged and kissed him." I look down at the floor saying it.

"Why? He attacked you!" He is biting back the anger in his words.

"I just got an interview for SeaWorld. I was excited and stupid." I mutter.

"In that case we need to do something about your excited frame of mind." I hear the sexiness drip back into his voice.

I look up to see him smirking at me with his hot mouth. His eyes seem to be hiding something, though. My body doesn't care and walks with him to the car.

During the ride back I can see that Christian is trying to contain his arousal in his black pants. I, too, can feel my skin flush at whatever will take place. Taylor pulls the car into the garage and there is another man standing there in a suit next to a beautiful sports car.

Taylor pulls the car to a stop and Christian and I get out of the car. Christian takes my hand and marches me toward the man in the suit. The man in the suit simply steps forward and hands a set of keys over to Christian and leaves with Taylor following him out.

I turn to look at Christian wondering what the hell he is doing. He takes my hand and lifts it up placing the keys into them.

"It's your new car." He simply says.

"I... Hold on, what?" I'm so confused.

"Ana, I got this car for you. I wanted to tell you that Buick is a death trap and was most likely only a few days from breaking down or falling apart. Seems I was right about one part. I wanted to give it to you this morning, but it had not arrived yet." He informs me.

I remember some of the conversation on the phone this morning, it must have been about the car.

"I can't accept this, Christian. I have a car." I say trying to sound strong.

"Which is currently in the garage after nearly blowing up taking you with it! How much do you think it will cost to fix the Buick?" His voice raising.

"You don't just give people cars, Christian." I try, forcing my point.

"I'm not giving people a car, Ana, I am giving you a car. Taylor will deal with your old Buick, and this is not open for discussion." He states.

"Yes, it is open for discussion!" I shout at him.

He grabs me by the hand and walks me swiftly to the elevator pressing the button.

"Why will you not just do as you're told? I'm doing this for your safety! The car is yours and that's final." He says staring at me.

The moment the elevator doors open he pushes me inside until my back hits the wall hard. I don't feel the pain only his body pressed up against me as his lips land on mine. His fast, explosive kiss takes my breath away and I can't even think straight anymore. His hands grip my hips, keeping my rear pushed into the wall tightly while the elevator heads up to the penthouse suite.

His lips trail a line of kisses over my chin and onto my neck as he pushes my hair to one side. His teeth bite my neck roughly, so it tingles. He pulls at my top and his lips slide onto my collar bone making me gasp and moan. He has a strange way of ending an argument… not that I'm complaining.

The elevator doors open and he breaks his powerful kisses on my skin and pulls me out into the apartment. He grips my chin and turns me to face him. I look up into his eyes. His gorgeous grey eyes are a new colour, blue-grey. I just can't judge his mood and it hurts my head to even try.

"Christian?" I ask weakly.

"Go to my room and wait for me. Se Soumettre." He says to me and I nod my head in response.

He heads off towards the kitchen as I begin to make my way upstairs, knowing what he wants of me.

I have to go to his dungeon.

 **(Well great news for Ana and her Sea world interview but did she really have to kiss Jose? It seems she has landed herself in some serious hot water and now they return to the dungeon. This can only lead to a punishment.**

 **Now there are three chapters remaining. The next one will be on Friday night. So what are your thoughts let me know in your reviews. Was Ana a fool to kiss Jose? Should she accept the car?**

 **Please remember to follow this story and favourite it and myself as an author. You will all have some much more to read soon. Thank you for checking out my story. SJamesW.)**


	65. Chapter 65

I'm kneeling on the floor with my hands behind my back, wrists pushed together as if bound, in just my panties. My head is raised up looking towards the door. There are two robes hanging there, both made out of silk; a large long black robe and a smaller white robe hang side by side. I must have missed seeing them last time as I don't remember them at all.

Christian has been gone for quite a while. After he had given his order with those two simple words I had gone upstairs. Then I saw that locked room from our first night. Looking back over the railing, I could see him head to the kitchen. I silently stepped over and tried the handle. Locked, shit! I don't know, what I was expecting - it to be unlocked? That the door would open and reveal Christian's secrets to me? I should be so lucky. Not wasting anymore time, I step into his unlocked play room. Standing at the door I remove my clothes and fold them up placing them in a pile in the corner of the room with my shoes.

I feel like I have been here for nearly an hour waiting for him. I actually think should I get up and go to find him. Maybe he is still mad at me for the car and the stupid kiss on the Jose's cheek. I'm still pondering that when the double doors open and he enters.

Fuck me. He looks so hot, wearing only a pair of torn up grey jeans. I feel myself drooling because they are barely holding onto his hips. I actually think he is using magic to keep them up when I see the swelling bulge in the front and know, it's something else completely that is stopping those jeans from falling off. My inner angel nudges me, but I can't take my eyes off his body. He is on show to me - I can see all his scars. There, on top of his old scars, I see his fresh new scars done to him by his own hands as he tried to dull the pain of leaving me.

My core is already dripping wet and ready for him. My inner angel screams at me to look into his eyes. Shit! I completely forgot. I gaze up into his eyes and they are a smoldering hot volcano of lava. This can't be good, I have upset him. His hand reaches out and grabs me behind the neck in his firm grip as he pulls me up to face him. I can't speak since I can't even think of anything to say. He pushes me towards the bed and turns me to face him.

Both his hands grip my face and his lips crash onto mine in a fiery short kiss. He pushes me hard and I fall back onto the bed. He kneels quickly onto the bed, taking my wrist and slipping a leather buckle over it. I watch his hands strapping my wrist. He climbs onto the bed and pulls my other wrist into the leather buckle, immobilizing my hands. He's hovering over me and I'm only in my underwear. His gaze runs over my strapped up wrist over my arm and to my eyes. His eyes are dark, he's corrupting me with his thoughts and actions. I want his touch all over my body, and he smirks and pulls back stepping off the bed.

His hand reaches out and grips my ankle in his tight grasp. I raise my head up to see him pull my ankle over to a large leather buckle and slips it into place around my ankle. He moves around the foot of the bed grabs hold of my free ankle pulling my legs wide open and strapping it up to in a soft leather buckle. Lying on the bed with my arms and legs outstretched and helpless. I see him look me over and turn to head away from the bed.

I go to ask where he is going when he stops at a cabinet and pulls the drawer open. His hand pulls out a soft looking piece of fabric with a strap. He steps away and over to a rack of items. I see his hand grab hold of a black riding crop with a leather end. My pulse skyrockets. He wants to use that on me and I'm strapped up helpless making me a slave at his mercy. He walks back over as my eyes are once again drawn to the bulge in his jeans.

He moves over above the bed and takes hold of my head as I see something in his hands. It's a blindfold and suddenly I'm plunged into darkness. My breathing is ragged as he remains silent, so I have no idea what he is doing. My inner devil begs him to touch me, screaming from her bed for Christian to take her. I feel the bed lift and he is no longer on it with me.

Then there is a light touching along my outstretched arm near my wrist. It feels smooth and strong as it moves closer along my arm. Slipping over my shoulder and moving along the top of my breasts. He pushes it along over my shoulder and back down my other arm. The touch disappears only to reappear against the side of my neck. I turn my head towards it as it rolls over my lips gently.

I taste leather and when it leaves my mouth it moves down my chin, over my neck and onto my breast. The piece of leather trails down onto my nipple and flicks over it as I try to push my breast into it more. Then it's gone for a split second, smack right on my breast. I gasp out loud as it hits. It feels so good with no pain. It trails over touching against my other nipple as I cry out for release.

"Do you want more?" He says in such a commanding tone.

"Yes." I gasp out.

"Yes, what?" He demands.

"Yes please, sir." I moan out without a second thought.

I feel his hand stroke over my underwear. The distraction is enough to take my mind off the leather and it comes down again on my other nipple making me bite my lip. I feel it moving over my body. God, I just need him to touch me. The leather drops onto my stomach and runs over the edge of my hips.

It lifts away as something hard touches my hardened nipple. Rolling over it, sliding around it, circling it. Suddenly it comes to life vibrating against my nipple making me squeal. It tickles and teases my nipple as his lips move down resting on mine in a drugging kiss that steals my thoughts. The vibrating touches against my neck making it hard to focus on anything in the darkness of the blindfold.

My body gives into all the pleasurable sensations running through it as I'm dripping, I need him so much. The vibrating runs lower as he traces it down my body between my breasts and over my stomach into my belly button. I try to buck my hips and he takes it, slipping it into the band of my underwear so it vibrates through my skin to my core.

"Don't move." He orders.

I stop instantly, but the thought to wiggle my hips is still there. His fingertips slip into my underwear claiming the vibrating item and he pushes his fingers down and slips them into my folds. The sensation is amplified by a thousand, as I almost thrust my hips off the bed. It's vibrating against my clitoris and I'm biting my lip so hard to stop from screaming.

The feeling of this is powering me towards my explosive release. I'm nearly there, so close I can taste it. Smack! The hit lands right against my raising hips in the centre, through my underwear. It drops me back to the bed and just stops me from finding my release.

I gasp licking my lip as I can hear his laboured breathing while mine is so much louder and faster. I feel like he is watching me as the vibrating device keeps pushing me back toward my sweet release. Just as I feel myself reaching there comes another smack on the same place. It drops my hips back down and stops me getting the release I need.

Oh, sweet mother, he is torturing me by keeping me from my own release. I'm ready for him this time as I lick my lip and I hope to keep his focus toward my mouth as I get ready to feel the slap of leather right on my underwear. I will continue through it this time it won't distract me. My build up is getting close as my body wiggles on the bed sheets. Yes, it's here, wait - he hasn't hit me.

Smack! It's not where I expect it, landing on my exposed and hardened nipple making it tingle. The difference in place the slap came from was enough to distract me from my release again. His hand runs ever so slowly down my breasts and over onto my stomach heading lower. It then pushes into my underwear and I feel his fingers take hold and pull out the vibrating device.

I go to scream out how close I am when his fingers sink deeper than the device ever went. It's too much; my hips buck and I thrust into his hand once as my body finally gets its release. It feels like a thousand mirrors shatter in my mind at once from my scream, it's so exquisite.

I'm certain he is over me as I can feel the mattress sink between my legs and to my left side from where his hand is. His fingers stay inside until I come back down. Just for good measure, he wiggles them inside of me causing me to squirm in pleasure. His fingers delve inside of me running deep over my insides as I know he is not finished with me yet. Through my gasping breaths, I hear the sound. It's unmistakable, a foil packet being opened as my inner devil rolls around in joy at what she knows is coming.

His fingers slip out of me and I feel empty and helpless, strapped up on the bed. His position shifts and his fingers brush my skin over my underwear. He hooks them to the side and I feel him sink inside of me fully.

His drawn out gasp tells me he is more than ready for this. Listening to his breathing while trying to drown out my own, I long to look at him, but the blindfold seems to make every part of my body a hundred times more sensitive to his touch. His hips buck into me and I feel the joy deep down inside of me.

He is sinking deeper than before maybe due to my legs being spread so openly, or it could just be in my mind as the touches take over any eye contact I could have with him. I can feel his breath on my breasts as his hips are thrusting into me harder and faster with each powerful thrust.

My whole body has been on fire since the moment he walked into the room in those jeans. I don't know if he is naked now or if those jeans are just pulled down enough to release his erection and are now cupping his rear like I wish my hands could.

His body is easily and quickly pulling me up towards my next release as he penetrates me so deeply. I'm panting from the workout he is giving my body. He owns me, I'm his completely and he's mine. Powerful thrusts take me to the brink of heaven, and then in one massive explosion I see stars as my whole body arches off the bed, as pleasure sweeps through me, engulfing me totally. I hear in the depth of my mind his breath hitch as my whole body squeezes him. He finds his own release right then and there inside of me.

We both lay there in silence after the pleasure we have just enjoyed. I'm so content to stay like this forever with him deep inside of me. I feel the blindfold get pulled away and I have my sight back again. The room is not overly bright and I gaze up into his eyes. He looks back into my eyes. My blue eyes staring into his grey.

There is something there in those grey eyes. His normal cool grey eyes show his happiness, but the steel grey shows me he is angry. It's like I can see both and the tightness of his jaw line does it. He is mad at me.

 **(So that was Ana's punishment. With two chapters to go and we are still inside Christian's dungeon make no mistake this is more medieval castle dungeon that red room of pleasure. So Ana needs to be careful.**

 **I'm sure some of you will be watching Fifty shades darker this weekend. I hope you enjoy it and I also hope you tell all your friends about the Hot and magical Christian Grey you have been reading about here.**

 **These next two chapters will be the explosive final of part 1 and are not to be missed. Part 1 will be complete next week. I hope your all ready. Let me know your thoughts in the reviews and please do favourite myself so you can find part 2 once part 1 is finished. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	66. Chapter 66

"What's wrong?" I ask.

He reaches over and pulls one of the leather straps open on my wrists freeing it. He then reaches over and pulls the other one his fingers working fast to open the other strap to free my wrist. He pulls out of me and I wince. He's not inside me anymore and I feel empty and lost.

He climbs off the bed and I see his jeans cupping his rear as he pulls them up covering himself. I sit up to look at him and see the leather riding crop and blindfold on the bed next to me.

His hands grip my left leg and undoes the leather strap with ease before moving to release the right. His fingers doing it with such grace and ease like he has done it a million times. The thought unsettles me. He still hasn't spoken. I'm sitting staring up at him.

"Please, talk to me," I ask softly this time.

He is pacing back and forth across the dungeon. I think back to before and remember him giving me the car.

"Is it the car? Christian, I was just shocked at the gesture. It really looks like a wonderful car." I offer to him.

His gaze finally turns back on me and it's full of fire.

"You know damn well it's not about the car." He states.

I knew it, he is still hung up on me kissing Jose on the cheek and hugging him.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident. I was excited that I got the interview and I didn't think." I say moving off the bed.

"This is the same man that claims to be your friend and almost attacks you when you're drunk. And you kissed him." His words throw me for a moment.

"It was an accident! I don't like Jose that way, I never have!" I say trying to get through to him.

"He can give you what I can't." He says softly.

"Christian, you can give me everything and more than Jose ever could! What can't you give me that he can?" I say getting annoyed.

"He can give you love. I can't." He says as his head drops into the black hole that seems to be swallowing him up with sorrow and anger.

"Well, it doesn't matter, because I love you."

The words spill from my mouth and he freezes turning to look at me.

I knew it deep down inside. I had been feeling it for a while but for the words to finally be free, to be spoken, to be heard feels so incredibly good. My inner devil and angel both nod in agreement.

I love Christian Grey. He is the man for me.

Looking up at him, I don't get the reaction I was expecting, in fact, I have no idea what I was expecting from him.

His eyes are filling up. He is shaking his head from side to side like he is trying to fight something dark. His eyes open as I step closer and I can see the anger is still there, but there is so much anguish over his face.

"You can't." He says weakly. His confidence is gone, his body it trembling.

I take another step towards him and freeze bemused because I see him take a step back. Is he scared of me? What does he think I would do?

"I do, Christian. I love you." It feels good saying it again.

"No one can ever love me! I can never love you!" He shouts back at me.

His words bite down hard on me, stopping me in my tracks. My mind snaps. What has he got against love? I have had enough of this "I don't do love" shit!

"Why? Is it because I kissed Jose on the cheek? Is that so important to you? Did it hurt you that much? Are you that fucking messed up that one kiss upset you that much?" I shout at him.

His gaze on me is like burning fire.

"It pissed me off, Ana. You're mine." He growls.

"So, I made you angry then, right? What now? Do I deserve to be punished for this unforgivable transgression? Would you feel better, then?"

In a quick move, I grab a long red cane from one of the racks. It feels weighted and solid. I step up to him and push it into his hand while my eyes blaze with anger.

"You want to punish me, don't you? Here, use one of your toys to punish me!" I scream out loud.

His fingers tighten around the cane.

"No. I can't do this." He tells me. His gaze is looking anywhere but at me. His eyes are filled with both anger and fear.

"Do you not want to punish me? Have I not hurt you? I did kiss Jose, didn't I? Now punish me!"

I don't know why these words are coming out my mouth. It could be any of many reasons.

It's anger for him saying he could never love me. Have we not already shared ourselves in love so many times? I need to try and bring him back. With his need for control, if he punishes me he should calm down to being the happy and playful Christian again. I don't know, maybe that will work. My inner devil is getting prepared for him. My inner angel is hiding behind the sofa under a blanket hugging her pillow.

 **(This small chapter will lead us into the final one. Ana finally tells Christian just how she feels about him. However she has also angered him. As if her punishment wasn't enough she's pushing for more.**

 **There will be one final chapter after this and that will bring you up to speed. I truly hope your all ready for what's in stall for you.**

 **Please do let me know your thoughts in the reviews and do remember to follow and favourite both this story and myself as an author. My facebook page is: S J Wright**

 **Also this book is out to buy titled: The Deepest shade of blue. It's currently on Kindle and also in paperback form too on amazon. So please do grab yourself a copy if you loved it.**

 **Finally I'm sure you will be heading out to watch Fifty shades darker over the next few days or weeks. Please let all your friends know of the mysterious and handsome magic man Christian grey that has swept you off your feet.**

 **Thank you so much for reading my story so far. SJamesW.)**


	67. Chapter 67

He grips my shoulder staring into my eyes with only the anger there. He moves me to the table he bent me over when he spanked me. He yanks my underwear down to my thighs and pushes my shoulder so I'm bent over. He holds the cane ready in his hand.

"I'm going to hit you ten times, Ana. Do you understand?" He says like a rehearsed speech.

"Do your worst." I snap back at him. Pain clouding my thoughts and my heart. My inner angel pleads with me what the hell do I think I'm doing here?

I tense myself ready for the first strike. I can't look back at him from my position and then the first hit lands. The whip of the cane through the air an immediate warning, it doesn't warn me of the pain, though, as I cry out. I hear him call out loud.

"One." His voice is flat.

The whip noise signals the second hit and I cry out again. The pain is intense, but I try to fight my tears away. I need to do this, I tell myself.

"Two." His voice seems dull.

The hard solid cane slams back down onto my ass catching both cheeks and I bite down on my lip to stop from crying out again. The combined hits making my ass sting.

"Three." He states simply.

There is another sharp slap of the cane as I keep biting down on my lip harder. I'm almost certain I can taste blood.

"Four." I hear him call.

There is one last hard swipe against both cheeks and I hear the cane hit the floor. I think for a moment he has come to his senses when he walks away and heads over to grab something off the wall rack.

"Five." He says from across the room.

He walks back over casually, slowly and steps up behind me. I have no idea what he picked up.

Then, there is a crack and my ass stings like never before. It's unmistakable from both the noise and the intense pain that he is now using a whip. I don't know how much more of this I can take. He doesn't say six, but I already know I have four more to deal with. How could he do this to me? He knows how painful a whip is and what it can do. He has the scars to prove it.

The whip comes down and I scream out loudly in pain. It snaps hard right across my cheeks. I don't think I will be able to sit down anymore forever. Seven, I cry to myself. My eyes are filling up with tears as I grab hold of the table for any support.

It comes down again. The awful sound of it snapping back is nothing compared to the pain I'm feeling in my rear. Tears are now free falling down my cheeks and onto the table. Eight, my mind numbly tells me. I'm going to have scars on my rear like how he has over his body.

The whip comes down again and I feel like it's splitting my ass open. How can he be enjoying this? Why is he not saying anything? That's nine. Only one more. One more…

But my mind can't take another strike… it will be too much.

I cling to the safeword to stop.

"Red." I cry out loudly.

There is nothing but silence, a quiet calm as I sob into the table. I try to control my breathing for a few seconds. Thank god for the safeword! I feel too numb to move as my heart tries frantically to regain its normal rhythm. What sort of a man would get off on-

Suddenly the whip cracks on my ass for the tenth time.

I go numb with pain and shock for half a second. He hit me after I said the safe word! What the-? That bastard hit me after I said the fucking word! How could he? These are his fucking rules! I did this to please him and he breaks his own rules! Surely he can't be that angry?

I pull my underwear up over my sore rear and spin around ready to tear his head off.

"What the hell..." I start to shout, but my words promptly fall away as my tear-filled gaze lands on him.

His whole posture has changed, he is leaning towards me with his head cocked to one side as if staring at me for the first time, with the long black deadly whip still in his hand as it trail's along the floor. Everything about his body position is terribly wrong. Instinctively I know this is not my Christian. But it is his face that lets me freeze on the spot.

Oh, my god.

His eyes are completely black.

And he is smiling.

He is smiling at me.

It's a dark, dangerous and unsettling smile that sends shivers of panic down my spine. He is grinning at me after he hurt me so badly. And his eyes are completely black like there are no sockets just empty holes that are fixed on me.

What the fuck is standing before me? Where's Christian?

My terrified scream pierces the silence of the apartment.

My legs regain their function and I race past him. I pull at the door and grab the white robe running out of the room and down the stairs. I have to escape because right now, I don't know what this thing in there will do to me.

Where to go? Where the fuck do I go?

The elevator!

I pull the robe on as I sprint for the elevator and hit the button. I hear Christian call out from upstairs.

"Ana! Ana, wait! Where are you going?" He shouts down to me. Shit, he's coming for me!

Not looking back, I hear him coming down the stairs and the elevator doors finally open. I dive inside and hit the button for the parking garage. He jumps the last few steps and lands at the bottom turning to face me as I pull the robe together.

His eyes are the beautiful grey again, and as soon as he steps towards me with hesitation, I can also see in his posture that my Christian is back. Oh, my beautiful Christian…

"Ana, please stop! I'm sorry!" He looks at me lost and frightened, his breathing shaky.

I don't reply, I can't think of anything to say.

"Se soumettre." He calls out to me gently.

Standing in the elevator in my underwear and robe, I hear his words. He may have hurt me badly, but the part in me that loves him can't resist his order. I slowly drop to my knees and slip my hands behind my back and keep my gaze locked onto his grey eyes. His submissive pose. Those eyes of his are the deepest shade of grey. I see him step towards the elevator doors when they shut between us both.

The elevator starts its descent to the parking garage while I kneel there, numb. My connection broken with Christian as I no longer gaze into his eyes. It's only then I realize how painful my rear is to actually sit on and I stand up crying out in pain. I hug myself tightly trying to think, or make sense of any of it. I'm still deep in thought when the elevator doors opening to the underground parking garage pulls me from my deliberation.

I step out and suddenly realize I have no phone, no purse, no clothes apart from the robe and panties I'm wearing. I see my new car sitting there. The keys, however, are back upstairs with him. I can't go back up, I begin to cry again. I'm trapped in his parking garage with no way out.

A car rolls round the corner and moves up towards me, a sharp black looking sports car. The honk pulls me out my thoughts as I look up with tears pouring from my eyes and see Mia sitting in the driver's seat calling me over.

I race around and jump into the passenger seat quickly, screaming out as my ass touches the leather seat.

"Sweetie, what happened?!" She exclaims with concern.

"Please, just take me away from here!" I cry out.

With tears streaming down my face, I barely see Mia pull out and onto the road picking up speed, racing away from that monster up in her own brother's penthouse.

 **(Now who was prepared for that? The black eyes are true. What has become of Christian and what will happen to Ana now?**

 **It's strange to think two years ago on valentine's day I put the very first chapter of this three part story on here. Right after I right joined. It shocks me to this day how many people have not only enjoyed it but told me how much they like it. It was always going to be a three part story and I wanted to give readers something different than Christian and Ana normal couple. I wanted it wild loaded with possibilities and mystery. Hot passion and intense drama.**

 **I am eternity grateful to all you readers who took a chance on something different and I hope you continue to enjoy my story into part two which is complete and on here too and then part three which I am currently still writing though almost half of it is on this site.**

 **I would like to thank everyone that has followed and favourited this story and also readers that have reviewed it too. I believe a review makes it more personal and allows me to connect with the reader. Gaining an idea in how they are thinking. So thank you.**

 **Also to my incredible friend on this site. I am in daily contact, with she is helping me work through some issues I have had with part three and helped me break my writers block. (Do not fear I am back writing hard on part 3.) She is the greatest friend I could hope to have. (I know you read these so thank you.)**

 **Now a shameless plug. I hate my job as I'm sure most of us all do. But I love to write and hopefully you love to read my writing. So I do have this story out as a book on amazon in paperback and on kindle. Please do check it out on Amazon it's called:**

 **The Deepest Shade of Blue**

 **Also take a look at my facebook page it's:**

 **S J Wright**

 **This completes Part one on here. My valentine's gift to you all.**

 **Now favourite me on here and you will see Broken Promises: Behind those eyes (Part 2)**

 **You may now dive into part two and enjoy please do remember to leave reviews. Thank you all.**

 **S J Wright.**


End file.
